I'll Mend Your Heart
by bethviolet
Summary: After her best friend and boyfriend betray her in the worst way who does Bella Swan have to turn to? Edward Cullen, smooth, smart and suave manages to sweep her off her feet, but what is his secret and can she still find a way to fall for him? Mobward.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Twilight... can sense your shock.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

"I'm sorry, B, but I love her" he showed litter remorse for an apology. Too busy gazing into that _slut's_ eyes. One large, meaty arm wrapped around her slender shoulders.

How can he look so fucking happy when he's ripping my heart in two? I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I wanted to tell the both of them to get the hell out of my house, but nothing came out.

I was actually expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out any moment. But he didn't. This is real. My world really is crashing down.

The pain was unbearable, and I thought for one moment I would actually break down in front of them.

But the pain was replaced… By anger, when I saw _my_ god-damn engagement ring on her finger. She's wearing it proudly, like it actually means something.

The angry and hatred for these two people were filling my every bone. My every pore. Every cell in my body. I felt like I was going to explode, and not in a good way.

These two people, that I loved more than anything, could just take that love, and repay me this way.

Before I could make a bigger fool of myself, begging and crying for him to stay, for him to love me, I bolted out of the house. I needed air. I couldn't breathe.I was suffocating, and I actually found I liked it. Any pain that gave me freedom from my heart breaking was welcome.

The air filled my lungs, and gave me slight relief. My eyes stinging from traitorous tears and my nose stuffed as I began walking away from my house. Away from my love. Away from my best friend. Away from the life I loved so god damn much.

As I walked, my mind was working overtime to understand what I had just been told. But no matter how I looked at it, I couldn't understand it. He hated her when she moved in. He _begged_ me to kick her out, even willing to pay for a hotel for her, because he loved our privacy. He liked being alone with me.

_Well I guess he got over that._

The sleepy town of Folks was even quieter than usual, as I walked through. It was seven thirty at night, and although it's not late, everyone was at home. Snuggling with a loved one. Being happy.

Not me.

I was alone.

Again.

I moved to Forks two years ago, after my father suffered a heart attack. After his op he couldn't do much for himself. So, fresh out of college I moved up to Washington, to take care of him. I had every intention of moving back to Arizona, to find a job teaching somewhere, and having a happy life.

But when my father was well enough, and told me that he could take care of himself, I couldn't bring myself to move back. I'd never had a relationship with my father. My mother divorced him when I was three years old, moving us to Florida. I saw him for two weeks every summer, but we never really bonded. It was always awkward at best. I knew he loved me and I knew he'd do anything for me, but…we were too alike in our unwillingness to talk about emotions.

After staying with him for six months, I found that we were very much alike, and I just couldn't go back to how things were. So, I bought my own house, only fifteen minutes from Charlie, and began working as a waitress at a nightclub called 'Eclipse'. After a couple weeks of searching I somehow managed to get a job of Fork's middle school teaching English and putting my degree to good use; all by the age of 23.

Although I had my father, I suffered from aching loneliness. I didn't want a friend. I had a few of those. No I wanted someone who was more than a friend. I wanted someone who would love me. Make me feel cherished and special. A life partner…a lover…a soul mate.

And that's what I had with him.

Emmett McCarty was the gym teacher at school. He loved working in middle school because he always said 'they're old enough to know and be themselves and yet haven't grown into cocky jackasses yet'.

I met him my first day, and ever since I felt complete. He was the first of my colleagues to talk to me properly, not just pleasantries. He offered to show me round to school, and at lunch, he joined me in my classroom and we just talked. Like, _really _talked. Not just pleasantries…and it was effortless and easy and so comfortable.

After a week he asked me out. I honestly thought he never would, but he eventually did. And things just kinda fell into place. He treated me like I was the most important person in this world to him, and he told me the exact same thing. He told me he loved me after only six weeks of dating, and I had no hesitation saying it back to him. It wasn't long before I asked him to move into my house.

We were so fucking happy. I was elated every day.

And then I got the phone call…the one that changed everything.

_**Flashback**_

"_Baby! You home?" he called, as he stepped through to door._

"_Yeah, in the kitchen" I replied. I listened to his footsteps as they grew closer. He appeared at the door, a large grin on his lips and he took in my form._

_I was stood in my boy shorts and tank top, cooking us dinner over the stove._

_He wasted no time walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, and began kissing my neck._

"_mmmm. I'm hungry... but not for dinner" he murmured against me neck, sucking on my pulse point._

"_It's almost...erm...mmm...oh!...forget the dinner" I groaned as I switched the oven off, forgetting my hunger._

…_for food anyway._

_It wasn't long before he had my in his arms, carrying me to the bedroom, still kissing my neck. He laid me on the mattress, his body covering mine when..._

_...the god damn phone rang._

_Em growled in irritation. "Who the hell is calling you at this time?"_

"_I dunno. But it's probably important. I have to get it" I huffed as I crawled off the bed, to find my cell, charging on the kitchen countertop. _

_The phone was flashing Rose._

_I hadn't spoken to Rose since I moved here, over a year ago. She was my room-mate in college, and my best friend at the time. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her, and her I. We were more like sisters._

_I'd heard through the grape vein that is Facebook, that she's now editor-in-chief at a big fancy magazine company. Very hoity toity. Rose may not be the brightest crayon in the crayola pack, but she's good at her job._

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella?" a sobbing voice asked._

"_Oh, Rose, what's wrong"_

"_Bella...I'm in so much shit! I need your help. Please!" she begged._

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"_Can I come stay with you for a bit"_

"_You know I'm in Washington now, right? What about your job?"_

"_That's just it B. The company went bust" she sobbed louder._

"_Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. But hey, things could change, you just need to get some kind of sponsor or..."_

"_No B" she interrupted "It's been bust for months, and I've taken a huge loan out to get it up and running, only..." she burst into more tears "...it's didn't work...and now...I'm in a shit load of debt. I've been kick out of my house. The bailiffs have been. I really need your help."_

"_Of course you can stay with me. I'll buy you a ticket into Sea-Tack, I'll phone you back with the details"_

"_Thank you so much Bella. I know I've been a crap friend since you moved, but I'll never be able to thank you enough for this" she snivelled._

_After I put the phone down, I turned to see Em watching me in the doorway. He did not look happy._

"_Rose she..."_

"_...no Bella" he said firmly "she's not staying here"_

"_She got nowhere else to go" I defend._

"_Bella this is my home too now. I love coming home to you. Just you. Not you and some stranger I know fuck all about"_

"_Em, I know you don't like this. And you know how much I love it being just you and me. But she's one of my best friends and I will not see her on the street or in some god damn hostel"_

"_Fine, I'll pay for a hotel for her to stay in. out of my own pocket" he shrugged_

"_A teacher's salary will not stretch that far and you know it"_

"_Hang on…How fucking long is she planning on staying?!"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Please baby. Please" he begged._

"_I'm sorry honey. You know I would if I could, I just have to help her." I hugged him, snuggling into his chest._

"_You know, you're too damn good hearted for your own good. You just better make sure no one takes advantage of you" he hugged me tighter to him._

_**End of flashback.**_

I'd make my way to the park. A set of old rusted swings were my only company. Squeaking slightly as the wind blew them.

If only I'd listened to him. Took him up on the offer of her staying in a hotel, I would be at home happy right now. But I didn't. I even made her more comfy here by getting her a job as the school secretary. She still didn't help financially at home. She preferred to buy shoes with her pay check. And I was too much of a pushover to say anything to her about free loading off of us.

But what really was the salt in the wound was the ring. That ring that I had been so elated over finding hidden under _our _mattress.And now it's on her grubby, man stealing finger.

The park suddenly became crowded as a young couple, holding hands, sat on a bench opposite mine. They hadn't noticed I was there…too lost in each other.

I wanted to tell her. Warn her. The girl. Warn her that, sure things are great now, but as soon as a busty blonde throws herself at him he'll drop her like yesterday's news.

Then it hit me. The anger had cleared from my mind, and although the pain was still very sore and fresh, sense began to seep back into my brain.

They're still at my house. The house I bought. I huffed at the thought, before jumping up and literally running home.

How could I have been so stupid to leave and not kick them out first? I honestly wouldn't be shocked to find them in my bed when I get home.

His car was still in the driveway, which made me want to scream in anger. Do they really think I'm gonna let them stay?

I shove my key into the lock, open the door and come face to face with reality.

Lying on _my_ couch, they're making out like fucking teenagers.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" I announce my presence dryly as I slammed the door closed behind me.

They spring apart, staring wide eyed at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen..." she stopped talking when she noticed my hand was raised.

"I don't want some half-hearted apology trying to appease _your _guilt" I snapped.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Just shut up!" I screamed, not even bothering to fight the tears. I turned to Emmett. "Get out" my tone was a mix of deadly anger and disgust. He stood without a word and began making his way upstairs.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To pack" he shrugged. Yes he actually shrugged.

"I never said pack your shit, I said get the fuck out of my house" I yelled, pointed to the door, emphasising my point. He sighed loudly, shook his head, before making his way out the door. I didn't even look at him.

My eyes are fixed on hers. She actually hadn't moved. "Don't think you're staying"

"Where am I supposed to go?" her voice was quiet, and her crocodile tears were streaming her face.

"Like I give a damn, why don't you go find someone else's life to ruin?"

"You know it wasn't intentional. It just happened" she shrugged.

Why the hell is everyone shrugging?

"I can't believe you have the damn nerve to sit there and actually try to defend your actions. When you had no place to go, I let you live in my home. When you couldn't find a job, I found you one at school, you don't life a damn finger around here or pay for anything, and yet you sleeping with my boyfriend is how you repay me? Just get out Rose"

…and she did. Without another word. And as soon as that door shut I couldn't help releasing the anger that had built up in me. I ran up to our...my room, opened to wardrobe and grabbed all of his clothes. I soon located a pair of scissors and just got to chopping. It was oddly therapeutic. I cut each and every one of his items of clothing into tiny shreds. I then grabbed an empty trash bag and shoved all the scraps of fabric in, ready to give them back to him.

_His new wardrobe_

I did the same with _her _clothes. And I got even more satisfaction from snapping all the heels off of all her shoes. By the time I was done I was breathless, a complete wreck, but I felt as though I could make it through this. Deep down I knew me and Emmett weren't soul mates, and I was settling for him, but I was fine with that. That was comfortable and I loved comfort.

But just because I've come to this conclusion, that I can come out the other side of this break up, doesn't stop the pain stabbing me in my heart, as I sit on the floor weeping, my head in my hands., totally clueless as what to do now.

Tortured over my double betrayal

_How am I supposed to survive without him?_

Easy answer; I'm not.

Better just get used to it now. I'm never going to find anyone. I'm always going to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Mend Your Heart**

**A few pictures from this chapter are on my profile.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

That night brought restless sleep. Images were flashing through my mind, of happier times. After those images became tainted, new images filled my brain. I tried to recall all the times I'd seen them together looking for any signs that there was more than friendship.

Something I had noticed was that he always hugged her. They seemed friendly on the surface, but maybe that was what I wanted to see at the time. Maybe my brain was protecting itself, not wanting to see the reality.

Another thing I recalled was that they never went to bed before me. Some nights it would be one or two in the morning before Emmett came to bed. I tried to sensor the thought in my mind, but it failed. They were having sex and there was no way I could not, not think about that.

A realisation hit me, making me leap out of the bed. I'd disturbed Masie, but after her rude awakening, she merely flopped back on her side, and began snoozing again. I had more pressing issues than my dog's sleep… had they had sex in my bed?

_Surely not_

But then again, they did have the audacity to have cheat behind my back, I guess nothings impossible for them. With that awakening, I didn't even want to go back to sleep. I need a new bed. The time on my clock said quarter to seven, meaning I got three hours of sleep.

_Great_

Knowing I needed to be up at seven, I walked into the bathroom to survey the damage. Looking at my reflection, I looked like a completely different person than I had yesterday morning. The natural smile that usually covered my face had worn away, replaced with a deep, depressed frown. My skin had tear-stained, red, blotchy patches all over my face. The bags under my eyes were the most noticeable thing. I'd never had such a bad night sleep in my life…and I looked like hell.

Having a shower relaxed all my muscles, making the tense knots over my body feel unstrained and refresh. Stepping out of the warm sprays, I wrapped a towel around myself and looked back into the mirror. The red patches had vanished, to which I was thankful and the bags were somewhat reduced, nothing a little make up wouldn't cover.

I brushed the wet tendrils of hair, and used the heat of my hair-dryer to dry it. Now with my usual natural waves that travelled down to my waist, I began putting on my make-up. I usually wore make up to work, never a lot though. As a young teacher, many of the female students have told me, they look up to me as a role model. And I knew being the only female teacher under the age of 35, and due to playground gossip I'd heard, that I was the source of many a male student's fantasy, although I tried to deter that type of behaviour. This was the reason I tried to look my best and professional at school. When Rose started working there, I worried some of the girls would begin wanting to dress like her. When we were friend's I wouldn't even dare think this, but truth is, Rose dresses like the slut she is.

She likes her double D boobs to be on display and her skirts so high they're basically a belt. My worry began when I heard a few of the young teenage girls discussing her. But my fears were soon put away when I heard them say that although Miss Hale looked good, they liked the modest way I dressed myself better.

_I was rather proud that day._

My make-up was minimal, just enough to accentuate my natural features. I dressed in a high wasted pencil skirt that hugged itself to my body until it reached just below my knee. Around the waist I matched the skirt with a black belt with a silver buckle. I wore I white sleeveless blouse tucked in. Even I must admit I looked good. I didn't look like I'd just suffered a heart-breaking break up, in fact I looked the opposite…which was exactly the look I was going for. I paired my look with some beige heels and a large beige purse. My eyes were still sore from my tears, so instead of contacts, I opted to wear glasses.

The clock now said eight o'clock, and I knew I had forthy-five minutes before school began, and thirty five minutes before I had to leave my house. I usually liked to be there at least an hour before my students arrived, but none of the other teachers did, unless they hadn't planned their lessons, I was planned and prepared so I could afford the time at home.

I sat at my breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal trying and failing to keep my thoughts off _them_. But I couldn't. I kept wondering if they would be in school today, praying that they wouldn't. I knew deep down they would be there, but I couldn't stop myself hoping. Masie had woken up and was now sat watching me eat, waiting to see if I drop any for her. I looked at her food bowl to see she had already eaten her breakfast I had laid down earlier.

"Greedy girl" I laughed.

Masie was my border terrier puppy. She's 10 months old, so not really a pup any more, but I don't care. Her fur's wiry, but soft after brushing, covered in light brown, with darker patches. She has the cheekiest face for a dog, and is all in all a trouble maker. But I love her so much I couldn't imagine my life without her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I'd never had a visitor before work, and something in me knew it was most likely Rose or Emmett. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly made my way to the door, making sure to close the kitchen door so Masie doesn't escape. Yes, she is an escape artist, all she wants to do is explore.

I held my breath before opening the door.

To be greeted by something extremely unexpected. Neither Rose nor Emmett was on the other side of the door, but the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He was dressed head to toe in what looked like a very expensive suit. It was a black, one breasted jacket with matching pants. He wore a crisp white shirt and black tie. Even his shoes were immaculate, and the shiniest black I had ever seen.

_I'm an English teacher and 'shiniest' is the best adjective I can think of_

His whole appearance was pristine, not even a single hair out of place. Speaking of hair, his was the most amazing colour I had ever seen. I wasn't brown or red, it was almost bronze like. It was a complete organized mess, I imagined he'd been running his hands through and through it, and yet it didn't take away from his smart appearance. His eyes were an intense emerald that was burning into my own. His jaw was chiselled and looked as though it was sculpted by hand, and had to be the sexiest jaw I had even seen. He looked so familiar, and yet I couldn't place him.

His mouth was set agape, as his eyes travelled my whole body, leaving a trail of fire as he went also giving my ego one hell of a boost. He quickly recovered his composure, and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not Isabella Swan, are you?" he asked, eye browns raised in disbelief. His voice even screamed sex. I was so dead.

"Yeah, that's me" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I'm pretty sure he caught the tremble.

"You're Isabella?" I murmured, more to himself than to me. His eyes were narrowed further in obvious confusion.

"Well, I prefer Bella" I informed him, wanting to keep this Adonis talking to me.

"Bella..." he mumbled quietly, his voice low, and I swear I had an orgasm just but his voice, her long, lean fingers were stroking _that jaw._

_Oh God, have mercy!_

Behind him I noticed another man, stood quietly, also dressed in a suit, watching our exchange, and in my driveway, was a very flash Aston Martin.

When he didn't speak, I asked "can I help you"?

He chuckled softly "hello Bella, My name is Edward Cullen..." he hesitated before continuing "..I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm here on behalf of a..._friend_" he seemed to shudder at the word. "Emmett McCarty asked me to pick up his clothing"

"And Rosalie's too?" I asked. I knew this would be coming, and I was thankful that they hadn't come themselves.

He rolled his eyes, with an obvious display of disgust on his features "yes, _her_" his voice was like venom, and clearly he and I had the fact we hate Rosalie in common. I moved back into the house and gestured for him to enter. As he walked by me I couldn't help but breath him in….and hell, did he smell good!

_What the hell is that?! And where can I buy it?_

"Would you like to come in..."

"Alec Griffin, Miss. Swan" he answered "…and no thank you, I'll wait for Mr. Mas...erm, Cullen out here" he smiled.

I shut the door, and led Mr Cullen into the sitting room. "I'll just go grab their bags" I said, after gesturing for him to sit.

I ran up the stairs to grab the black bags that were filled with their ruined clothing. Two were filled with Rose's crap and one was Emmett's. I quickly checked my reflection before going back downstairs. My hair was still smooth, with no wispy bits and none of my make-up had smudged so I began walking downstairs.

In my mind I knew it was pathetic trying to look good to tempt this man. I couldn't even keep hold of Emmett, and he wasn't even half as good looking as Mr Cullen, I had no chance with this man. I also knew that I wasn't ready to be in another relationship, but the want was there. I lusted after this man.

He wasn't sat on the sofa like I left him instead he was stood by my bookshelf looking at my pictures. All the pictures of Em or Rose had been smashed last night, so there were only a few college pictures and ones of my parents. He had a beautiful smile on his lips as he looked at my pictures. I wished I had the ability to read his mind.

I cleared my throat to notify him of my presence; he turned quickly, and looked like a child caught sneaking sweets. His features were apologetic, yet his eyes held mischief.

"I'm sorry" he said before taking his seat again.

I shrugged off his apology, and set the bags down at his feet. His eyes narrowed at me once again, before he untied the bag, and began laughing. His laughter was like music, which filled the room.

He pulled out one of Rose's broken stiletto shoes, his laughter never faulting "good work Miss. Swan." through his laughter.

After he had sobered up, his eyes stayed trained on me never once straying, he made no move to leave, and his intense gaze was making me squirm in my seat.

"If it helps" his voice was low and broke through the silence that had overcome us "I think he's an absolute moron for what he did"

I gave a humourless laugh "you clearly haven't seen Rosalie then" the sadness had crept back into my voice, and had overcome my whole body.

I knew he could tell, because he left his seat in the armchair, and came to sit next to me on the sofa. He was sat very close, that I could actually feel the heat rolling off his body. His smell was intoxicating, and I tried but still couldn't place what it was. To say it was good would be an understatement. If I could bottle his scent, I would make a fortune.

"Actually I have seen her." he scoffed "they're staying in one of my houses"

I had noticed how he said 'houses' not house. I wanted to ask how many homes he owned, but felt too rude.

"Oh, I was wondering where they would go" I mumbled.

"Yeah, they showed up at my town house last night, asking me to take them in. I didn't want either of them staying with me, so I gave him the key to the Wilsher house. I told them they have a week" he shrugged it off. I wanted to ask questions, but he began speaking before I could say a word.

"so yes, I have met and seen Rosalie Hale, and now I've seen you, and I think he's an even bigger idiot then before" her eyes were sweeping over my body once again causing an outrageous blush to form on my skin and my heart to hammer through my chest.

"You're just saying that" I muttered pathetically.

"No I'm really not. I couldn't imagine cheating with _anyone_ if I had you waiting for me at home" letting his words sink in, my head felt as though it was swimming. He cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck, almost in a nervous gesture "yeah, well...I just wanted you to know I don't condone cheating. I think it's pretty low, especially to someone who loves you so much..." his voice trailed off, and his eyes looked distant.

"…and yet you still let them stay at your home" I let out a humourless laugh.

"Well, last night I did. I didn't actually find out about you until this morning"

"What? Why else would he be looking for a place to say?" my eyes were narrowed, something was up.

"Okay, but please don't get upset. I didn't come here to upset you." he sighed loudly "when I said I only found out about you today, I mean the first I heard about you was today, when he asked me to come get your stuff"

My face must have given away my confusion because he continued. "He...I met Rosalie two months ago, when he introduced me to her as his girlfriend. He'd never mentioned you before. I'm so sorry Bella. If I'd known I..."

"-WHAT?" I yelled, jumping out of my seat. "this has been going on for longer than two months?" he nodded in reply "you know I always wondered why in the two years we've been dating he didn't introduce me to any of his family or friends outside of work." I wasn't yelling any more, merely contemplating "his parents don't live in Columbus do they?" and he shook her head again.

"I'm such a fool" I flopped back onto the sofa, covering my face with my hands.

"Don't say that!" he literally growled "he's the fool. In fact fool doesn't cover it" he seemed stuck, trying to decide his words carefully.

Reality made me check my watch causing more panic to rush through me

_9:15 _it read. I was half an hour late.

I jumped up with a gasp, "I'm really sorry, Mr Cullen, but I am extremely late for work" I apologised.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry to have kept you" he said as I walked him to the door. "Maybe..." he hesitated again "maybe I'll see you again sometime" he shrugged non-chalet, even though his face told a different story.

"I'm sure we will Mr Cullen" I replied, earning a blinding smile from him.

"Have a good day beaut- erm, Miss Swan" he stuttered, before turning and walking to his car that already seated Alec.

_He almost called me beautiful…don't have a panic attack. Please, God, don't have a panic attack._

I ran back into the kitchen and set down Masie's water bowl and a handful of treats, before darting for the door and running to my car; my boring silver Volvo. It looked so _plain _compared to his beautiful Aston Martin. I made it to school in five minutes, running through reception and earning a questioning gaze from Rosalie. I totally glared at her.

By the time I had made it to my classroom on the second floor, my class was in uproar. Children were yelling, sitting on desks, paper being thrown as well as curse words being said.

"Come on settle down. I'm sorry I'm late. Let's begin, shall we?" there was a loud moan that rung throughout the classroom, as each student pulled out their copy of '_Othello_'. I wasn't sure if the moan was for the fact that I was present or the fact we were studying Shakespeare, but it made me laugh non-the-less.

After dismissing my class I sat at my desk to begin my stack of work, a knock on the door interrupted me. Praying it wasn't Emmett or Rosalie, I turned slowly. Molly Roundly stood by the door.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, but Mrs Cope asked me to give this to you" she mumbled shyly, before handing me the note and darting out of the room. The note said I was to meet Mrs Cope in her office at lunch, to explain my behaviour this morning.

_Just what I need...to get fired_

**A/N: pictures for this chapter are on my profile, so I hope you like them. Masie is based on my border terrier, Millie, who I love more than anything. **

**I also want to point out, to any who didn't notice Alec's slip up:**

"Alec Griffin, Miss. Swan" he answered "and no thank you. I'll wait for Mr. Mas...erm, Cullen out here" he smiled. I shut the door, and led Mr. Cullen into the sitting room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Mend Your Heart**

**PICTURES ON PROFILE**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella**

"Fired?!" Charlie roared down the phone, causing me to pull the phone as far away from my ear as possible "How the _hell _can you be fired?!"

"I was not fired, stop saying that." I huffed.

_This was getting old, and fast._

"Well, how come you were seen taking your desk in a box to your car yesterday afternoon?" he insisted.

_Give it a rest Charlie._

"Who saw me?"

"Jacob Black" he replied and I could practically hear the shrug in his voice.

Jacob Black was the vain of my existence. He was like a lost puppy that wouldn't leave me alone. He's that rash that just won't go away. The weed in the garden that won't die...need I go on?

I know that may seem harsh, but Jacob Black really won't get the hint. I met him the day I arrived in Forks; at the hospital after Charlie's heart attack. There had been a large drugs raid the night before and he was the only officer they could spare to send on their well wishes.

Charlie had told me that Jacob and he weren't that well acquainted because Jacob was the newest recruit and he'd only just started working there at the station. And yet every day, 3.00pm on the dot, he would be at our door and would stay for at least two hours. Charlie had asked at the station why they needed to keep sending him over every day and none of the officers knew he was actually coming to our house. Thus the never ending joke from my Dad about how Jacob was in love with me was born.

_He could be right. He probably is right. _

"Oh and you believe Jacob Black over me?" I was angry now.

"All I'm saying is that he saw your desk packed, you leaving work at 2.00pm and you aren't in today. You must have been fired"

"What was he doing at school anyway?" I was actually creeped out by this.

"He was there to talk to the kids about drug awareness or something. He stopped by you classroom...to say hi" he sniggered at the end, and I got really wound up.

"Dad, I quit" I nearly yelled at him.

"Bella stop lying. You can tell me if you got fired. But don't mock my intelligence. You can't have quit. You would have needed to at least work your two weeks' notice" he was very angry, for what reason I had no idea.

"I did quit dad. And because of the circumstances, Mrs Cope let me finish yesterday" yeah I was smug - proved him wrong.

"Oh? And what circumstances are these? Hmm?" damn I forgot to tell Charlie.

"Erm...well its Emmett and I. We broke up" my smug demeanour had changed now. My voice was raw and broke with my emotions.

"What?" he whispered. Charlie always loved Emmett.

"We broke up dad" I started sobbing to my Daddy. They only man a girl can really trust.

"Oh Bells. I'm so sorry, honey" he comforted me. "But one silly argument shouldn't ruin a two year relationship. You'll make up in no time"

"It gets worse Dad." I cringe, he was gonna fly off the handle "it wasn't an argument. He was cheating on me...with Rosalie" the sobs were coming hard and fast now. I was loudly wailing down the phone.

Once my cried had settled, I noticed Charlie hadn't spoken at all "dad? You still there?" my voice is weak and I hate how vulnerable I sound.

"Yeah I'm here baby. I'm so sorry sweetie" his own voice was weak yet strong with emotions. He loved Emmett like a son.

"I just...I couldn't keep working with them. Yesterday morning I was a bit late and Mrs Cope wanted to talk to me. I went to the office at lunch...I knew I would see Rosalie there - but he was there too, Dad. And they were laughing and joking and they just seemed...so...so happy" I wailed "I got so angry...and I just broke down to Mrs Cope and told her I...that I couldn't work with them any more...I know I kinda...acted on impulse, but I just can't see them...ever again" I was weeping once again.

"I totally understand honey. But...what are you gonna do now? You need some kind of an income. If you need some time, you can always come and stay with me and-"

"Whoa Dad" I stopped his ramble "my incomes fine. You know how much Grandma Swan left me in her will. And I've spoken to Jane she said I'm fine to have my job back at Eclipse"

"She just said that?" he asked, sensing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Well...Jane's kinda...well she couldn't really be bothered interviewing, and she knew I could do the job even if she doesn't really like me" I sighed.

Saying she didn't really like me was an understatement. Jane liked to make me work the worst shifts and serve the punters she didn't want to. I was bottom of the barrel and was basically there to lick her shoes and make her look good in front of other people.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll find a teaching job soon" he comforted me again. He was interrupted with Masie whining at the door. She hadn't had her walk today.

I sighed loudly "Dad I gotta go" I mumbled. I wasn't looking forward to facing the outside world yet.

"Okay bye sweetheart, I'll see you soon" and he hung up.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll just change and then we'll go walkies" she eyed me as I walked up the stairs, and I could see she was tempted to follow me but she stayed put stood next to the door.

Masie was a very inquisitive dog. She was into everything she could. It was funny sometimes, others she was just a pain.

It was rather warm outside, so I changed into my light blue, denim dungaree jumpsuit. It had cross over straps and front pockets. Underneath I wore a quarter length sleeve shirt in deep purple. On either wrist were brown leather bracelets. On my feet, I wore my brown suede shoes. My hair was naturally curly, and hanging down to my waist. I fingered it for a minute, thinking my options through.

_I was getting really sick of long hair._

I sighed loudly, after checking and re-applying some light natural looking make up, ran down stairs to find Masie in exactly the same spot.

I grabbed her collar and slipped it on her, and then followed with her lead. I made sure I had some poop bags, just in case, and I had a few dog treats. It made sure she always came back to me when she's off the lead…for food; she's anyone's.

I opened the door, holding the lead tightly as she tried to run off. All her built up energy was working overtime and she just wanted to run.

"You can run once we get to the park." I laughed at her.

She settled quickly and we walk a nice pace towards the park. I made her sit before crossing the road and allowed her to meet and great any other dogs we passed.

Masie was a very sociable dog. She always wanted to play with any dog we meet no matter what size, her puppy innocence was adorable.

Once we arrived in the park; surrounded by trees and shrubbery, I slipped the lead off her neck. She ran full pelt for a few seconds before skidding for a stop, turning around and waiting for me to catch up. She was panting with her small, pink tongue hanging out making her look as though she was smiling at me. Once she was comfortable that I was following her lead, and not leaving her, she carried on running.

On route, she must have smelt new smells that lead her under a few bushes. I rolled my eyes at her and whistled loudly "What's this Masie" I yelled with a chocolate treat in my hand. She came bounding out of the bushes, with her doggy smiley face waiting for me to give her, her treat.

"Bella?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Angela Webber smiling at me.

"Hey" I smiled back. Angela worked at Eclipse and we'd been good friends for the couple months I'd worked there. We said we'd stay in touch but naturally we drifted apart. I hadn't spoken to her in almost a year.

"I hear your coming back to work?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "We're all really excited, Bella. I've miss you so much" her smile was infectious.

"Me too, I can't believe we didn't stay in touch. I'm working tomorrow night. Are you?" I inquired.

"Yeah I am. I guess I'll see you then" she smiled before walking away.

I turned to carry on my walk when I noticed my furry companion missing. I whistled for her, called her with chocolate but had no reply at all. I rolled my eyes, this meant she'd found a bird or something. I ran to the bushes to look for her under them. I found nothing. Not even rustling of leaves.

_Where the hell had she gone?_

I continued whistling for her, my calls becoming more and more frantic. She's never run off before, she always came back. She hated to be too far from me, if I left the room for too long she would sit and cry at the door. Someone must have her.

"MASIE!" I yelled as loud as I could in complete panic mode. Other dog walkers were giving me sympathetic glances, knowing how I was feeling; other people in the park were looking at me as though I was crazy.

I could practically hear them thinking: 'it's a dog' it'll come back when it's hungry'

I ignored there gazed and continued to shout for her.

"Excuse me...Bella?" I spun around and was met with Mr Green eyes. Yes, this human God was once again in my presence and I couldn't enjoy it, the panic was built up in my stomach.

"Oh...hey" I mumbled, still scanning the park.

"I believe this belongs to you" he chuckled. I faced him fully this time, and saw my puppy snuggled in his arms, her lazy grin still on her face.

_I was jealous of my dog._

"Oh my God, you found her" I yelled, as relief flooded me.

He chuckled again "Actually she found me" he said, as he set her down on the ground. She bounded over to me and I picked her up and hugged her close. Yeah, I treated her like a baby sometimes, but she's my puppy, and she just scared the life out of me.

I looked up to Edward then "oh my God. I'm so sorry" I gasped as I took in her crisp black suit, covered in dog hair and some muddy paw prints. "I'll pay the dry cleaning bill for you" I offered, even though he didn't look like he lacked money. He was literally dripping in Armani.

He laughed at my statement "don't worry about it, it's fine." he stood and smiled at me.

"Well, we'd better get going home. I don't think I can take any more drama" I giggled, trying to break his gaze. "Again, I'm really sorry about your clothes".

"Could I not give you a lift?" he asked. I noticed over his shoulder was Alec once again, keeping his distance.

_What is it about this man? Something's just not right._

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of a walk" I replied, feeling shy under his intense gaze.

He nodded lightly. "erm..." he rubbed the back of his neck "here's my number...you could call me sometime...if she goes missing again" he grinned, handing me a piece of paper with her number printed on.

I smiled at him before walking away. He gave me his number? This god gave me his number?

_Jesus this must be a joke!_

For the rest of the night I pondered calling him. What would I say if I did? I felt like a nerdy teenager wanting to call the hot quarterback but scared because she knows she'll more than likely be shot down.

That night I dreamt of emerald eyes and crooked grins.

**I.M.Y.H**

I made my way into the small bubble-gum building that was located next to '_Newton's Sporting goods store'. _I opened the door, and made my way into the waiting room. Being a Wednesday morning the whole place was particularly empty, apart from one woman who was brushing up hair off the floor all the while dancing and singing to the radio.

It was pretty entertaining to watch, especially when she turned in my direction and quite literally jumped out of her skin and screamed.

"Ohhh I'm so sorry." she set her brush, she it was leaning against the wall and walked in my direction "I'm Alice, the owner of 'Whitlock's Locks'. Do you have an appointment?" her eye brows were scrunched in confusion.

"I'm Bella. And no, I'm sorry I was just hoping you could squeeze me in?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course" she gestured for me to have a seat on one of the cutting chairs.

"Just a dry cut?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Okay." she smiled "what will it be?"

"I just want it cut short. I don't mind how, whatever you think will look best. It's up to you."

"All this beautiful hair?" she gasped.

"Yep. I want it gone" I replied. She nodded and began pinning my hair up in sections.

"Can I ask why you're doing this?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"Well...I'm recently single with and looking for a new best friend..."

"Ouch" she interrupted

"...and I want a completely new look. I want to be a new person." I smiled to show her I was okay.

She never stopped talking the whole time. She loved talking about her family. From what I learnt she had moved from Texas (where she attended university), with her then boyfriend, now fiancé, to live closer to her older brother and parents. She then found the added bonus of her cousin moving up here.

"For some reason, my cousin and brother just won't get on. It's like they hate each other." she shrugged, baffled.

"That's family" I laughed "it's always crazy"

After over an hour, she was finally done. She'd cut the length, so it landed right above my shoulders. She'd added choppy layers and a slick side fringe that kept falling into my eyes. She gave me a few tips on curling it into large but loose curls. I thanked her profusely, paid and left to get ready for my night shift at Eclipse.

Eclipse had a strict dress code for staff. They liked the ladies to wear heals. It is a night club we do need to look good. The other necessity was the shirt. It's a tight short sleeved tee shirt with the Eclipse logo just above the left breast. When I started working there, I was given a few tee shirts in different colours. It didn't matter what colour we wore, as long as it had the logo on.

I opted for the dark purple tee which had the logo in black. I clipped my name tag that simply read _'Bella' _above my right breast, and paired the outfit with dark blue, tight, skinny jeans.

Rosalie insisted I bought the jeans she said they made my ass look great.

_Why not show it off at work tonight?_

I paired the outfit with black heels; they made my walk a little wobbly before I got use to wearing them. I'd followed Alice's instructions and curled my now short hair with loose curls. I wore a little more make up than usual, giving myself smoky eyes so they popped out.

_I have to admit, I look good._

Eclipse was one of the top clubs to go to. It was a celebrity hot spot if they were in the Seattle area. The first floor of the club was for 'regular' people…Or non-celebrities. It has a large dance floor in the middle of the building, with sofa's and tables on the outskirts. The bar was at the top, in easy reach for all the patrons. 

The second floor was for the V.I.P. Clientele. The room was smaller with a private bar. I'd never worked it but I'd heard that it has been used for many different functions, anything from private parties to work meetings.

I arrive at work at 8.00pm, ready to work until the small hours of the morning. It wasn't unusually for me to get home at 4.00am. I sighed and made my way inside.

The club was bursting with life which surprised me for a week day night. The dance floor was filled with couples grinding against each other. It was basically socially acceptable sex in public. I rolled my eyes as I continued with my task of serving the customers.

"Bella we need you!" Jane called. I made my way into the staff room from where she'd called me.

"We need you to work the private room" she stated her eyes never leaving the clip board she was writing on.

"What?" I asked stunned "I've never worked the private room. I don't know what to do"

She huffed and looked up "okay, I'm only gonna say this once. You go in, introduce yourself, and ask them if they want a drink. They say yes, get them it; they say no you stand by the bar. It's Mr Masen's business meeting so don't listen in. He's here most nights in in private room, he likes Heidi to waitress but she's called in sick. I would ask Angela but she's busy, so you'll have to do" and she dismissed me with a hand gesture.

As I walked out of the staffing area I bumped into Jessica Stanley. If there's a waitress worse than me, it's her. She can't remember orders for shit and would rather talk than pay attention to punters. No wonder Jane picked me over her.

"Who's Mr. Masen?" I asked her.

Her mouth dropped in disbelieve "O.M.G. How can you not know? He's only Seattle's most eligible bachelor. He's totally gorgeous and he like this multi-billionaire. He owns 'Masen industries'. He's mega rich and famous" she rolled her eyes and walked away. "There are loads of rumours about him. About his…erm… _criminal tendencies _but you didn't hear anything from me.

I sighed once again and made my way up the stairs to the private room. I took a deep breath before opening the door, only to be met with a familiar pair of blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

Rose eyes bore into mine however her face didn't reveal shock or guilt. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she looked utterly frightened….but surly not by me.

It was then that I took in her company. She was surrounded by six men in suites. Four of them stood at the back of the room, arms folded over their chests, watching me cautiously. I noticed them each wearing ear pieces and that along with the black they were wearing, lead me to believe that they were security. I knew that the club had bouncers, but I was on first names basis with all of them, and I knew none of these guys.

My eyes travelled to the company Rose was sitting with, and was extremely shocked to see Edward Cullen sat opposite her, with Alec on his left.

Edward Cullen has two names? Why? Who the hell is this man? All my thoughts that something was off about this man seemed to be dead on. I knew that I needed to stay away from this man. He screamed trouble...only problem was whenever I thought of him; my mind was crowded with lust.

"Bella?" Rose whispered her hands clasped tightly in her lap, were shaking violently. Mr. Cullen...Masen's head snapped up as Rose spoke, his eyes bore into mine and his angry gaze softened and a smile almost grazed his lips.

"Mr Masen's waitress is Heidi. Please..." Mr big security guy started.

"Shut the fuck up Garrett" Mr. Cull...Masen growled. "Bella? You...you work here?" I couldn't take his soft tone and pity that was shown in his eyes any more. I had to look away.

"Good evening. My name is Bella and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get a drink for you?"

"White wine" Rose whimpered, and after a minute Mr Masen cleared his throat before asking for a "whiskey". I looked to Alec and he asked for a whiskey also. I looked to the men in the back, but Mr Masen answered for them. "They're working."

I gave a tight smile and a curt nod, before making my way to the bar. I fixed the drinks quickly and the room stayed silent. I could feel _his_ eyes on me, following me, taking in everything I was doing.

I set the drinks down on the table, each drink in front of its respective owner, and busied myself by wiping the bar down. The bar was rather large and I knew that would take a while. I also noticed that the last tender had left a lovely stack of unwashed glasses underneath. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Jane was the only one who did that and that was because she knew she could get away with it.

After a minute of silence, they got back to their...meeting? I didn't want to listen in, and I knew Jane had given my strict instruction not to, but I really couldn't help hearing.

"Please, Mr. Masen. Please I'm begging. I'll do whatever..."

"I don't want your promises Miss. Hale. You borrowed $10000 from me. I gave you it under strict instruction and an agreement that _you _signed that stated that you would repay within the designated time frame - "

"I know Mr Masen but..."

"- but you don't have my money, do you?" he growled, his voiced rose. His words were laced with venom, and his stare was as cold as ice. I shuddered, and his gaze wasn't even on me.

If Rose had $10000 why the hell had she been scrounging off of me? My mind then flashed to the reason she was living with me. She'd borrowed money, to fund her failing business.

Oh my God. The shit she was in, that's Mr Masen's shit...oh shit.

But Rose mentioned bailiffs coming and taking her stuff...Mr Masen doesn't look like the type to use bailiffs. Which means Rose had someone much scarier coming and kicking her out of her house...what the hell is going on?

"Now the question is" he mumbled, whilst Rose quivered in her seat "how are you going to repay me?" his face was in deep thought, but it was obvious to everyone in the room he was going to ask for sex. And my heart plummeted at the thought.

Even though I'd promised myself, not to get involved…even though I knew he wouldn't look twice at someone as plain and vanilla as me, I still thought he was different from other men I knew. But he was the same. They're all the same.

"Okay..." Rose elongated the word. " you want to sleep with me" I gasped at her words, but no one paid any attention to me apart from Alec who's eyes narrowed before turning attention to the conversation.

After screwing me over, ruining my happy ending in life, she was willing to sleep with some guy, because she owed him some money...okay, well a lot of money but still...

"That's what you think I meant?" he roared. I jumped at his tone, and my eyes flashed to his face. His nose was wrinkled in disgusted, and his mount set in a deep frown. "You think selling yourself like a cheap hooker is going to settle that much money. Not to mention you're my cousin's girlfriend" his eyes flashed to mine as he spoke, and I quickly averted my eyes blushing because I'd been caught.

Mr. Masen and Emmett are cousins? I...can't even wrap my head around that one. This is all surreal. Is this a dream? It seems rather dream like.

"The thought actually repulses me, Miss. Hale, in case you haven't noticed you utterly _disgust_ me" he growled, his eyes flashing to mine every once in a while. His words, although meant to be harsh and filled with disgust, warmed my heart.

_What is it with this guy?_

"No, in case there's any confusion, the last thing I was from you Miss. Hale is to be _intimate_" again, he crinkled his nose in distaste. "Alec, how do you think Miss. Hale should re-pay her debt?" he asked, the man sitting next to him.

Alec, clearly not use to being put on the spot, in these types of situations, spluttered a bit, seemingly chocking on his spit before he squeaked out "whatever you thinks best Mr Masen"

His answer clearly pleased Mr Masen, because he gave a seemingly cocky grin before saying "well...I think that Miss Hale should give a monthly sum of...$5000?" he made it seem like a question, but I think everyone was too scared to answer at all. "On top of that...well, I need a house maid."

"Mr. Masen?" Alec interrupted "but isn't it true that one of our office cleaners is off on maternity leave? It would save us from hiring someone else" Alec shrugged.

"Good thinking Alec" Mr. Masen complimented, and Alec looked like he's won the fucking lottery. "So...for _now _that is how you will re-pay the debt. Clean my house in the day, and after all my employees have left, come and clean the office, and on top of that I want five grand a month. Understood?"

Rose nodded, looking rather numb. But I could see the problem, which she was too scared to say. I knew that she couldn't afford five grand a month, especially if she was at Mr Masen's house cleaning and not actually working.

She cleared her throat, and whispered "Mr Masen I can't afford $5000 each month... and I need to work my job if I need to even attempt to pay you back."

"I don't give a damn about what you can or can't afford. These are my terms and you need to meet them. I don't care how, but I want my money back...or you will regret it" his voice sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't be help but be glad I'm not in Rose's shoes.

"I think you should leave now Miss. Hale" he was oddly polite for someone who was basically making her life hell.

She eyed her wine that was not even touched, and I actually couldn't believe her audacity. She actually wanted to stay and drink with him, when her hands are shaking with fear and she had tear tracks running down her face because of him.

"Look, I would much rather you leave Miss. Hale. You are making me very uncomfortable and I can only guess how you are making our waitress feel" I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to make anyone's gaze.

I heard Rose's heels on the floor, but refused to look up; I kept cleaning the glasses that I was currently busying myself with.

"Bella" she whispered.

I looked up, only because I couldn't afford to be fired. "Would you like another drink?" I asked. All emotion void in my voice.

She shook her head sadly before bolting for the door. I sighed out of frustration, before carrying on with my task.

Mr Masen sat down on one of the bar stools while the other men in the room talked amongst themselves.

"You work here now?" he asked, his tone and face remarkable softer than what it had been moments ago.

"Yes. May I get you a drink Mr Masen?" I asked, still refusing to meet his gaze. He lifted his whiskey glass, showing me that it was still sufficiently full. I gave him a small polite smile and began cleaning again.

"Please Bella, please talk to me" he almost whispered, pain evident in his voice for some reason. I looked up and was shocked by his expression; it was filled intently with an emotion I couldn't place.

"What is it Mr Masen or should I say Cullen?" I slapped my hand over my mouth, not meaning to say that out loud. If he complained I would be out on my ass.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask" he chuckled a little "using the name Masen, makes sure that my family have no ties with my work life. I would hate for them to suffer because of me"

"What does that mean?" again, needing to learn to use a filter.

"I really shouldn't be discussing any of this" he answered. "But tell me, a waitress? Is that really the best source of income?"

Oh, he is not trying to get me to borrow money from him. After what I've just witnessed, I'd be mad to.

"My income is fine, thank you" I mumbled.

"Isabella, please, for my piece of mind. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask" he looked so sincere it was hard to imagine he was trying to screw me over.

"After what I've just witnessed, I would rather not" I blushed at my statement. I'd never been that rude to a customer before.

"That was business. This would be completely different."

"How so?" I inquired, completely confused.

"I can't explain at the moment but you _will _understand later. I promise. Let's just say that I feel very _protective_ of you" his voice was low, and I found myself getting kinda turned on by him.

"Well, I'm fine thank you very much" I replied "if you really must know, no this job doesn't pay a great amount, but I have my Grandmother's inheritance to fall back on in case I need more. She left me a rather hefty sum, and it'll only be till I find a new teaching job"

"Do me a favour?" he asked.

"What?" I was weary, not knowing where this was going.

"Check the balance in your bank account" he said, whilst slipping his jacket on.

"What? Why?" my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Just...do it" he smiled "and then maybe it's time you, your Dad and myself should have a chat. See you later beautiful" he winked, and left the room, followed by the rest of the men.

I just stood there stunned.

Sure enough the next day, I checked my bank balance. I was very confused to find the balance exactly the same as the day I had inherited it. The money I used to pay for my house was still there, and the money I'd used for odd holidays and random spending sprees was still there. Actually it was about two hundred dollars over the amount Grandma Swan gave me.

I think I need to have that talk with Charlie. But I couldn't help but wonder how the hell Edward Masen/Cullen knew about this...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Mend Your Heart****.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella**

It was just past two in the afternoon when I called the bank and asked for a statement. I'd gotten home at four in the morning from my night shift, so I kind of slept in but my brain had been buzzing ever since Edward Masen had suggested I needed to look at balance.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Dad?"

"Oh! Hi sweetheart. I wasn't expecting a call from you today. Weren't you working late last night?"

"Yeah I was, but I really need to talk to you 'bout something"

"Sounds serious" he chuckled.

"Yeah I think it is" I took a deep breath before explaining "I bumped into a Mr Masen last night"

The phone was silent, but I could hear a sharp intake of breath.

"We got to talking and he suggested that I should check my bank account. Dad, why does my bank have almost fifty grand more than it should, and why does a complete stranger know about it?"

He sighed loudly "I knew this was gonna come, he promised he wouldn't say anything" he whispered "I think maybe I should come round and explain. But Bell...I just...I'm really sorry darling" and the phone went dead.

I stood a little shocked at his statement. _Sorry? _Why was he sorry? I have a very bad feeling about this.

I had a bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I always got this feeling when I knew something bad was about to happen.

To take my mind off the upcoming talk with my father, I found myself pulling my laptop out, booting it up, and sitting on the sofa next to a snoozing Masie.

I stroked her fur, whilst waiting for my laptop to load up, and once it had, I found my way to a search engine and searched 'Edward Cullen'.

The results shocked me. Nothing came up. It was like he didn't exist. 'Cullen' brought up a website of a hospital in Seattle listing a Carlisle Cullen as a neurosurgeon, but that was the only item that appeared.

I cleared the search bar, typed in 'Edward Masen' and pressed search.

This time the results were bursting at the seams. Magazine articles stated him one of America's most eligible bachelors, and websites announced him business man of the year. I clicked on the wikipedia entry:

_Edward Masen, is one of America's youngest multi-billionaires. His earned his first million from his company 'Masen industries' which created internet software that speeds up broadband and gives a fast and clearer browse of the web. The company then expanded and created a new software that protected computers from viruses, and was deemed the best and safest software available. Companies all over the world are willing to pay thousands for this software. To this day, 'Masen's Virus software' (MVS) is the most successful and sort after internet security available._

_Edward Masen also a business mogul and owns four clubs, eleven art gallerias, six gym and spar complexes, three casino's and six restaurantsr. All of his businesses are located in Washington State._

The article mentions nothing about loans or giving money. This proves my point that everything wasn't as it seems.

_Family and Early life._

_Edward __Masen, was born on June 30__th__ 1987__ (age 26) to the late Edward Masen. The identity of his mother is __unknown;__ however it is believed that Edward was born to a surrogate mother. Edward Masen Jr. has no other siblings. Edward Masen Sr. was the owner of two art gallerias __that__ were passed down to his son after his death. Edward Sr. died in August 12__th__ 2006, only a few days after Edward Jr's 20__th__ birthday. He was the__ victim of a __fatal __drive by shooting. It was largely thought that the attack was planned to kill Masen, __however no evidence was found as reason to believe the attack was premeditated. Police Chief Charlie Swan, who helped gather evidence on the attack, released this statement._

_'it is believed that the brutal attack which led to the death of Edward Masen on__ August 12__th__ 2006, was an attack of utter randomness. We have looked at all the evidence given and can find no reason, therefore we are taking the attack as not premeditated, and once we find those responsible they will be charged and tried for involuntary__ manslaughter. I would like to reassure the public that we are not looking at a serial crime, however to avoid danger we insist that you stay indoors after dark, and lock all windows and doors. The whole police department would like to give our sincerest c__ondolences to Mr. Masen's son and would like to let him know we are doing everything in our power to bring justice to those who took the life of such a loved and trusted father and member of the community.'_

_However to this day no one has even been questioned about the death of Edward Masen Sr. With no witnesses of the attack and no CCTV camera's, the police had no clues to go by._

And that was all there is in the article. The little information on his family life shocked me. But this new information only served to shock me. What did Edward Masen senior and Carlisle Cullen have in common? Edward Masen/Cullen was the answer. But I didn't understand how he fit there?

The shock of seeing my own father's name in the article riled me so much my heart was beating fast. Something was very wrong about all of this. It just didn't add up.

I found my way back to _google_ and searched Cullen again. I clicked on the hospital website that listed a Carlisle Cullen as a doctor there. It was for the Seattle Grace hospital. The link took me to a page that was labelled 'meet our staff'. The page listed all the staff at the hospital, had a picture and a small biography. I scrolled down till I found Carlisle Cullen's biography.

For a large portion on the description it informed me of where he studied and what degree's he has. It was only until I reached the end when I found a tiniest patch of information. Some may glance over it uninterested; I however, found it the most intriguing in the whole section of information.

"_Carlisle Cullen lives in the outskirts of Forks with his wife Esme. He has two grown children Alice and Edward Cullen"_

The only thing I could think of to explain this was that Edward Masen had stolen Edward Cullen's identity…or the other way around. But I knew that it had to be a lot more complicated than that. Identity fraud seemed too _vanilla _to explain this.

My mind was working a mile a minute trying to come up with some sort of answer to all of this. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. Masie woke up and began barking. Her way of telling me someone was at the door. I jumped up after closing my laptop and opened the door to a nervous looking Charlie.

Masie leapt up at him; tail wagging as he fussed over her. Without saying a word he followed me into my living room. I sat back on the sofa, and he sat on the floor and began playing with the dog.

I let them play for a while, she hadn't seen him for almost two weeks and she really did love Charlie. After a minute though I knew this was Charlie stalling.

"Dad?" I nearly yelled. "I think we need to talk"

He sighed loudly and sat in the arm chair opposite me "yeah, we do kiddo" but before he could get another word out, the doorbell rang again.

I sighed, and began to stand to answer the door. Once I had opened the door my jaw almost hit the floor. There the man who's words had me awake all night, whose aloofness had been playing on my brain all day. The mystery that is Edward Masen.

"Mr Masen…erm… Cullen? Erm..." I spluttered "what the hell do I call you?" my hand slapped over my mouth in shock at my own words. It hadn't meat to come out.

He chuckled "How 'bout you call me Edward, beautiful?" I blushed violently at his comment, but I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable in my tiny pair of shorts and tank top.

"Why don't we go and have a chat with your dad?" he asked although it wasn't a question. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers before pulling me to the sofa. He sat so close to me I could feel the heat rolling off his body, and his scent was intoxicating me.

"I really don't..." I started, but Edward cut me off.

"I think Charlie should explain"

"What are doing Cullen? You said you wouldn't say anything"

"It was getting ridiculous Charlie! I'm a patient man, but when I know what I want, I don't expect to be waiting _this _long! It's been settled for weeks. Bella deserves to know" Edward growled.

"Can someone please explain?" I begged.

"Charlie?"

My father exhaled loudly before beginning. "Bells, before I explain, I want you to listen to all of it, before you say anything or judge me. I know you'll really hate me after this." Charlie looked so broken, and I felt like crying. This was going to be really bad.

"When you were in the last year of college, I had a gambling addiction. It was...pretty bad. It started out as internet sites, it was fun for a while but then a few months back I found a casino, one of Edward's casinos. I started going every night after work, and got into debt. I had no money left, B. But all I cared about was I had no money to gamble with. So I...oh God, I'm so sorry Bella. I used your grandmother's inheritance money"

I gasped loudly. I felt betrayed. I felt sick. I...I felt defeated. I knew where Edward came in now. Things were making sense. And I was terrified.

"I used it all up, and then I couldn't pay. I'd used all your money and I'd tried to win it back, but I just ended up losing more. I couldn't pay for my loss at the table. I bet more chips then I had. After I told them I couldn't pay, they called Edward in. He took me to his office and I told him everything, about the money, and the gambling addiction. We started drinking; it was easier to talk with some Dutch courage. Any way, we played poker. We were both drunk. He said if I win I can go - debt free, but if he won, I needed to do something for him.

"The game went on, and we both drank more than we should. And he told me about how he needed to get married and how he needed children. I can't really remember why but just that he couldn't wait and that time was running out.

"I lost the game Bell. And I was so _drunk. _I told him I had a twenty five year old daughter who he could marry."

I took a shuddery breath. I couldn't believe this was happening; this had to be a joke. A sick, sick joke.

"He told me he'd think about it. After I showed him your photo a few months ago, he agreed to settle the debt this way... I asked for a few months to...prepare you. I guess I was just stalling. He said he would provide you with all the money you would need. He said you would never go without."

So, that's where all the money had come from. Edward.

"He was fine with me going at my own pace. I was still trying to think of a way to tell you. Then a few days ago, he's calling me, telling me to tell you soon, or he would. I'm so sorry..."

"Get out Dad" I interrupted.

"But Bella..."

"No Dad, I can't even look at you right now" he silently got up and left. We sat in silence but I was very aware of his presence. I was just trying to get my head around it. This was why he was worried about me using my inheritance. It was because it was his money. Of course he doesn't want me to spend it.

"I'll pay you it all back" I offered.

"I don't want it back" he replied.

"Well what do you want? I don't get it?"

"I want to marry you"

"Why me?" I asked "I mean, you're a very good looking man, you could marry anyone you wanted"

"But I want you."

"_why?"_ I groaned "you don't even know me"

"You're a very beautiful woman Isabella. You come from a good background. What more could a mad ask for?"

"How about love?" I asked.

"Love comes in time. I can see myself loving you Isabella. And I know I can make you happy. You and our children will want for nothing."

"C-children?" I stuttered, completely dazed. Marriage and children!

"Yes. I need a son to continue my name. Although I would so love a daughter." he had this smile on his face, and his eyes were distant. I could tell he was picturing a future. He really wants kids. But was I really in his future? Or was I just an egg donor?

"You don't need marriage for children." he should know right? But then again his background was a little iffy.

He chuckled "yes I know. But I believe strongly in family values. No children should go without a mother? Don't you agree?"

I nodded. I had to. A child should have a mother.

"What will happen to my father? …If I refuse"

"I am a very powerful man Bella. As I'm sure you understand I can't let that much debt go unpaid, even if it were for you. You're the only thing I want. If you refused, your father would have to go through whatever to pay me back, and then that would lead to him losing his house and his car. Then people would begin to realise he's in debt, and before you know what's happened, his closest friend spills his secret. Your father will lose his job because of it, and therefore will be unable to pay me back. Then things will get...messy. I know you saw what happened to Rosalie Hale." he wasn't looking at me he was staring off into space again.

"You've been in this situation before. The girl said no?"

He chuckled "no, I've never won marriage in a bet. But I've been in similar situations. Where someone couldn't meet the conditions"

"Can you explain?" he didn't asked what for. He didn't need to. He could tell I needed to know everything.

"I will explain everything to you. You need to know it all if we're to be married. But before I say anything I need to know. Will you marry me?"

I took a deep breath, and answered the only answer I could give

"Yes"

I chose to save my father.

**A/N: Involuntary manslaughter – when someone committing an unlawful or reckless act unintentionally kills.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: yes this is an update! I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, but this story and non of my others have a schedule. I know that if I try to stick to a schedule it'll never last, and you guys will only get disappointed :/ sorry!**

**Anyway, a big big big thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Berdb you're really good, or am I just predictable. It's a little more complicated then that. Like there's a more defined undercurrent...that's all I'm giving away...let's see what you can come up with. I love your guesses and so far you've been freakishly accurate lol. **

**So, all his secrets will be coming out this chapter and the next. This chapter will be kind of part 1 of his secret, if that makes sense? I did debate on when I should let Bella learn about Edward, but I'd rather not drag it out...and the story is about how she copes with this life, and ultimately learns to love him and their twisted life together. **

**Anyway's I'm gonna shut up!**

**I own nothing... I know, shock right? **

**Chapter 6.**

I'm at Edward's house.

I know what you're thinking, but... I figured that if I'm marrying the guy, may as well have a snoop around. Not that he's letting me though. He asked me to come over to look at paperwork.

Yes paperwork. I have no idea either.

But as soon as we pulled up to this...mansion? Castle? I dunno what to call it, but it's fucking huge! I'm talking like 16 bathrooms, people. Don't worry, I'll count when he gives me the tour. And that'll be after we look at this mysterious paperwork.

Masie's with me though. The first thing I asked him after accepting his proposal, was if Masie could come with me. I started ranting about how much she needs me, and how much I love her...and he just sat and listened with an amused smirk on his gorgeous face, and told me, that he wouldn't dream of separating us, and that Masie would love his house because he had a 30 acre garden.

_Yes, 30 acres!_

Anyway, at the moment I'm in his office, dog an all, waiting whilst he retrieves some paperwork.

"here it is" he finally pulled out one crisp, white sheet of paper from one of the _huge _filling cabinets in his office.

"Isabella, all this form is,is it states that whatever I tell you today, is for your ears only...not for your mother's as well...or your father's although granted he knows a lot about my life. But do you understand?"

"this has nothing to do with getting married?" I asked. I was getting rather confused.

"Bella..." he hesitated "my life's not as normal as it seems" he all but whispered.

I let out a rather ladylike snort, and giggled slightly.

"what?" he cracked a smile. He had a look in his eye, and his face displayed some sort of emotion that I couldn't place.

"you own a mansion, 30 acres of land and more businesses than I've had hot dinners. No way in this life time is that considered a normal lifestyle" I continued to laugh. It wasn't that funny, but I was nervous.

"well" he chuckled "I guess your right. But I'm not talking about, my life being different because of financial reasons, although that is something."

"well what then?"

he sighed loudly "I promise I'll explain once you've signed this form. You will not be bind in any way to marry me, that will be your decision once you've learnt about my life...you can still walk away."

I nodded "I understand" and grabbed a pen off of his desk and signed the paper. I wasn't an idiot, I'd scanned the paper, and what he was saying was true. I was signing to say that, even if Mr. Cullen and myself part ways before or after our marriage vows, I am legally bound not to speak to _anyone _about his life. I could keep quiet, I knew I could do that.

It may have been irrational and a bit naive to sign the paper, but...well I'm a nosey person. My mind was buzzing with theories and questions. I knew if I walked away now, I would always wonder about the elusive Mr. Cullen/ Masen. Not to mention the trouble my father would get in.

"thank you Bella. I know you must have a lot of questions, and I will answer each and every one. But I think Masie's going a bit crazy being stuck inside" he leant down and was now rubbing her belly. It was strange to see Masie warm up to someone new, so quickly...but then again, I agreed to marry his when I still don't know his second name...so he must have some magic charm.

"let's take her for a walk around the estate?" it was a question, but I knew I shouldn't refuse. Whatever he wanted to tell me, he wanted me as comfortable as possible, and being in an closed room with his didn't seem appealing.

I mean, what if he tells me he's a murderer?

_Shit, what if he is a murderer? Will I be able just to pretend like I don't know and let this criminal live without his punishment? Oh crap!_

"sounds great" I suddenly wasn't so curious to find out about his life any more. I reached down, to grab Masie's lead from my purse, he stopped me.

"she doesn't need to go on her lead. There's no other dogs around, and there's nothing that she'll get into too much trouble in out there" he chuckled again...he seemed relaxed, but that fact didn't relax me much. His eyes didn't look at me, he was still rubbing her belly.

"okay" I nearly whispered. His eyes snapped to mine at my weak response, and as much as I wanted to break his gaze, I just couldn't. He was looking at me, with so much concern and worry. It's been a while since someone other than my father looked at me like that.

Towards the end of our relationship, Emmett just seemed to...not care. At all.

"you can leave at any time. I won't hurt you. I promise. That's the last thing I want...I swear, Isabella." and oddly enough I believed him. I trusted this possible murderer not to kill me.

_It's official...I've lost my mind!_

I nodded and rose from my seat. He stood as well, and lead my towards the gardens. Masie followed without having to be told, and as soon as we made it outside, she bolted off, chasing what seemed to be a wild rabbit.

He must have seen my apprehension about letting her run off. But, I was only nervous because I couldn't see her at all...there's too many trees.

"there's no way for her to get out. The whole place is fenced off. She'll be fine. Let her have some fun" I couldn't deny the look on his face. He was a dog person...which is good, because I'm a dog person too. I nodded and smiled at him...my fears somewhat disappeared.

We walked in silence for a few moments. I kept casting glances at him out of the corner of my eye. It was obvious he was having some sort of internal battle of how to begin.

It was a little bold for me, but I wanted to comfort him...so I grabbed his hand. He stiffened slightly, and his head whipped around to look at me. I loosened my grip, about to drop his hand, when he squeezed it tightly, and laced our fingers together.

I could feel tingles running up and down my arm, from my shoulder down to the hand he was holding. My whole body heated up to a ridiculous temperature. I wanted to take off my jacket because I was that hot, but I really didn't want to explain the reasoning to him.

"Bella...my story starts with my great grandfather. Obviously I didn't know him, but my father told me he was a great man. He was very proud, and fiercely protective and loyal to those who he loved. He married my great grandmother when he was a little older than me. She was British and according to the stories I've heard she was an extremely beautiful woman. He earned a large amount and was able to give his love the world. Their life was perfect...they were both _so_ in love. They were blessed with three children, however they were hoping for more. They had two daughters and a son.

"however their perfect life was ruined. Her beauty was soon seen to be a curse. He was working one day...he was a doctor and he worked long hours. He got home on that night...to find his love, in bed battered, bruised and broken...she was barely alive Bella.

"after making sure she was okay, well as okay as possible... he got the story out of her. A man had broken into their house, she was sure the intruder was trying to steal her jewellery. She tried to attack him, however he was much stronger and was able to easily over power her. He held her down, as he raped her. Then he 'knocked some sense into her' for threatening to tell her husband of him.

"well, my great grandfather, being overprotective, went to whatever cost he had to, to find who had done that to his wife. The hunt took over his life, and he lost his job, but he didn't care, as long as he got revenge...he wanted the life of the bastard who'd raped his wife.

"after months and months he found him. His name was Marcus Volturi. He found him, home alone, but he was clever. He didn't just want to give him death...because that would be too easy. He wanted him to suffer. so...he kidnapped him, took him to...what I can only assume was some kind of warehouse. He, not only killed him, but he basically tortured him to death. The details are unclear, as my great grandfather died, not long after he murdered Marcus Volturi.

"see, my great grandfather was naïve in a way, he didn't do any back ground research. Had he, he would have found out that Marcus Volturi was part of a very powerful Italian Mafia family. He had brothers and sons whom were all, extremely pissed at the murder of their brother and father...as you can expect.

"we're not sure why Marcus' security was so lac the day my great grandfather was able to kidnap him, because any member of the Mafia is never usually without protection.

"anyway, as you can imagine, they found my grandfather with ease...but he knew they were coming for him, so he made his wife and children hide. The Volturi were literally at the bottom of their driveway when he made her hide...so she knew running was not an option. So she hid in a small space under the floor boards in one of the back bedrooms. Her and her children were all squished into a hole meant for one person. She heard footsteps above them, as the Volturi scoped the house looking for her, but they couldn't find her.

"she had to listen to her husbands screams of pain as they tortured him to death. After hours of silence she left the bunker. She made her children stay whilst she looked around. All she found of her husband was his ashes and a note from one of the men. After finding none of the Volturi, she allowed her children to leave the space, and once night had fallen she did the one thing she could do...she fled with her children.

"she went to Alaska, and basically hid for her whole life. The note that was left. Simply said _'five generations of Masen men will be punished for my father's murder'. _She didn't believe that they would find her, so she never told her son. My grandfather was in his late thirties before they found him. He had a wife and children of his own, he had a son...my father.

"he was killed and as I'm sure you've worked out, my father was killed also. The Volturi keep their promises and now as each generation passes, they keep their promises. Just as I was told the story of my great grandfather's death, the Volturi were too.

"my father was about older. He was in his forties. He was married to my mother Esme, who is still alive and well. She's re-married and I have a half sister called Alice. She's happy now, but I know how worried she is about me. She shouldn't though. I'm smarter than my ancestors

"the Volturi are clever, they keep their distance so you think maybe, they've forgotten, but they never forget. I know I'm next. And I will sit by and wait as my grand father and father did. I will fight and I will win. You will you or any daughter we shall have. They only want the men. However you shouldn't worry about our son, because I'm going to take the Volturi down. They're gonna pay, for my father's death. He was a great man, and he'll never meet my children because of them...they will pay!"

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't know what to think.

"now, what are your questions?"

**a/n: okay, so that's a lot to take in, and his story's not over yet. Hehehe. Send me any questions or ask if you don't understand. However more will be explained next chapter, when Bella starts her interrogation. **

**Please review and I'll try to update sooner. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Mend Your Heart. **

**A/N: wow! Thanks guys! Those reviews were amazing! I read and love each and every one, and I'm going to start responding to you guys!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you really make all of this worth while.**

**Okay, so here's the rest of Edward's secrets...**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Chapter 7.**

"now, what are your questions?"

I take a shuddering breath...because that's a lot of information to take in, in about five minutes.

I feel sick...like I think I'm about two seconds away from throwing up all over his pricey, shiny shoes.

"maybe we should sit down. You don't look so good" he didn't wait for a reply...which was good because I still couldn't speak.

He still had hold of my hand, our figures still laced together, so he was able to pull me over to a wooden bench that was placed between two oak trees.

It didn't look right in this garden...I mean, the bench was beautiful, it looked sort of rustic and it had a patten carved out of the back...but I just didn't fit his fancy schmancy life.

Had I imagined it, I would have thought it would be diamond in-crusted, or solid gold.

When I sat, he gently, but firmly, put his hand on the back of my neck, and pushed my head between my knees. It stopped the garden spinning...round and round.

"where's Masie?" I mumbled from my position.

"I can see her. She's not too far away" he replied, before we returned to silence.

After a few minutes, I'm feeling some what normal...well as normal as anyone can be after they learn, that the man that won you out of bet, is a wanted dead man, and that the son he wants to produce with you will also be wanted dead...

_what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"can I ask..." I didn't really know what I wanted to ask.

"anything" he promised.

"why do you want children? Isn't it sort of like cursing their life too?" I felt horrible phrasing it like that, but...they would be my children too, right? I had a right to know.

"I've thought long and hard about that. At first, when I first learnt about...yeah, that, I wasn't going to have children. I was going to just deal when my time came. Have the Masen name die with me. But then, maybe it was fear or maybe I just love a mystery, but I started looking into trends into my ancestors deaths."

I nodded my head, a little too numb to speak...I had a feeling more was going to come, and I would actually be sick. I couldn't look at him, I kept my eyes on Masie. She was currently digging a hole in the ground.

I'm sure Edward's gardener will be angry, but I didn't care.

"well, when I looked into it, there ages were all different, so I knew I wasn't working with a time frame. So the only thing I can see, is that all the Masen men, were father's when killed...they were all husbands too, but wives have never even been on the Volturi's radar before, so I doubt it's that. They had all produced an heir that will carry on the name"

I could see him rubbing his jaw in thought, out of the corner of my eye. His jaw was so sexy...

"so, I need a son or sons, not only to carry on the Masen name, but because I need them to join my mob and help defeat the Volturi, whenever they come for me."

holy...!

_a mob! _

"wha...huh?" was all I could get out.

"Bella, I know what your thinking, but I can't sit back and let them win. Having a son is not an option, I've always wanted a family, so I will put my life on hold for no one. _If _I only have a few years, I want to live them how I want.

"But that's a moot point because nothings going to happen to me. Anyway, I'm not doing this only for me...our son will be the last generation. The fifth generation, Bella. And I have no idea what they have planned...they could want to go out with a bang, and..." he trailed off, grimacing.

"and what? Tell me, Edward!"

"and...they could kill all Masen's. All and any children we have, no matter what gender. I wish I knew what they were planning, but I don't"

okay, I get that. But even if his...mob, kills this 'Volturi' our son could die in the process...this is so, so dangerous.

"you said...'join my mob'" I stated.

"yes?"

"not, create a mob...join" I explained. I didn't need to ask, I knew exactly what I was saying.

He sighed slightly "yes I have a mob. I'm a don"

I take a shaky breath, I'm sat next to a mafia boss. I think I just peed a little.

"Bella, this doesn't change anything. You won't be a part of that aspect of my life. When I'm with you, I'm just Edward...when I'm at work, I'm someone different. Obviously sometimes, things may..._overlap_...but I promise, you'll have nothing to do with the mob"

okay, so I feel better about that...only marginally. But still... I can't even, understand this...it's too much. But I need to know_ everything _now. Not later.

"when we get married, will it be like a ... _normal _marriage?" I had to ask. I needed to know if I was just a baby machine and nanny rolled into one, or his somewhat equal.

"what do you mean?" I finally turned to look at him, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion...he looked so cute.

_I just called a mafia boss, cute._

"I mean...like..." god, why did I feel so embarrassed to ask this.

He must have seen my struggle "Bella, you can ask me anything"

okay... "what I mean is...are we like, really _married_?" god, why can't I just ask. I want to, it just won't come out.

"yes, everything will be legal" he said, but he still looked confused.

"no, I know it's legal, I mean... what I mean is, will you have...extra marital..._activities_?" it finally came out...but it came all wrong.

He spluttered a little "Bella!" he gasped, I thought he was angry, but then he knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"I will never, _ever, _cheat on you. It's you and only you" looking into his eyes, I knew it was the truth.

I survived Emmett cheating...but Edward? I knew I'd never survive that.

He could read me so easily, he knew exactly what I was thinking of. His hand cupped my cheek, whipping away the tear, I never even knew had fallen.

"I know you've been hurt before." he whispered "but I promise, I'll never hurt you Bella. This, may not be how you pictured getting married and starting a life together, but I can make you happy, I can provide for you, and you'll be protected at all costs. This will be a good marriage, Bella, I promise you. I _will _mend your broken heart, Bella Swan" his eyes held no doubt, he believed everything he was saying...and so did I.

So, I did something, completely out of the ordinary for me, something bold...I leant forward, and pressed my lips to his. He was stunned, freezing like a statue, but once my lips tugged on his bottom lip, this... _animalistic _need took over him, and he fiercely kissed me back. His hand left my cheek, and cupped the back of my neck, bringing my mouth as close as possible to him.

His tongue was begging for entrance, and, who was I to refuse? I opened my mouth for him, and his tongue invaded my mouth. I couldn't hold back the embarrassingly loud moan that escaped me, as his tongue massaged mine. This felt so..._right. _My hands were in his beautiful bronze locks, tugging and twisting it through my fingers.

We were making out, for quite some time. I wasn't counting or anything...but I knew it had been a while.

When the need to breath, became too much, I pulled away, both of us gasping for breath. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"wow" he whispered, still breathless. I knew exactly how he felt.

I'd never had such a perfect kiss...it was everything. It was everything I wanted to tell him, but couldn't articulate...and I knew he felt the same.

His eyes opened after a while, and they seemed to...sparkle. His smile was infectious, and his sparkly eyes were hypnotic.

He signed contently, and pecked my lips a few more times...before he stood from his position in front of me, and sat back on the bench. This time, however, instead of just grabbing my hand, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my into his chest. I didn't even try to fight to urge to snuggle into him, my face pressed into his neck. And his _smell! _It was...it was like nothing I've ever smelt before, I couldn't get enough. I was sure, if I could bottle it, I'd make millions.

I could feel him smelling my hair, and I was glad I'd used my nice strawberry shampoo this morning, and not the cheap bottle I sometimes buy, if I'm strapped for cash.

We were quiet, for a while, just cuddling. I kept one eye on Masie, but I knew she'd be safe. He said she was, and I trusted him...completely.

For not having known him long, I couldn't help but marvel at how utterly and completely I trusted him. Some, may call me stupid, that I was an idiot to trust enough to marry and maybe even fall for a mob boss. I didn't know what he did, during that part of his life, whether it was theft, or drugs or..._worse. _

"your mom?" I asked. I knew it wasn't a clear question, but I was too blissed out. I forgot he wasn't inside my head.

"yeah, what about her?"

"you said she re-married?"

"yeah, well actually he left my father when I was two years old. He hadn't told her about the whole...Volturi thing, and apparently that was just the tip of the iceberg. She wanted to take me away from it all, but after hearing about how the Volturi found my grandfather in Alaska, she knew there was no running. So she allowed my father to see me, whenever he wanted, and prepare me for this life. She re-married to Carlisle Cullen, that's why sometimes I go by 'Cullen'. They have one daughter together. My baby sister Alice." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"i read online about you" I admitted.

"oh yeah? What did you learn, baby?" I insides did this little flutter at nickname he'd given me.

"that you were born to a surrogate mother"

he chuckled slightly "let me guess, you were on wikipedia?"

"yeah, you've read it?" I guessed.

"i wrote it"

"what?"

"well, I paid someone to write it for me, but I told them what to write"

"why?"

"once in a while someone becomes a little too nosey. They may guess or become very suspicious of my mob life. So I write a few lies down. It's funny how much people will believe. I said my mother was a surrogate, because I didn't want Esme mentioned. I didn't want any links between myself and the Cullen's being made. Going by 'Edward Cullen' is the only time I get a little piece in this life."

and now it was making sense.

"oh. So what about your dad? Is that true?" I asked.

"well, part of that's true. He _was_ killed by a hit and run. Only, the police report...that wasn't legit. Your Dad knows about my life, which is why I was able to get a statement from him after the murder. He made sure that it was treated is as a murder with no suspects, because the police getting involved with the Volturi would have been...disastrous. They'd have all been killed, and your Dad knew this. So he kept the investigation open to avoid question, but destroyed evidence that came to light. After a few weeks, they closed the case, having no leads"

I was..._stunned_.

"my father's a...bent cop?" I couldn't believe it. My dad loved his job, he'd never risk it. Well, that's what I thought.

Edward just chuckled slightly. "I love your innocence" he murmured kissing my temple"but he only bent the law this once, for the good of the police officers"

we were quiet once again. I wanted to think some more. My dad...

yeah, I couldn't believe it.

"your Dad. Did he start a mob?"

"he began starting one. He got some family members in it, and when I inherited his don position, when I came of age...they were still members...however, some members aren't happy with the life. But, in some cases, it just has to be...it's family. It's cause a bug rift between us, but there's nothing I can do. It's something you're born into, you can't walk away"

"what do you mean?" he wasn't making any sense, and I was beginning to wonder if he was doing what I did, where he thought I was in his head.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you"

"okay.." I trailed off.

"that day we met. I said I was picking up clothes for Emmett...because he was my friend"

"you said that was an excuse" I remembered "to meet me in person"

"it was" he insisted "it's not so much about that...it's Emmett, he's not my friend"

"I don't understand"

"he's not a friend, Bella. He's my cousin...my father's, sister's son...and he's being forced into my mob."

_holy..._

**A/N: sorry to leave it there, but I think, that's another heavy chapter...but they kissed. Did you like it? Did you expect it? Tell my what you think. If you have any questions you think Bella should ask, ask me them, and I could write them in the story, instead of just answering them myself ;)**

**also, all I know of mafia life, is what I learnt from 'the godfather' trilogy, and from other fanfics. So any advice would be greatly appreciated!**

**I'm gonna try to reply to reviews this week, so please please please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Mend your Heart.**

**A/N: I'm back with yet another chapter! So thanks for your review! And i'll be replying to them again this week so let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing!**

**pictures on profile**

_"he began starting one. He got some family members in it, and when I inherited his don position, when I came of age...they were still members...however, some members aren't happy with the life. But, in some cases, it just has to be...it's family. It's cause a bug rift between us, but there's nothing I can do. It's something you're born into, you can't walk away"_

_"what do you mean?" he wasn't making any sense, and I was beginning to wonder if he was doing what I did, where he thought I was in his head._

_"Bella, there's something I need to tell you"_

_"okay.." I trailed off._

_"that day we met. I said I was picking up clothes for Emmett...because he was my friend"_

_"you said that was an excuse" I remembered "to meet me in person"_

_"it was" he insisted "it's not so much about that...it's Emmett, he's not my friend"_

_"I don't understand"_

_"he's not a friend, Bella. He's my cousin...my father's, sister's son...and he's being forced into my mob."_

_holy..._

**Chapter 8**

"Emmett? As is..." I trailed off, bewildered.

"as in your ex, Emmett" he murmured.

My breaths were turning into gasps. I just...couldn't believe it.

"Did you know? Like...before, did you know" I didn't even know what I was asking, but somehow Edward managed to understand.

"no Bella. I've told you, Emmett only told me about you when you and he broke up. He told us Rosalie was his girlfriend. Then a few weeks ago, he turns up at my doorstop, and tells me everything, as soon as I heard your name, I just saw red...and I hit him" he whispered the last part, but I could tell he wasn't ashamed...because he had a big shit eating grin on his face.

"why did you...why?"

"because, even though you didn't know it then, you were _my _girl...and he was screwing around behind your back"

"but he's your cousin, and..." I started but he interrupted

"I just saw red, baby. And...the only reason he came to me, was because he knew he couldn't go to anyone else in the family with his _disgusting _excuse for a reason for being kicked out of his home. I swear, they would have shunned him out of the family if they had found out" he was shaking his head, his eyes narrowed in his obvious anger.

"so why did he come to you?"

"he knew that I wouldn't say anything because, although he's obligated to join my mob, but he could make things very difficult. We've never gotten on, and when I heard what that disgusting excuse for a man and that slut did to you...well I hate him more than I thought possible"

that made me feel better...knowing that he and I both hate a part of his family.

"why does he have to join the mob?" I really didn't get it. Why force someone who really didn't want to join?

"you're so naive it's cute" he mumbled kissing my forehead. "a mob goes deeper then just a group of people joining together. It has to be tightly formed, to stop that wrong type of people getting in. that's why blood is the strongest. That's not to say that I don't trust people outside of my family, and people are in my mob outside of the family, but blood's just more trusted"

okay, well that made sense I guess but...

"and... like how I inherited my place in the mob as don, Emmett inherited his place from his father"

Ohhhhh...but

"Emmett's father wasn't blood though. I though you said Emmett mother was your father's sister?"

"yes that's correct. But he's related through marriage, which again is a strong bond. Emmett just can't turn away from his..._duty_, I guess you could say"

"does he know?...about me, I mean"

"no" he smirked "i was thinking we could tell his together?"

I kinda melted at his words. Together. It sounded kinda perfect.

But then I giggled, thinking of telling Emmett.

"when we get married...will that make me, kinda like his boss?"

"well boss' wife. So I suppose, you'll be able to boss his around" he chuckled seeing my logic. I just smiled at him. He could already read me so well.

"i was thinking we could tell my family soon. Maybe...tomorrow?"

"tomorrow?" I shrieked. I wasn't expecting that. "won't they think this is...fast?"

"well...when Charlie and I...yeah, when that was finalised, I told them we were dating. It was tricky because they wanted to know stuff about you, and I was going to just make stuff up, but I wanted to know you, and I wanted them to know you" he shrugged.

"but..."

"i can't keep putting them off." he interrupted "and we'll get to know each other, but I wanna be married sooner rather than later...we need to start planning" he looked giddy, like a kid on Christmas morning, and I just couldn't say no.

"okay" I whispered. I was petrified of meeting his family but...I would just have to put on my big girl panties.

"thank you" he whispered into my hair.

We sat just cuddling for a while. His smell was...there wasn't words. It was just _him _and it was perfect. I didn't want to move, but it was beginning to get colder.

"Bella look" he whispered. I looked up at him, but his gaze was fixed in front of him. I turned and saw what he was looking at.

The sunset.

The pinks, purples, oranges and yellows...were outstanding.

He began standing up, and I groaned in protest. He just laughed at me.

He pulled my up so I was stood in front of him, and he stared into my eyes. He was looking at me so..._lovingly. _No one had ever looked at me like that.

Before I knew what he was doing, he was down on one knee, staring intently at me.

"i know I've already done this...but I want to do it properly. Now that you know everything." he picked up my left hand, and place a small kiss on my knuckles.

"Bella Swan, I promise to protect you, provide for you, cherish you and to love you, for the rest of our life together. Will you marry me?"

"yes" I whispered.

"yes?" he questioned

I nodded furiously "yes"

he kissed my hand yet again, and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black box. He slowly opens the box and..._holy shit!_

It's beautiful! It's...it's everything! It had one large diamond in the centre with two sapphires either side. It's the most perfect ring I've ever seen. and it probably cost all of my life savings put together.

"oh my" I whisper as he slips it onto my finger. It's a perfect fit, and I notice the diamonds twinkling in the last of the sun's rays.

The sunset, his words...the ring. I couldn't even imagine a more perfect proposal.

I didn't even know I was crying until he stood, and gently wiped my tears away. His lips pressed to mine for a second time. That electric spark was back, I couldn't get enough. My hands found his hair...again...and I couldn't stop tugging. It felt like silk between my fingers. And I moaned, when his tongue slipping into my mouth, and began massaging mine. Then he groaned and I was done for...he was so sexy.

He broke the kiss after a few minutes...both of us breathless...panting...gasping.

He led me back into his house, and after making sure Masie was inside, we sat cuddling on the couch. He asked the cook to make us some dinner, and whilst we were waiting we sat watching some movie that was already in his dvd player.

Neither of us were watching though. He was watching me...and I was watching him.

He'd started a fire burning in the hearth, and Masie was sleeping in front the of it. It was crackling, and making the atmosphere...just perfect.

But my question just wouldn't stop bubbling to my lips.

"you know you said your mother left your father? Why did he let her?...why not...?"

"...kill Carlisle?" he chuckled "I'm sure he thought about it, but in the end...he knew he'd done wrong not telling my mother from the start, and she clearly loved Carlisle, he could give her a good life...a happy, safe life"

that made sense I guess. If he loved her.

After eating the ravioli Maria made, we went back to watching the dvd. I don't even remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, it was 3am, I was in a bedroom alone. The bed was huge. I'm talking California king sized bed people! I couldn't really see what the room looked like in the moonlight. But I could tell it too was huge.

I was surprised to find myself disappointed that my fiancé wasn't with me.

God, that's gonna take some getting use to.

I could see the outline of a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt lying on the bed, beside me. Thankful that I could change out of my jeans. I quickly threw the clothes on. They were a little big, so I knew they were Edward's clothes. The smell was also a give away.

Snuggling down on the bed that could only be described as heaven, I quickly found sleep with my nose pressed into the collar of the tee shirt I was wearing. It was the second best thing of having him with me.

I woke again at a reasonable hour this time. But I hadn't woke naturally. Knocking on the door woke me up.

"come in" I crocked.

A young girl walked in, she has her ginger hair pulled up in a messy bun. She was wearing an unflattering light blue dress with a white apron tied around her waist.

She was from house keeping. Edward had introduced me to a few yesterday...I didn't know there were so many.

"Good morning ma'am. Mr Masen, asked if I could wake you. He would have woken you himself but didn't want to intrude. He asked I take you to the dining room, ma'am"

"you can just call me Bella" I answered "erm...do I need to dress?" I asked, unsure. At home, if I wasn't at work, I would just hang out in my pj's all day.

"no ma'am" she said, clearly ignoring my request "Mr. Masen is not dressed yet" she just stood there, waiting.

So I quickly got out of the bed, feeling slightly nervous in the sweats that were too big, and began following her out of the room. As I followed, we walked past a large mirror. From my angle I was able to see part of the writing on my back. I spun around and saw the name 'Masen' written on the back.

I had to giggled slightly, and absent-mindedly began twisting my ring around my finger. After a minuted I realised that the housekeeper hadn't waited and I had to run to catch her up.

She led me down two flights of stairs and down a particularly large hallway, until we entered the dining area. Places had been set, but the food wasn't out yet.

Edward was sat, in the room alone, eyes trained on the door. Once I entered the biggest smile took over his face, and he stood from he seat and made his way over to me. His eyes swept over my body, clothes in his sweats, and if possible his smile widened.

"Masen, huh?" I giggled, as I spun to show him my back. When I faced him again, he had this sexy smirk on his face, he just shrugged and lent in to kiss me. It was short and sweet, and...perfect.

"good morning" he whispered against my lips. He held my hand and pulled my over to the table. He was very gentlemanly and pulled out my chair for me.

As he sat, I noticed what he was wearing. A pair of plaid pyjama pants, and nothing else.

Oh dear lord...his chest was...exposed and...hunnnnn...it was...turning my brain to mush.

When I finally looked to his face, he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He'd caught me ogling him. I blushed furiously, but thankfully he was interrupted when the food was brought in.

They'd made pancakes...my favourite. Along with the pancakes was fruit...a lot of fruit. Bowls and bowls of the stuff.

"I didn't know you had this many staff" I began

"yeah, well it's a pretty big house...I need help, so I thought...why not" he laughed shrugging. And I guess...i agree. If he can afford it...why shouldn't he?

"i hope you don't mind, but I asked your dad to drop you some clothes off" he was weary.

"why?" I asked, blushed as I remembered I had a mouthful of pancake, but he just laughed at me.

"erm...my family are coming over" he mumbled

"what!" I didn't mean to spit the pancake.

"they always come over on Saturday's...and since your here" he shrugged. "i swear that's not why I let you sleep over...you just fell asleep and I didn't want you driving home and..." he trailed off.

"no, no it's okay...just scary" I muttered.

"they'll love you" he promised.

After eating, we both made our way back upstairs to dress. A duffel bag was now placed on the bad I'd slept in.

Charlie had packed me a dress? Edward must have asked him to pack it. It wasn't too fancy just...smart. It was a dark blue wrap around dress. As I dug around in the bag, I found my straighteners, make up bag, toothbrush...underwear. I shuddered thinking about my Dad going in my underwear draw.

Once dressed, and presentable, I placed the heels my father had packed. They were black and not too high, they also went with my dress quite nicely.

Who knew Charlie had fashion sense?

After checking myself over in the mirror, I opened the bedroom door to go find Edward, only to find him pacing outside. He was dressed in black suite pants and a black shirt...he looked so sexy. His hair was it's usual mess, and I could tell his fingers had been running through it.

His head snapped up and he stopped pacing.

"you look...wow...you look beautiful" he whispered, drawing me into his arms, and kissing me firmly on the lips.

"come on, they'll be here soon" he entwined our fingers together, and began towing me towards the living room.

"relax, you'll be fine. They'll love you" he began massaging my shoulders. But him telling me to relax doesn't help when he's just as nervous.

"so who is coming exactly?" I asked. I actually can't believe I hadn't asked before.

"my mother and Carlisle obviously. My sister and her fiancé. My aunt and uncle and unfortunately Emmett and probably Rose."

I groaned thinking about having to see them again.

"the rest of the family you'll meet at the wedding. We're kind of a big bunch. And you'll have to meet the whole mob, and then you'll be assigned some security"

"what? Why?" I was bewildered. "I thought you said..."

"I know I said you wouldn't be involved with that part of my life, but you'll still be my wife and that does come with risks. i won't leave you unprotected. You understand that right?"

"yeah, yeah I get that" I mumble because, I hadn't thought of that actually.

I was brought out of my musing by...

"helloooo" a woman yelled. It must have been his mother because Edward groaned loudly.

Before either of us had the chance to stand, a woman came barrelling into the room but froze as soon as she saw me. she had long caramel hair that was perfectly curled, hanging down her back. She was dressed similarly to me, except she looked ten times more classier. Her dress was a light brown colour and her heels were twice as high.

Both Edward and I jumped up from our spot, cuddling on the couch, but she just stood here her mouth popped open.

"this is her, isn't it?" she asked before Edward could introduce me.

"mom, this is Bella" Edward's grip on my ring hand tightened, as she literally ran towards me, and gave me a big mama bear hug.

I almost couldn't breath.

"mom, let her go before she suffocates" he chuckled as she released me.

"I'm sorry, but I've been waiting ages to meet you" she squealed "and your so beautiful. Such a lovely girl, Edward" she gushes.

"Carlisle, this is Bella" I turned away from Edward's mother to meet his stepfather. That man was stood at the door, a smile on his face as he looked between Edward and I, and then towards our entwined hands.

"of course it's Bella" he came towards us then, and shook my free hand. "It's lovely to meet you. I've heard a lot about you" he then wrapped his arm around his wife, who was still smiling from ear to ear.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mr and Mrs. Cullen"

"no, no, no" she shook her head "none of that. It's Carlisle and Esme, please" and I just smiled in return.

"Mom, Carlisle...Bella and I actually have some news that we want to share with you...before everyone else comes" Edward started. He squeezed my hand tighter before he lifted my ring hand to show his parents.

"we're getting married"

and...i think I'm deaf. Because Esme screamed...loudly. If Edward has neighbours they'd think someone was murdered.

"what all the yelling about" a familiar voice asked.

And... the little pixie who cut my hair rounded the corner. She was also dressed kinda fancy. A short purple dress, that hugged her extremely tightly.

"Bella!" she yelled, coming over to hug me "what are you doing here?"

"actually Alice...Bella and I are getting..."

"MARRIED" Esme interrupted, yelling yet again. Alice joined her in screaming, and grabbing at my hand, to look at my ring.

I was quickly introduced to Jasper, Alice fiancé, but we couldn't really talk because mother and daughter were still screaming.

Jasper was...kinda lanky..but he was good looking with curly blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He just had nothing on Edward.

After screaming for about ten minutes, they finally calmed down.

Alice sighed "Bella, come freshed up with me?" she asked, but she grabbed my hand and started pulling my down the hallway into the bathroom, without waiting for an answer.

"okay, spill" she said, looking my dead in the eye.

"what?" I asked, hedging, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what was coming.

"oh come on, Bella. We met a one weeks ago, and you're all upset about your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend, and now your engaged to my brother. I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now!"

_holy shit! I was not expecting that!_

**a/n: so...what do you think? Extra long chapter for more reviews? What's Emmett going to do? How sharp is Alice? Were you expecting that? **

**Let me know!**

**PLEASE READ! Bella's ring is on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: Hola, mis amigos! Yeah, I'm feeling Spanish...anyways, I'm finally updating. Sorry for taking so long, but I've just started university and as I'm sure you can imagine everything's been kinda crazy, and I've just been so so tiered! **

**So here's the next chapter...I hope you like. Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter, I do read and love each of them, and I'm gonna try and reply to them this week.**

**I own nothing!**

**Translations are at the bottom. I don't speak Italian so if the translations aren't accurate I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 9.**

"come on...stop stalling! I'm not an idiot Bella, tell me!" she was screeching. Loudly. See, I would have no problem telling her...but I have no idea what she knows of Edward's life and I don't want to drop him in it.

"well..." I hesitated. I've been doing that for about twenty minutes now.

"please Bella" her whiny voice had stopped now. She was serious. "I can see how happy my mom is, not to mention my brother. I can keep quiet, I promise. Just please tell me" and there was the puppy dog eyes. They were so big...and green, like her brothers...and they looked so sad.

"well..." I began, my will broken, when...

BANG BANG BANG "Bella?" Edward yelled through the door "you okay?" he asked knocking again.

Alice was glaring at my hand, which began twitching to open the door...I was just waiting for the best moment. My hand shot out, just managing to twist the handle before she pulled me back. She grabbed me, pulling me shirt so I tumbled backwards. The titchy pixie managed to hold me in a headlock, and still manage to hold one hand over my mouth.

"what the hell is going on?" Edward boomed. I tried to speak, but it just came out as a muffled noise.

"Alice, let her go! Now!" he was mad.

She huffed, letting me go. I literally sprinted to Edward. I didn't want to be near that crazy pixie again. He held me tightly to him, his arm around my waist.

"What's going on?" she yelled. This girl has one short temper.

"what going on?" Edward asked, kinda sarcastic like "what's going on is that Aunt Mary and Uncle Jeff's in the room, wondering why my crazy sister has stolen my fiancée and has her in a headlock!"

and boy was he mad. Alice, clearly unaffected by her brother, rolled her eyes and said "I will find out" before running out the door, to great her family. Who I assume are Emmett's parents.

"you okay?" he was rubbing my back now, pressing kisses into my hair. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say...she was asking me, and I didn't know if she _knew_ about...everything" I blabbered on.

"hey, hey, hey" he interrupted "it's okay. Calm down. Tell me what she asked"

"how it happened. Us getting married I mean. I met Alice last week. She cut my hair, and I was telling her about how I'd just broken up with my boyfriend" I mumbled, feeling actually ashamed for what I'd done.

"hmm. Well Alice knows about my life. My whole family does. Actually as you'll soon find out, most of the males in our family are a part of my mob. Including Jasper" well that was shocking. I didn't see Jasper as part of a mob. Mind you I didn't see Edward as a don, so that shows what my opinion is like.

"really?" I whispered. I was kinda feeling a bit better now.

"yeah" he replied into my hair. "so you could have told her. But... I think we should maybe make something up. My mother is literally over the moon, and it would kill her if she found out. I think the less people we tell the less likely she will find out. Besides I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett will want some kind of explanation"

"so what will we tell them?" he was kind of an evil genius, even I hadn't thought of this kinda thing.

"hmm...well let's see. You've lived in Forks for two years?"

"yeah"

"before that you were living in Arizona? At college?" to which I nodded. I didn't even ask him how he knew. Of course he knew.

"okay, well I have made a few trips to Arizona for a few years now. I have a lot of business consultants down there. We'll tell them we met a few years ago, tried dating but long distance wasn't working. Then we bumped into each other a few weeks ago...and the rest is history" it was a good lie...only problem was

"you told me your your family think we've been dating for a while, but what about Emmett? He'll know it's a lie"

"yeah, so Emmett thinks we were dating before you moved, and then maybe seeing each other before you broke up. It's perfect. He won't say a word. He knows better than to shoot his mouth off"

"I can't lie to save my life"

"well luckily I can. I'll tell them all our 'story' and we'll just have to play it by ear and hope Alice buys it"

"and Emmett and Rosalie" I added.

"I don't care so much about them. They won't dare disrupt the piece, because I'll..." I could feel his hands clenching into fists as the rested on my back.

"are they here?" I asked praying I had a few more minutes alone with him.

"yes unfortunately" his tone was bitter, his voice harsh. "well lets get this over with" he picked up my hand and began towing me into their living room.

I could hear Esme's scream as soon as we entered the room.

"here she is! Here's my beautiful new daughter. Mary, come meet my new daughter" she ran towards me, took my hand from Edward's and pulled my further into the room.

Mary was a rather plump lady, clearly in her fifties or early sixties. Her skin had a soft olive tone, and her eyes were a similar shade to Edward's. This was clearly Edward's father's sister.

"you must be Isabella" she hugged me to her. This family sure liked to hug. "sei veramente una bella ragazza. mio nipote è un ragazzo fortunato"

Her Italian confused me, but I just smiled in reply. Over her shoulder, I could see Esme, her grin still in place.

"isn't she gorgeous?" Esme gushed.

"oh so beautiful" Mary agreed "I only wish my Emmett would find a girl as beautiful. Let me tell you, that floozy he's got draped over his arm, she could talk a glass eye to sleep, she's so dull" Mary laughed, to which Edward's laughed boomed out. Little did Mary know she very nearly did end up with me as a daughter.

"mother!" a familiar voice scolded. I looked to the other side of the room, and unbeknownst to me, Emmett was sat with Rosalie. She was biting her quivering lip, eyes filled with tears whilst Emmett just looked angry.

"non usare quel tono con me!" she replied to her son.

"smettere di parlare in quel modo della mia ragazza in quel modo, soprattutto quando lei è nella stanza" Emmett replied, who knew he knew Italian.

"Parlerò lei come i like. lei è una ragazza orribile e io sono a fingere, come mi piace il suo" they were yelling rather loudly now, and although i had no idea what they were saying, they tone was very easy to distinguish. But Edward soon put a stop to their squabling...

"smettere di lottare! si sta rovinando questo annuncio impegno per la mia Isabella e io non resterà per questo! Non voglio sentire un'altra parola su questo per il resto della giornata!" Edward boomed in his extremely loud and angry voice. I won't lie. It turns me on a little. Don't judge me, it's kinda sexy, not to mention his Itallian is getting me a little...flustered.

"you're right, as always Edward. Isabella i must appolgise for my behaviour"

"it's okay. Don't worry about it"

"Emmett" she snapped "come meet Edward's Isabella, she's a beauty" this family really did enjoy compliments.

Emmett sighed and pulled himself up, tugging Rosalie along with him.

He cleared his throat once he was near us, Rosalie was all of a sudden very interested in the floor.

"it's nice to meet you" he mumbled.

"yeah, you too" i replied, feeling Edward's chest against my back, and his arms wrapping around my waist.

"eugh!" Mary scoffed "please ignore my son, Isabella. He was clearly off the day they were handing out manners...as Rosalie was when they were handing out personalities" she muttered it under her breath, but everyone heard.

Did I mention I love her?

Rosalie had her crockadile tears yet again, and Emmett's face was as red as a fire truck.

"mother" Emmett scoled yet again.

"don't make me repeat myself because you won't like the outcome" Edward pressed me tighter to him, as he warned his auntie and cousin. I really wanted to tell him not to because she was pretty entertaining, but we needed this civil.

"Bella, I don't believe you've met my uncle Jeff" Edward distracted me, turning me around to the elderly gentleman who looked utterly ashamed of his wife and son.

"Uncle Jeff this is my Isabella" Edward introduced us "Bella, this is my uncle Jeff"

"it's lovely to meet you Isabella. I can only appologise for my family" he gave a humourless laugh.

"it's nice to meet you too" i shook his hand, laughing slightly...cos lets face it, we all love watching a family argument.

"and who's this?" Jeff asked, pointing towards Masie, who on the floor playing with Jasper and Carlsile. I laughed loudly at the picture. 'cos they were both in expensive suites playing tug of war with a puppy.

"this is Masie." i introduced. I whisted, and as soon as she heard she came running, pawing at me to pick her up and fuss her.

I picked my puppy up, and rubbed her belly. Jeff leaned forward slowly, and gently stroked her ears, clearly worried she would bite him.

"Just ingnore her" Emmett murmered to Rosalie who was still crying. Loudly now. However Masie hearing Emmett voice so close, she obviously remembered him, as she lept out of my arms and ran towards Emmett. Her tail wagging, and a happy yapping sound coming from her mouth. Like so many other, Masie never liked Rosalie, so she was ignored by the dog completely.

"oh look. Masie likes Emmett" Esme commented.

"Masie. Here" Edward commanded, as soon as he'd spoken Masie was back to us, sitting near Edward's feet.

See? Even dogs respect Edward.

"wow. She is so well trained" Esme commented because, well let's face it, she is pretty remarcable dog.

"Isabella clearly has a gift" Edward replied, drawing me into his arms and kissing my lips lightly. Both mother and aunty 'aww'd' and cooed at 'how sweet' we are. I just laughed...and blushed. Naturally.

Well we're going to start lunch" Esme stood, pulling her... ex sister in law? Is that right? Anyway, pulling Mary with her. They'd made their way into the kitchen, and because the room was still so quiet we could hear them both talking. And the topic? Me, ofcouse.

"oh she's a lovely girl...they'll have beautiful children" that was Mary.

"i know. I think i lucked out on a daughter in law. I could cry from happiness, she's perfect for my Edward"

"yeah...I can only tell you what the dissopointment feels like" Mary replied. Edward unsuccesfull tried not to laugh, next to me on the sofa.

They must have started lunch, because they only spoke when giving the other instruction.

The living room was uncomfortably silent, Jasper, Carlsile and Jeff were trying to start small talk, but it wasn't working. Alice was watching Edward and I, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

Emmett's face was still bright red, and his angry glare was fixed on his cousin. And yet again, Rosalie was finding the floor interesting.

"shall we walk Masie now? wear her out before lunch?" i could kiss Edward for getting us out of this awkward situation. I then realise that i can kiss Edward, so i do. The supprise on his face was...well beautiful. So far, Edward's been the one giving affection out. I liked how happy he looked. So i did it again.

We walked into the garden, dog following, with our hands intwined.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian. Actually i didn't know Emmett spoke it either"

"well it helps to converse to your family in their natural tongue"

"huh?" he chuckled at me.

"the Masen's have Italian blood running through them for generations. A lot of our family still lives out there. You'll meet them at our wedding presumable. I highly doubt they will all be able to visit before hand" i nodded, i already knew his family was huge. He'd have his whole father's side, his mothers side and Carlisle's side at our wedding...and I'd have Charlie and Renee. Nice.

"your mother's lovely"

he chuckled "and as you already know she loves you" i laughed at that, because well she hasn't exactly been secrative about it.

By now we were at a small pond surrounded by trees. I groaned as i saw Masie happily swimming in the pond.

Great, wet dog smell. Just perfect.

"your aunt's hilarious"

"yeah, she's always been strongly oppinunated. If she doesn't like you she'll tell you. No bull shit or nothing. Get's her into a lot of trouble, as I'm sure you can imagine" he laughed.

"I want to know what the FUCK is going on!"

"YOU WILL NOT USE THAT TONE OF VOICE AT ME!" Edward yelled at Emmett. We both turned at the unwelcome voice, at i could see Emmet cowering away from Edward.

"this is all you need to know" Edward continued "Isabella and i are getting married. You will treat her with the _same _respect you treat me with. Or else there will be hell to pay"

**A/N: oh lala! So what do you think? How awesome is Mary!**

**Translations:**

sei veramente una bella ragazza. mio nipote è un ragazzo fortunato - _you really are a beautiful girl. my nephew is a lucky man._

non usare quel tono con me! - _do not use that tone with me!_

smettere di parlare in quel modo della mia ragazza in quel modo, soprattutto quando lei è nella stanza - _stop talking about my girlfriend that way, especially when she is in the room_

Parlerò lei come i like. lei è una ragazza orribile e io sono a fingere, come mi piace il suo - _I will __talk about her how i like. she is horrible and I am not going to pretend that I like her_

smettere di lottare! si sta rovinando questo annuncio impegno per la mia Isabella e io non resterà per questo! Non voglio sentire un'altra parola su questo per il resto della giornata! - _stop fighting! you're ruining our engagement announcement for my Isabella and I will not stand for it! I do not want to hear another word about this for the rest of the day!_

**Once again, I don't speak Italian and google translate obviously doesn't give an exact translation, so I apologise if there are mistakes!**

**So please leave a review! **

**Love you all! And for those reading 'i'm going to make you love me' expect and update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: well, howdy! I'm back for another chapter. I don't really have much to say today, so I'm just gonna get on with the chapter.**

**Here's a little arguing. And more Mary. You all seemed to love her.**

**Oh before I forget PLEASE READ! I would really love it if I could get up to 100 reviews for this chapter. So please please please review! if you leave a review I'll give you a shout out next chapter!**

_"this is all you need to know" Edward continued "Isabella and i are getting married. You will treat her with the same respect you treat me with. Or else there will be hell to pay"_

**Chapter 10.**

"look, okay I just want some answers here" Emmett had his hands raised, as if to calm Edward down...it wasn't working, I could practically _feel _the rage coming off of him.

And boy did he look sexy.

"and I'm telling you that Bella and I are engaged. What more do you want?"Edward wasn't shouting any more...his voice was hard but quiet. And in a way more terrifying.

"But...I..." he sighed dramatically "Bella, can I just have a word with you? In private?" Edward squeezed my hand tighter, silently letting me know he didn't want to leave me but he would if I wanted him to, and I didn't.

It was strange that we were both so in sync with each other after only knowing each other a few days...being officially engaged for one day.

"any thing you have to say, can be said in front of Edward. We're getting married. We have no secrets" I squeezed Edwards hand tighter, and could still here Masie splashing around in the pond behind us. "but Rosalie can leave us...if you'd feel more comfortable" and I'm not ashamed to admit I sneered at her...but she deserved it.

"I'll stay, thanks" She replied, being sarcastically sweet.

"will you now?" Edward added on, making sure all the power was back towards him. Rosalie's sarcasm was lost, and she just looked scared. She wouldn't dare defy Edward. "Emmett, please say what you have to say, we do have a wedding to plan you know" his arm know wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Okay..." he trailed off, obviously trying to find the words "Bella, do you really know what your doing. I mean we've only been broken up a little over a week ago. You're obviously upset and..."

and I couldn't take this any longer.

"don't patronize me, you jackass! Trust me, your not that hard an act to follow" Edward started laughing into my hair " and it's not just like I picked Edward out at some bar and thought 'Emmett's left me, so I'll marry the first guy I can get'. Don't flatter yourself Emmett. I've known Edward for a couple years. We dated when I was in Arizona. Not that it is any of your business." I felt Edward squeeze my waist a little in encouragement as he finally stopped laughing, kissing my firmly on the top of my head before raising his head to look at Emmett and Rosalie once again.

"but Bella...he's a fucking don! The Mafia! Do you know what that means?" he was shouting now.

"watch how you talk to Bella" Edward yelled back.

"of course I know what that means. I'm not an idiot. But I trust Edward and I know he'll keep me safe, no matter what" he kissed my hair again.

"you really are too naïve for your own good." Emmett chuckled humourlessly. "this is absolutely ridiculous! This life isn't for someone like _you_ Bella. Just go home, lead the life that's meant for you" He boomed. I felt Edward stiffen, ready to yell at his cousin, but I cut him off.

"what the hell is that suppose to mean? What life _is _meant for me?" I yelled.

Emmett seemed to hesitate too long for Rosalie's liking, because she jumped in, joining the argument with her input "it means that the life you should have is the boring little housewife, that cook's, cleans and looks after the kiddies. No. fun. at. All"

my blood was boiling and I wanted to slap the smug grin off her face, I took a deep calming breath before starting,

"oh, Rosalie" I smiled too sweetly "I almost forgot to tell you... the brothel down the street are hiring. I put your name down, told them it's your area of expertise" Edward barked a loud laugh, and Rosalie's face turned bright red, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"why you little-"

"actually" I interrupted "you'll need the money won't you. To pay Edward back" her eyes grew impossibly wide, and she looked a little nervous.

"pay him back?" Emmett asked,

"oh she hasn't told you?" Edward asked, sarcastically. We both knew she wouldn't tell Emmett "Rosalie borrowed nine hundred thousand dollars from me, and I want it back. naturally"

"you borrowed..." he started, eyes narrowed at Rosalie, before he shook his head, and turned back towards us "she can't possibly afford to give that back" he tried to reason.

"we'll she should have thought about that before she borrowed it, shouldn't she?" Edward was going into his business man mode, and it too was very sexy. "any way, I've given her an alternative method of payment, and if she fails to satisfy and pay me back, then there _will _be trouble."

"what's the 'alternative method?'"

"she cleans my house during the day, a different house each day, she'll help the cleaners at 'Mason industries' after work and each month she'll pay me five thousand dollars, until her debt is sufficiently paid" he answered.

"how the hell is she suppose to pay five grand a month, when she's not working because she has to clean?" he nearly yelled, obviously not wanting to disrespecting his don too much.

Edward just shrugged, extremely nonchalant. He really didn't care, I think he actually liked seeing her struggle.

"oh, actually Rose. I dropped my whole bottle of shampoo this morning, it when all over the floor" I gave her another smirk.

"so?" she questioned.

"so, clean it up" Edward demanded.

"is that really necessary?" Emmett asked, clearly angry. "we're in the middle of a family lunch"

"so what are we suppose to do till then?" I questioned. I knew I was being a bitch, and normally I wouldn't even ask...but I wanted to mess with her, I think she deserved it.

There wasn't even any spilt shampoo.

"erm...how 'bout clean it yourself?" Emmett answered "or get on of the _other_ cleaners to clean it up"

"this isn't a job. She has _no rights._ She borrowed my money...she knew it wasn't a legal borrow, so she'll do what myself or my wife ask"

"Besides Edward let all the cleaning staff go on holiday 'cos Rosalie's filling it. How sweet is he?" I cooed at him, kissing his cheek. Internally laughing.

"so Rosalie...get to it" I even snapped my finger

"you bitch" she snarled, Emmett grabbed her before she could charge at me. Edward pushed me behind him, blocking me from Rosalie.

"try to calm your girl down Emmett. Before I have to teach her some manners" Rose seemed to calm slightly at Edward's words, enough so that Emmett released his hold on her.

So suddenly, Emmett didn't have a chance of grabbing her again, she screamed loudly and charged towards us. Edward was still stood in front of me, his protective pose, ready to grab her. But I decided to mess with her a little. I took two steps left of Edward, unbeknownst to him, and smirked at her.

She ran at me, and as she was literally about to grab me, I jumped back to Edward, causing Rosalie to lunge and land in the pond with Masie.

There was a lot splashing and spluttering before Rosalie stood in the waist high water, her skimpy white dress clinging to her like skin, now a muddy brown. She had leaves and in her hair and stuck to her dress. Her hair was all over the place and make up was running down her face.

She looked hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh. And Edward soon joined in. hugging me tighter to him.

Emmett rushed to help her out of the water, trying to comfort her as she began to cry. They began walking back into the house, and not wanting to miss the fun of Mary seeing Rosalie, Edward and I followed.

Edward whistled and Masie jumped out of the pond, shook her wet fun and toddled after us. She'd have to be cleaned and dried before being able to come inside, but we couldn't leave her in the pond alone.

"oh good lord!" Mary shrieked, and we began running, laughing and holding hands not wanting to miss the show.

Rosalie had left a trail of wet dips and we followed it, to the kitchen where she stood, shivering as Esme and Alice stood jaws dropped...Mary just looked furious.

"look at what he brings to lunch! Humiliating his mother. Why can't you find a nice, pretty, _classy _girl like Edward did?" She complained in her thick Italian accent.

"mother, please!" Emmett yelled at his mother. Mary glared at her son, before spinning on her heel and continuing to mash the potatoes.

"Bella, sweetheart, maybe you have something Rosalie can change into?" Esme asked.

"erm..." I hesitated struggling to think of what I had "I don't really have any clothes here"

"just some pyjama's or something?"

I blushed before giving my answer, knowing what I was going to have to say. "erm...well, I used Edward's sweats" I mumbled, whilst all the three ladies giggled their minds clearly going to the gutter.

"i don't want anything from _them_" Rosalie hissed.

"you will take what you are given and you will be thankful. Ungrateful little -"

"MOTHER" he roared. "come on Rosie. We're leaving. Now"

"what you're just going to leave a family lunch?" Mary spat in anger "Leave your cousin's engagement lunch? The day we meet _lovely _Bella?"

"yes we're leaving. Rosalie doesn't deserve this. I hope you enjoy your lunch with Bella, mother." before storming out of the house slamming the door as they left.

"I'd rather eat with lunch with a pack of hyena's than _that _girl" Mary muttered, making Edward and I laugh again.

XXX

About half an hour later dinner was served. I was seated in between Edward, who was still gripping my hand tightly, and Esme. Alice, Jasper and Mary were sat directly opposite us, with Carlisle and Jeff at either end.

The talk was centred around the wedding, asking questions about cakes, venues and the likes. Esme wanted to talk about the dress, but Alice and Mary wouldn't allow it because the groom was in the room.

_See my rhymes?_

"what about St. Andrews?" Esme questioned.

"that's all the way in Seattle" Alice reasoned. I felt a little guilty right about now. See, they all agreed Edward's garden would be lovely for the wedding, and I accidentally let it slip that I always wanted a traditional white wedding...church included. They then began discussing how the church in Fork's wouldn't hold even half of their family. So now they had to pick a larger church.

I tried to tell them it didn't matter, that Edward's garden would be beautiful. That's when Edward cut in, he said that it was our only wedding and it should be my dream wedding. And that cost meant nothing.

"so...how did you meet?" Esme asked, after we'd finished eating. I panicked slightly, begging Edward with my eyes to save me...I really can't lie!

"well" Edward began, clearing his throat "Bella use to live in Arizona. I met her on one of my business meetings down there. We started dating, just casually but the long distance thing didn't really work and we broke it off...any way, Bella's father lives here in Forks and he was rather ill so she moved to help him. Thing started to settle down and she got a job working at the middle school here...and we bumped into each other a few weeks ago. I know the engagement was quick but...I love her, that's all that matters." he placed a tender kiss on my lips smiling lovingly at me.

And it was hard to believe that this was pretend. His smile was so...natural. What he was saying felt _right. _I couldn't have put it better myself.

"Forks middle school?" Mary asked. _Oh SHIT! _"with my Emmett? You knew him before today?"

_holy crap! _

Six pairs of eyes bore holes into mine, to only comfort was Edward squeezing my hand tightly.

**a/n: so, there's chapter 10! yey! Please review and lets get over 100 pretty please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: so I have a huge thank you to all who reviewed! Seriously last chapter was the most reviewed ever! I love you all. So I'm gonna give a personal thank you to all who reviewed chapter 10. **

**so...thanks to:**

**cristinaN, lust516, leafy332, Edwardlover4vr, Esme Nicole Cullen, queen cullen0527, murfdizzle, melissamary55, Mrs. Dimitri Belikova, shyshy1016, captain-awesome, Trysh, NannaRahRah, NerverLoseFocus, Maybebaby23, MyseriousAndChaotic, TwiGurl4Lyfe, Flake13, cskr2879, yebabb79, vampiregurl, Flavia, Kgunter34 and sujari6. **

**So BIG BIG BIG thanks to all you guys. I love you all. I really hope I put all your names up, if not, just let me know and I'll thank you next chapter! **

**PLEASE READ! If you want your name featured (as above) all you have to do is review. I'm offering shout outs in exchanged for reviews!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

_And it was hard to believe that this was pretend. His smile was so...natural. What he was saying felt right. I couldn't have put it better myself._

_"Forks middle school?" Mary asked. Oh SHIT! "with my Emmett? You knew him before today?"_

_holy crap! _

_Six pairs of eyes bore holes into mine, to only comfort was Edward squeezing my hand tightly_

**Chapter 11**

"erm...well" I stuttered out, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

_So I lied._

"well I'd seen him before, but I'd never met or spoken to him...I only really knew the other English teachers" it wasn't a complete lie there were teachers at the school that I hadn't actually spoken to. The English department were the only people I knew, bar Emmett obviously, on first name basis.

Alice didn't look like she believed me. She was still eyeing me suspiciously. Mary and Esme just looked confused, but obviously didn't really see any reason as to why I would lie so they just smiled letting it go. All the men in the room just shrugged, still shovelling food into their mouths. Both Edward and I visibly relaxed and we all settled into a comfortable silence.

After a few silent moments, Edward nudged me. I turned to look at him and his head nodded towards the window directly behind Alice and Jasper's head. In the garden, Masie was running around wildly, digging holes and barking happily. For a moment I was worried Edward would be annoyed about his now hole filled garden, but I heard him chuckled and I soon joined in.

the food was beautifully made and was literally mouthwatering. I devoured it quickly as did the whole table.

Esme, Mary and Alice arranged a date with me as to when we would sit down and arrange a date for the wedding.

_Yeah, I silently giggled at the thought. Arranging a date to arrange a date. _

We had agreed Wednesday lunch time, but Edward complained saying he wanted to be there and he would be in an important meeting. So we settled on next Friday for dinner.

_I internally swooned that Edward wanted a part in planning the wedding. He's so sweet._

The whole family left not long after lunch. I knew from what Edward had told me before hand that they usually spent the whole afternoon with each other. So they were obviously leaving to give us some privacy. I blushed at what thoughts were running through their heads.

As soon as the door was shut, Edward lent down and kissed me. It was long and slow...sweet yet passionate. It was easy to fool myself into believing that he actually felt something for me, and that this wasn't just a business arrangement to him.

"I need to talk to you about something" he whispered, his lips still pressed to mine. I groaned and continued kissing him as he chuckled at my unwillingness to part. After a while, he cupped my cheeks and pulled back away from me, crooked smirk in place.

"come on" he mumbled, grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room. He sat close to me on the couch, still holding my hand. His thumb rubbing circles onto my flesh.

"I've done something...and I don't know how your going to react" he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous set on his face. Anger rose up inside me, and my mind immediately thought he'd cheated on me or been unfaithful in some way.

"I got you a job" he stated. He said it quietly and I almost didn't hear him.

"what?" I asked. I'd been thinking of all sorts. He was in a passionate love affair with a beautiful blonde. He'd changed his mind about me and wanted a model type wife. No, his big news was that he'd gotten me a job.

"I have a job" I replied. His offer was generous but I had a job. It didn't exactly pay the big bucks, but marrying Edward, a multi-billionaire, I didn't really see money as a problem.

"a real job" he clarified. His eyebrows rose as he spoke as though it would make me understand.

"yeah, I have a _real _job" I answered.

"Bella, it's a teaching job" now I understand what he was saying. By 'real' he meant a job I would actually want...a job I actually would like.

"oh my!" I yelled before I realised the way he'd actually said it "you've got me a teaching job?"

he nodded in response, smiling widely at me.

"you've gotten me the job or an interview for the job?" understanding flashed in his eyes and he now looked a little nervous and rightfully ashamed of himself.

"erm...well I...in my job I have a lot of connections, obviously. I was speaking with the head of the school board and he was saying of an opening for an English teacher at the high school. I knew it would be perfect for you, so I called the school and...well I may have mentioned my name and gave a donation and then they said they would be happy to have you work for them" he smiled sheepishly.

"you bought me a job!" I shrieked.

"no, it wasn't like that...it's just that..." he hesitated.

"what?"

"i don't like you working at a nightclub. It's not safe and anything could have happen to you when I'm not there. I knew you would love this job. It's what you've dreamed of doing. And besides after we get married and have kids you won't be able to work anyway so it..."

"why won't I work?" I interrupted.

"Bella, who would look after our children? I'll try to be around as much possible, but not only am I a don now, but I have multiple businesses and the company. Our kids are _not _going to a minder or a nursery. You know how I feel about that. Children should be with there mother of fathers until they start school."

I could understand where Edward was coming from. He'd told me before that with his father living in a separate home and his mother owning her own business that he saw the nanny more than his own parents.

"maybe...after our kids go to school then we could talk about you going back to work...but whilst there babies, I really think being with their mother would be best" he added the last part quietly. He knew first hand what it was like to have parents that felt their career was more important then their children. And he hated what had happened to him so much, that he would do whatever it took to make sure that never happened to his children. I actually felt...humbled by him. He would make a great father.

"okay" I whispered quietly. "I understand and I wouldn't want our kids going to a minder anyway, I would have wanted to be with them." I kissed him chastely because...well he's gorgeous, and smiled shyly. "and...about the job...it was sweet why you did it, but I just wished you would have spoken to me about it before you bought it for me"

"I understand completely and from now on I will discuss matter such as this with you before hand. I'm so use to being alone and making decisions alone that I just didn't think. I promise I'll never do it again. But...are you going to take the job?" he looked so cute and unsure.

"I don't know. I mean they didn't pick me because of my ability or my how good of a teacher I would be, they only offered me the job because of the money...but then I'm sure it won't be long until we start trying for kids so this might be my last chance to work for a few years. And even if I do start working after the kids start school who's to say there will be any teaching jobs available and..."

"Bella!" he interrupted laughing "calm down your ranting. I think that you should take the opportunity and prove that you deserve that job. That you are the best person to fulfil that role"

"if you really believed that you wouldn't have bought me the job"

"I phoned the principal and asked them to consider you, they said that interviews were over and they weren't looking into any more applicants. So I asked if a generous donation would help them accept you application. That's the only reason I did it sweetheart, I promise" I kissed my lips lightly and once again I found myself wondering how this man could be a mob boss...he's far too sweet.

"okay I believe you...and I'll take the job." I kissed his cheek in thanks. The smile he returned was gorgeous.

"you start Monday" he grimaced expecting my anger again...he was right.

"TOMORROW!" I yelled. "I don't even know anything about this job. I mean I don't have lessons planned out or even know the curriculum"

"shhh...shhh" he hushed me, hugging me to his chest and running his hands alone my back "when I spoke to the principal he said that Monday would just be about getting to know your classes. They'll go through everything tomorrow, and that your not to worry about anything. Apparently the teacher that's left had the whole year planned out and that your more than welcome to have her plan"

"okay...i guess I better go home and plan what I'm gonna do and wear and stuff" I sighed, I felt like I needed to do something in preparation for tomorrow but I had no idea what.

"oh yeah, that reminds me...we should really think about moving you in here soon" he smiled and kissed my shocked face.

XXX

Edward picked my up at 8.15 wanting to drive me and pick me up on my first day. I was fidgety and nervous on the drive over, and I knew Edward could tell, but he never commented he just picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

We pulled up in front of the school forty minutes before the children were due, and I was confident that it would give me enough time talking to the head or deputy or whomever about what I'd be doing today.

"okay" I released a shuddery breath trying to gain the courage to even leave the car...what must the principal think of me...maybe this was a bad idea...

Edward turned to me and cupped my jaw "baby, this is your dream job and your going to be amazing! I know your nervous and scared but you need to go in there, with you head held high because you deserve this job, you and I both know it. Good luck even though I know you won't need it" he gave me one of those long earth shattering kisses that actually managed to shook me to my very core, and as I got out of the car and walked into school I'm sure I looked drunk.

I made my way to the reception, and old lady with curly ginger hair and red glasses smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan I'm the new English teacher"

"oh! Yes, Miss Swan we've been expecting you. Lauren will take you to your classroom and tell you what to do for the day, and principle Cope said she wishes she could meet with you this morning but urgent business has arose and needs her attention. She'll try to catch you before you leave this afternoon or tomorrow morning. Jessica's the head of the English department she should be here any minute." just as she finished speaking and small round middle aged woman walked into the reception.

"you must be Miss. Swan, hi I'm Lauren Mallory" she shook my hand in a jerky movement.

"you can call me Bella. It's nice to meet you"

"Okay Bella, here's your class lists and timetable" I grabbed the paper she was handing me and she gasped loudly before grabbing my hand.

"Not a Miss for long I see. That ring is enormous" her exclamation made the ginger secretary, or Red as I've decided to call her, jump out from behind her desk to admire my ring. "it's absolutely beautiful" they both stood and gushed over my ring for a few seconds.

"so...?" Lauren trailed off "what will your new name be?"

_SHIT! _Will I be Cullen or Masen? Edward hadn't said.

Lauren and Red looked confused at my hesitation...I mean honestly what person doesn't know their fiancée's second name?

"Masen" I told them. Edward had told me that Cullen was his private name...so if I was seen in magazines and newspapers with the most eligible bachelor romantically I couldn't be Mrs. Cullen. I just hoped that was what Edward wanted me to tell people too.

Lauren and Red looked at me as though I was insane before Lauren broke the silence.

"okaaaay" she elongated the word "let's go up to your class room" she lead my out of the office and to the third floor. My classroom was rather large and spacious. My desk had a pile of files all labelled for each of the different classes. Lauren quickly showed me round and explained what I would be doing with each of my classes. Apparently Monday was a busy day because I had six periods of classes.

"If you need anything, I'm in classroom 3.01 that's just down the hall. Mike Newton is another of the English teachers and he's next door and on Jen Cartey is the other English teacher and she's directly opposite this room. I'll drop by at lunch see how things are going. Good luck"

she left the room quickly and I noticed that the students would be arriving in only a few minutes. I booted up the computer and loaded the saved presentation that the previous teacher had made for this lesson. I had a senior class first period and we were going to be looking at Classic British Literature. I was over the moon, I could only hope the rest of the day would go this well.

XXX

By lunch all my classes so far had ran smoothly. All the kids seemed welcoming and generally happy to have me there. Apparently Mrs. Wilson who I was replacing wasn't a very interesting teacher and would just make them copy notes off of the board.

"hey, how's it going" Lauren sat on on the the desk, whilst eating a sandwich. I was sat at my desk also eating my lunch.

"yeah, really well. The presentations on the computer really helped, but I couldn't help but notice that for the junior class I have this afternoon there isn't one"

"oh" Lauren thought seemingly hard "hmm...well if it's not there then I guess Judy never made one, maybe she had something else planned"

"well I think I might quickly make one" I clicked on the program and began making a presentation on Romeo and Juliet, trying to make activities and fun things to help the learning. I knew the play nearly off by heart so explaining about it would be easy.

Lauren never left, she was looking around my classroom at the boards on display...I didn't really get why.

"hey! You must be Miss. Swan. I'm Mike Newton and this is Jen Cartey."

I shook their hands and greeted them, telling them to call me Bella.

The three teachers all sat in my classroom talking, and occasionally asking me questions or my opinion. I appreciated that they were trying to include me in their little...English department group, but I kinda just wanted to get on with this presentation.

I was brought out of my musings by a knock at the door, I called for them to come in and after I heard Lauren gasp loudly I turned to see who it was.

Stood in the open doorway looking so sexy was my fiancée. He stood looking a little unsure in my classroom, his expensive suite making Mike's look old and shabby, with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"oh Edward" I gasped as I stood and made my way over to him. I kissed him chastely and pulled him towards my desk.

"these are for you" he handed me the large bunch of white roses. "I just wanted to see how your first day was going" he kept glancing at the group of people who were sat, staring with open mouths.

"yeah, it's going great. Edward this is Lauren, Jen and Mike. Guys this is my Fiancée, Edward" I introduced.

"you're...you're..."Lauren stammered, eyes wide and mouth still open. "Bella when you said your name would be Masen, I didn't know Edward Masen was your Fiancée"

I just smiled, actually wishing they would leave so I could be alone with this unnaturally beautiful man.

**a/n: okay, so an extra long chapter for all you lovely reviewers. Remember drop me a review and I'll give you a shout out next chapter. **

**Love to all reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: whoa you guys, that was a lot of reviews for last chapter. And I can honetly say that I love you all for reviewing.**

**So big thanks to: **

**Doubleamom, Amazone3, Bradt4life, harleyblake, Mariah witcheykitty1313, queen Cullen0527, Kaorilamb, shyshy1016, MaryMary123, crazymen88, christinaN, sexymama25, melissamary55, Chachi94, Twigurl4lyfe, maybebaby23, Esme Nicole Cullen, Leafy332, Vampiregurl, Trysh, ellaryne, sujari6, Kgunter34, berdb, Edwardlover4evr and Flavia Ribeiro. **

**I really do mean my huge thank you to you reviewers. This chapter wouldn't have been written without you, you really do give me the kick up the bum I need.**

**It has come to my attention that a few of you think Edward is really sweet (he is, isn't he?) and can't believe he's a mob boss...well Edward has something to say about that.**

**YES! This is Edwards p.o.v! **

**I'm really excited for this chapter, because your all gonna see a side to Edward that hasn't been shown before...his mob side. WARNING Edward has quite the potty mouth and theres a lot of violence this chapter! Some may find distressing!**

**PLEASE READ!**** I posted this yesterday and there was a huge mistake on it! i called Bella the future Mrs. Cullen when i meant Masen. I know your all kinda confused about the whole Masen/Cullen thing and that's probably made you even more confused. i promise that the name issue WILL be discussed next chapter. **

**Chapter 12. (epov)**

I watch her as she takes a deep breath, before leaving the car. She's a nervous wreak and I can't understand why. This job was fucking made for her...she'll be perfect.

My eyes are glued to her as she makes her way into the building, but can you blame me...her ass is fucking perfect. Shapely and just asking to be squeezed. I haven't touched yet, but fuck do I want to. I'm trying to be a gentleman though, go at her pace and it's killing me! Jasper thinks it's hilarious, he's the only one that knows about my serious case of blue balls I've had since Charlie Swan showed me that picture of this auburn haired, chocolate doe eyed goddess he calls a daughter.

Normally if a guy at the casino couldn't pay his way, I'd have one of the guys take him to my warehouse and I'd deal with him my own way, no questions would be asked because people know that if they mess with me...they'll get fucked up, it's just the way it is.

But the problem with Charlie Swan was he was a police officer. If he went 'missing' there _would _be questions and the last thing I need right now is the police and Volturi on my case. So I took him to my office, and tried to see how he could help me. I knew I would win that fucking card game, but what I didn't expect was him to offer me his daughter.

It was literally like the guy had looking inside my mind and pulled out the one thing I want more than anything...a wife to start a family with. I knew he was serious with this offer, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. Did I want to marry a stranger? Besides Charlie's no looker and knowing my luck his daughter would look like him in a wig and make up.

He obviously saw that I was gonna say no, because he told me to wait and answer after I have seen a photo of Bella. I let him go soon after, with a promise to meet tomorrow...with her picture. But I'm no idiot, his flight risk was extremely high and I'm not going to be screwed over, so I have Alec follow him. To both mine and Alec's surprise Charlie went home and stayed there all day, only leaving to meet me at the club at 9.00 am the next morning.

Charlie sat in front of my desk, hands shaking and a lot of fear present in his eyes. This was not unfamiliar for people to act like in front of me, and I actually liked it... I lived for the fear in people's eyes, because it made me powerful.

However high and mighty I was feeling, soon vanished as soon as he passed that picture to me. It looked at though Charlie had taken this picture because the absolute love he felt for the subject matter was seen through the photograph. The girl in question was stood in a front garden, next to a silver Volvo. She was wearing plain blue skinny jeans and a knitted jumper. Her hair was being blown about by the wind and the falling leaves of autumn were flying around her.

She was so beautiful. It was like looking at my idea of a perfect woman...she had everything. So fucking gorgeous! And I knew, had I seen her in the street, that I would have pursued her, dated her, wooed her, made her fall for me. And all from that photograph, I knew I needed this woman. Just one look into her doe eyes and I was a gonna.

"deal" my horse voice croaked, my eyes never leaving the photo of this beauty.

"what?" Charlie asked. I looked up at him.

"your debt's forgotten...if I get _her" _after I uttered that sentence, all his fear had gone. He straighten his posture and even had a slight cocky smirk on his face. He knew. He knew I'd do anything to have this girl. But he was also smart enough to know not to push me.

So he nodded "the only condition is...if Bella doesn't agree, well then...I'll find some way to pay you back. She's not to be forced into anything"

"fine" and we shook hands. Charlie left after that, and I made sure I kept that photo. Making sure to give her prime place in my wallet. A little creepy, maybe but I didn't care. I was going to have this girl. Weather she agreed to this marriage or I had to go down the more traditional route of dating.

Since that day, Garrett's been working as Bella's protection. He's always there, she just doesn't know it yet. Garett was over the fucking moon when I offered him the job...guarding the future Mrs. Masen was the highest paying job in my mob. He'll earn well over five million a year. And so far all he has to do is stand outside her house or follow her doing her day to day stuff, but he knows that as soon as Bella and I are seen out together, and the Volturi get wind of Bella, she'll be one they go through to get to me.

I'd originally wanted Emmett to be the one to guard Bella. His size would ensure she's safe, and considering his hostility about joining the mob, surely making sure Bella's safe would be the best place to put him. Emmett and I have never gotten on. He hates me because he's being forced into the mob due to family loyalty and I hate him because he's a whiney bitch that can't just get over things. Offering him the job of Bella's protection was sort of like a peace offering, and I literally had my cell in my hand to call him and offer him the job, when him and his girlfriend turn up on my doorstep.

I obviously knew Rosalie from our business agreement. I'd seen her a few times since she moved here, because Emmett had introduced her to our family. He told me some story about being kicked out of his house and needing a place to stay. My suspicions were raised as soon as he'd said that. I'm the last person Emmett would come to for help.

His mom's pretty awesome, so obviously I ask him why he's been kicked out of him own home. Then he just...literally spat it out. He told me everything. Just like that.

_'Rosalie wasn't my girlfriend' _

_'I've been cheating with Rose, on Bella for months'_

_'we told her and she kicked us out'_

_'I have no one else to go to...Mom would skin me alive, she can't know ever'_

I didn't think I could dislike my cousin any more that I did, but I managed it. The one thing both out mother's taught us as kids, were that women were treated with respect...I may be in the mob, but I don't think I'd be able to cheat on my girl. If I wanted to sleep around I wouldn't be seriously dating someone. And neither should Emmett.

After I get her name, well...that's when Emmett receives a swift punch in his gut. I swear I would have fucking killed him, had Jasper not magically appeared and pulled me off of him.

Bella Swan has totally turned my world upside down, and I actually can't wait till I can call her Bella Masen.

Once I'm satisfied she's safely in the school building, I make my way to the club. I'm meant to be at the office today... I need to see how things are going, but I have some more pressing matters to deal with. I'm expecting a large amount of coke to be delivered to me today and another shipment of .45 GAP Glock's. Not the best of our weapons, but they sell well...as does the coke.

The main club that my office is at is '_seduce' _and yes, prostitutes are to be bought there. Everyone knows that and if they don't they sure will find out quickly. I'm not proud of the fact that I have these women selling themselves for money, but I make sure they're all safe and I think it's better there here were I or most likely a member of staff can make sure they're okay, rather than being on street corners being picked up by crazy mother fuckers.

The second floor of the club is...well basically a few bedrooms. The girls aren't to be taken out of the club, and each of them has a...well I guess you could call it a panic button, in case they need help.

_See, I take care of them?_

The third floor of the club is my office, Jasper's office and the staff's break room. I ignore Tanya's greeting, and swiftly walk past her to my office. My office is pretty huge, has a couch and 50'' flat screen T.V, mounted on the wall. My own personal bathroom, with shower and bath tub.

_It's awesome. _

Sighing I sit at my desk, and boot up my computer. I sigh looking at my desk, it's pretty bare, the only picture is of Alice. Grabbing the frame I pull the back off and take Alice's picture out.

_Sorry Ali, but your not the number one woman in my life any more._

I then slid in the picture of Bella from my wallet. The picture looks a little crumpled from being folded in my wallet, but it'll do until I can get a better one...and more of them. I already feel more at ease now...like she's actually here with me. And as cheesy as it sounds...her smile actually lights up the room.

I quickly check my email...nothing interesting. Checking the time I notice it's 9.39 am. Jasper and the guys were suppose to be here with the stock off the shipment at half past, and Jasper was never late, he knew I didn't like fucking waiting! I was meant to be going to the docks to collect it, but I couldn't bare to miss Bella's first day, now it seems those fuckwits can't even pick up a delivery on time.

I growled at no one.

My phone rang a few minutes later. _Jasper. _It's about fucking time!

"where the hell are you?" I shouted, my tolerance level was low and didn't take much to get my mad.

"boss we've got a problem. There was a rat at the dock...we've got him at the warehouse now. What do you want us to do?"

"a rat? Don't do anything, we need answers. I'll be there in a few minutes" and I hung up on him.

A rat? This is that last thing I fucking need! If this rat's from Aro I'm gonna fucking lose my shit!

I pull my suit jacket, and swiftly leave my office, quickly telling Tanya to tell anyone calling for me that I'm out on urgent business and to leave a message.

The warehouse is about 30 minutes drive from my office, but I made it in 20. Speeding baby! Before going in, I check my surroundings. I spot Garrett and give him a curt nod.

I'm the mob boss, I need security too.

Confident that no one was following me, I make my way inside. The warehouse is basically a huge concrete room. There are some smaller rooms around the back, but there a lot smaller. It's always freezing inside and so far away from everything that someone's screams would never be heard.

I could hear a deep voice groaning and moaning.

Jasper, Emmett, Demerit, Johnny, and Chris were stood around each taking there turns hitting or kicking the man tied to the chair.

"I'll take this over gentlemen" I announce my presence. The guy on the chair pisses himself. Literally. His eyes hold shit load of fear because he knows he's not gonna get out of here alive. I can't let a rat go...I just can't.

"what's your name?" I asked him.

He spat blood out on the floor, before shaking his head.

"I said, what the fuck is your name?" again nothing. "Tell me your fucking name or you'll wish you were dead"

"what's the point?" he spat "I'm not gonna leave this place am I. This is my grave. Why help you more?"

I shrugged "you asked for it" I pulled out my gun from the waistband of my pants, and shot his left shin.

He screams like a bitch, blood spewing all over the floor.

"now tell me or I'll shoot the other. TELL ME!" I yelled, my patience already ran out.

"Jack" he whimpered "Jack Stape"

I press my gun right up against his right leg, so he knew my intention pretty fucking clearly.

"who are you working for" he seemed to debate this for a second, so I pressed it in harder.

"James Hunter"

Fucking Hunter and his Mickey Mouse mob.

"what's he up to? Why you watching us?"

"I honestly don't know. He thinks your up to something, he had me watch you" James Hunter thinks he can run a mob when he makes one of the biggest fucking mistakes.

Setting someone like this guy...clearly inexperience and not able to do the task for him. Not Hunter's not gonna get any information.

I take pity on the kid, he looks only maybe 19 years old. So I put a bullet through his head without hesitating...or drawing it out. His lifeless body slumps back on the chair, blood covering the floor, seeping into the concreat and probably leaving a stain. just what i fucking need..._evidence in my warehouse. _

"Get the clean up crew in here. I'm off the see the Mrs." I tell the guys before leaving them in the warehouse.

After driving back into town I decide to buy her some flowers for her first day at her new job. Sure the day's not over yet, but if I want her to fall for me, I need to start doing the sweet gestures.

I think I'll make reservations for us at a nice restaurant tonight.

**a/n: so...what did you think? Like mobward? Dislike him? I loved writing it! **

**Reviews in exchange for shoutouts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: I know it's been longer than a week, and I'm really sorry 'bout that, but for those of your who don't know...uni's really hectic. **

**Anyway, I know I know I said to a few people in reviews that I wouldn't be writing epov much, I kinda lied, cos this is in epov too. Sorry, but...it's just the way I'm writing.**

_**PLEASE READ, I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER!**_** okay, I made a huge mistake last chapter. When I first posted it, I hadn't read through it before hand (I had told you all I hadn't) and in my original posting before i'd changed it, I had called Bella "the future Mrs. Cullen" it was actually meant to be 'Masen'. I'm so sorry if I've confused you more, but hopefully this chapter will explain everything.**

**SHOUTOUTS TO – Amazon3, bradt4life, aixa00, RayRae97, bcmorefie, Esme Nicole Cullen, Trysh, angelinaaleigh98, Loki, All Hollows eve baby, Flavia, sandra1992, melissamary55, alc1002, shyshy1016, TwilGurl4Lyfe, vampiregurl, pinklady34, Kaelen, ChristinaN, harleyblake, kgunter34, maybebaby23, sujari6.**

**For those who are reading 'I'm going to make you love me' an update is coming soon, I promise.**

**PICTURES ON PROFILE!**

**Last bit of info in this long ass authors note (if your still reading that is) I'm a beta for _Now and Forever Dazzled_'s story 'Diaries of a newcomer'. If you like actorward, then you better read!**

**Okay let's get on with it then...**

**Epov.**

**Chapter 13.**

After making a quick stop off at Fork's only florists, I make my way over to the high school. I knew her lunch hour would be between 12 and 1 so I had no qualms walking into the building. The red headed receptionist gave me a little grief saying that I couldn't walk in the school 'like I owned the place'. I just rolled my eyes at her, and said I was visiting my fiancée for lunch.

There was no fucking way this ginger bitch was stopping me doing something I wanted to do. Luckily for me though, at the mention of my beautiful girl's name, ginge let me go through without trouble, even explaining to me where I would find Bella.

_Like I didn't already know._

I found her sat at her desk, typing away as a few other teachers made themselves at home in her room. I'd done a background check on each of them and knew they wouldn't be a problem, but still this _Mike Newton_ character seemed a little fishy to me, and the way her was looking at my girl had my blood boiling and I actually wanted to pull the gun, that was safely hidden in my jacket, on his head.

Bella seemed genuinely surprised to see me there. I couldn't understand why, I mean isn't this what guys do for there girls? Turn up and random moments to be all romantic and shit?

"Edward this is Lauren, Jen and Mike. Guys this is my Fiancée, Edward" Bella introduced us. She'd be perfect for all the dinner parties we'll have to host.

"you're...you're..."the fake blonde Lauren stuttered, eyes wide and mouth catching flies. "Bella when you said your name would be Masen, I didn't know Edward Masen was your Fiancée"

so Bella had told them about me? I cast her a sly knowing smile and she blushed.

"Bella, he's like a billionaire" the mousy, plump Jen Cartey, whisper-yelled at Bella, as though I couldn't hear. I couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculousness.

Bella's giggle only made me smile more "Yeah I know, Jen"

the silence in Bella's classroom had turned sort of awkward, most likely to the fact I kept glaring at Newton. He soon got the message and left followed quickly be Jen. Lauren tried to hang around, trying to start a conversation with me. After a number a fruitless attempts at flirting, she finally gave up and left the room, and me alone with my girl.

"you didn't have to do that you know?" Bella's shy voice nearly whispered.

"do what?" I question, slightly concerned about her sudden change.

"the flowers? Showing up here? You really didn't -"

"Bella" I interrupted "I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to see you smile. See how your day was going. Emme...I mean other boyfriends never did this for you?"

she shook her head 'no' and hid behind her beautiful brown hair. After having it cut, it barley reached her shoulders but she still managed to hide her face. The shock I felt when I first saw her after she'd cut her long hair, was huge. She'd looked so perfect before...but now...damn now with all the innocents gone with her long hair, she just looked down right sexy all the fucking time. I contently find myself with a hard on every time she's around, and I have to rub one out more frequently then I did even as a horny teenager.

I pulled her into my arms, and hugged her tightly. She buried her blushing face into my chest.

_My shy little Bella._

Emmett really was an ass hole if he'd never even surprised her with flowers before. I sighed into her hair, I'd just have to romance her more than any man ever romance a woman...I may need a little help with that though.

I kissed her forehead before pulling away slightly so I could look into those soulful brown pools.

"I've arranged dinner reservations tonight, to celebrate your new job. So I'll pick you up after school, we can quickly get changed and then we'll go out. Okay?"

"that sounds great, Edward. Thank you" she kissed me, and I couldn't help but kiss her back. I knew the kiss was suppose to sweet and chaste, but after a few moments I couldn't resist trying for a little tongue action. And it fucking worked for a little while, before she cottoned on to what I was doing, giggled against my lips, slapped my chest lightly and pulled away.

After she stopped laughing at my poor attempt to make out with the teacher, she sighed gently.

"it's good we're going out tonight actually. Because I need to ask you a few things. And I don't think now would be appropriate"

just as she finished speaking a few early students trickled in early for class. I noticed most of the students were male. Normally this would have just made me angry and frustrated but in this instance I was actually proud. My girl was so gorgeous that the males she taught were actually turning up early, giving up their lunch hour to see her.

And now that they'd all seen my marking my fucking territory, it was easy to smirk at the little fuckers.

"Edward" Bella gasped.

"what?" I asked, as she pulled my into the hallway outside her classroom. It wasn't as crowded as her classroom was becoming, but there were a few students mingling around. So we made sure to keep our voices low.

"what happened" her eyes were glued to my stomach, and my eyes followed her line of sight. I cursed quietly before quickly buttoning my jacket.

"Bella, calm down, it's okay."

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down. My fiancée has a blood covered shit and I'm suppose to be okay with that?" She was whispering but I could tell she was pretty upset, her eyes were watering and I knew it wouldn't be long before the tears fell.

I pulled her into my arms again before trying to explain. I hadn't even noticed that I'd gotten that kid's blood splattered on myself.

"Yes you need to calm down, baby. Because it's not my blood. I had some..._business _to deal with earlier this morning. Things got a little..._messy_."

I wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead gently.

"I don't understand" I knew she didn't because I'd never fully told her about the business. I'd told her about the Volturi and nothing else.

And that was almost the same reason why my mother left my father. The only difference was he hadn't told her anything, even about the Volturi. She was not only pissed about not telling her, but because he was putting my life in danger.

"I'll explain everything to you later. I promise" I kissed her soft lips lightly.

She nodded, sniffling quietly...she was so adorable.

_Jesus Christ, I'm such a pussy! Adorable? I've never called anything adorable before!_

"why Miss. Swan, I never knew you cared" I chuckled as I wiped her fallen tears away. She blushed her beautiful blush and hugged me again.

I picked her up after school was promised, and we made her way to her house. I was sat in her living room, we really needed to talk about her moving in with me...and soon.

This house held too many memories for her, and we both needed to start thinking about starting our life together.

I walked into her kitchen, and laughed as Masie attacked me. Jumping up and pawing at my leg. I chuckled and fussed over her for a moment before hunting for some treats for her.

_I really did love this dog._

After hunting around for a while I found a few dog biscuits, but I noticed her cupboards were bare...she was running low on nearly everything.

"hey Baby!" I yelled up the stairs for her.

"yeah?" was her muffled reply.

"you've got like no groceries. You knew that, right?" I asked, getting more and more concerned. She was here all last night alone...she better have eaten.

"yeah I knew. Maybe after dinner we can stop off and I can get a few things?"

"sure thing baby" I replied, before going and playing with the dog again. I'd changed out of my bloodied shirt after leaving the school. I spent the rest of the day sorting a few more shipments of coke, in my office at home.

Before picking her up from school, I'd changed into my black suite, black shirt and black tie. My sister actually told me to wear it, but I wasn't willing to tell anyone that.

Bella appeared after maybe half an hour. I was actually happily surprise she'd finished so quickly, most of the ladies in my life, would have taken at least an hour to get ready, just to take the trash out.

She looked utterly amazing as well. Her short hair was styled into bouncy curls that rested on her shoulders, it looked shiny and soft and I felt like touching it, running it through my fingers...tugging on it as I pounded..._no no no! Don't go down that route!_

Her pleated blue dresses, seemed to be lightly draped onto her perfect figure, and yet it still made her tits look perky and round...just begging for me to take on into my..._God damn it!_

On her feet were the most perfect pair of fuck my shoes, the tiny crystals kept catching the light and glittering. I couldn't look at them for too long, because I could feel my hard on growing.

"you look...I thing...I'm..." I stuttered as I stood up,making sure to button my jacket to hide my errection.

She just giggled, and thanked me.

After settling the dog with food and water, we left her house and made our way to the restaurant. _La Bella Italia _was not only the best Italian restaurant in in Port Angeles, but I was hoping it would get a giggle out of her, and I was right.

We clasped hands as we walked into the restaurant, our fingers laced together. The hostess clearly knew who I was, because she tried to flirt with me, offering my her _personal services _and the best table in the restaurant.

I ignored her, asking for a table for two. She scowled at Bella, and for that she would have to be fired. The owner and I were...well lets say we were well acquainted. By that I mean my pistol nearly blew his fucking head off, and now he's scared shitless of me.

We were seated at a quiet table in the back, away from everybody else. I helped her take her coat off, and pulled the chair out for her. She blushed beautifully and thanked me.

The waiter was a spotty teen, with slightly greasy hair. He leered at my girl and again he would find himself out of a job, just for that...I will not have Isabella being looked at in either of those degrading ways.

I ordered champaign, ignoring Isabella's groans about price. We were celebrating her job.

"so...you have something you wanted to talk about?" I started.

"yeah, it's just that...well, when I was at work a few of the girls saw my ring and wanted to know what my name will be" I nodded smiling, silently encouraging her to continue "I said Masen, but I wasn't entirely sure...I just wanted to asked if I'd be Masen or Cullen? I'm not entirely sure why you go by both actually"

that was all she wanted to know...thank fuck!

"well...for a few reasons you'll have to be Masen -" but she cut me off before I could continue.

"what reasons?"

"well first, this marriage _will _be legal and my legal birth name is Edward Masen, secondly I know you haven't really seen this side of my life just yet, but I am a public figure. People know me and would recognise, therefore we couldn't be seen around together with you being Mrs. Cullen. And we will be seen together a lot, baby. You'll be in papers, magazines and on the news. You'll need to prepare yourself for that"

"okay...I get that. So why do you go by Cullen sometimes?"

"well...sometime I just want to go out or order something or something like that, without my business being spread all over the world. It gives me a little privacy and I like that. The pubic don't know about the my family, which is why on wikipedia I wrote that my mother wasn't around."

"and it'll help hide from the Volturi too, right?" she's so naive it's too cute.

I chuckled lightly, she was a breath of fresh air into this life "no baby, I can't hide anything from them, just like they can't hide anything from me. The Volturi know all about the Cullen's"

Bella looked scared, her eyes were wide and her lips were pursed and she tried to keep her cool. I grabbed her hands over the table.

"please sweetheart, don't worry about anything. I'll keep you safe, I promise nothing will happen to you".

She smiled slightly and I could see her worry slightly disappear but I knew it'd take more than that for her to believe me. After a few minutes of silence she began speaking.

"why did you introduce yourself to me, that morning as Edward Cullen, then?"

"when you answered the door, you clearly didn't know who I was...and I liked it. I just wanted to talk to you, without you knowing I was the Edward Masen. I was worried if I'd told you I was Masen, you'd recognise me"

"that makes sense, I guess. What would you have done had Emmett not left me? What would have happened then?"

"hmm...well if I'd seen that you were happy and safe and wanted to be with Emmett rather than me, I would have allowed it. At least I like to think I would have" she gigged at that.

"so, are you gonna tell me about this '_business that got messy'_?

I knew it was too good to be true, and I knew I'd have to tell her and now I'd finally see how she was going to react to my life.

_Here goes nothing..._

**A/N: so...there's chapter 13. review for a shout-out! Pics on profile! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: I know this is really really late. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. But mobward's back now, with a little look into his life, and for those who are curiour, why he is such a sweet mob boss.**

**BIG BIG BIG thanks to... momma2fan, AsHtIsDaLe21, Belatrix233, RiahhBaby, midlifinmom, ChristinaN, MaryMary123, RayRae97, Flavia, Amazone3, cbmorefie, Kaelen, twilightobsessed160995, queen cullen0527, ADADancer, shyshy1016, Polishbella21, alc1002, maybebaby23, ellaryne, melissamary55, Kgunter34, sujari6, Trysh and pinklady34.**

**Once again shoutouts for reviews!**

**SOOOOO...let's get on with it.**

_"so, are you gonna tell me about this 'business that got messy'?_

_I knew it was too good to be true, and I knew I'd have to tell her and now I'd finally see how she was going to react to my life._

_Here goes nothing..._

**Chapter 14.**

**BPOV.**

I knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to avoid the question. But I'm not letting it go.

I think I deserve a right to know.

"Edward?" I pressed.

He exhaled loudly "Okay...when we first talked about my..._life_" He hissed the word, glancing around out surrounding to make sure no one was listening, I'm sure "I only told you about the _Volturi_ because that's the biggest and probably the most important thing that you needed to know. But... well there's more to my life than just that"

"Okay..." I gestured with my hand, for him to continue.

He huffed, eyes downcast "Well...you know I'm the head of an..._organization_, you could call it. Well it's kinda impossible to just say _'this is my mob, and I'm gonna take down the Volturi'_" He was whispering now, even though there was no one around.

"so...what more is there?" I was panicking now...I mean I'd seen the movies. Who hasn't?

"well, I was picking up from where my Father left off, so it wasn't that difficult...but my organisation needed...well you could say 'street cred'" he used finger quotes around the phrase "So...I kinda..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"Well, what is it you do...for this 'Street Cred'" I mimicked his action.

Sighing once again, his eyes met mine "I don't think here's the right place to discuss this"

Just as he finished speaking, our waitress decided to pop up.

"hello, welcome to _La Bella Italia_, I'm your waitress Amanda. Is there _anything _I can get for you" She winked at Edward, and I felt anger raising up, claiming my whole being.

_Erm...Hello? His fucking fiancée sitting right here!_

The fact that Edward looked beyond pissed, makes me feel better.

"Never heard the expression 'ladies first'" his hand gestured to me, his eyes never leaving mine. Amanda reluctantly turned towards me, her body still angled towards Edward. Looking at her fully however, I felt better. This girl looked barely in her teens and rather round and _podgy._

I smirked and made sure to made a show a tapping my fingers on my chin. Giving her a great view of my engagement ring. I mean you can't miss it...Fucker's huge!

"I think I'll have white wine please" I smiled

"and to eat?" She grumbled

"hmm...what's the special Mandy?"

"It's Amanda" she amended "and today's special is mushroom ravioli"

"sounds great" She ones again turned to Edward who ordered the same, except with a beer.

"That was mean" he chuckled after she'd left.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Of course you don't"

"so come on" I goaded "we were talking about how you get your 'street cred'"

he huffed _yet again _"Bella it's _Illegal activity_ it's not like I can go around talking about it. We're in public"

"Come on, Edward, the restaurant's basically empty and we're sat right at the back. No one's around, and the only interruption we'll have is when our food is here. So spill"

"Fine!" He nearly yelled "I deal drugs and illegal weapons" He whisper yelled.

I raised one eyebrow because...well I knew there was more "all of it Edward. It's better I know now before we get married"

"I own a few clubs and the club 'Seduce'"

"The brothel?" I yelled. He hissed for me to be quiet before looking around again.

"It's not a...well, yeah okay it is. But I make sure those girls are fine with everything and would never force them to do anything"

"have you...you haven't...right?"

"God no!" his sincerity was ringing through, and I didn't doubt his for a moment "I swear Bella. I wouldn't ever...I never will, I promise"

"I trust you. I don't like the thought of you being around all those scantily clad women everywhere you look" I grumbled.

"Bella! Stop it. Stop thinking like that. I'll never do that to you. Why would I want one of those women...when I have you waiting for me at home...your perfect Bella"

"I'm not perfect" I shook my head. If I was perfect my boyfriend wouldn't have ran off with my best friend.

"Your perfect to me Bella. Your perfect for me" his hands soon found mine, and he was so...so perfect, so tender that I couldn't stop the tears. At first there were just a few that ran down my cheek, but once he lent over to wipe them away...well the sobs started.

"oh Bella" he sighed. He moved his chair from opposite me to right next to me. And soon I was encased in his arms.

I'm not sure why I was even crying. It wasn't anything to do with Emmett...I'm done crying over him, he doesn't deserve my tears. It was Edward. And how sweet he is. I'd never been treated as loved as I am with Edward. It's like he literally worships me, and I love it.

But it was more than that. It was the events of the past two weeks. The arranged marriage and changing of my whole life. I don't feel like I'd even really reacted with what I'd been told, I'd just gone along with everything, took it all in and just accepted it.

"shhh...shhh baby. What is it? What can I do? Do you wanna go home?" I was pressed tightly within his arms, and the thought of going home, being alone ,with him gone, just made me cry harder.

"No I don't want to go. I...just...need to process everything" I sniffled.

"it's okay baby...it's okay" he cooed as he rubbed my back, and placed kissed on top of my head.

I' finally settled down and had stopped crying. I'm sure I looked like a mess, so I excused myself to the bathroom.

Mascara was running down my face, and I was red and blotchy. I sighed and washed the black marks off my faces, I pulled out my compact powder pack from my purse and began trying to make my face look a little more normal.

I left the bathroom and made my way back into the restaurant. I was a little upset to find Edward back in his proper place, but once I'd seen that our food had arrived, I realised how hungry I was.

I sat and began devouring my food...it was good.

"so..." I said once I'd swallowed "there's more to your life isn't there?" I asked knowingly.

"yes...but I'm not sure if I should say anything right now, not after-" he trailed off, looking at me sadly.

"no, no really I'm fine now. I just want to know. I want to know if...if" _God why can't I just say it? _"if you've ever...ever..._taken someone's life_" I whispered, terrified for his answer although I knew what it was going to be.

"Bella-" he sighed.

"just answer" I hissed, I was sick of him avoiding my questions.

He was still for a few moments before he very reluctantly nodded once. My heart dropped even though I knew his answer would be 'yes'.

"Edward" I gasped out "how could you?"

"now wait!" he held up one hand "before you judge me, let me just say this. I don't go around killing people for the hell of it. The only reason I would take a life is if they were a threat to me, a family member or my organization"

_hmm...well that makes sense, I guess._

"like protection, right? You wouldn't just to...just to do it?" I'm not sure he even understood what I was asking, but he nodded anyway, and it make me feel better.

"I can't let someone screw with me and get away with it. It would make me look weak and I couldn't have that...especially with the Volturi watching me. I hate that I have to do it...I feel like a monster, I don't deserve someone like you...your utterly perfect and I disgust myself"

"Edward-"

"no, no Bella. Don't try and make me feel better...I'm a disgraceful human being. I didn't even want this life...I don't know what I'm doing!"

"What do you mean?"

He gave yet another sigh before he began talking "I had a normal childhood. Other than the fact that my parents were divorced and my mother re-married, although that's fairly normal now a days, I had it good growing up. My mother loved her job. She worked for this interior design company. She'd come home everyday with a huge smile on her face, telling my all about the 'other little boy's and girl's rooms she'd helped make looked as cool as mine'. I sometimes got a little jealous, sometimes especially after she told me about this kid's Spider-man's room. I got so upset because I'd been begging her to decorate my room to super hero's room for weeks. Then I went to my room, and it was my room she'd decorated. For a six year old, having Spider-man sheets and curtains was the best thing ever. I wanted to be a superhero.

"_Look how well that turned out?_" he grunted, picking at his food "Anyway...my step-dad was this amazing doctor, and he and my mom couldn't love each other enough. On the weekend's I got to see my Dad. He was like a...well, a real life super hero to me. I guess every boy sees his dad like that when he's younger, but mine was awesome. Anyway...He was a...well I knew he owned a few businesses, a little ironic now, considering how many I own I know, but still..." he sighed, taking a mouthful of food.

"I went to college, took a degree in computing. Graduated early. I loved it the freedom and yet I felt this need to stay in contact with my parents. I'd always had such a strong bond with both of them. I didn't want to lose that. I'd been thinking of this idea, for better internet software for a while and when I'd graduated I pitched it to _microsoft _they loved it and were willing to pay, thousands for it. I was gonna take their offer, but then my Dad said 'if they're willing to pay that much it must be something special. Why not try and brand it and sell it yourself? What have you got yo lose?' so with his business skills he helped me get started. I hired a staff and some people who I knew I could trust.

"then one day, I got a call. My Dad had been in a fatal drive by shooting. I inherited his _millions _and all his businesses. The my uncle Peter came to me one day. He was my Dad's brother and apparently in his mob...he's still in it today, he's helped me so much. He told me everything. The Volturi and my Dad's plan to take them down. He guided me in everything I did, until I got the knack and was able to manage being a solo boss. So...that's it Bella. I was twenty when I found out I was a don, and I was literally thrown into this life. I still have no idea how to act or sometimes, what to even do...I'm totally playing by ear, hoping not to screw it up...because I know my son will pay the price"

_well that was...holy shit that was a lot to take in._

"oh Edward" my half eaten dinner was forgotten and my hands found his. "your not a monster...you do what you need to do to stay safe...and I know you'll keep me and our children safe too"

Relief flooded his face, _silly boy must have thought I was going to leave him _"I promise Bella, I will"

"can I ask a question though?"

he nodded, studying me carefully.

"would you really want your son to do what you do?"

"Bella, my Dad said something to me one day. Back then, 'cos I didn't know what he did I have no idea what he was getting at...but now, maybe because I know we'll hopefully have a baby next year, well I get it now"

"what did he say?"

"he said 'you'll never love someone as much as your children or the woman who bares them. You'll do anything for them...even die for them' and now I know I would...I would die for you Bella...and I would die for our children. Without a second thought. So...no I wouldn't want him to have this life. The point of us having children isn't for him to follow this life. It's because I want a life with a wife and children. I want that...and I would rather the Volturi to take away my life then to deny me having the one I want. Family means everything to me"

I hadn't realised I'd started crying again until I felt him wipe a stray tear away.

"I understand Edward. And I want to have that life with you" I whispered.

"you know my story...so now I want yours." I nodded "but before you start I really need to ask a question"

"okay-" I answered hesitantly.

"have you spoken with your Father since...that day?" I shook my head 'no' feeling slightly ashamed. Especially since he'd been so close with his, and obviously missed him a lot.

"Bella" he sighed "Please try and make it up with him. Life's too short to hold grudges" I knew he was right and planned to visit my Dad tomorrow.

"erm...I have something else to ask. Have you told your Mother about us yet?"

_SHIT, my Mom!_

**a/n: so...what do you think? **

**Renee next chapter, we haven't really heard anything about her so...let's see what's she's like, shall we.**

**Does Sweetward make sense now? **

**Review for shoutouts! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: hey guys! I'm baaaaack! I know, I know it's took me, like forever to update, but those who have been to university or are currently there, will understand. It takes up a lot of time.**

**Anywhooo...I'm just gonna get on with it.**

**Shoutouts to... cbmorefre, smeppe, sasygirl91, Flavia Ribeiro, RayRae97, aswan86, shyshy1016, kaorilamb, beachlovers, melissamary55, ChristineMcQueen, p a I g e. h, amazone3, ellaryne, aixa00, pinklady34, kgunter34, ADADancer, Esme Nicole Cullen and sujari6.**

**I really do love all your reviews and you make me really want to write more...and a lot of the time they give me a great big kick up the backside and make me write another chapter, so please please please keep them coming.**

**And right now, I'm gonna do some shameless advertising for a new story of mine. Well, I say new but it's up to chapter 4, but I feel like I should tell you all. Here's the description...**

_So let me see if I got this. She told you she was in love with you and your drunk ass laughed in her face, so now she's leaving, trying to avoid seeing you everyday. You realise you love her too, so now your sabotaging all her interviews to stop her leaving?_

**It's getting some great reviews so far, so I really hope to see you guys over there.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it. You've waited long enough for this chapter.**

**Previously...**

_"have you spoken with your Father since...that day?" I shook my head 'no' feeling slightly ashamed. Especially since he'd been so close with his, and obviously missed him a lot._

_"Bella" he sighed "Please try and make it up with him. Life's too short to hold grudges" I knew he was right and planned to visit my Dad tomorrow._

_"erm...I have something else to ask. Have you told your Mother about us yet?"_

_SHIT, my Mom!_

**Chapter 15.**

_(Edward P.O.V)_

It took a lot for me to open up completely about my past. To tell her, what I considered my biggest weakness. The fact that I didn't have a clue how to run a mob. Most son's who take over from their father, have had years and years...well, most likely since birth, watching their father run that mob. I however, was simply a computing graduate, trying to make an honest living out of my idea, then suddenly my life flips, and I have to do whatever it takes to survive.

And that includes taking all my morals and basically throwing them in the trash.

Telling Bella I would die for her...well, I hadn't realised how true those words were, until I'd spoken them out loud. She was quickly becoming everything to me, and I'd known her only a few weeks. A day rarely went by, when Bella wasn't in my thoughts a least 90% of the time. What was this girl doing to me?

Her mom was a subject I had wanted to bring up for a while. She never spoke of her, and had I not done initial research on her, I would have thought her mother had passed away.

"my mom is..." she hesitated. I knew the facts about her mother.

Renee Dwyer, previously 'Swan', nee 'Johnson'

Born to Mark and Wendy Johnson on April 27th 1967.

Married Charles Swan on 6th June 1985. (Was police officer, in Forks Washington. Currently Police Chief in Forks Washington)

One daughter, Isabella Marie Swan born September 13th 1987

Renee is a stay at home mother.

Divorced Charlie Swan October 9th 1990

Current location, Phoenix, Arizona.

Moved October 20th 1990, taking her daughter with. Settled during court after Father's appeal. The settlement was agreed upon by judge Andrew Harper, saying 'it would be better for Isabella to be with her mother' and allowed Charles Swan visitation right, whenever he wanted.

Re-married on January 13th 2009 to Philip Dwyer. (Currently a gym teacher)

"what?" I ask, once she hasn't spoken for a few moments.

"she's..." her eyes hesitantly reach mine. She sighs before saying "my mother is crazy"

I laugh out loud at that. I had honestly thought she was going to say her mother was some kind of monster.

"don't laugh Edward, it was horrible growing up" she grumbled, before taking a mouthful of her food.

"why? What did she do?"

"he just...I dunno how to explain it. It won't sound bad and you'll think I'm just being melodramatic if I tell you, but once you meet her, you'll get it"

"well...try to explain" I just wanted her to keep talking. She'd very rarely shared information about herself with me, and I wanted to know more...everything about her. She fascinated me.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact, that I like watching her plump, red, juicy lips, form words as she spoke.

"she...well as I was growing up, I was always embarrassed by her because...well, I swear she thinks we're the same age" she grumbled.

"what? Like she thought she was a 16 year old girl or something?"

"yes! Exactly. She was always wearing short skirts and low cut shirts. She was constantly stealing my music and listening to it. She thought my friends were 'our' friends and once I caught her on the phone to my best friends Lucy. I thought Lucy had called to take to me and my mom was just being annoying, turns out my mom called her. She was always turning up when we were hanging out. And she was contently coming up with all these hair brained schemes that are just ridiculous, like bungee jumping."

"wow" was the first thing I spoke " can see why you would have been embarrassed by her. I would have killed my mom"

"yeah, well I love my mom so much, but I was just a kid, and I needed space. We got into loads of fights over it, I would tell her they were my friends and she would say they were hers too. But they hated it as much as I did. I mean...it was like having a parent around 24/7. Wait, what am I saying? It _was _having a parent around 24/7"

I chuckled slightly at her "I'm never gonna be like that when I'm a mom" she whispers after a moment of silence.

My hand slid over to her, and grab her tiny hand in mine. I squeeze it gently until her eyes meet mine. "your gonna be the most wonderful mother" I whisper to her. A small smile light up her face, and a beautiful blush dons her cheeks.

"anyway" I add, louder this time, trying to lift the mood "I'll be there to make sure your not trying to re-live your youth through our daughter. And I don't want to see you in a mini skirt or low cut top for anyone but myself" I laugh lightly as her face burns with her blush.

"okay it's a deal" she winks, and I'm slightly shocked by her sass. Bella's never been like that with me before, and I does something to me...something I can't really explain.

"so how do you think she's gonna react to our engagement?"

"oh god knows" she grumbles "I can never guess with her, she always seems to do the opposite of what you would think"

"seems like something you both have I common"

"what?" her eyes dart to mine, in obvious shock.

"you never do what I expect you to do, you know with the whole marriage thing and then my...work" I answer vaguely, you never know who's listening.

She just shrugged, and we both continue our dinner.

"so I was thinking" I began, once the waitress has left, we've ordered large hot chocolate fudge cake to share. "we could stop off, pick up some groceries for you. Drop them off at your house, pick up Masie and pack you some clothes and you could stay the night?" I ask hesitantly, trying to gauge her reaction.

She's only stayed the night once, and that was in the guest room. As much of a pussy it made my sound, I just wanted to hold her. I wasn't expecting sex. It was sort of silently agreed that we should wait until we are married. I wanted to do this properly and yes, I know neither of us are virgins, but I want to make our wedding night perfect, and if that means putting off sex for a few more weeks, then so be it.

"I realise that I'm yet to give you the full tour. We never did finish it last time you were over" I remind her

"erm...okay" she whispers, and I can see the hesitancy in her eyes. I smile widely, trying to reassure her, and scoop up some cake, and bring it to her lips.

It it without a doubt _the _sexiest thing I have ever witnessed. Her lips parted as she takes the spoon into her mouth. They then wrap around it sensually. A small moan escapes her, and eyes eyes shut tightly. My breathing is shallow and I'm desperately trying to think un-sexy thoughts to get rid of the situation in my pants.

Soon after we finish, I pay the cheque leaving a generous tip. I help Bella with her coat and take her hand as we make our way towards the door. There's a few pap's taking pictures of us as we leave, I had expected this, due to it being the first time I'd been seen out on a date with a woman in months. I just pull her close and continue our trek my car.

I usually have Seth drive me where ever I want to go, but I knew Bella would be more comfortable with it just being us. However, tomorrow morning, I'll be giving her a chance to experience how my life, and soon to be her life, is like. Seth will be driving us both to work and picking us up.

She points out a grocery store called 'Wallmart' and I pull into the parking lot. She grabs a shopping cart on the way in, and I soon take it off of her.

"Bella...are you sure you want to shop here" I ask, unable to stop my nose wrinkling in disgust.

"yeah, why? What's wrong with it?" she asks, as she begins looking over the cereal.

"we could go somewhere a bit...I dunno...nicer?"

she sighs loudly and I can see her roll her eyes "Edward there's nothing wrong with 'Wallmart'. Where do you shop?" she asks, as she pulls out a brand of cereal and drops it in the cart.

"I pay someone to do it for me" I shrug, following after her, like a puppy. Glaring at a woman, who's cart almost bangs into mine. Is there no rules in this place? "actually I'll get someone to do yours. Leave it with me"

"Edward. no."

"Well, you'll be moving in soon. Then you won't have to shop here any more" the disgust is clear in my voice.

"don't be such a snob, Edward" she's now picking out bread.

"MOMMY!" a child screams as she runs past us, towards her mother

"see that? There's loose children Bella"

"Edward stop it. This is what life's like for me. Screaming children and discount shopping, you being a snob is hurting my feelings"

I sigh "I'm sorry, love. I won't say another word about it, I didn't want to upset you. Please forgive me" she must sense my sincerity, because she gives me a beautiful smile, and I can feel my heart speeding up. Unable to resist, I lean in and kiss her soft supple lips.

We soon find ourselves back at my home. Masie seems content to sit by the open fire warming herself and soon falling asleep.

Rosalie, having started her job today, is there in the ugly uniform Bella picked. Hair pulled back and no make up on. I give her Bella's bags and tell her where to put them.

I give Bella the tour, starting with the stable and horses, tennis court and outdoor swimming pool. We make it inside and I show her my gym, indoor pool, games room, cinema room, bowling ally, my office, kitchen and dining room, the library, all eight guest rooms with their own bathroom, ending with my, soon to be our, bedroom.

We watch a movie in the cinema room, before bed. After I finish my nightly routine in the bathroom, I make my way into the bedroom, only the be greeted with the most beautiful and perfect sight imaginable. She's sat in our California King bed, the sheets pulled up tight waiting for me. A smile lights up her face and I join her on the bed.

"Before I forget, Alice is meeting us tomorrow to go taste cakes for the wedding" I tell her, pulling her close to me.

"How did she take it when you told her about the date we picked"

"she...well she yelled a lot, but once I threatened to not allow her to plan the wedding at all, she shut up" my sister had thrown the biggest hissy fit known to man, when she learnt Bella and I wanted to be married within two months. I'm not sure if the reason was actually because the date was so soon or because we would be wed before she would. She'd been engaged to Jasper for almost a year, and she'd been planning it for as long. I don't understand why she wanted to wait so long, to plan one day.

I mean I do get it. I want Bella to have the most perfect day, the day she's dreamt of, but really? A year?

"hmm" Bella hums. "we meeting her after school though right?"

"yeah, I'll pick you up and we'll go right there. I don't even get why she wants to come." I grumble.

"Be nice Edward" Bella warns.

"I will...It's just, it's our choice not hers. I get why she wants to help with decorations and stuff, but the cake and your dress and stuff like that should just be what you want" it should all be what Bella wants but I know my sister, she just _has _to be involved. The busybody.

"well..." Bella sighs, "I'm sure she just wants to make sure we get a good price or something" I snort slightly at that, but don't answer. Both Alice and I know money is not an problem, and I tend to buy things that are more on the expensive side anyway.

"I'm surprised your coming actually" her voice broke our silence.

"you are?"

"yeah" I felt her shrug "I though men couldn't less interested in planning a wedding" she laughed lightly, and I was unable to not join in.

"yeah maybe, but I want to help make this day perfect" that and I wanted to make sure Bella's dream day didn't turn into Alice's dream day. Part 1. Alice's wedding is set to be on 7th December, almost a month after Bella's and mine. That's her day, November 12th is Bella's day.

Silence took over the room, and we fell into sleep. I'd never been into cuddling before, but with my girl, it felt right. Like she was where she belonged.

XXX

We woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and light. Having Bella sleep here was just...well perfect, and I knew she needed to move officially soon. I turned on the T.V. In the bedroom, knowing we'd both have a bit longer yet, to cuddle and watch the morning news.

"_and now onto our entertainment section. What have you got for us this morning, Sarah?" _a man with a lot of product in his hair spoke, with a cheesy smile.

"_Well, Chris" _she giggled _"Is Seattle's most eligible bachelor off the market?"_a picture of Bella and I at Wallmart kissing, popped up on screen, and Bella went stiff in my arms.

"_the still unidentified women, was seen with Edward Masen last night. They were spotted having a very intimate dinner, filled with flirty smiles and a lot of hand holding" _the picture changed to one of Bella and I holding hands over the table, staring into each other eyes.

"_but we've spotted something that maybe means that Mr. Masen may be off the market permanently" _the same picture of Bella and I holding hands, zoomed in into Bella's left hand, where her large engagement ring, was extremely viable. _"this is the first time we've seen the brunette out with Mr. Masen, and I think most would have to agree with me that, that engagement ring must have come from an extremely rich man...like, the one sitting opposite her, and seen kissing her later that night"_ the Wallmart picture appears again, before video footage is played of me holding her close as we leave the restaurant. _"only time will tell, stay tuned as we follow this story more and more, and let you know if you need to buy a new hat for their wedding. Back to you Chris" _the blonde giggles.

"Bella..." I started but she cut me off.

"it's fine Edward. I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. I mean...your you" she shrugs.

"see? You never do what I expect" I kiss her lips. I try and turn the chaste peck into something more, but she pulls away telling me that she had morning breath. I roll my eyes, because so did I, but let her get out of bed and ready for school.

"I guess my mom'll know now anyway" she says as she walks to the bathroom "I'll put any money on getting a call from her today"

The day seems to drag as I wait to see my girl again. I pick her up as soon as school ends, knowing she would be out the same time that the kids are.

"how was your day?" I ask once I slid in behind her, after having got out and opened the door for her. I was raised a gentleman.

"fine" she was quiet and rather short. Not like my Bella at all. I tell Seth to take us the the cake shop we're meeting Alice at.

"what happened?"

"everyone saw that news article. They were all asking questions"

"what did you say?"

"i just told them to mind their own damn business" I chucked slightly, and kiss her.

"I'll officially announce our engagement this week, okay? Then they'll all know your mine" she giggles and kisses me again.

We arrive at the cake place five minutes earlier, but I decide to go in and wait inside. The shop is small, and smells of freshly baked cakes. Bella and I moan in unison and laugh at each other. There's cakes on display all over the shop and we take to looking at them. Some are traditional white tiered cakes, others are more...extraordinary.

"oh my gosh Edward, look at this one" Bella calls, I turn and find her looking at an unusual cake. **(a/n: pictures on profile) **I walk over to her, slip both my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder looking at the cake. Her whole body rests on mine, and the pressure is delicious.

It's a wedding cake make of cupcakes. Six tiers on cupcakes, in purple and yellow. Bella's face is lit up in a way I've never seen in before, and it made me feel sort of...giddy. Bella was actually gushing about the cake, saying how cute it was and how she'd never seen anything like it before.

"Hello, my names Allison. Would you like a taster of our cupcake wedding cake?" an elderly woman comes from behind the counted, and smiles as she takes in our embrace.

I open my mouth to answer 'yes please' when my sister's voice rang out loud and proud.

"no, we want to try your traditional fruit cake" she spoke, one hand on her hip, as she stood in the enterance way.

The elderly woman looks a little taken a back, but goes to fetch the cake, no-the-less. Alice glares at us before walking over to the table and chairs.

"what's her problem?" Bella asks.

I sigh, I know my over reactive sister "she thinks we came early on purpose to do it without her" I shook my head, which I still resting on her shoulder, before I whisper in her ear "we can still try the cupcakes if you want"

"no" she shook her head "I wanted traditional" she mumbles, but it's hesitant. I know what she's really saying is 'I don't want an argument with Alice'. She walks off to sit with Alice, and I'm just about to follow when Allison walks by.

I tap her arm lightly and she stops her route to Alice and Bella, and smiles curiously.

"My fiancée and sister are going to pick a traditional wedding cake. And I'm gonna write the cheque, but I also want the cupcake cake as well. Please don't mention it, I want it as a surprise. I want the exact same as that one over there" I point to the purple and yellow cake, Bella had been admiring.

"are you sure you want to buy it without trying it?" Allison asks.

"She's in love with it, but thinks she should stick to tradition. I'm putting a lot of trust in you that it will taste nice"

she nods and promises that all their cakes are delicious. "I won't say a word" I smile and follow her to the table where Bella and Alice are sat.

"what was that about?" Alice asks.

"just...talking price" I lie, and Allison soon distracts her with cake.

**a/n: awww how sweet is he?**

**An extra long chapter because I made you wait so long. Do I get more reviews? **

**It's not been re-read because I'm sleepy so if there's grammar or spleeing errors I will fix them tomorrow. Promise.**

**Pictures on profile.**

**Reviews for shoutouts.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: Hello! I'm baaaaaaaccccck!**

**You guys! What are you like giving me last chapter the most reviewed chapter in this story. A whopping 33 reviews! Jaysus. **

**I really want to give shoutouts to you all, but it would really take me forever to add everyone, and I really don't wanna risk missing someone and them being upset or whatever. **

**Anywho...just know that I love each and every review, and I hope that you continue reviewing. **

**I always forget to say this but...i don't own Twilight! I can sense your shock.**

**A lot of people not liking Alice. Don't worry, would Edward let her ruin Bella's big day? **

**Well...Edward has some stuff to say...**

**Chapter 16.**

"So I want you to go into Seattle and track this. No other mother Fucker should be on my turf, but me" I growled at the team of men that were stood in my home office. Bella was at school and I didn't feel like going into any of my companies today, so I held my meeting at home

Eric was my tech guy. He could hack into any and all computers...we found a few interesting things from NASA. He's small and scrawny, the perfect disguise if you ask me. Felix was fucking brutal. Being torturous just ran through his veins, within his blood and if I needed answers Felix always got them for me. Emmett's just recently joined, so he'll be going for experience. Selling illegal fire arms on my turf is something that a lot of people think they can get away with, and it happens regularly, Em needs as much experience as possible. Jasper's also here, just for more protection. They're stronger as a group.

"and what are we suppose to do with these guys selling fire arms?" Emmett asked. He's still resisting this life, and my patience is growing thin. Is it not obvious what he's to do?

"you dispose of the fuckers as you see fit" I gritted out through me teeth. He flung his head back, and stared at the ceiling, breathing deep, trying to keep calm.

It'd been a week since the cake shopping incident, and I knew the pap's were getting more and more determined to get pictures of Bella, Bella and i together, Bella's ring...well, you get the picture. Bella had come home to me everyday this week complaining about how they got on school property again.

That right, you heard correctly. She's moved in with me. Officially. Her house is still full with a few pieces of her things, but after work she comes to mine (now, 'our') house, she sleeps here, in my bed. It's fucking bliss. I'd never been one to let women sleep over, so having her spend the night, was completely foreign to me. Not to mention actually _living _with me.

"but before that, I want to know who they're working for, where they've got their stock from and I want you to take to stock." I was getting a little pissed. This was nothing new, to any of them, except Em. I shouldn't have to sit here and baby them.

"and if they're lying?"

"JESUS CHRST EMMETT! I SAID I WANT ANSWERS AND YOUR GONNA FUCKING GET THEM FOR ME!" I screamed at him. He shrunk back in his seat a little, clearly not wanting to piss me off any more. I felt like a fucking time bomb, and anything could set me off.

Unfortunately, that thing was a knock on the door.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! What?" I snapped, not getting up and opening the door, just yelling from my seat, behind my desk.

"Edward?" a small voice, sobbed from the other side of the door. I was up like a shot and practically sprinted towards the door.

There, my Bella stood, at 11.30am on a school day, sobbing her little heart out. I pulled her into my arms, as she broke down, crying into me.

_What the hell has happened? _

And where the fuck is Alec. He's the one that's suppose to make sure she's okay. If someone's hurt her, Alec will find out how much Felix and I are alike in sick and twisted torture. As for the mother-fucker who's hurt her...well, I'll annihilate him.

"Baby, what's happened? Who's done this to you?"

"I-I" she snivelled "I...l-lost m..my...my job" her cried grew louder, and her face found itself buried into the crook my neck. I could feel her tears tickling my neck, as she cried.

I hooked my arm under her knees and with the other arm braced against her back, I picked her up bridal style, and carried her over to my office chair, where she stayed cuddled into me, her face never leaving my neck.

Why the hell did Derek Banner think this would be okay with me? He was literally shitting his pants when I paid him that little visit to get Bella the job. And the $750 grand I gave him, was to ensure my girl was happy 100% of time, he should have been kissing her ass, not to fucking firing her.

My eye caught Emmett, his face had a mask of worry, as he took in his former love's crying and crushed state. I knew Emmett still felt extremely guilty for the whole Bella/Rosalie thing, and I also knew that he still cared deeply for my girl.

But that's just the thing. She's _my _girl now. Mine to comfort when she's upset, mine to make laugh when she's down. He lost that privilege when he made the biggest and idiotic mistake of his life, by leaving this angel.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll fix it" I fucking promise I will.

"no" she snuffled "I don't want that crummy job, anyway. I hated it."

no she didn't. She loved that job. But I wasn't going to push it, she was clearly upset and needed comfort.

Was it really sick, that I am completely elated that she was seeking _my _comfort? Maybe her feelings were beginning to mirror my own.

Because it would be a travesty to deny my feelings for this girl...I just can't admit what those feelings are. Out loud or in my head.

"why did lose your job, baby?"

"because..." she was full on sobbing once again "Mr. Banner said...t-that I was really un-unprofessional to mix my professional and personal life together" She didn't need to explain further. Fucking paparazzi.

Even still...I'm still going to be paying Derek Banner a visit soon.

"how 'bout, I call my Mom and Alice, tell them not to come over this afternoon, order us some lunch and we have a lazy day, watching movies, anything you want princess."

"no" she mumbled into my chest "I still want to plan the wedding this afternoon. But the lunch and movies sounds good"

"Okay, baby" I kissed the top of her head, and stood up with her still in my arms. "We'll continue this later, gentlemen" Bella's head snapped into the direction of my employee's and that beautiful blush covered her cheeks. _She hadn't even noticed they were here._

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were working _and _had company. Had I known I never would have interrupted-"

"Bella" I interrupted "you know you come first, baby" Her eyes widened as they connected with mine. This was the first time that I'd made her away of my growing feelings. I mean, I'm sure she was some what aware of them, but I'd never professed them in such a way.

She nodded slowly, a smile grazing her lips. Our eyes never lost contact, and I'd forgotten about the four other men in my office. All I was aware of was my girl. I was completely lost in her big brown eyes.

"you gonna introduce us, Masen?" Felix's gruff voice us both out of our little world.

Bella wiggled in my arms, and I knew she wanted me to put her down. I kept my arm around her waste, my fingers rubbing the skin I found there.

"Bella this is Felix. Felix, Bella"

"ah, Edward's fiancée, I've heard _a lot_ about you. It's nice to meet you" he held out his hand our for her to shake, and I could tell he was trying hard not to the ogle her, but his eyes kept drifting to her tits, as she stood there oblivious. My hand twitched and actually reached for the gun that was in the waistband of my black pants, but his eyes caught my movement and he pulled away from Bella completely without her even noticing his strange behaviour.

He knew we'd be having words later.

"and this is Eric. Eric, the future Mrs. Masen" my stomach fluttered at the name.

_Mr and Mrs. Masen_

_Edward and Isabella Masen_

_The Masen's_

sound's kind of perfect.

Unlike Felix, Eric's polite and treats my girl as she deserves – with respect. They shake hands and exchange pleasantries. I know all the men in the room can see one of my hands lingering on the gun still, after what had happened with Felix, so they knew I was deadly serious.

"and of course you know these fuckers" I punched Jasper's shoulder, and he chuckled. Bella giggled at our exchange, her eyes never moving to Emmett. I knew she still felt awkward and uneasy in his presence. Who could blame her.

"princess, why don't you go pick a movie, and I'll be down in two seconds" I wanted a word with Felix. You may think it's an overreaction to a man checking out my girl, but I'm boss and by checking out my girl is basically giving me the finger, and I will _not _be made a fool of.

"any movie I want?" she smiled, and I couldn't resist leaning down and giving her supple lips a kiss.

"mmhhmm...any thing you want" I wasn't strictly talking about the movie, but she didn't know that. I doubt she'd ever know the length's I'd go to, just to make her smile.

She let out, what seemed to be, an involuntary squeal of excitement, and turned to leave. She was only a step away from me, when I grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to me.

"just not '_The Notebook_' again, baby. I don't think I can take it two nights in a row" I groaned, my face pressed into her slim neck this time. I could hear her sweet giggles and I could feel her body shaking in her laughter. I could here the guys laughing along with her, but I knew that almost all of them were as whipped as I was, the other's...well I didn't give a fuck to be honest.

"I wasn't thinking of '_The Notebook_' actually, I'm more in the mood for comedy, anyway" I knew from past experience, that Bella's idea of 'comedy' was actually, 'romantic-comedy' but I didn't care, as long as it wasn't The fucking Notebook yet again.

"okay. Be down in a minute" I kissed her once again, but this time I didn't stop her as she walked away.

The room was silent as everyone waited for me to move, but I was counting Bella's footsteps to make sure she was out ear shot. Once I was satisfied she wouldn't be able to hear, I grabbed Felix by the collar of his shirt, pushed him up against the nearest wall. One hand held his neck in a vice like grip, the other pulled my gun out of my pants, and pushed it up against dick.

"look at my girl like that again, and me blowing your dick off won't even be the worst of your fears. Understood?" I pressed the tip of the gun harder into him, after I finished speaking.

"y-yes" he strangled out. My grip was so tight I knew I was strangling him, but I decided he could sweat it out a few seconds longer. When he got to the point the he was about to pass out, I let him go, his whole body dropping to the floor.

"I expect the Seattle problem to be sorted within 3 days." Is all I say as I leave the room.

I find Bella sat in the cinema room. She'd brought our duvet down from our bed, and was snuggled up, with the DVD on pause, waiting for me.

"hey baby" I mumbled as I snuggled up next to her. She makes sure that my body is covered in the duvet, before she gives me a sweet kiss and pressed play.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made us a little picnic" she whispered, as though she didn't want to disturb anyone from the movie, even if there was only the two of us in there.

I smiled and looked down at what she'd brought. She'd made a load of sandwiches with a wide variety, chocolate _of course _and she'd brought a shit load of fruit. I kissed her in thanks.

XXX

"that was Alice" Bella said, as she joined me and my Mom sitting in the garden. She sat next to me and I wrapped her in my arms "She's just pulling in. she said she's got loads of stuff to tell us"

Alice had called saying she was going to be late, and that we weren't allowed to talk 'wedding' until she got here. I was dreading this 'loads of stuff' she was going to tell us. My temper was already wearing thin today, a little more and I knew I would snap at her.

"Just remember that this is _our _wedding, and if you don't like something then just say and it's gone. Alice is having her own wedding in January and that's the wedding she can go crazy on"

Something I'd learnt about Bella was that it was her nature to just agree with something if it avoided an argument.

"hello!" Alice yelled as she walked through the back door, and into the garden. Masie ran up to greet her, and Alice gave her a small stroke before she sat down next to my mother.

"so..." she started, pulling a pad of paper out of her bag "Father Weber was free on the 14th of November so I asked him if he'd do the wedding. He agreed saying he'd be _here_" she pointed to the ground, as though to clarify where 'here' was " at 10am and I told him that was perfect

"erm Alice-" I tried, but she continued,

"I've got a mock up of the wedding invites they're beautiful. Pink feather's around the edge"

"Alice!-"

"then I decided on table decorations. It matches the invites. Pink feathers with pink and white roses..."

"ALICE!" I yelled standing up, and she finally stopped.

"what?"

"have you not listened to a word Bella has said?" she shrugged her shoulders not understanding what I was getting at.

"First of all, Bella is Catholic, and has said she wants to be married in a Church"

"the only church big enough to fit the whole family is in Seattle and I didn't think it was fair to drag them there"

"Alice our family is either coming from Chicago or Italy. Going to Seattle or coming here isn't going to make a difference to them"

"well I just though-"

"I don't give a shit what you think!" I yelled "This is what Bella has asked for. As for the invites and table decorations I remember Bella being very insistent that she doesn't want overly girly and pink-"

"they look nice" she argued, stomping her foot.

"then have them for _your_ wedding." I yelled back at her.

"do you know what Edward, I have a good mind to say that I'm not going to help at all" she threatened.

"No one even asked you to help, Alice. You just took over, like you _always _do."

"_fine!_" she screeched "let's see how well 'little miss perfect Bella' can do alone. I can't wait to see the disaster that will be your wedding day. I'm in need of a good laugh" with that she stormed off leaving Bella and my mother slack jawed, and my seathing.

"Edward I have no idea how to plan a wedding!" Bella eyes were wide in her obvious panic and upset. I knew she hated arguments, even if she wasn't involved, they always got to her.

I sat back down next to her, pulling her to me "don't worry, princess" I kissed her head "It'll be okay. We'll have the best fucking wedding ever, and she'll see how perfect you really are"

truth be told, to me our wedding would be perfect just because we were getting married. But I knew she wanted the day every girl dreamed of...and that's what she'll have.

"If you want, I'll hire a professional planner. One that will actually listen to what _you _want, not what she thinks"

"that'd be great actually" Bella was still pressed into my chest, so no one could see her face. I caught my mother watching us embrace, a big smile on her face and her eyes filled with tears.

**a/n: so...what do you think?. Reviews mean everything and more to me. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW! and i'll give you all your own Edward Cullen...well hypothetically I would ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: check out you guys! All those reviews! You make me smile! ;) **

**so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a awhile, but real life just gets in the way sometimes.**

**I replied to all reviews this week (I think/hope) and a couple people said that they thought Bella was weak, and I thought it was only fair that I share the reply I gave them to everyone, because it is a clue. All I said was...'maybe Bella hasn't told Edward the whole story'. We will find out what happened this chapter, I just thought I would share that with you all.**

**So...here we go.**

**Chapter 17.**

**Bella.**

Derek Banner was pissed. Every morning for the past week I've had to have Alec walk me into school because the parking lot was filled with paps screaming questions and taking pictures.

Edward ha re-introduced Alec to me a few days ago, apparently he'd been my security since that morning he and Edward appeared on my doorstep, and I thought Alec was his assistant or something.

Alec was meant to watch me but never been seen, by me or anyone. I knew I had bodyguards, so Edward telling me so, didn't shock me. But since the paps had gone crazy, he needed to physically protect me more, so he drove me into school, walked my inside, and waited all day only to walk me back to the car and drive me home after school.

Except what Alec couldn't protect me from was the principle, Mr. Banner. Every morning I had been getting snide comments, sneering glares and warning after warnings to make it stop.

_Like I personally asked them to follow me here!_

Anyway, I'm guessing after so many days, he'd hit his limit, and demanded to see me in his office nine o'clock sharp. I tried to argue 'I have a class at nine' but he wasn't having any of it. He'd even arranged cover for all my classes. It was at that information I knew I was out. Out of a job. Out of school. And out of wages.

I sat down in one of the two hard, less than comfortable chairs that are strategically placed facing Mr. Banner's giant red wood desk, that was piled high with folders and loose papers.

"Bella" he sighed, resting his chin on his interlaced hands, and shacking his head "the school board are not happy with your current..._status_. It's making a mockery of this school" he spat out. From the spot he was sat in, the light caused a glare off of his shiny bald head, his piggy eyes looked even smaller behind his wide framed specs, and his mouth was set in a hard line.

"with all due respect, Mr. Banner, this situation is hardly my fault, and I don't see how it displays the school in a negative light" I answered, feeling oddly bold.

"Miss Swan, do you know who many of our students have been _paid _by either a magazine, newspaper or news station to give information on you?"

I was a little stunned. After that first day our relationship had been in the papers, I had just avoided them, not really wanted to see what they were saying about me, and how plain I was for someone like Edward. I had no idea my own students would sell me out.

When I didn't answer Mr. Banner continued "53 students Miss Swan" Dear Lord that's a lot of kids in one week. "and I'm not going to go into some of the stuff they have been saying about you"

"so what? Because some lies have been said about me I'm fired?" I hissed, this was beyond ridiculous.

"Bella, if you were a parents, is _that"_ he hand thrust towards the window, which gave a view of all the paps still hovering around at the entrance "the conditions you would like your child going to school in? Harriet Griffin was pushed over trying to get into school yesterday, and sprained her wrist. Her parents are suing! I don't think you realise to severity of this situation!"

"so...I am fired" this is the last thing I needed. Edward was gonna go ballistic. I knew he would be over here the moment I told him about this. He wouldn't tell me how much he'd actually given to the school in order to hire me, but I'm sure Mr Banner never mentioned the job would last only a few weeks, when his money grabbing hands touched that cash.

Mr Banner sighed "If I don't do something now, the school board will only step in themselves sooner or later. All it takes is one parent complaint and..." he trailed off shrugging. He didn't need to finish that sentence. If the school board found out that my teaching was causing all this havoc, I'd never teach in a school ever again.

"and there's nothing I can do?" I asked weakly.

"well..." Mr Banner sighed, standing up from his seat "there may be something you _could _do" Great. I was going to have to get even more money out of Edward. As if I don't feel bad enough with all he's spent on me so far.

"I'm not sure I'll be able give you any more money. Edward's given quite a lot already" I admitted.

"I don't want money" he shook his head, as he made his way into the chair next to mine, his body facing mine. He smelt of stale cigarettes and his breath held a tinge of garlic. I felt like puking.

"well...what?" I mumbled not facing him, my eyes set on the desk in front of me. I didn't like how close he was now, and after I'd spoken he seemed to lean in closer.

"well..." he began, his breath hot in my ear, "I was thinking..." he trailed off as one of his grubby hands found it's way onto my thigh. My whole body froze at his touch. His hand felt disgusting and wrong on me, but my whole body was numb and unable to move, not listening to my mind as it screamed for relief from his touch.

My heart was beating so loud I could hear it ringing in my ears, my breath was coming in shallow bursts as panic was filling my body. His hand began to travel upwards. His mitts dragged slowly over my thigh, up my hip, my stomach, before it latched onto my breast. I could feel a panic attack arising, and it wasn't until he began to grope me, that I jumped out of my seat, ending his contact.

"what the hell are you doing?" I screamed. I didn't care who could hear me, I'd just been sexually assaulted by a man who is old enough to be my grandfather and who is in the trusted care of all those children.

"come on Bella" he stood up, his hands going towards his belt and he began to unfasten it "you do this for me...and I'll tell the school board that they have nothing to worry about, and the press attention will die down"

Filled with rage, I stormed over the the door and threw it open, revealing Mr Banner in his now trouser-less state to everyone who was at reception, "I do _not _want this job that badly, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer, because I'm suing for sexual harassment, you disgusting, perverted old man. Why don't you tell that to the fucking school board" I screamed as I sped out of the building.

Alec was bound to be pissed that I didn't text him to walk me to the car, but I just needed out of that hell-hole. The few leeches that had stuck around got a few pictures as I walked to the car. I tried to keep from breaking down before I reached the car, but was unable to stop few stray tears falling.

"Bella?" Alec began running across the lot as soon as he saw me, there was no point really I was almost at the car. "what's going on? What's wrong?" he asked, as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

I wiped my eyes and mumbled "can you please just take me to Edward?" I got out between sniffles.

He nodded, as he opened the car door for me "he's at your house"

I cried all the way home, and I kept catching Alec throwing me worried glances as he drove, but he said nothing, to which I was grateful because my mind was running a mile a minute. My dilemma was whether I should tell Edward about it or not.

I felt like I should tell him, because during this relationship he's been nothing but honest with me and I with him, but if I did tell him, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Edward would end him. Could I ultimately have that man's blood on my hands? He was a repulsive old man, but did that mean he deserved to die? It wasn't my call to make. I wasn't God, and neither was Edward.

I couldn't let that man die. I just couldn't.

so...how am I going to make sure Banner is fired if I can't tell Edward. Everything's such a mess, and I was so consumed in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that we were home, until Alec opened my door.

I got out and made my way towards Edward's office. The tears were still coming and I knew that this wasn't just in reaction to today. I'd been through so much since I met Edward and I've never really let myself react to any of it. I've just taken it all and said 'okay'.

I've lost my best friend.

I've lost my boyfriend.

Said best friend and boyfriend were making an idiot of me behind my back.

My father was a gambling addict.

I'd been won in a bet.

I was marrying the head of a huge Mafia family.

I would soon be the target of anyone trying to hurt Edward.

I've moved homes.

I would soon be pregnant.

I was causing a rift between my soon-to-be husband and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

I'd been stalked by paparazzi.

I've lost my job.

I've been sexually assaulted by my employer.

.

.

.

And I was falling in love with my fiancée.

XXX

"good morning" a horse voice whispered, as he placed heated kisses onto my neck. We were in our usual sleeping position. Spooning. Edward liked to make a kind of cocoon around me, as though he was protecting me even in his sleep. His arms tightly held me, his legs tangled with mine, and his face buried into my neck. It was heaven.

"morning" I giggled and he began tickling me. This was routine. Something he did every morning, and I couldn't get enough of it.

It had only been two days since I'd lost my job, and even though I hadn't told Edward anything, he knew something was wrong. I'd become clingy and needy, wanting to be with him as much as possible (not that he complained about that). I'd become over emotional about silly little things and would find myself crying at some point during the day.

He was worried and would stay at home with me, telling me his work could wait. He didn't know that I knew he was working at night till the early hours of the morning in his office, only leaving me when he was sure I was asleep.

He constantly asked me to tell him what was wrong.

I over heard him and Alec yesterday, whispering furiously trying to understand.

"are you gonna tell me yet?" he asked, his hands stilling on my stomach, his face still pressed into my neck.

"I can't Edward" I whispered. I did feel guilty keeping things from him, but not as guilty as I would feel if he killed that man.

"why not?" he pressed. This was the first time he'd asked me 'why' and I knew it was killing him to know.

"because...because I couldn't be responsible for Mr..." _shit! _I'd slipped and by the way Edward's body stiffened I could tell he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Okay" he whispered, kissing my head "why don't you go take a nice long bath, and I'll make you some breakfast"

"you're making breakfast?" I was shocked, usually he got his staff to do everything for him. Something I planned to change soon. If I was to be stay at home Mom, I wanted to be home-maker as well, not have some random women do it for me.

"I'm trying to be romantic...and I mean how hard could it be?" he shrugged against me.

I just laughed and pulled myself from the comfortable warm bed. I was wearing boy shorts and a tank top, so when the cold morning air hit me, goose flesh appeared and I did a girly run into the bathroom, making Edward laugh at me.

I wasn't in the mood to sit in the bath. I'd never really seen the point in baths, I much prefer jumping in the shower. I was finished within ten minutes and quickly dresses in jeans and a plain tee. I threw my wet hair up into a messy bun, and walked towards the kitchen with the intent of helping Edward.

But as I made my way past his office, his voice caught my attention. He was angry, yelling at someone.

"do they have indoor CCTV camera's in the school or not?" he growled. There was no reply so he must be on the phone.

"good" he gritted out after a few moments. "I want someone watching all camera's for the past week, until I have a valid and correct reason as to why my wife is in so much distress"

after another pause he began speaking again "I want this done with the utmost digression. Bella obviously doesn't want me to know for some reason, but I can't just sit back and let someone possible hurt and upset her. I just can't"

so that was that.

He was going to find out. Banner would die. And I couldn't stop it.

_Was it sick I felt good I wouldn't have to lie to him any more?_

Before he could catch me eavesdropping, I ran to the kitchen and began making pancakes. It was another ten minutes before he came down.

He froze once he saw me in the kitchen, clearly not expecting me.

"I thought I was doing breakfast" he said, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't fancy a bath, and when you weren't down here I thought you must have too much work to do..." I shrugged.

"I'll never have too much work for you, you know that" he kissed me. And I smiled. Because I did know that. I knew no matter what he'd be there at the drop of a hat if I needed him, even if all I wanted was a hug.

I knew he'd protect me, make me happy, keep me fed, warm.

And I knew he'd give me a good life.

So I kissed him back.

Because I loved him.

**a/n: hmmm...so, does Bella's break down make more sense now? I hope so!**

**Please review and I'll love you forever!**

**To all readers of my other stories, expect updates soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: no, your eyes are not deceiving you, this really is an update! I know, twice in one week, you guys are spoilt! **

**People were really excited for Edward's little visit to Mr. Banner, and I wanted to get it to you early, so that we can get on with the wedding. YES! The wedding is coming in another two chapters! So there's is going to be a time jump! But we're all excited right? Yep!**

**Not many reviews last chapter, I was a little sad :/ but I get the impression you like Edward pov more than Bella? That's good cos I find it easier writing , so I can stick to him if you want, let me know ;)**

**WARNING! A LOT OF VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 18.**

**Edward.**

"good morning" are the first words I speak, as I wake up. We're in my favourite sleeping position, I'm spooning her body close to mine. Trying as much as possible to prevent my morning wood rubbing against her firm, supple ass, as I pressed gentle kisses along her neck.

_Have I mentioned how much I love her ass? How it jiggles when she walks? _

_God, that's not helping my situation._

It's not my fault that I'm a horny fucker. I haven't so much as looked at another woman since Charlie Swan gave my that picture of my doe eyed goddess. I haven't wanted another woman since I first laid eyes on her. She's it for me, I only want her.

"morning" she giggled, as my fingers began tickling her, to distract myself from the _situation _in my pants. Since she lost her job, the only time I get to see that beautiful carefree laugh of hers is when I tickle her. I leave her breathless and panting, and it makes me wonder what other way's I can leave her breathless and panting.

But those thought's are soon replaced when I see that frown set back in place. I was seeing that frown too much these days.

"are you going to tell me yet?" my voice was muffled due to being buried in her neck. _Doesn't she know I can't fix it unless she tells me? _

"I can't Edward" her voice is weak and vulnerable, and I can actually hear how much she wants to tell me, I just can't figure out why she can't tell me.

From the start of this relationship we've both been completely honest about everything, with each other. It just feels _wrong _that I don't know what's wrong with her.

"why not?" since that day she'd come home, she's been clingy and needy, not wanting to be without me. And while I loved looking after her, treating her like the princess she is, she wasn't acting like _my _Bella, and that scared me more than anything I've had to do in my job.

"because...because I couldn't be responsible for Mr..." She stopped abruptly, but I already knew who she was talking about.

The only person she called 'Mr' was Banner. I should have know it was that fuck-wit's fault. Now I just needed to find out what Banner had done, other than fire her.

"Okay. Why don't you take a nice long bath, and I'll make you some breakfast" after I make a little phone call.

"you're making breakfast?"

_It's not that shocking, is it Princess?_

"I'm trying to be romantic" I state. _And I just want to make you smile again _"how hard could it be?" I shrug. I mean really. You just throw a bunch of..._stuff _in a pan. _Simple._

She giggles before jumping out of bed. I try not to moan at her ass in those shorts.

_Look at it jiggle!_

I can't help but laugh at the little jog she does, trying to avoid the cold.

_She's so fucking cute._

One the bathroom door is closed, I'm out of bed, in my office and on the phone to Eric. If anyone can get me security tapes, it's him.

"hey boss, how's the Mrs?" he greets.

"not so good, that's why I'm calling"

"oh?" his voice drops a little, and I know it's out of fear that's Bella's upset with him. Unbeknownst to Bella, she's more feared in my world then I am. If someone pissed me off, I'm able to think more rational, and think of an appropriate punishment that'll benefit me somehow. But if someone upsets Bella I'll kill the fucker. And they _all_ know it.

Fiercely protective, possessive and willing to kill for her is a deadly combination. I'm irrational and act on impulse, so if I hear just _one_ bad word about Bella, that man's as good as dead.

"yeah, some thing's happened, but she won't tell me what. I need to fix this, I can't have my girl upset now, can I?"

"what do you want me to do?" his voice isn't as rough and steady, he's at ease that I'm not after him.

"well I know Derek Banner done something, I just need to know what"

"you sure it's not about her being fired?" he asks. I can see why he would think that, I thought that but after her slip this morning I just know there's more.

"no, she let something slip this morning, and I just can't let it go."

"I thought you were going to pay him a visit anyway? Why not get him to explain?"

I huff "Like Banner's just going to tell me, that'd be like signing his own death certificate"

"yeah, okay. So you want me to...?" he trailed off. _Is it not obvious?_

"check the CCTV camera's!" I snap. It's like working with children sometimes.

"do they have indoor CCTV?" he asks.

"how the fuck am I suppose to know? Have a fucking look" I yell. I can hear him tapping on his keyboard, as he's silent for a few moments.

"hmm..." _does he know how irritating he is?_

"do they have indoor CCTV camera's in the school or not?" I growl at his lack of response.

"yup, for security reasons it seems, the school has to be covered in them"

_thank fuck_

"good! I want someone watching all camera's for the past week, until I have a valid and correct reason as to why my wife is in so much distress" the last thing I need is 100 bullshit reasons, like they ran out of fucking paper.

"sure thing boss. Don't worry about it" he assures me, and I'm reminded why I pay him so much.

"I want this done with the utmost digression. Bella obviously doesn't want me to know for some reason, but I can't just sit back and let someone possible hurt and upset her. I just can't" _it goes against everything!_

I'm here to make sure she's happy. And I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy.

"consider it done boss. I've managed to hack into the system already, and I've got the footage downloading onto my hard-drive. It'll be ready to view in a few. I'll let you know what I find."

"thanks man" I hang up without another word. I take a breath trying to calm myself, before I leave the office.

The phone ringing puts a halt to that plan. My stomach twists in panic.

_He can't have found something already._

The phone flashing 'mom' fills me with relief.

"hey mom" I great her.

"well, hello darling, I was expecting Bella" she laughs. "are you having a day off to do something together?"

_random!_

"erm...no, I'm going in, in a bit" I tell her.

"oh few!" she laughs "I want to steal her for the afternoon"

"oh? Should I be worried?" I chuckle.

"of course not. I want to take her wedding dress shopping" she squeals and I laugh again. "has she got in touch with her mother yet?"

I sigh, I've been begging her for weeks to call her mom "no. she said that her mom will be mad that we're getting married when she's never heard that we were dating. She's told her about me, just not how serious we are"

"she's missing out on so much" mom sighs "a mother and daughter should be dress shopping together. Not that I don't want to go" she giggles.

"well...by the sounds of Bella's mom, she'd have her getting wed in a mini-skirt and knee high boots. They don't really get on, from what Bella's told me"

"that's sad"

"yeah, and her and her Dad are going through some stuff right now, so we're all she's really got" she's still not spoken to her dad yet, but I know she's gonna crack soon. She's been talking in her sleep about how much she misses him.

"any way I've got to go, I'll tell Bella your gonna pick her up at...?"

"12 sharp. We'll have lunch out. A girly day" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"no Alice, mom" I can't deal with that right now.

"I know, but we'll need to sort that out soon, okay?" she hates the family being split like this.

"yeah okay. I gotta go, I'm making Bella breakfast"

"will the wonder's ever cease?" she laughs.

"shut up" I grumble, and hang up on her laughing.

I make my way down to the kitchen, making sure to have my cell with me in case Eric calls. I freeze as I see Bella making breakfast in the kitchen.

_Hey, that's my job!_ I want to whine.

"I thought I was doing breakfast" I wrap her in my arms as I complain. She's meant to be relaxing.

"I didn't fancy a bath, and when you weren't down here I thought you must have too much work to do..." her voice is quiet, and I'm not sure if she's upset with me or not. I know I promised to make it and I had every intention of doing so, because she's meant to be relaxing in the bath.

I should have known she wouldn't be long. She doesn't like to be alone so much these days.

"I'll never have too much work for you, you know that" I assure her. Nothings more important than her. She comes first no matter what. I thought she knew that.

She gives me her most beautiful smile, that makes me a little weak at the knees. I lean over and kiss her soft lips, smiling into it.

I help as much in the kitchen as I can. But it seems cooking is a little harder then one would think. It made Bella laugh though.

"I better go get dressed" I say as I finished eating, and check the time.

"oh? You're going into the office?" she asks.

"yeah, something came up"

"can I come?" her voice is so small and so week and I so want to say yes. But it's too dangerous, and chances are I'll be paying Banner a visit today.

"I would love that, but _you've _got big plans today" I know she'll be excited about this. She's been looking at magazines for weeks,

"oh?"

"my mom called, wondering if someone wanted to do wedding dress shopping" I give her a pointed look, and the smile that lights up her face is amazing.

"really?" she squeaks, as I nod "I'm so excited!" she jumps up from the table and rushes over to put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"apparently I'm not allowed to come" I grumble in fake annoyance, amazed at how carefree her face is. Her smile is miles wide.

"you're not allowed to see till the big day" she leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist, and find my face buried in her chest.

_It's fucking heaven._

"she's coming at 12. your going out for lunch too" I mumble into her skin, and she giggles saying it tickles.

My cell ringing breaks our peace. I know it's Eric this time.

"sorry princess, I've got to take this" she nods and smiles as I run to the office.

_At lease she seems happy now._

"Eric, you found something?"

"yeah..." there's something in his voice, that I can't place. But I don't like it.

"is it bad?"

he sighs heavily "yeah. Want me to send it to you?"

"no I don't wanna risk someone seeing it. Meet me at the office with it." I hang up after that. I don't need to tell him which office. All my 'business' work is done at club _Seduce_.

I dress quickly, make sure I'm packing my glock and pocket knife.

"I've gotta go now, princess" I say, as I slid on my jacket "you'll be okay?"

"mmhhmm" she nod, looking up from her bridal magazine, to smile at me.

"okay" I whisper before kissing her lips. "I have my phone if you need me, and I'll be home for dinner. How about we go out?"

"yeah okay" she kisses me again.

Glancing down at her magazine, I can see a young woman that looks a little like Bella. I don't really know shit about dresses but the one she has on looks okay.

"that's nice" I smile at her giggle. She knowns I'm hopeless but I want to help.

"bye princess" I say as I leave.

I make it to the club in record time, ignoring my receptionist Tanya as she greats me. Eric's sat in the waiting area with Felix and Demerit.

_Damn it must be bad._

The video makes me want to be physically sick. I don't know what makes me more furious the fact the disgusting perverted man has his hands on my girl, the fear in Bella's eyes or that fact that this situation has been seen in my family time before.

XXX

_Edward Masen (Edward's great grandfather) 1899 - Sicily, Italy._

_My day working at the hospital, was longer then usual. The public had begun playing victim to the Winter flu. The hospital was lacking space, but we accommodated as best as possible. And we were running low on doctor to patient ratio. I, myself had over three hundred patients alone, and we were running out of needed medication._

_My family and I had been able to purchase the newest forms of transport, and automobile a few weeks ago. I was the only one able to drive, but it saved me many a cold walks home from the hospital. _

_My family life normally suffered during the winter's. Having to work longer with the ill and dying leaves less time for them. I know my beautiful wife Ella understands, but our children find it harder to be without me. We have four beautiful children so far, and we're planning our next._

_Edward jr. is seven he like to be the man of the house. He got his protective nature from me, but his loving and caring side of his mother. Alessandra is five, and is as beautiful as her mother. A natural born home maker. Anthony is four and is the most hyper-active of them all. His mother has a hard time getting him to settle at night. The youngest is Magda. She's 18 months old, and is the most attention seeking child of them all. _

_After leaving the vehicle I enter the house. Our home is dark and quiet, not even the fire lit. the air is cold and panic shoots through me. I know something is wrong._

_Normally my wife would be at the stove heating stew, our children playing whilst Edward does his homework, poor boy._

_I hear a few voices and follow the noise. All of our children are huddled in Magda's room, Edward holding the crying baby protectively, whilst Alessandra and Anthony cling onto each other._

"_where's your mother?" I ask them._

"_in your bedroom. She won't let us leave Magda's room" Edward answer's and I see his red-rimmed eyes. _

_I leave the children and enter the room my wife is occupying. Her still dressed form is spread across our shared mattress._

"_il mio amore" _(my love)_ I gasp as i make my way over to her, my hand rubbing her back "what has happened?" _

_her tear strieked face looks up at me, as she show's me her ripped dress. Her arms, face and neck are donned in purple and black bruises and I can see blood on the matress benieth her._

_I've been working in the hospital long enough to know what has happened._

"_luce della mia vita" (_light of my life)_ "who has done this to you?" _

"_I do not know. His hair was black as jet, he was as strong as an ox and his eyes were possesed by il diavolo" _(the devil) she wept as she fell into my arms.

_It was then i vowed for revenge._

XXX

(present day)

We arrive at Banner's house in two minutes. He lives alone on the outskirts of town and he's home because it's Saturday.

Unfortunatly for Banner, his closest neighbours are about ten minutes away. No one will hear him scream. The car is parked a few miles away and we walk towards him home, not wanting to risk any passers byseeing my car infront of his house. Felix and Demetri agree to take an alternative route, so I'm not seen with them, being seen with two humungous men isn't exactly subtly.

They're already stood by his house as i walk up, I knock and we wait. The unserspecting fool opens the door, and id swiftly kicked in the gut back into his house. I enter followed by my men, slamming the door and locking it.

"Banner" I great, his gasping form.

"What do you want?" he pants, sitting against the wall, his eyes wide in fear.

"now Derek, you can't tell me you weren't expecting this. After firing my wife, when I'd given you all that money, I'm sure you can see my problem" i state calmly, taking off my jacket, and glancing around his grubby house. Does the guy clean at all?

"there was nothing i could do! The school board insisted!" he pleads.

"hmm...well that's reasonable i suppose" i nod. His eyes widen if that was possible, as he nods furiously.

"yes yes! There was nothing i could do!"

"you sure?" i ask, trying not to let my blood boil.

"yes yes!" he repeats.

"you begged the board?"

"yes!"

"offered money?"

"yes!"

"said you'd quit?"

"yes!"

"tried to rape me wife?"

"yes!..what? NO!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" i screamed as i gave him another kick in the gut, perposly aiming for him balls when i kicked again.

"please!" he weezes out "I didn't!"

"you didn't? You lying piece of shit! I've seen the fucking CCTV so don't even try it!" i grab his neck, squeezing tightly as i pull him up agaist the wall.

"I'm...s-sorry!" he struggled for breath, his face turing bright red.

"yeah? So am I. I'm sorry the I let the most important person in my life around such scum as you!" i grow squeezing tighter.

"I-I'll...I'll d-do whatever...you w-want!"

"damn right you will!" i spit out as i let his body drop.

"tie him up" i order the men. They grab him a fling him into one of his grimy wooden dining chairs, as they handcuff him, and tie his legs together.

"so...you think I'd never find out?" i ask him, once he's immobile.

"please!" he whines, tears running down his face. Bella's fear stricken face flashes through my mind.

"TELL ME!" I screamed

"I'm s-sorry! I thought she wanted it!" he yelled at me. I see red, and run towards him, grabbing my knife. I stab him at his elbom, and drag it down his forearm before pulling it back out.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screams as the red liquid overspills onto the carpit, and covers his jeans.

"see how it feals" i growls "see how it feels to be overpowered by someone stronger than you! To be vulnerable and scared as shit! THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE MY BELLA FEEL!"

"I'm sorry!" he cries, his blood shot eyes clentched tightly shut.

"do it!" I order Demetri. Without another word, he walks over to Banner, opens his pants and pulls out his dick.

"no! No! No!" he screams as i hand Demetri my knife "PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! AAAHHHHAAAHHHH!" and the fucker's lost his dick.

With that done, I shrug into my jacket before we leave his house.

"hey boss" Demetri says, stopping my exit "wanna have some fun with whoever's gonna find the body?"

"what you got in mind?" i ask. He pulls out a womans bright pink dress.

"I took one of Jane's old dresses. She won't mind" he laughs.

"Do whatever you wanna do, just make sure you clean up any evidence" i say as i leave, laughing at someone finding Banner in a frock.

I leave them with him, still tied up, bleeding to death.

On the way home, i decide to stop off a the jewler's shop to get something for Bella. I see a perfect pair of earrings, which i plan to give her tonight at dinner.

My love's vengeance is settled. In my eye's she's safe and without threat that i can't protect her from.

That's something to celebrate.

**a/n: ouch! Right?**

**so...an extra chapter which was extra long. Plese leave me some reviews! I love you all! Espcially the reviewers! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: holy lot of reviews batman! You guys really have no idea how much it means to me, and how amazing it feels to know that the work I've spent ages planning and putting so much time into, is so well received. **

**PLEASE READ! - I LIED! The wedding's not gonna be next chapter, but the chapter after that. So sorry, but I changed the plan a little, and yeah...things change! Haha.**

**Nessa – it's like you read my mind! **

**PLEASE READ! I'm currently looking for a beta and I thought it would be a nice idea if I offered the chance to my loyal readers before I look elsewhere. If anyone's interested then please let me know. As I'm sure most of you have worked out the sex chapter is coming soon, and I've never written one before. I'm not worried about it or doubting how I'm going to make it work, it's just I would like someone to read over it, add or change a few things as they see fit. **

**ALSO, the beta would get first look at the wedding, the chap after next. So PLEASE let me know if your interested!.**

**The common consensus was that you like Edward's pov more? Well that's fine by me, truth be told I prefer writing his pov. However we will be seeing Bella's pov a few times e.g. I want the wedding in bpov, because...well I can't say it'll ruin it but I have a lovely idea. **

**Do you want the lemon in epov or bpov? I don't mind either way, but if I don't get anyone telling me otherwise, it will be in epov. **

**I'm gonna shut up now! Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 19. **

**Edward.**

The news of Banner's demise came almost a week after my little visit. Bella and I were in bed watching the news when it was reported. Due to the nature of the crime, the police were looking at his ex-wife and ex-girlfriends. There were no reports linking me there, and I had Eric manipulate the CCTV footage so that Bella being in his office looked as though it was just a civilised chat.

Only problem?

She left his office yelling and there were a few people around. I was a little worried about this at first, but apparently the police have 'evidence' against the ex-wife, who he cheated on. Bella has been completely looked over, thank God.

She knew it was me. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she knows. She was quiet throughout the whole report her eyes never leaving the screen. As soon as it was over, she shut off the tv, kissed my goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning, it was as though nothing had happened. Bella was the same loving and beautiful self, she treated me the same as she had these past few weeks that's she'd been living here. The only noticeable difference was that she seemed..._lighter. _And I knew it was because she was no longer hiding anything from me. Bella was not the type of person who would be happy due to a death, any person's death, and that's one of the things I loved most about her, but it was obvious that my killing Banner, was only going to make things better for her.

And because of that, I can't live to regret the decision I made to kill him.

Living with Bella, I'd gotten to know her in a way only someone who lived with her could know. I know that she _hates_ tomatoes and carrots. If either are on her plate, she'll politely push them aside and leave them. I know that she loved cheese. I've often come home to find her munching on cheese and I make sure that housekeeping buy extra just for her. I know that she has the biggest aversion to feet...well not so much feet, but as she puts it 'the nasty hard skin on feet makes me feel like I'm gonna puke'. _Nice._

So, things are going...well amazingly. The wedding is four days away and I can't fucking wait, but a little piece of my mind tells me it's such a bitter-sweet moment. Don't get me wrong, marrying this girl is all I want, and it's utterly amazing that the girl I'd won in a stupid bet, a girl I'd never met before turned out to be the woman of my dreams, who had wholeheartedly stolen my heart.

However, I know that as soon as that ring is on her finger, the price on Bella's head is going to go up a ten fold. She'll be in the line of fire, because what's the worst way to hurt a man? _Kill his love_.

That's why security has been doubled. And I'm contemplating more.

I'm currently in my office at club _'Seduce'_, going over a few security details. I can't afford a weak link anywhere. The smallest sign of weakness and all hell could break loose.

"Tanya!" I yell at my assistant, through the intercom "Where are those personal performance forms I had applicants fill in on the 3rd of October?"

"erm..." she hesitates, and I can hear her typing on the computer "There up in the alcoves. Shall I get Dave to fetch them for you?"

"well where is he now?" I ask. Dave is the general handy man, and basically skivvy to all staff.

"He's fixing the wobbly pole downstairs"

"there's a wobbly po-" I sigh, that's all I need, the dancers equipment breaking. "fine. I'll go get it myself" I ended the call as I shrugged my jacket back on and left my office. The Alcoves were always cold.

The thing I loved about my office, was that Tanya's desk was the other end of the hall. Tanya is the bane of my existence. Always flirting and coming on to me, and I would fire her, but she knows too much. I would kill her, but her father is my head of security and I just can't deal with that shit.

I make my way down the hall, and Tanya's desk come into view. She's doing her usual...reading a magazine. _Great. _

"Tanya I'm sure you have some work to do" I snap. She visibly jumps, and her eyes widen as she realises I can see her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Masen...I was just...erm..."

"just get on with it" I yell, but soon stop in my tracks. Sat all alone in the little waiting room, playing with her fingers and biting her lip, is my beautiful fiancé.

"Bella?" I can't believe she's here. I never realised how amazing it feels to have these little visits during work. _What else have I been missing out on?_

I walk over to her, and kiss lips her after she stands.

"what are you doing out here?" I mean out here and not in the office with me. She doesn't have to wait, she'll own half of everything in a few days, she's more than welcome to have a snoop about if she so wishes.

"I wasn't allowed to go see you" her voice is hard, and her eyes are glaring at the imbecile behind me.

"Tanya?" I growl.

"Yes, Mr. Masen?" her voice has dropped slightly, and I can tell she's trying to be sexy. _Shudder._

"why the _fuck_ have you stopped _Mrs. Masen_ coming into my office?" I yell. Bella sends her a self satisfied smirk, and I have to try hard not to laugh at her.

"she's not Mrs Masen yet" Tanya mutters under her breath.

"WHAT?" I seethe. _How fucking dare she?_

"erm...I-I mean...that...she's not on your pre-approved list" she stutters.

"so why the hell didn't you tell me she was here!"

"b-because you said you didn't want to be disturbed" she gave me a weak smile, but soon dropped after she saw my murderous glare wasn't going to lift.

"and I-I didn't know for sure who she was" she pathetically tried to answer.

Without taking my eyes off of hers, I reach around to her desk and pick up the trashy magazine she'd been reading. The magazine that donned Bella and I kissing on the front, with the words '_To be Wed next week' _in big bold letters.

"erm...erm I-I..."

I sigh heavily "For future reference Mrs. Masen doesn't wait. _Ever. _She tells you to do a god-damn tap dance, you better have your fucking tap shoes at the ready, we fucking clear?"

"y-yes" she answered, as tears filled her eyes.

"Come on, princess" I grabbed my love's hand, and began pulling her towards my office.

"oh and Tanya" I stop, and turn "get me those files" and then began showing Bella towards my office.

"so this is it, huh?" she asks, as she takes in my extravagant office "I've never seen an office as fancy as this" she giggles, and I can't help but join in. I sit down at my office chair and she makes her way towards the seat's opposite.

"where do you think your going?" I smirk.

"erm..." she points towards the chair, and adorable pout on her face.

"uh-uh" I shake my head, before patting my lap. _That's where she should sit._

She giggles again and made her way towards me, gingerly sitting down on my lap. I couldn't resist kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Edward" She whispered

"mmm?" I replied, my lips not leaving her skin.

"what's this?"

"what?" I looked up from her neck, to see her looking at the photo I have of her on my desk. I release an embarrassed laugh through my nose. "It's so I can have you with me always" I answer before going back to kissing her neck.

"Edward"

"mmmm?" I reply, again.

"I-"

"what's wrong?" I whispered, I stopped kissing her and stared deep into her eyes.

"nothings wrong...I just... "

"what?" I breathed.

"I'm really happy" she whispered, nodding slightly and tears filling her eyes.

"I live to make you happy" a few tears escaped her eyes at my words, and I brushed them away with small kisses. We kiss gently and chastely for a few moments, in a bubble of our own.

"How was Dawn?" I ask after a few minutes of cuddling.

"hmm...she was good. The whole wedding is completely planned and everything's finalised for tonight. Nothing to worry about" she smiles. I hired Dawn to help Bella plan the wedding. Dawn comes from a profession wedding planning company, and was under strict instructions to '_make my girl happy'. _As long as Bella was happy then I didn't care about anything else.

Tonight was out engagement party. Granted the party should have been sooner, around the time we'd gotten engaged, but my Bella wanted one and so she shall have one.

"oh right, about tonight" I mumbled, this was either going to go down great or shits gonna hit the fan. I had a feeling it was going to be the latter.

"yeah?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"erm...I invited Charlie" my eyes never left hers. To my surprise, she nodded and gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm actually glad. I have missed him a little and I just want to forget everything...well no, I don't think I could _ever _forget or completely forgive him, but we're starting a new chapter and my Dad should be involved."

"well...I'm glad you feel that way, and I can only hope you feel the same about this next piece of news" I smile shyly. _God, I'm crapping myself. _No one would fucking think I ran my own mob.

"what have you done Edward" her tone is one that speak volumes. It's basically yelling '_I know what you fucking did and I'm gonna rip your balls out'_

"erm..." I sigh "I invited your mother"

"what!" she screeches.

"now princess, please calm down" my hands grip her hips to prevent her leaving my lap "It's four days until we get married. _Four days _and you still haven't told your mother. Think about how she feels. How would you feel if _our _daughter didn't tell us she was getting married" at the I put my hands on her flat stomach that will soon hold our baby. "your mother deserves to be there. To see her baby on her big day"

she sighs, and snuggles back into me. "Your right" she nods "I was just being selfish because she's a little embarrassing. Did you tell her everything?"

"yeah" I nod "I told her I asked you not to tell anyone yet because of my status in the media"

"you lied for me?" her big doe eyes pleading with mine.

"yes" I brush her hair out of her face "She was a little upset about it, so I told her it was my idea. She's fine with it now."

"I'm surprised she hasn't already heard about it. She loves all those celerity gossip magazines" she sighs.

"I guess I'm not a big deal in Phoenix then" I laugh, tickling her sides, making her squirm.

"so..." she starts.

"what?"

"I was just wondering, why does Jasper put up with all of Alice's..._crazy?_" I can't help but laugh at that, earning a playful jab in my side from the misses.

"sorry, sorry" I splutter through my laughs "well.." I start once calmed down "Jasper and Alice had a rough start to their relationship, he was working for me when Alice was due to leave for college, I made him go and keep an eye on her. Like security.

"She spotted him one day looking at her, and went up to him and asked him out, she didn't even give him a chance to say no. I was kinda an ass, and said that it'd be a good way to keep an eye on her, if he was dating her. So that's what they did. Only...they both fell in love. She found out about him working for me, and broke up with him...

"After pleading with me to allow the relationship, he literally had to walk over hot coals for her and then some. She made him work for it, but it all worked out in the end. And I guess you could say another reason is that he loves her" _I'd endure any crazy to be with you, princess._

"yeah" she whispered "I guess love is blind". I can't resist crashing my lips to hers. My hand cups the back of her head, anchoring her mouth to mine, whist she wraps her arms tightly around my neck. We kiss passionately and with abandon

The intercom beeping brings us out of our...well our make out session.

"yeah?" I great Tanya, slightly breathless.

"erm..Mr. Masen, I have those files for you, and Miss. Cullen is here to see you" _Speak of the devil..._

At least Tanya's learnt how to tell me someone's here.

"should I let Alice in?" I mumble to Bella.

"yes" she say firmly. "we need to sort this out."

"okay, let her in" I told Tanya.

A few moments later Alice appeared at my office door, holding the files I wanted. She walked up to us, and silently handed them to me.

"Bella I'm glad your here" her voice was small and she looked...really sad. "I wanted to apologise for my actions. I was a bitch and...I'm really really sorry" a few tears were in her eyes and I couldn't deny the sincerity of her apology.

"why did you do it Alice?" I ask.

She shrugged slightly "I don't really know" she whispered "I guess I was upset that I'm only ever going to have one wedding, and all my planning is done. But then Mom reminded me that Bella's only going to have one day as well and...well it should be her perfect day, not mine. I'm so so sorry Bella"

I looked down at Bella. The ball was in her court. I'd support her what ever decision she made.

"I forgive you Alice. I understand" My princess whispered as she got up from my lap and hugged my sister. "the wedding wouldn't have been the same without you. You'll still be bridesmaid right?"

Bless her heart. My Bella would do anything for anyone. Even forgive my sister, because she knew I had been upset about it. She knew how much I wanted my sister involved in the wedding. She knew that my this falling out had cause my mother many sleepless nights.

She was the most perfect woman in the world and I was completely and utterly in love with her.

**a/n:**

**so...what do you think. I love and read every single review and they really do mean to world to me.**

**PLEASE READ! I'm not sure when I'm going to update next, I have to have a little bit of surgery done. It's nothing serious so don't worry, and I don't think I'll even be staying in hospital but there will be a lot of bed rest. So I'm either going to be in too much pain to write or I'm going to be bored out of my mind and I'll be writing loads. I just don't know.**

**So if you fancy being beta then PLEASE let me know ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: Hi all! Sorry this chapter's late, but I am still recovering surgery. Thank you so much for all the sweet well wishes! They were lovely! **

**Anyway! I would like to introduce you to my awesome beta...drum roll please...TRYSH!**

**She's totally pimped my story! So everyone say 'hi'! I really can't thank her enough, so was so fast and her idea's are amazing! **

**PICTURES OF PROFILE! **

**Next chapter is the Wedding (squeals) I'm kinda excited!, so review, review, review!**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella.**

I'm overdressed. I don't like it. Edward told me it was 'formal', but he's a guy and to him 'formal' is a simple suit. To me formal means fancy dress and expensive heels.

I was feeling really good about what I was wearing, especially when Edward's eyes popped out of his head and his mouth dropped open. He stuttered through telling me how beautiful I looked, how elegant, how...'fucking prefect' I was.

Esme and I had been hauled up in the bedroom all day getting ready for tonight. She'd arranged for us to have manicures and pedicures, and hot stone massages. Edward wanted to send us to one of his spas but I argued, saying I'd rather just be at home.

Alice even turned up during our day, and offered to do our hair. I agreed. I doubt I'll even fully be 'friends' with Alice, but I'm willing to try. Having her upset and not talking to us, saddened Edward and I could see that even if he didn't say. So when she came to us, apologising and crying, I decided to just try and forget everything. I can't find it in me to fight with her any longer. Not when I've still got Rosalie to worry about.

My hair has been pulled into an elegant twist, and looked shiny and soft. I dunno what Alice did to it, but it looked amazing. All the while she was working, she talked about nothing important but it definitely defused all the awkward tension and I soon found myself joining in.

Alice also offered to do my make up, and not being one for all that gunk, I told her I only wanted a little. She agreed, saying Edward would kill her if she used too much.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. _Why would Edward be that angry?_

"Bella" she sighed, dramatically rolling her eyes "I don't know how many times he's told me how beautiful you are first thing in the morning." She was smirking now, probably due to my blushing.

The early mornings are spent with me trying to wake up before Edward, sneaking off into the bathroom before he wakes up and sees how God awful I look. I can't help but smile at myself, seems like my plan's working.

"And before you get too excited, he knows all about your morning bathroom rush and he told me he likes it when your hair's a haystack" she laughs.

_Damn him. _How does he know? He's always asleep when I wake up.

Anyway, currently my make-up is finished and my hair is sprayed in place. My dress was...well beautiful. And I picked it out all by myself.

It's a one shoulder, floor length, blue dress. It pleats around the bust, with a lovely pale green material. Esme almost started crying when she saw me and started gushing about how she can't wait to see me on our wedding day, if I can look this beautiful for our engagement party.

Aww...I'm blushing.

Edward and I are just about to make out 'grand entrance' into the party. For some reason Esme wanted to formally announce our arrival.

_Great, even more attention._

The party's being hosted at Edward's club. Club '_Seduce'_ was where Edward's main office is. I later found out that it was held here, because a lot of guests were from rival mobs.

_Yeah, I'm terrified._

Edward had told me that it would be seen as a huge insult for other mobs not to be invited to a don's weddings. That included all the festivities that went along with it. There's about 200 criminals in that room and would be more at our wedding...yeah, there's _that _many.

"Bella, please relax" Edward whispered to me. His hand was encased my sweaty one. It's easy for him to say, he's use to all this attention...and the criminals.

Me? Not so much.

To make matters worse, there's a little window on the door and I can see all the other guests. None of them are dressed as fancy as I am. The girl I'm currently looking at it wearing a subtle black cocktail dress. Nothing too fancy or over the top. Her heels are higher than mine though. Mine were only a few inches, hers were like skyscrapers.

"Edward" I hissed, terrified.

"What's wrong love?" His eyes were narrowed in question.

"I'm way too overdressed. No one else as dressed up as I am"

"Bella," he sighed, a smirk pulling at his lips. "No one is allowed to outshine the bride. Tonight's your night." He kissed my forehead, as though to emphasise the point.

"You mean 'our' night," I corrected, making him break out into a beautiful smile.

"Our night", he whispered, bending down to kiss my lips. He lingered there for a moment, his plump lower lip between mine. _God his smell should be bottled and sold._

We pulled apart, grinning like the fools we are.

"_Attention, attention please," _Esme's voice rang out through the speakers. _"We're here for a very special reason tonight; my baby boy is getting married!"_

"Oh god!" Edward groaned as Esme called the Don of a very powerful mob her 'baby boy' in front of so many criminals. He rolled his eyes as me as I let out a little giggle, my hand covering my mouth.

"_And he's marrying such a lovely girl. My new daughter...she's a teacher you know and she's really smart. She studied at-"_

"_Esme!" _Carlisle's voice rang out, interrupting her.

"_What?-oh! Yes! I'll stop going on. I just want to say, that it's my pleasure to introduce the soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Masen!" _She squealed as she finished talking, the doors opened seemingly instantly, and Edward was soon dragging us into the room. Guests' faces went by in a blur as we passed, Edward pulling me towards where Esme stood, microphone still in hand. Edward kissed her cheek in greeting, and I hugged her tightly, before she left us up on the small platform alone.

"Okay, I just want to say that I'm thrilled so many of you are here. Mostly because of the profit I'll be getting from all the booze you're buying," he joked, to which the guests laughed loudly. "I'm just kidding; I really am so happy you're all here, helping me celebrate my engagement to-" he turned to me, and blew out a huge breath "-the most _amazing _women I've ever met!"

Shouts and wolf whistles rang out, and I couldn't help the furious blush that consumed my face, which made Edward smirk. He grabbed an empty wine glass, which I assume was Esme's, and held it up.

"To my Isabella!" he yelled into the microphone, to which the guests responded to loudly as they toasted to me.

I didn't want to say anything, and thankfully Edward never even asked if I wanted to. He helped my down the step, and we walked towards his family.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked. He had to speak loudly because music was playing loudly.

"No thank you" I shook my head.

"Okay, well let me know when you want one" he smiled, kissing me chastely.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around.

"Dad!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. Not having seen him in months, I really did miss him. Dad and I had always been close and since I'd moved to Forks, I'd never gone more than a few days without seeing him.

"Hi Bells, I-I've missed you," he stuttered. He looks so miserable. I know my dad. He's spent the past few weeks wallowing in misery while I...well I've been having a good time with Edward.

"I've missed you too. Dad-"

"Wait, I want to say something" he interrupts me. His voice is low, so not to draw attention to us "I know you'll never forgive me for what I've done. I'll never forgive myself; but I can only hope that you'll still allow me to be part of your life...your new life" as he spoke the last part, his eyes flicked towards Edward, who was stood with his arm around my waist.

"Dad, I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to talk again. I don't want to be mad any more. I just want to...get back to how we were before. I love you Dad, I need you, and I'll always need you, just...maybe not as much as before" my eyes were now on Edward, whose job would now be my protector and comforter, my lover and provider. He smiled sweetly at me like he knew what I was thinking. _God this man is...everything._

"I know that...but I hope there will still be room for me." He looked so hopeful. My eyes brimmed with tears.

"Dad, there will always be room for you" I hugged him again, kissing his cheek. "Besides, who else is gonna give me away?"

"Y-you still want me to give you away?" He looked stunned. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"Kind ironic now" I mused, 'cos in a way I've already been given away. "But...I really want you to still do it"

A bunch of emotions flood his face, and I can tell he's getting embarrassed by them, especially with Edward standing next to me. "I'd be honoured to, Bella. Erm...well Edward let me invite some of the other cops, so I'm gonna-" his hand shot over his shoulder towards all his colleagues.

I smiled, and tried not to laugh at how obvious his awkward feelings were. "Okay dad, I'll see you later". I squeezed his hand before he walked towards his buddies; a big smile now on his face. As he walked away, I felt that I made a big step towards repairing my relationship with my father. If he hadn't made his mistake, I never would met the love of my life. I've not fully forgiven him, but we were on our way. I felt a sense of peace wash over me.

After that Edward took me around the room introducing me as 'my Bella' or 'the future Mrs. Masen'. We stood with different groups of people as they all kept talking about how 'beautiful' I was. It made me feel extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable, and when I asked Edward why they were doing it, he said "It's customary to compliment the bride, but these fuck-wits are obviously too enchanted by your beauty that they can't seem to stop doing it. It's really starting to piss me off."

I blushed at that. He was so sexy when he was jealous.

"Edward, I'm thirsty"

"Okay, you want a champagne, yeah?" his eyebrows raised..._even they're sexy!_

"Please" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I'll be right back" he said before heading towards the bar.

"Hi," a voice spoke from behind me.

"Erm...hi," I said as I turned around to see who was talking to me. He was kinda short, with dirty blond hair that looked like it needed washing. His pale blue eyes seemed kinda..._sunken _into his face.

"The name's James" he introduced, as he took a swig of his champagne.

"Bella" I replied.

"I know. I think everyone here knows" he smirked. I gave him a tight smile, my eyes desperately searching for Edward.

"So..." he started talking again "How did Masen manage to snag a chick like you?" The look in his eyes was making me even more uncomfortable.

"Excuse me? I'm not a chick!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just curious." He cocked his head to the side, looking like he was trying to solve a riddle.

"Well that's a shitty thing to say at someone's engagement party!" I crossed my arms over my chest in a defensive stance, stilling my fidgeting fingers. _What a jerk!_

"Hunter? What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward growled, his body soon blocking me from this vile human, my glass of champagne in one of his hands.

"Calm down Masen. I was invited," the jerk mumbled, as

"Well I don't want you here, so get the fuck out!" Edward ground out; his empty hand clenched, almost as if he were ready to strike out at this asshole.

"All right, all right I'm going. No need to get so testy," he sneered. He turned as if to walk away, but at the last second turned back towards us. "However, I do need to speak with you about a Jack Stape." I couldn't see Edward's face, but his voice was cold and hard.

"There's a time and place and it is not here. Get the fuck out of here, and if I so much as see you looking at my wife again, you'll be breathing out of a tube." I had seen Edward angry, but not this calm, cold man in front of me.

I was kinda hoping he'd say_ 'you'll be sleeping with the fishes' _but his works too.

James rushed off, throwing Edward a glare before he went.

"What did he say to you?" his hands were now cupping my face. I could practically feel the concern dripping off of him.

"He didn't say anything" his face told me he didn't believe me. "Really, I promise Edward." I looked him in the eye so he could see it was the truth.

Before he could say anything, a shrill voice rang out.

"MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED!"

_SHIT!_ I internally groaned, looking for a way to escape.

"Mom" I muttered, before turning towards the woman who was currently running towards me. Her tan was fantastically orange, and her dress barely covered...well anything. Her hair was a mess of curls that just would stay groomed in anyway.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried before hugging me. "Is this him?" she asked as she pulled away from me.

"Yeah, this is Edward. Edward this is my mom"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs-" before he could finish my mom was pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Mom, don't kill him!" I warned as I tried to pull him away.

"Oh he's family now, I can hug him!" she said, but she let him go anyway. Edward's face was a little flushed, but apart from that he was smiling.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Oh, he's getting some drinks" she waved her hand dismissively. "But enough about that missy! How could you not tell me you were getting married?"

"That was my fault Mrs. Dwyer. I-"

"Oh, yes I know all about that...but me and Belly-boo have always been like girlfriends, I just don't get why she didn't tell me."

I couldn't help but cringe at her nickname for me.

"Don't call me that Mom. And I wanted to tell you," I lied "I just...couldn't"

My mom sighed. "Well...I'm here now and that's all that matters." I hugged her hard, because she did kinda rock.

"Thanks mom... I've missed you""

"Aww baby, I've missed you too" she gave me a noisy kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the night was spent catching up with her and Phil and them getting to know Edward. Since we obviously couldn't ignore the rest of our guests, Edward and I would join a few small groups, most of them people he knew, and talk for a while. The ratio between my guests and Edwards was huge, there were more than double Edward's guests and that made me a little sad, I just hope more are able to show up for the actual wedding.

_Two days to go..._

**A/N: review's make me type faster...just saying!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: yes! This is _another _update! And boy is it a huge one! And yes...this is the moment we've all been waiting for...**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! And as my present to you, I give you...the wedding!**

**this chapter would seriously not have been half as good had it not been for my AMAZING beta Trysh! Seriously, it was rubbish before she got her hands on it, and I really can't thanks her enough!**

**so...I'm hopeing that this extra update will bring extra reviews, actually...**

**COMPETITION! Let's see if we can make this the most reviewed chapter so far! The most reviews i've had for a chapter is 42 and that was for chapter 18, so please please please let's beat it! **

**Pictures on profile!**

**Chapter 21.**

**Bella.**

I can't breath.

I really can't fucking breath!

_Is this normal? Should I be worried right now?_

_Maybe I should see a doctor? Carlisle's here..._

"Bella will you please calm down" Alice sighs, her fingers are running through my hair as she tries to tame the beast. Or the haystack as Edward calls it.

"Where are the boys?" I croak because...well because I'm dying.

"At the church," Esme answers, as she paints my nails.

"Already!" I yell, jumping slightly.

"Careful" Esme reprimands, trying to save my now smudged nail.

"But we've still got two hours before the wedding" I squeak after shooting her an apologetic smile for ruining her masterpiece.

"Yes..." Alice speaks almost absent-mindedly as she begins to brush my knotted hair out "but we have family travelling from all over the place, and chances are that most of them will be turning up well before the ceremony is due to start, and Edward needs to greet them all. So, yeah," her reflection in the mirror shrugged, as though she thought nothing of all the males in her family standing in that church for over two hours before we actually got there.

Currently, we're in the biggest room I've ever seen, in an extremely expensive hotel in the city of Seattle. I couldn't even hazard a guess at how much this all cost, but it probably cost the same amount as our wedding.

I asked Alice if she would do my hair and makeup, and she was over the moon to help me. I didn't want some stranger doing it, and although I don't know Alice that well...I trust her completely.

"Okay...so I was thinking of putting it up?" she questions, her perfect eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah...that sounds good." I reply. She nods before she starts separating my hair, her lips moving slightly as though she's talking to herself.

Dawn, my wedding planner, busts through the door; checking her clipboard in her hand as she appraises my appearance.

"Makeup, done? Good. Nails? Almost done. Good. And the hair is in progress. Great! Now, have you eaten dear?"

"Y-"

"No, she hasn't" Esme interrupts my lie.

"Bella," Dawn sighs. "The last thing poor Edward needs is a fainting bride!" she dramatically shakes her head, her perfectly styled hair all moving as one entity. She walks over towards the table and hands me an apple.

"At least eat this. I know you're nervous, but food will make you feel better," she nods, as I hesitantly take a small bite.

"Good girl" she smiles and then begins checking her itinerary once again.

"So, we have one bridesmaid present...where are the others?" Dawn asks as she looks around our suite.

"Erm..." I start, mouth full of apple. "Angela ran out for some hairspray, cuz Alice's has almost run out, and my cousin is coming with my mom who should be here soon."

My cousin Abby is my mother's niece and lives in Florida. I haven't seen her in almost 4 years, but when I lived with my mother we were really close.

"Good, good" Dawn muttered. "YOU!" She snapped, her fingers clicking at Rosalie, who was sitting in the corner, ignoring everyone else, and painting her nails bright red.

"Yes?" she answers, surprisingly quiet. I hadn't wanted her here, but her being with Emmett apparently made her 'part of the family', and therefore had to be invited into the brides room.

"Will you go and see if Bella's dress needs pressing? It's hanging up in her bedroom." Rosalie got up, but not without making a loud sigh.

"Now I'm going to call your mother; see where she is" Dawn spoke as she made her way out of the room. Rosalie came back and mumbled a, "Its fine," before sitting back down to continue painting her nails.

"Edward's gonna die when he sees you!" Alice giggled.

Oh Edward...I haven't seen him in almost 24 hours, due to _traditions. _We had to say 'bye' as soon as we made it to the hotel, and apparently, (according to Alice) Edward had tried to make quite a few attempts at breaking into my room.

_Aww...is it wrong to have swooned at that?_

"Let's just hope he lives to say his vows," Esme laughs. "There. All done. Now let them dry" she instructed as she stood up. She'd given me very professional looking French tips, the nail itself was shiny and elegant.

"They're lovely Esme, thank you." I would have hugged her, had Alice not been holding my head.

"You're welcome, sweetheart" she smiled.

"Okay..." Dawn sighed, slipping back into the room. "Your mother's on her way, and Angela is just coming into the hotel now, so she'll be up any minute. I need to go to the church and check everything out. I'll be there when you arrive, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Dawn" I waved my newly polished hand as she departed, thankful that the busy body had finally left.

"God, she was even making _me_ nervous. I though you hired her to take the pressure off, Bella. I can't imagine how she's making you feel." Alice sighs, shaking her head.

"I'm glad she's gone. Her rushing around was making everything feel chaotic! It was making me a bag of nerves" I laughed, with no trace of humour.

"Okay, okay, I'm back" Angela gasped as she rushed through the door, two cans of hairspray in her hands.

She handed one to Alice, who immediately started spraying my whole head, causing me to cough and splutter.

"Don't kill the bride," Angela laughs. Alice's and her hair and make-up were all finished; they just needed to put their dresses on. Their hair is nothing extravagant, just simple curls hanging down. Their dresses are beautiful lilac baby-doll style. The bodice has a slight ruche effect and the dress is topped off with an empire waistline.

"I won't! I won't!" Alice laughed "Her hair just won't stay put. It's almost as stubborn as you, Bella!"

"Hey! I think I'm offended," I mock-pouted, causing all the ladies to laugh, except Rosalie of course.

"Baby, I'm here!" my mother burst through the door.

"Jesus, it's like a fucking free-for-all in this room" I mutter to myself. "Hey mom" I smiled falsely.

"Oh Baby, look at you! You're so beautiful!", her eyes go glassy with un-shed tears, and for a moment I'm unsure what she means, but when I look at my reflection I notice Alice has finally finished my hair.

And I look...well I've never seen myself look this _beautiful _before. My hair is all piled upon the top of my head, small elegant curls on display.

"The veil will be pinned here" Alice whispered, her fingers pointing to the place she'll attach my veil. Alice is waiting on tender hooks, awaiting my answer, but I'm too mesmerised by what I see to speak right now.

"So...?" her small voice asks.

"Alice...I...I love it" I finally manage out. Her answering smile is huge.

"Hey Bella. It's nice to see you again" My cousin Abby brings me out of my retrieve. Her naturally curly blonde hair is styled perfectly, and she has already put on her dress.

"Hey Abby; you look great" I compliment the 21 year old bridesmaid.

"Me? Look at you! I haven't met this Edward guy yet, but I can tell you now, he's gonna have a heart attack!" she laughed, making me blush.

"Why do people keep thinking my husband's going to keel over and die today?" I giggle "It's not very "wedding-y" talk"

"Anyway" my mother began, as she stepped behind me. It was the first opportunity I'd had to fully see what she was wearing, and being my mother, it was very extravagant and over the top. Her low cut blue dress was covered in bright pink flowers, and her make-up could only be described as her taking style tips off of a clown. "This is from me and your father" she said as she handed me a black jewellery box.

I was cringing before I'd even opened it. Not because it was something my mother had picked, but because I'd been given so much jewellery in the past few days I had enough to open my own jewellers. Apparently it was tradition for all attending dons to give the bride a present. The more the expensive or extravagant the gift, the more respect they give Edward; according to Alice, anyway.

I asked her if she would be receiving the same treatment at her wedding, at which she laughed at me. They're all kissing Edward's ass because he's the don and showing respect is the best way to keep the peace. But because Jasper's just...well whatever Jasper is, other organizations don't need to show the utmost respect like they do Edward; in fact all those criminals don't even have to be invited to their wedding.

_Some people get all the luck._

Also, I'd woken up with some beautiful diamond earrings from Edward, and a note saying;

_I'll be waiting for you, beautiful Bella._

"Mom-"

"Please...just open it," she pleaded. I opened to box carefully, and found myself losing my breath at how beautiful they were. Six small flower barrettes, they would actually look lovely in my hair today.

"Mom, they're beautiful" I breathed out.

"Well, I'm glad you like them" she smiled, her eyes still watery.

"I can put them in for you Bella?" To which I nodded at Alice's suggestion.

"Okay," Esme declared, clapping her hands and gathering everyone's attention. "Alice and Angela, get dressed, and then we'll all help Bella put her dress on." All the girls sprung into action whilst I sat there...not really knowing what to do.

"Okay Bella..." Alice, said as she came back into the room a few moments later, fully dressed. "Are you ready to attempt to put this on, without creasing it?"

I laughed "As ready as I'll ever be. How long till we have to leave?"

"We have an hour till the service, but we're leaving in 30 minutes." I nodded, my stomach twisting in tighter knots.

"Okay...just step into it, and well pull it up, I am not risking that hair being ruined! We don't have time to re-do it," Alice muttered, more to herself then to me.

I stood on wobbly legs and tentatively stepped into the dress. There were a lot of hands all pulling and pushing, zippers zipping and ties being fastened. I wasn't even sure who's hands were whose; they were all just..._everywhere._

"There," Abby declared, slightly out of breath.

"Done," Angela smiled. Esme held my hand as I made my way towards the full length mirror, to see myself completed.

"Oh my..." I gasped. I'd been in love with this dress since the moment I'd seen it in the store, but as I stood looking at myself...it was just too much. I could feel my eyes watering with tears, and began blinking rapidly to absorb the moisture before my makeup smudged.

My ivory skin matched the dress completely, making my dark eyes and rose coloured lips pop. The beaded bodice sparkled like a million jewels, and I was more than certain that they were real diamonds.

"Let me just..." Alice spoke as she clipped my veil on. "There," she smiled.

"Oh Bella!...crap, my makeup!" my mother began wailing, making incomprehensible sentences. All I could make out was 'my baby's getting married...I'm so old!'. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Knock, knock," my dad said, as he entered the room. "Bells are you – wow!" My dad came to an abrupt stop. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

"Hey!" my mom complained.

"Oh come on...are you saying she isn't?" They were both stood behind me in the mirror, looking at my reflection, as I was watched them.

"No, she is...how did we make something so beautiful?" my mother whispered, her hand brushing my forearm.

"I said that she day she was born," he responded.

"Guys..." I complained, still trying not to cry. I was also trying to stop the huge blush that had consumed my face.

"There now," my dad said, his hand brushing my cheek "a blushing bride"

"Sorry to interrupt," Esme appeared. I turned to look at her and realized that as I was talking to my parents, everyone had left. Wwe really need to start making our way over to the church"

I nodded, and took a deep breath before stepping away from the mirror.

"Where are my flowers?" I started to panic, frantically looking for them.

"They're at the church. Remember Bella, Dawn was going to collect them and give them to you and the girls when we get there?" My mom answered me, patting my arm, trying to calm me down.

"Oh, why couldn't she bring them here?" I ask; I can't remember her talking about the flowers.

"Because she needed to give the boys their boutonnières before the guests started arriving." Esme explained

_Oh...right._

I nodded numbly "You'll keep hold of my purse right?" I asked, slipping on the gorgeous earrings I'd received from my soon to be husband.

"I will sweetheart," my mom nodded.

"Okay...let's go then."

Walking through the lobby; yeah, I would have laughed, had it not been me.

All the guests stopped and stared as we passed, a few even snapping pictures. I was about to ask Esme why, when I realised that I was marrying a celebrity today. These people will make a pretty penny with first pictures of the bride.

I tried to smile but I'm sure it came out as more of a grimace. Outside was a swarm of paparazzi, but they were all being held at bay, by whom I assumed are Edward's men. Them being held back, doesn't stop them talking pictures and yelling at me, but I do feel safer and less like I'm gonna get trampled.

Two sleek and shiny black Aston Martin's were awaiting us, one for the bridesmaids, my Mom, Esme and Rosalie, the other for Charlie and me.

"Okay...erm...how are we gonna do this?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well...you hold this part" Esme handed my Dad the train of my dress. "And Bella, you try to climb in, without creasing it."

I nodded, stepping into the car, being careful not to sit on my veil.

"You okay?" my Dad asked, as my hand gripped his tightly.

"Yeah...I'm just...shitting myself right now" I sighed making his chuckled slightly.

"Me too. You know...it's not too late to change your mind, I'd understand if you-"

"Dad no." I shook my head. "This stopped being an obligation a long time ago." I explained.

"What?" My dad looked sideways at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Let's just say...feelings are involved now" I whispered,

"Wha- really?" He was really quite shocked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Wow! Erm...so, you're not nervous about this being what you want?" he asked.

"No, I know what I want...I'm more nervous about standing in front of almost four hundred people...most of whom I've never met before," I let out a lifeless chuckle.

"You said...you said feelings were involved?" I nod in response "does Edward return those feeling?"

"I don't know Dad," I sigh. "Sometimes...when he looks at me, I think he does. But there's always this little voice in the back of my head telling me it's all a business arrangement to him"

"I don't think it's ever been'_just__ a business arrangement__'_to him"My Dad murmured. But before I could question him, my door was pulled open by an extremely eager Abby.

_I hadn't even noticed we'd arrived at church._

I grabbed her hand as she pulled me out of the car, my dad carefully handling my train and veil. We had to enter the church through the back, so that none of the guests could get a glimpse, at least that's what they told me. In reality, I knew that the front of the church would be awash with grubby men with cameras. I said nothing, silently thankful that I didn't have to deal with more of them today.

Once I was ushered into the back room, Esme had to leave me.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on my boy" she squealed "I'll see you later...Mrs. Masen" she gave me a wink, making me laugh.

"Thank you Esme, I know you probably wanted to be with Edward today, but you-"

"Hush now! There's no place I'd rather have been than helping you. Oh Renee, find me later and we'll start talking about grandbabies" my mother's eyes lit up as she began nodding frantically.

_Well...at least we know they'll be happy when I get pregnant._

Esme left not long after that, and I was surprised when Rosalie didn't follow.

"Why don't we give you a minute?" Alice asked. I was eager for a few minutes alone, so I nodded. Having been surrounded by chaos all day, a bit of calm seemed perfect.

"Bella" Rosalie whispered, she was stood by the window, everyone else having left.

"Rosalie, I really want to be alone...I can't deal with you right now, this is my day and I will not have you ruining it for me." I turned toward her, meeting her eyes so she knew I was serious.

"Okay" she held up both of her hands, donning her now blood red nails, which matched her equally blood red dress. "I just wanted to...I dunno, make friends?" she shrugged.

"You know..." I began, my eyes glazing over a bit, but still looking at her, "I always thought the day I was sitting here, in a dress like this, Emmett would be the man waiting for me at the end of the aisle. Then you came along, and that dream died...but now I guess I should be thankful; thankful that you ran me into the arms of an amazing man and thankful you make me realize what an ass Emmett is. Look how quick his tune changed when an easy slut was willing to drop her panties for him." I smirked at her, feeling stronger with every word I spoke.

"Hey!" She yelled, her face as red as her dress. Her hands were clenched in fists as they rested on her hips.

"What? Does the truth hurt? You're a no good home wrecking whore Rosalie Hale. You always have been, even in college. How many married men were there, huh? 'Cos I certainly remember quite a few pissed off wives turning up on our doorstep!" I was unknowingly raising my voice.

"Oh like little perfect Bella's never done anything wrong!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes, which in my opinion had entirely too much makeup. How could she think she looked good?

"I'm not saying I've never done anything wrong...but there's a big difference between making mistakes and seducing someone who's not willing to be seduced!"

"Who says Emmett wasn't willing? 'Cos I'll tell you, he was more than willing! You'd completely sucked the life out of him, he was bored and practically begging me to show him some excitement in his hum-drum life with you..." she taunted. She looked like she was enjoying my pain.

"You say one more word," I warned, suddenly finding myself having unconsciously moved across the room, my faces inches away from hers.

"And do you know what? It won't take you long to suck the life outta Edward either..." she sneered, leaning over me. She may be taller than I am, but I am not going to let her intimidate me any more.

"I'm warning you! Not one more word Rose!" I hissed, my hands bunched into fists.

"And soon I'll have him begging me too...then I'll have him, as well as his wallet!" She boasted, a huge smile now on her face.

My fist collided into her face, with an audible _smack_.

"I can't believe you just said that," came a sad, feminine voice from the doorway.

I gasped; spinning around to find Esme looking absolutely disgusted.

"Esme!" Rosalie choked out. "Did you see her hit me?"

"No, I didn't see anything," Esme shook her head, her eyes hard and cold "Well actually; I did see my nephew telling all our relatives that he'll be next to wed. Now I think you should leave before I do worse then give you a slap!"

Rosalie rushed out of the room, one hand on her throbbing cheek.

"Esme I-" my anger was quickly draining, leaving me feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Shh...I heard it all, and I'm actually a little bit proud of you, and I _know _my Edward would be proud."She draws me into a gentle hug, so not to crush my dress. "You know none of that's true right?"

"Esme...how much did you hear?" I muttered, very afraid of her answer.

"Just what she said about Edward and his wallet. Was there more?" I sagged in relief that she hadn't learned about Emmett and I.

"No. It was just that," I gave her a tight smile.

"Edward looks at you like you hung the moon...and if there's one thing I know; it's how loyal my son is. He'd never look twice at another woman, especially someone like _her_. Now let's put all this nonsense behind us; I came to give you this."

She handed me my bouquet. The contrast of the ivory roses and purple roses (which matched the bridesmaid's dresses) was amazing.

"They're beautiful," I whispered, admiring the delicate flowers. "How's Edward?"

"Very..."

"Nervous?" I guessed.

Esme smirked "No dear, extremely _eager_. He's wishing the time would pass faster!"

I laughed. "How does he look?"

"So handsome...just like his father," she whispers; and I know she's not thinking about Carlisle. "Anyway, I need to go take my place...you've only got five more minutes," she kissed my cheek and left.

My dad and the girls re-entered the room, none of the showing any signs that they heard anything.

"Now...something old?" Alice asked.

"My barrettes."

"Something new?"

"The earrings Edward gave me."

"Something borrowed?"

"Oh! Erm..."

"Here," Abby clipped a thin silver bracelet around my wrist. "Something borrowed."

"Thanks Ab," I kissed her cheek.

"And last but not least, something blue?"

I blushed and nodded, at the thought of the garter she'd made me wear.

"Okay...I'll go let them know we're ready?" Alice questioned as she straightened out my veil one last time.

"What! Now? It's time?" I panicked.

"Yeah...are you not ready?" She asked; a bit surprised.

"No...No I'm ready...sorry I just freaked out, no, no I'm ready, go tell them"

I watched as Alice left to pass on the message, while we organized ourselves outside the church doors. Alice was to go first, followed by Abby, then Angela since she's my maid of honour...and then me and Charlie.

"Okay, when we hear the music we're to go...you go when you hear the wedding march, okay?" I nodded, and the music soon started playing.

Before she left, she turned to Abby and said, "Wait twenty seconds then follow" and then she was gone. I tried to peek through the door as she slipped through, but couldn't even catch a glimpse.

Abby put her hand on the handle, but before she left she turned to Angela and said, "Wait twenty seconds then follow," in her best Alice-like voice, making us all laugh, before she left.

Angela turned to me expediently and I started laughing before she'd even said anything. She just giggled, and shook her head before following Abby.

"You ready?" my dad asked me, leading me to the door.

"No." I shook my head.

"Too late," he whispered, folding my veil over my face, just as the wedding march began to play.

"I'm gonna fall Dad," I whispered, not trusting these heels.

"No you won't. I won't let you," with that he opened the door, and we came face to face with four hundred people, all on their feet greeting me.

Smiling faces went by in a blur, as did whispered words of my beauty. I was just glad my veil covered my burning face.

Edward didn't come into view until I was half way down the aisle. His face was...God, he looks so happy.

I could tell he'd made a conscious effort in taming his hair; it had been styled in a parting. His hands were clenched in front of him, but his smile never faulted, his eyes never leaving me.

He obviously couldn't wait for me, as he walked a few steps to meet me, causing a few of our guests to laugh.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked.

"I do," my father answered, placing my hand in Edward's larger one. We walked the rest of the length of the aisle to the priest, and Angela reached for my flowers as Edward and I stood facing each other, hand in hand, whilst the priest welcomed the congregation.

As the priest asked if there were any objections to our marriage, Edward's eyes never left mine. It felt like he was staring into my soul. As I looked into his beautiful green eyes, I saw how genuinely happy he was. His smile reached his eyes and my breath caught in my throat. It felt like we were the only two people in the church. I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek; Edward brought our joined hands up to my face to brush it away. I was getting a bit anxious as we got to our vows.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better, or worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health, to _love _and to cherish 'till death us do part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," his voice rang out loud and proud, and I'm sure everyone in the church heard him.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better, or worse; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health, to _love _and to cherish 'till death us do part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," my voice was a lot quieter; I'm surprised he could actually hear me, but his smile was blinding as we were binding our lives together.

I turned to take his ring from Angela and he took my wedding ring from Jasper. The priest blessed them and handed Edward my ring first.

As he slipped the cool metal onto my finger, he repeated what was asked of him.

"With this ring I give to you, I pledge all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. I gladly marry you and join our lives together."

Once my ring was on my finger, he lifted my hand and kissed it, a small smile was lurking at his lips, but his eyes were positively shining.

The priest then handed me Edward's ring. My fingers trembled as I slid the ring that I know will never leave his hand willingly. I repeated the same as Edward.

"With this ring I give to you, I pledge all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. I gladly marry you and join our lives together."

I placed a light kiss to Edward's ring, as he did to mine, although I decided to rest our joined hands over my heart instead of letting them dangle between us.

We both had huge smiles on our faces when we heard: "I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss your bride!"

The priest's words were barely out before Edward's mouth was on mine. It wasn't a chaste or elegant kiss, it was needy and it was his way of letting me know he'd missed me...and I responded in kind as I'd missed him desperately.

He tried for some tongue, but there was no way I was letting that happen in a house of God. He pulled away slowly, and the smile was permanent on my face. Edward's smile mirrored mine. He couldn't even pretend to pout at the fact I wouldn't let him kiss me the way he wanted...he just couldn't stop smiling.

The congregation was clapping loudly, and I could hear my mother sobbing still.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips in a soft kiss just below my ear before whispering;

"If this is a dream...NEVER wake me up."

_I couldn't agree more._

**a/n: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not above begging!**

**Next up we have the reception...and there may be fireworks ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

****I'll Mend Your Heart. ****

**a/n: so sorry about the delay to this chapter. I've had no internet for over a week. It's been a nightmare! **

**My lovely beta ****_Topsy Krett Cullen _****betered this, so a big thanks to you!**

**Oh! speaking of ****_Topsy Krett Cullen, _****if you're not reading her story, you're not living! It's awesome and I'm her beta! It's called ****_It began with a lie _****and it's amazing! I seriously love Edward already!**

**http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7849272/1/It_Began_With_a_Lie**

**read and review because it seriously is amazing!**

**a big congrats because we beat our target, and the wedding chapter was the most reviews I've ever had! so...well I'm kinda over the moon about it! I love you all who reviewed it really does make writing worth while!**

**So, i'm gonna shut up and let you get on with it...**

Epov.

"If this is a dream...never wake me up" I whisper, as I shower her neck with kisses.

_Is this real?_

_Is she officially my wife now?_

_I can't fucking believe it!_

"I-" I have to stop myself. I can't tell her yet. Something that big can't just come out.

I'm not sure how to say it actually. I've never said it before.

I love you.

_I _love _you._

Love ya baby.

Bella, I'm in love with you.

_No, no, no. None of them fit!_

"What?" she whispers. I hadn't realised that I'd been starting at her, as my inner dilemma played out in my head.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am" her face flushes furiously and she looks...magnificent.

"Edward" Jasper hisses, breaking out of my Bella induce state.

I whip my head around, and glare at him.

How dare he interrupt me when I'm talking to my princess...my wife?

_Fuck that__ feels good._

"What?" I bark.

"Erm..." he lets out a chuckled "you kinda need to leave, else we're all gonna be stuck here all day"

_Oh shit, we're at church. I can't believe I forgot._

I look towards all the guests, and they've all stopped their clapping and are now stood, waiting for us to leave. My mother's weeping into Carlisle chest and Bella's mother's loud sobbing is the only noise in the whole church.

Smirking, I look at Bella. She lets out a breathy laugh and shakes her head at our mother's dramatics. I hold out my arm, and her slender elegant hand grips my elbow.

As we walk down the aisle, the guests begin clapping again. All my _business associates _are seated in the back, they too are stood clapping, sending smiles to my bride.

_Assholes._

The reception is back at our house, quite the journey from Seattle. A lot of people didn't understand why I was so adamant about having the reception at home, but a lot of people didn't realise that I don't care about _where_ it is, it was more about being able to spent some quality _alone _time with my girl.

The paps are still covering the front steps of the church, so we're leaving through the back. Because no photos we're allowed in the church, my mother wanted...well, basically a photo shoot. She made both Bella and I wait in one of the room, whilst the whole congregation made their way outside.

Closing the door, I turn around to my bride. She really is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. And today, today she looks like a fucking angel in that dress.

_How is it possible for someone to be so perfect?_

"You look...Christ Princess, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I say as I make my way towards her, wrapping her in my arms.

"I can't believe we're married" she whispers into my chest.

"I can't believe I was lucky enough to find you," I admitted. It was the first time I'd ever been close to admitting my feelings for her.

"Edward" she whispered, her head pulling away from my, so she could look into my eyes. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears, and an emotion I so wanted to label as _love. _"Edward, I l-"

"Bella! Edward! Everyone's waiting, the camera's at the ready" My mother burst through the door.

_What the fuck was she going to say!_

"Bella," I ignored my mother, cupping her face in my hands "what were you gonna say, Princess?" I sound desperate, but I don't give a fuck. She was going to say it! I know she was.

Unable to move her face, only her eyes flicker towards my mother, before they returned to mine. "I think we should go get those photos over with, so we can get on with that three hour journey back home, that you demanded" her voice is light and there's a teasing tone to it, but her eyes tell something different, I just can't tell what it is.

Trying to lighten the mood, I roll my eyes dramatically and playfully huff "I didn't _demand__,_" I say, even though I did.

Holding hands, we follow my mother out. She runs down the steps and grabs the camera off Carlisle, who already had it prepared and in position for pictures.

"Kiss her!" is yelled and soon everyone is yelling in agreement. Turning to face my beautiful bride, my arms automatically wrap around her waist, pressing my lips to hers firmly. It's tender and _loving_, unlike the one we shared in church, that was passionate and lust-filled. But I wanted her to feel my love.

Because I knew she loved me.

I could fucking _feel_it!

"All right! All right! That's enough!" I say, my hand held up in finality. No one makes a noise or complains.

"Car's here, Edward" Jasper speaks up, and I noticed the sleek Aston pull up. It's identical to my own. I would have gladly driven us myself, but if you think I could spend 3 hours with my hands on the wheel and off my wife then you're insane.

"Come on, Princess" I whisper, my lips brushing her ear tenderly. We make our way to the car, whilst the guests start clapping.

_It's not like we're off on our honeymoon now. You're gonna see us in a bit._

The driver begins to climb out of the car to open the door for us; meeting his eyes I shake my head. I'm gonna care for my girl, she doesn't need anyone else.

"There you go, Princess" I smirk as she blushes at my attention.

A "thank you" is whispered as she makes her way into the car. Seeing her struggle, I pick up the train of her dress, so that she doesn't crush or rip it. Once she's situated, I gently fold the material the material next to her, before climbing in.

"This is really doing my head it" she mutters tugging at the veil. The car begins to move, pulling us away from our friends, family and a lot of '_business consultants_'. As we pass the paparazzi the flashing's blinding, but I pay them no attention.

"Here, let me take it off for you" throwing my a small smile, she turns so her back is facing me.

_Okay, now I need to figure out how the fuck this comes off._

"Hmmm..." my fingers, decide to take a de-tour as they begin to rub her shoulders.

"Mmm" she moans.

_Oh shit! She better stop that or..._

"Edward, that feels really good" her body seems to sag into my hands, making my hands massager her harder. Her skins is as soft as silk, and I can't help my mind wondering, because I know _tonight_ I'll find out if her skin is this soft all over.

We stay like that for a while, my fingers gently pressing into her skin, a comfortable silence consuming us. I've forgotten all about her veil until her fingers reach up, and try to untangle it from her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess. Here, I'll do it for you" Gently cupping her hands that are currently weaved into her hair; I kiss both of them, before placing them in her lap. My hands find the little clasps that attach the material to her, and I try to detach it from her hair, without pulling or hurting her. "There" I sighed, as the veil pulled away. I tried to somewhat fold it, but she just placed it in a bundle on the floor of the car. Her body's facing mine now, her beautiful eyes boring into mine.

"Come here" I murmur, holding my arms out for her. She wastes no time, and we're snuggled up together, her head on my chest.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I'm drawing lazy patterns on her back. Usually I like to play with her smooth hair, but today she has she had it all pinned up.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going on honeymoon, yet?"

I can't help but laugh at her. "Sure, Princess. I kept it a secret for this long so I could tell you _now_" The sarcasm is dripping from my voice, and she sends me a glare.

She huffs, rolling her eyes "you not worried I won't like it?" Her big eyes are wide, and her lower lip is jutted out, and it _almost _breaks me. Almost.

_Nice try Swan...oh! Masen._

"Shit" I whisper, as the realisation hits me. Her face grows concerned as she takes in my expression. I'm not sure what it looks like, but it's can't look good.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realised..."

"What!"

"You're Mrs. Masen now."

"And that's a..._bad _thing?" She says is slowly, almost hesitant for my answer.

"Fuck no!" I almost yell. How could she think I saw it as a bad thing? "It's an amazing thing, princess"

She lets out a breath, before snuggling back into my chest. I begin playing with the rings that now don her finger.

Since her engagement ring cost a bomb, she wanted me to buy her a 'simple _cheap' _ring.

_Simple?_

_Cheap?_

_Mrs. Masen doesn't get anything less than perfection. Cost is no matter._

However I conveniently forgot to tell her about the couple grand I spent on the gold band. Not to mention how much the inscription cost.

"Have you notice?" I whispered, fingering her ring.

"Noticed what?" her voice is as quiet as mine, as though speaking loud will pop this perfect bubble we're in.

"Your wedding ring" her head, resting on my chest, moves slightly as she looks down.

"Oh Edward," she gasps, moving her hand closer to her face. "What does it say?"

"Il mio amore per te durera a vita" I speak right into her ear, my lips so close they brush her lobe, making her shiver.

"I don't know any Italian" she pouted, again "what does it mean?"

_My love for you will last a lifetime._

"Can't say, I'm afraid," I tease, lightly "its classified information"

"You know I can just _google _it, right?" she resorts.

"I know" and I have no doubt that she will. 'cuz then maybe she'll know just a fraction of how I feel.

The rest of the journey is spent in relative silence. Physical contact is always present, whether that be me holding her, our hands entwined or sharing sweet passionate kisses.

Because we left the church before everyone else, naturally we arrive back in Forks before everyone else. I tell the driver to take a detour...because according to Dawn, the bride and groom need to be announced and greeted at the reception.

After driving around Forks for God knows how many times, we finally pull up outside my house. The driveway is filled with cars and there's even a few mini buses that people had obviously rented so they could take the journey together.

Dawn was waiting by the front door, her clip board still firmly in place. She had the look of murder on her face, as she stormed over to the car, ripped the driver's door open, and began yelling.

"You're late!"

"Sorry Miss, but you said drive 'round one more time" the driver defended. Trying not the listen to them bicker; I opened my door and slid out.

"NO! I said we need five more minutes and you took fifteen minutes! All the guests are waiting!"

After helping Bella out of the car, I turned at hissed "I don't give a fuck about whatever your problem is, all I care about is that my wife is happy, and right now all you bitching and moaning and causing a fucking scene, isn't making her happy, so sort yourself out or piss off!"

"You're right Mr. Masen" her whole body slumped in defeat "I'm very sorry to both you and Mrs. Masen. Why don't I take you through" she tried to give us a smile, but soon turned and walked into the house. The day was rather sunny and so we wanted to hold the reception outside. Dawn ran a head and told us to wait till we heard our names being called.

"Okay Okay, settle down!" Carlisle's voice came through the speakers. "Some of you may not know me, so I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's step father. I've known Edward since he was a kid and I've never seen him as anything but my son. Don't worry this isn't a speech or anything; I just really wanted to say that not only are we welcoming Bella into the Masen family but also into the Cullen's. She's my new daughter-in-law...so, Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honour to introduce, for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Edward Masen"

I'm a little taken a-back by Carlisle's speech. Everyone knows who he is. Well maybe apart from Bella's side. All my family know him. All my 'business consultants' should know him, due to background research they've done on me. I shrug it off...maybe it was for Bella's side.

Taking that as our cue, Bella and I walk hand in hand towards the crowd of people. The whole garden has been decorated with flowers and candles. Tables were scattered around and one large table at the top held our immediate family and two spare chairs for Bella and I. Dawn had made a make-shift dance-floor, which was situated down near the pond.

All the guests are stood clapping, and no one sits down until princess is situated. After drinks and toasts and plenty of food, it's time for speeches.

I stand up, one hand in my pants pocket, the other gripping my champagne glass. I clear my throat before I begin.

"Erm..." I let out a small laugh "I actually wasn't going to say anything today, hence why I have nothing prepared so forgive me, I'm kinda winging this" I laugh again and this time a few of the audience join in. "one of the reasons why I didn't want to do this, was because I didn't have a fucking clue what I was suppose to say. I know the groom is meant to spew all this romantic crap and I tried, and I guess I'm not as articulate are I thought I was. But..." I turn towards Bella, almost forgetting about everyone else "when I saw you walking towards me today. Looking, so unbelievably and heartbreakingly beautiful, I just...I just knew I needed to say _something_. Something to let you know that having the honour of calling you my wife is the most amazing thing. And it's an honour I'm not going to take lightly or for granted.

"I guess I just want to say, I'll always be there for you and I'll always look after you and _protect_ you. And I'm so happy you're in my life _Mrs. Masen_"

Her eyes were filled with tear, and her bottom lip was trembling. I sit down in my seat next to her, and wrap my arms around her shoulders, effectively pressing her into me.

"Shit princess, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry. Did I say something wrong? Was it really crap? Was-"

"Edward!" she interrupted, her head lifting from its resting place on my shoulder "It was perfect" with that she kissed me. Her soft, supple lips were warm and slightly moist as they coaxed mine. It doesn't take long for us to find a rhythm. It had started out slowly, but soon we were frantically kissing, passionately and deeply. Both my arms somehow make their way around her waist, without my knowledge, and her small hands are buried deep in my hair, tugging and pulling the way I like it.

She lets out a small moan, almost inaudible, but I sure as fuck heard it, and in effect it triggered my own louder moan, as my tongue slips into her mouth. Tongues massaging, it's one of the most sensual and sexy moments of my life, and all we're doing is kissing. The lack of oxygen is making my lungs burn, but I'm more than prepared to keep going until I pass out.

"Uh-hum" a throat being cleared, makes me really wanna shoot the fucker. I try to continue kissing Bella, but she pulls away, letting out a nervous or embarrassed giggle.

"What?" I grit, turning my glare to Jasper, for interrupting us for a second time today.

"There's an _important _phone call. Urgent" he shrugged.

"Are you shitting me? This is my wedding day! I'm not doing any work!"

"Apparently it can't wait" he replied, his eyes darting around, making sure no one can hear.

"No way, tell them-"

"It's okay, Edward" Bella jumps in "I don't mind."

"No Bella-"

"If you take it now, then we have the rest of the day to ourselves"

_Well__, that does sound appealing._

"Are you sure, Princess?" I mean, what bride wants the groom to leave their wedding party.

"Yeah...besides I need to go to the bathroom, just don't be too long" she starts to stand up, but I grab her wrist.

"We'll go once the speeches are finished"

"Dude, they're all done. You were too busy making out to listen." Jasper laughs. I look around and notice all the guests are drinking and talking amongst themselves. Bella's face bursts into flames, and all I can do is smirk. 'Cos I'm married, I can make out with my wife all I want.

Holding hands we quickly make our way into the house. A small kiss as we part ways, before I tell her to come up to my office after...well, her bathroom break. I don't really want to be apart from her more than necessary today, and fuck knows how long this phone calls gonna take.

_It better fucking be important!_

I stormed upstairs to my office, slamming the door behind me. The light on the phone is blinking, letting me know that the _fucker_ that called, is still on hold.

"Edward Masen" I growl into the receiver, in greeting.

"_Mr. Masen? James Hunter here"_

"What the fuck are you calling me for, Hunter?"

"_Well that's not very polite. After not even getting invited to today's festivities, I was nice enough to call and say my congratulations and this is the response I get? I'm heartbroken, Masen"_

"I didn't invite you because I hate your fucking guts. Now I was told this was urgent, so if it isn't I'm gonna blow your fucking balls off. Now, what the fuck do you want?" I'm yelling now, my anger bubbling. How dare he fucking interrupt this day? _This _day!

"_Well__ I just wanted to say thanks really?_"

"What?"

"_For__ the 10k of coke._" his voice is smug.

"I have no idea what you're going on about" I growl.

He lets out a smug laugh _"with all your fest__ivities you forgot about your pre-paid shipment of coke. Well...all I can say is thanks"_

"Okay...First of all, I _never _pre-pay on my orders. And second of all I haven't got any shipments due today; I made sure I had nothing on for today, so I don't know what bullshit you're pulling but it's working, so piss off!"

"_You're__ fucking lying!_" he yells "_it was on your turf!_"

"And where was this 'supposed' shipment?" I know for a fucking fact that I had no shipments due today, 'cuz I didn't want to leave the wedding if there was a fuck up.

"_Four__ miles outside Port A, on the docks"_ once again the smugness is back in his voice, well the jokes fucking on him.

"See, this is the problem with your mob, Hunter. You don't have a fucking clue how to run your own organisation."

"_Are you just trying to piss me off Masen-"_

"'Cuz if you did know" I cut him off "you'd know the first rule, is to do your fucking research. _Had _you done some, you would have known that I sold that piece of my turf almost two years ago, because of how many the cops watch it"

"_What?"_

"Now the question is...who's coke have you got?" I laugh, 'cuz I know exactly who's coke he's got.

"_Who'd you sell to?"_

"Hmm...you know what? My minds gone blank. You see I suffer from selective amnesia, a couple grand usually brings my memory back"

"_You__ can fuck off, Masen!"_

I sigh loudly and over-dramatically "No Hunter. You can fuck off" I mutter as I slam the phone down. He can have fun dealing with Moretti. He's one fucking crazy and powerful Italian, who coincidentally is currently sitting in my garden. Maybe we'll have a chat before I leave on honeymoon.

Tugging on my hair, I really could have done without all this unnecessary stress today.

_Speaking of today..__where's Bella?_

I've been on the phone for 10 minutes; it shouldn't take her this long to piss right?

Mind you, what do I know about women's bathroom business? She might be doing her make-up and hair and shit.

I sigh again, and decide to go wait for her. I don't need to go far because, as I'm making my way downstairs I hear her voice.

_Her voice pleading to be released._

"Let me go! I'm _not _having this conversation with you! You're drunk!" Hearing her pleading words, and desperate tone, my legs pick up and I'm running towards her.

"_P__leeeeease!" _A deep voice slurs _"we were so good together!"_

"You left me Emmett. For my best friend. How dare you do this! On my wedding day!" As she finishes speaking, I turn into the hallway, where he has her pinned up against the wall. His hands are on either side of her head. He's obviously off his face, as he can't seem to stop swaying as he speaking intently to her.

"_B__ut I-I Looooove you!" _he yells and her face scrunches at him proximity_ "let's...let's run away together!"_

Without even thinking about my actions, I'm pulling him off her, throwing him against the wall and pressing the muzzle of my gun against his forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n:**

**PLEASE READ! So I have exciting news. I have finally joined the twitter universe, with an account just for my fanfic world. I had it before but I didn't really get it and deleted my account. Anyway with all my current internet problems I figured if I got twitter at least if I'm unable to post I'll be able to tell you all and you won't think I've forgotten all about you. **

**I though that if I had twitter I'd be able to answer all your questions you ask that I always forget to reply to on fanfiction. AND you'll be able to nag me for more chapter and I'll be able to see them more and it'll give me a huge kick up the bottom to write. **

**I also thought that we could make a deal? You follow me and I'll follow you? But you'll have to let me know your from fanfic because I had a load of random followers that were from some...erm...questionable websites, that I don't want to follow, so just let me know that's your from here, and we'll have a good old chat. **

**So if your interested in hearing the random thoughts of a 18 year old brit kid, nag me about fanfic, gain a follower, and get some sneak peeks at upcoming chapters then please...**

**https :/ twitter (dot) com /#!/ beth_violet**

**just take out spaces!**

**go follow NOW! Now I tells ya! Now! **

**this was betered by the wonderful _Topsy Krett Cullen _who has super human/betering powers, because she did this so fast. I seriously cannot thank you for all the amazing ideas we plot together, you really do help me when i get to mental blocks, so thanks a million. **

**ALSO, if you're not reading her story '_it began with a lie_' then your just not living. it' s awesome, and you should totally check it out.**

**Please review! You always blow me away with your reviews and I love and read each one. So please keep 'em coming.**

**Chapter 23**

**Edward.**

Without even thinking about my actions, I'm pulling him off her, throwing him against the wall and pressing the muzzle of my gun against his forehead.

Woah man..." he slurs, his dilated eyes wide, before they narrow and a lazy smile takes over. "You can't touch me. We're _family_ and family don't touch family."

"Yeah?" I murmur, pressing my gun firmer into his forehead. "And what about the rule about girlfriends? And what about the rules for _wives_? 'Cuz I'm sure as shit, that not touching another member's wife is pretty much the golden fucking rule. And not the mention the FUCKING DON'S WIFE! Why don't you get it? When it comes to _her _there's nothing I wouldn't do!"

I'm sure my yelling is getting the attention of every guest currently occupying my garden, but I don't give a fuck.

_He touched my fucking wife!_

"Okay, okay!" he yells now, his hands held up in a submissive gesture. "I get it; I won't even look at her again. Just please! Please don't shoot me!" he begs.

He knows, you see. He's seen me kill for lesser things. He's seen me kill a fucker who dared even speak about me wife in a demeaning manner. And he...he fucking _touched _her.. Touched her!

The absolute rage consumes my whole body, and I can feel my fingers twitching to pull the trigger. Death is nothing more than what he deserves.

"Give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" I grit out, as I prepare to kill my own flesh and blood.

"P_lease __Edward, please!_" her voice brings me out of rage induced haze.

She's seen it all now. The monster that's inside me. The dark side that I never wanted her to see. My perfect pure bride has had her eyes tainted by my sick and twisted world.

"Please Edward! Please don't shoot him!" Facing my fears I turn away from Emmett to my beautiful bride. Her eyes are wide with tears filling them. A few tears have escaped and are leaving tracks down her flawless face. Her hands are clasped together tightly, but her violent shaking is still visible.

My heart drops to the floor. She looks _scared _of me. And that's the worst fucking feeling in the world.

Clicking the safety on my gun, I shove it back into the waist band of my pants. I turn towards Emmett, who I've still got pinned against the wall, and lean in to whisper into his ear, without Bella hearing.

"I'm not finished with you. We'll talk later" I hiss, before backing up, just enough for him to slide out from between me and the wall and scurry away.

I sigh heavily, this is gonna be tricky.

"Princess, I promise I won't hurt you," my voice is quiet, and mimicking Emmett's actions, I too hold up both my hands.

She sniffs loudly, and nods her head. "I know you won't. I trust you" and once again Bella _Masen _finds a way to utterly flaw me, when she slowly approaches me, slips her arms around my waist and buries her face into my chest.

_Well I wasn't expecting that._

Not being one to shy away from her affection, my arms wrap around her small frame.

"Bella," I whisper into her hair. I'm not sure what I want her to say. Or do. I just...God, I just need to know _something._

"I'm not scared of you," her voice is muffled by my chest. "I just..." she lets out a humourless laugh, "didn't want you killing him on our wedding day. That would kinda have ruined the memories."

I know she's joking. She's too pure to think nothing of taking someone's life, but I laugh along with her anyway.

"I didn't want you to ever see that side of me. It makes me sick knowing that you've seen that side of me."

"I always knew that there was a side of you like that. You wouldn't have survived in your line of work if there wasn't. But that's not myEdward. _This _is my Edward," she emphasizes her words by squeezing me tighter.

"They're both your Edward. You own me completely." With my words, her head pulls away from my chest, and our faces come only inches apart.

"Kiss me" she whispers.

"Gladly, Mrs. Masen," is my hushed response as I brush my nose against hers. Our kiss is slow, but I hold her _so _tightly against me, it can't be anything other than perfect.

Now is the moment. The perfect moment. To tell her how I feel, to tell her just how much she means to me.

Except, I hesitate, and in the moment she speaks.

"We should really be getting back before people start to think we're doing more than kissing," she speaks quietly against my mouth, and I can feel the smile that plays on her lips.

"Yeah, okay" I sigh, reluctant to pop this bubble we're in. We walk down the hallway, hand in hand. Smiles on both our faces, until we round the corner and bump into...

"Carlisle? What are you doing?"

"Oh Edward," he sighs, shaking his head slightly. "I heard all the shouting and I was worried. I passed Emmett, and he looked beyond drunk and I was worried about you."

"Oh," I shrug, before wrapping my arm around my wife. "We'll everything's fine. We're going to enjoy the party before we leave." I press my lips against her temple.

"Okay, well I'm gonna use the bathroom," Carlisle smiled as he continued walking down the hall.

"Is it just me," Bella started, as we began walking towards the garden. "Or was Carlisle a little...I dunno, _strange _just now?"

I have to laugh at that. "That's just Carlisle. He hates it when anyone in the family has arguments. He likes to play the peace keeper. I think it makes him feel more involved. You know, not being blood related to us. I don't know."

"Edward!" Alice comes running, as soon as Bella and I step foot outside. "It's time for the first dance. Are you guys ready?"

I look to Bella for confirmation, before nodding at Alice. She runs off to tell...whoever, and I pull Bella onto the make shift dance floor.

The music begins to filter through the air, as I pull her into my arms. Foreheads pressed together, her arms are tight around my neck, and mine are holding her as close to me as possible. We're doing more of a half dance, half sway thing but I don't care, and by the content smile playing on her lips, I know she's not bothered either.

The flashes of cameras and the gushes of the guests fizz out, into a dull buzz. All that matters is her.

"I love this song," she sighs, her eyes closing for a fraction longer than a blink.

"You like it?" She lays her head on my chest as we dance.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Who wrote it?" I lift my left hand to run my fingers up and down her back.

"Me." She lifts her head and stares into my eyes, her head cocked slightly. A

"What?" she smiles now while she looks at m adoringly.

"I wrote it, for you." I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed as she runs her fingers through the back of my hair.

"As an extra wedding present, I thought you'd like the song we first danced to, to be one entirely devoted and writing completely about you."

"Oh Edward, that's so..."

"Cheesy?" I interrupt cringing. I knew it would be too much.

"Romantic." Is all she says before her lips crash into mine. Her hands are in my hair, to anchor my lips to hers, and she never let up on her ministrations. And I all but gladly comply.

XXX

"Edward, I can't believe it! You couldn't have picked a more amazing place" she gushes.

"You like it?"

"Like it! Edward, its Costa fucking Rica! It's better than I dreamed!" she squeals.

"Good. I just want to make you happy." The taxi pulls up outside the beautiful villa I bought, specifically for our honeymoon. The driver gets out, and starts unloading the trunk, and taking our suitcases onto the door step.

The house is in a completely secluded area of the island, there isn't another person for miles. And it's going to be utter bliss.

Jumping out of the car, I toss the driver a wad of cash after he closes the trunk. I walk around towards Bella's side of the car, and scoop her up in my arms.

She lets out a squeal and a light-hearted giggle. "Edward," she can barely speak through her laughter. "I can walk you know."

"Yeah, but I'm nothing if not thorough, Princess" I nuzzle her neck as I carry her up the stairs.

Walking past our luggage, I manage to grab the big suitcase in one hand, without dropping my most precious cargo.

_I'll come back for the rest later._

"Where to?" I ask. I don't want to be presumptuous in just taking her to...

"The bedroom," she whispers, reading my mind. We keep eye contact, as I make my way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Three walls of the bedroom are a simple cream colour, the remaining wall completely windows, leaving a beautiful view of the ocean at our disposal. The bed is a large California king, with a white canopy hanging down. The room looks like a little slice of heaven...and I know it's only going to get more heavenly as the night continues.

Setting her down on her feet, I'm unsure what to do. I'm a grown man, but I feel like a nervous teen just about to give up his virginity. We stand there for a few seconds, just staring at each other, before she makes a move.

"I'm just gonna..." she trails off, gesturing to the bathroom behind her. I nod, and watch as she opens the suitcase, pulling out a light blue bag, and leaves the room.

I sigh dramatically, before sinking down onto the bed. My face in my hands I try to control my breathing.

_Why the fuck am I so nervous?_

I groan at myself, and start undressing. Unlike Bella, I didn't change after the wedding. Something I really regret now. I'm use to travelling in suites, so I didn't really think much of it, but I didn't take the climate into consideration.

Shrugging out of my jacket, I begin tackling my cuff-links.

_Who the fuck invented __these__ things? And why'd they make them so difficult._

"Need some help?" her voice interrupts me, looking up I...

"_Jesus fucking Christ!"_

**a/n: holy shit! I stopped there! You know what's coming next chapter, right?**

**Review maybe?**

**Follow me on twitter, maybe?**

**https :/twitter (dot) com/#!/beth_violet**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/n: hi! Yeah...so I'm really nervous about this! Just, be nice! **

**Chapter 24**.

**Edward.**

_"Need some help?" her voice interrupts me, looking up I..._

_"Jesus fucking Christ!"_

She's...She's wearing...holy shit, what is she wearing?

I've never seen so much _skin _before. I mean, her skin. All we've ever done is kiss...a little over the clothes groping. Now looking at this...this unbelievably sexy woman standing before me, and I feel like an inexperienced virgin all over again.

Swallowing hard, I try to look past her...Jesus, white silk clad breast. The soft material clings to her body as though it's second skin, and travels down to just below her ass. Which is hard because, well they're screaming for attention. The soft, lacy material clings to her body as though it's second skin, and travels down to just below her ass. It's as white as freshly fallen snow. So pure. So perfect. My eyes finally meet hers. They're downcast.

_My sweet Bella. How can someone look so sexy and yet so sweet at the same time?_

"Bella" it comes out all husky, as I swallow the lump in my throat. My still cuff-linked wrists are placed strategically over my lap. I'm not sure why exactly, she's going to be seeing a lot more then that tonight, but it just comes naturally to me now, trying to hide my _reaction _to her.

When her eyes lift, I stand before her. Not hiding anything. I can't afford to be nervous. She looks petrified enough for the both of us.

"you look...so beautiful" it's a whisper, because the moment feels so _delicate. _

She doesn't say a word, as she walks towards me. When she grabs my hand, her finger purposefully brushes over my wedding ring, before she begins tackling the offending cuff link. As her fingers twist the pieces of metal, I unconsciously find myself buried into her neck, kissing and nibbling the soft flesh my lips meet.

Once I feel the material around my wrists loosen considerably, my hands find their way onto her hips, where I pull her body flush with my own. Her breath is coming in short, heavy bursts, as I continue my ministrations on her neck.

Her body, so soft and warm...so sexy in that little, blue negligee. So perfect in my arms.

The close contact is lost however, when her hands push my chest. Before me ego has chance to bruise, her small hands begin unclasping my shirt. I can't do anything but watch as her shaky hands manipulate the buttons, her big expressive eyes that usually hold so many secrets, I feel as though I can read her mind in this moment.

Scared but so determined. But isn't that always the case with her? So determined to battle through her fears.

It makes me love her more. Seeing how alike we actually are, but knowing I would give anything to be_ more_ like her.

_good. _

She's so good, and what I am? Murderer. Thief. The devil reincarnated.

We're two opposites and yet so the same. We're two opposites and yet we're perfect together. She makes me _want _to be a better person. Something I've never felt before...so _human. _So ruled by emotion. Love, as foreign as it is feels it also feels so right. Loving her has never been a problem, it comes as naturally as breathing.

It was the other emotions that I was struggling with. The absolute rage I feel when someone so much as utters her name. The unrealistic desire to control her in every way, but the contrasting feeling of wanting her to have it all, to be free. The unparalleled lust that fills every cell in my body whenever she's near.

"Edward?" her voice breaks me out of my inner turmoil. Looking up at me, shyly through her lashes, she pushes my shirt off my shoulders.

No words are spoken as I lift her into my arms. Our lips connect like magnets, unable to resist the pull. Nothings rushed. We're not looking for quick tonight. We're both looking for what our words can't say. How much I love her. Even if I could say the words, they would fail in comparison to how I'm actually feeling.

It hits me hard how she'll never know just how deep I feel. Because there are no words to describe how the love fills me up from my core. It eats away whenever we're apart because all I want is to be next to her. I'll never be done with her. She _needs _to be a permanent fixture in my life, because I'd die without her. There would be no life without her. The sun would never shine and the stars would hold no beauty. The flowers would be lifeless and the oceans would run dry.

There would be _nothing_.

"Io sono niente senza di te" the stream of consciousness falls from my lips, as i settle her onto the bed, my body blanketing her.

"Edward" she moans, her back arching as my lips travel from her's, down her neck and closer and closer towards her breasts.

One hand running through my hair, she anchors my lips to her chest. My tongue explores undernieth the seam of her negligee, touching the soft flesh. Her cry of desperation is defined more as the hand holding my head, tightens considerably, pushing me further into her flesh.

"ti amo. Ti amo così tanto. per favore non mi lasciare mai. per favore" I'm begging, pleading with her and she has no idea what I've said.

But she nods. She nods and it means...well it means everything.

"Edward, please"

_now who's begging?_

"I will princess" my hands begin skimming up her thigh. When I reach just below her ass, they begin to push the thin material up her body. Resisting the urge to explore the new skin that I've never laid eyes on before, I continue to push the lace up and off her body. Leaving her only in a small pair of panties.

"Fuck" I hiss at the sight of her naked breasts. They're so...perfect. Just like her. My mouth attaches onto her puckered nipples, sucking and tasting. Teasing and biting.

"Oh God!" She's getting louder now. Braver. And I love it.

"_FUCK!" _I hiss through gritted teeth. I wasn't expecting that. Her hand. Cupping my erection. Stroking my through the material.

_Why the fuck am I still dressed?_

Once again, we're on the same level, and her hands begin to unbutton my pants. Unable to bare the slow pace any more, I shove the material down my legs, effectively removing my boxers. Her hot little hand is soon wrapped around my cock, causing me to groan in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Bella" my lips attack her neck, as I enjoy her hand. Moving and stroking, making me feel things that I've never felt before.

Knowing that I can't possibly allow myself to cum before I've been inside her, I slip one of my hands into her panties.

Ghosting my fingers along her flesh gently, only seems to make her more eager in her ministrations against my cock.

"Fuck!" it's not enough. Nothings enough. Rubbing firmly against her clit, her hips buck uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Edward! Yes!"

"are you ready for me, princess?" I ask, but kiss her firmly not letting her answer.

One tug, and those panties are off. Leaving her bare for me. And yes, she _is _completely flawless all over.

"così perfetto" I tell her.

"Please Edward" it's whispered now. Less desperate but still needy. Needy to feel loved. To feel the love only I can give her. Because I'm the only one who can love like this. No one else is capable.

"are you ready?" I settle myself between her thighs. She nod's in consent, taking a deep breath I begin to line myself up.

_Wait!_

Before I push in, I kiss her lips and sit up.

"Edward?" she asks, panic and rejection colour those beautiful eyes.

I say nothing as I reach for my discarded pants, and pull the small foil package out.

"what are you-" she states, as she see me begin to roll the condom on.

"-I just want out first time to be about nothing but you. Just you" I breath into her neck, as I resume my position above her.

"us" she kisses my cheek "just about _us_"

With her words, I kiss her firmly once again, this time allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. As our tongues massage each other's, we finally become one.

"are you okay?" I can't help but speak through my gritted teeth, as I try not to slam myself into her. She's so _tight. _Fucking heaven.

"mmhhmm" she hums "you're just...erm...the biggest I've ever been with"

well damn if that doesn't make me feel good. The biggest?

"okay" she whispers, rolling her hips.

"Jesus!" once again, I find myself buried into her neck. Kissing and tasting salty skin there.

She matches me thrust for thrust. And when her legs wrap around my waist, I feel myself going impossibly deeper.

Finally connected as one, I've never felt more _full. _It feels like everything in my life's been leading up to this moment. Been leading up to her. All my money, was to take care of her. All my years of loneliness, was so I can feel like _this _once I did meet her. All my life, fate has been playing me, so that when she came, I would know how precious she was...she is.

"Edward!" she cries, her back arching. I know it isn't going to be long before she comes undone. Her body spasming under me indicates this. One of my hands attaches itself to her nipple, teasing and tugging the pink flesh. The other, skims down her flat stomach, and begins to rub the bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Fuuuuuck!" she screams, her body tightening around me, as she falls over the edge "Edward!"

"Bella I'm gonna-" my thrusts become frantic, as I can feel the pressure building. And as I stare into those freshly sated eyes, showing me all those _feelings _mirroring my own, I reach my limit cumming hard. The bright light behind my lids blind me, and all my hearing dies. The only thing I can feel is how amazing she feels, and how in love I am.

_I love you._

**A/n: so...Yeah. Review? Come join us over on twitter and tell me your thoughts? I know it's far from perfect but...yeah. **

**Https :/ /twitter (dot) com/#!/ beth _ violet**

**I'm not sure when my next update will be. I've got loads of uni work to finish. 4 assignment. They're due in a 3 weeks so I dunno if I'll have time to write before then.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: hey guys…so my 4 pieces of coursework are all done and handed in, only one exam to do, and then hopefully we'll get back to some sort of structured updating schedule again ;)**

**many of my twitterererer followers know this but…I have recently discovered I am a sufferer of a certain type of condition. Apparently it has been going on for a while and I've just been blissfully unaware…yes, I am growing up. On the 8th of April (Easter Sunday) I turned 19, and it was on that day I decided that I don't care if I'm legally an adult…I wanna be a kid forever…yeah. So thanks for the birthday messages over on twitter and facebook, they were really sweet ;) **

**erm…I have so much to tell you guys it's all getting muddled in my head. Erm…oh yeah! Your reviews were awesome! I was really worried about the last chapter and yeah…just thanks, they really do mean the world to me and the fact that so many of you do review…I love you guys!**

**Last chapter, there were a lot of mistakes. I know! For some reason my email decided to die and not let my awesome beta have a read through, so I posted flying solo…it didn't go too well. But the good news is that my brilliant amazing beta Topsy Krett Cullen did have a chance to have a little look-see. So it'll be up to great standard now haha ;) no pressure there Topsy Krett Cullen! **

**Ohh…and if you're not reading her story, you're missing out on life: http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7849272/1/It_Began_With_a_Lie**

**Hmm…oh! So please come follow me over on twitter! /#!/beth_violet **

**It's just the random thoughts of a brit kid, and if you tell me your from here, I'll follow you back ;)**

**So…if you've read all this…well I'm really impressed, well done to you. I commend you on that dedication! Haha So the end of the world's longest authors note…and onto the story…**

**Chapter 25**

**Bella**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since we arrived in Costa Rica: Two weeks since we got hitched: Two weeks since we…you know, consummated the marriage: Two weeks since we left this bedroom for something other than food: Two weeks since Edward hired a maid to hand deliver us food so we didn't actually leave the bed.

Yeah…it's been a good honeymoon so far. But, you know it's halfway over, only two weeks left, and we haven't even stepped foot outside of this house yet. I know a honeymoon is meant for an erm…_over-enthusiastic _sex drive. But come on! We must be up to world record standards by now.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like we were having sex continuously for the past two weeks. My poor girly parts couldn't take it. No, we do other things like watching movies, talking about everything and nothing, playing cards, taking long baths together. Yeah...but we did all that naked. I've never seen Edward so relaxed and stress free. I know he's taken the odd phone call or replied to the odd email from work; both of his 'works', but apart from that all his attention has been on me.

So, that's why I put my foot down. Today we are definitely going outside. Edward wasn't too happy. His pout could rival the saddest little puppy dog but I stayed firm. He almost broke my resolve with his reaction to these teeny tiny denim shorts I'm currently sporting today, but I managed to coax him into getting out of bed, with the promise that he could _personally _remove them later.

"Edwardddddd…." I whined, stood next to the front door. He's _somewhere _in the house, doing _things. _

"I'm coming Princess, I'm coming," was his muffled reply, before I heard his footsteps thunder down the stairs. I wasn't sure what I was expecting my husband to be wearing, but _that _sure wasn't it. The surprise of seeing him like this causes a bubble of laughter to burst through my lips.

"What?" his eyebrows pulled down. "Do I look bad? Should I change?"

"No!" He most definitely should not change. "It's just I've never seen you look so casual. You always wear suite. Edward...you're wearing _shorts. _You should wear them more often, you look really sexy!"

After hearing my confession, the signature smirk takes over his face. He stalks towards me, arms caging me in, and his lips magnetically attach to my neck. "I look sexy do I?" He speaks, though his lips never leave my skin.

His hands massaging my ass wake me up from my lust filled haze.

"No, no, no mister!" I push him away. "We are going outside! I need some vitamin D."

"Fine," he sighs, but continues to lean down to kiss me. Before his lips can even brush against mine, I duck under his arm. "What? I can't even kiss you now?" His teasing tone is enough indication that he's not angry.

"Edward," I huffed. "We got this far yesterday, then I let you kiss me and we spent another day up in our room. I _really _want to explore today."

He chuckled, whilst slipping his feet into a pair of trainers. "Well, you know I'll do anything to make you happy, Princess."

"Finally," I sighed, as he grabbed his phone and wallet and slipped them into the pockets of his board shorts, and made his way over to the door. Being too eager, I flung the door open and ran outside before Edward was even near me. The heat assaulted me almost violently, and I was already wishing I had worn a higher factor sun lotion.

"You put lotion on, right Princess?" Edward's arm came to rest around my shoulders, as we began walking.

"Yeah, I should be fine," I mumbled, looking at my pale, freckly arms. I was bound to burn; I could already feel them frying.

The beach was so beautiful, with pure white sands and the deepest blue sea I've ever seen. As we walked, the only shade offered came from the large palm trees that were scatters around. Every so often Edward would stop to snap a picture of me doing random poses, trying to be funny. He laughed...that's why I was doing it.

"Bella, try and get close to that bird and I'll get a picture." I was getting a little fed up with being in the camera's eye by now but as my eyes followed to where Edward's hand was pointing I couldn't help but gasp. It was the most magnificent bird I'd ever seen. A green fluffy head with a bright red body, it was so cute.

"Aww! Edward, what type of bird is it?" I gushed quietly, trying not to scare it away.

"I have no idea but-"

"BELLA SWAN?" a booming voice called out, scaring the bird away. My eyes didn't need to search for long to find the voice. Being that Edward had hired this side of the island for our _private _honeymoon, the place wasn't exactly bursting at the seams with people.

"Jacob Black?" I muttered under my breath, as his big smiling face made his way towards me and my husband.

"Who's this clown?" Edward growled, his arm possessively pulling me even closer.

"He works with my Dad" I explained "and he might have just a little crush on-"

"Bella Swan what are you doing here?" Jacob asked once he was within a closer distance. He was completely ignoring Edward's presence, his eyes fixed on me.

"It's Masen." Edward stated.

Jacob's eyes narrow and glare at Edward. "What are you going on about?"

"I said 'It's Masen'. As in her name is now Isabella Masen. So we'd both appreciate it if you get it right." His tone was…yeah, sexy scary. He was so gorgeous with his jaw all tense and his eyes glaring. He has an awe of authority that surrounds him and people just can't help but respect that.

"Bella? What the fuck is he going on about?" Jacob was angry. Like really, really angry. But he couldn't pull it off as well as my husband could. Even though he was on the police force, he held no authority around him.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Edward snapped.

"Jacob..." I started, but how do I finish that sentence? How do you tell someone who believes you are friends, or possibly more, that not only did you get married but you purposefully didn't invite them to the shindig? "I'm kinda married now."

"What? How did I not know about this?"

"Erm…well…." I stuttered, still not sure what to say.

"It was a really small occasion," Edward supplied. I'm not sure why he's helping me try to spare Jacob's feelings but I'm not gonna look that gift horse in the mouth.

"Oh, okay," Jacob mumbled. It won't take him long to see me and my husband's face splashed across magazines and newspapers when he gets home. I'm actually surprised that this police officer hasn't recognized Edward, who is after all a rumoured mob boss.

"What are _you _doing here, Jacob?" I asked. Alone on a rather romantic island? Yeah that was normal.

"I'm just, _ya know, _on my holiday," he shrugged, but something was off. The way he was looking at me…kinda creepy. He wouldn't have _followed _me right? No, that was insane; he didn't even know I'd gotten married.

"Well_ I_ want to know what the fuck you think you're playing at sneaking onto _my private _part of the island?" Yeah trust my husband to make me go from almost freaking out to laughing out loud.

"Erm…look dude, I had no idea it was private-"

"So all the '_private property_' signs confused you? I thought you were a man of the law?"

"I am. I just…I'll leave you guys" he started backing away, with hands up as though Edward was pointing a gun at him. He wasn't. I checked. "But maybe we could hang out sometime? You know catch up?"

He looks so hopeful…like a little lost puppy, and I almost cave, but Edward once again saves the day.

"Yeah we'd love to." Sarcasm, ladies and gents. "Oh wait. It's out honeymoon. By that I mean, get fucking lost, dick-face!"

With that, Jacob walked away to…where ever he came from, and Edward and I continued on our stroll.

XXX

"What about…William? Will for short?"

"No, no, no." I can feel Edward's chin rub against the top of my head as he shakes his head. "If we have a boy he _needs _to be called Edward. It's tradition"

We're currently we're sat under a palm tree, on the beach. Edward's back is propped up against the trunk, and I'm resting against his chest.

"Tradition?"

"Yes, all the first born males in my family have been called Edward for generations. Our son can't break it."

"Hmm…okay, but if you're both called Edward, how will you know if I'm talking to you or the kid?"

"Well it was the same with me and my Dad. He ended up shortening his name to Ed."

"So, you'll be Ed?" I ask.

"Fuck no! I'm Edward."

I laugh. He's so cute. "So our son has to suffer with Ed or Eddie?"

"Fuck no! That's my boy! He's an Edward…Edward Junior"

"EJ," I suggested.

"Hmmm…EJ. I like that."This time I feel his head as he nods.

"And what if we have a girl?" The topic of children has been big in our conversations lately, neither of us holding back our excitement of the fact we'll hopefully be pregnant soon. Oh shit, or even now!

"Well, you deserve a name sake."

"Nu-uh!" I shook my head. "We can't call out child Bella Junior!"

"What? Why not, Bella's a beautiful name."

"Think about it Edward…Bella Junior…the kids at school would call her BJ. There's no way our daughter can be named blow job!"

Edward just laughed. Like full on belly laughter. His laughter was raking through his body, and I really didn't think it was that funny.

"Oh God Bella, I'd love to be in your head. Fine, no Bella Junior. What girl names do you…WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHAT!" I panicked "what's wrong?"

"Is that…" I turned to look at his face. His eyes were squinting, and his neck even extended forward as through he was trying to get a better look at something. I looked in the direction of his gaze but saw nothing but the forest of trees.

"What Edward? You're scaring me!"

"Oh! No-nothing Princess. Come on, I'll cook dinner tonight." He stood up, and reached a hand down to help pull me up.

"You mean you'll burn dinner tonight," I muttered, too scared to put any force behind the comment. Something was going on; I could tell. Edward stuttered. He never fucking stutters! And his eyes are more or less glued to the same area. I look again but see nothing. Jesus how good is his eyesight?

As soon as we arrive back to the house, Edward suggests a bath. He wants me out of the way. But why? Deciding to trust my husband, I comply with his subtle command and begin to run the water. Deciding to run and grab my PJ's, I step into out of the bathroom and hear…

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FUCKING ORDERS ARE! I want my whole fucking security team here! Something is about to happen!"

And my blood runs cold….


	26. Chapter 26

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: hey guys! Can I just say I huge WOAH! Totally blown away with the amount of reviews! I mean….over fifty! Come on! I've got the biggest smile on my face let me tell ya! Now my exams are over so hopefully I'll have time to write more than usual ;)**

**erm…yeah so it's un-beter'd (sorry) **

**but seriously you need to read my awesome beta Tospsy Krett Cullen's story. It's awesome! **

**so…please review! I'd love it if everyone who reviewed last chap did again. ;)**

_As soon as we arrive back to the house, Edward suggests a bath. He wants me out of the way. But why? Deciding to trust my husband, I comply with his subtle command and begin to run the water. Deciding to run and grab my PJ's, I step into out of the bathroom and hear…_

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FUCKING ORDERS ARE! I want my whole fucking security team here! Something is about to happen!"_

_And my blood runs cold…._

**Chapter 26**

**Bella**

Once I'd managed to catch my breath after my near panic attack, I decided that confronting Edward whilst he's in _that _kind of rage wasn't the best idea. Not that I thought Edward would harm me or even yell at me, but he was in his _business _mode, and I hadn't really spent much time in his presence.

I stumbled towards the bathroom, my PJ's forgotten, as I stepped under the boiling heat. Without processing my actions I mechanically began washing myself, my mind running a mile a minute.

It was the Volturi. Of that I was certain. Nothing else would get such a reaction out of him. But I couldn't understand why. Why would they come now? He doesn't have an heir. Well…I guess I _could _be pregnant right now, but terrible tragedies can happen during pregnancy. Unless they're planning something else, I mean, let's face it Edward doesn't have an extended knowledge of what they're planning. With each generation than passes the next could be more heartless and brutal than the last. This current leader…Aro something or other, could want Edward to suffer more with the knowledge that he died before having the family he so desires.

Why the hell am I even thinking of this? Some psycho is trying to kill my husband on our honeymoon. My husband, the man I love, could be breathing his last breaths….or hell, something could have already happened to him! While I've been daydreaming the day away in here anything could have happened to him. A sense of panic I've never felt before filled my body. Every cell of my being was on fire and I was literally burning to get to him. The tears were streaming and sobs were escaping my lips, but right now I could care less.

Jumping out of the now cold shower, I don't even bother to wrap the towel around myself. Instead I decide to hold it in one hand as I run out of the bathroom.

"Well, now there's a vision, I feel overdressed now" a voice spoke as I exited the bathroom. Not expecting it, I screamed at the top of my voice. Whilst my scream was still ringing out I somehow managed to wrap the towel around myself. Once my lungs were burning and my scream turned strangled, I quietened down just enough to take a deep breath…to scream some more.

"Bella! Bella. It's me! What's wrong?" my brain then registered that it was actually Edward who had spoken, my scream died in my throat. Of course it was Edward, who else would it be? An irrational sense of relief washed through me, and I couldn't stop my eyes pooling with tears. _He's here and safe._

"and here I was thinking all my Christmases had come at once when you came out here, not a stitch on" his eyes…his eyes were worried, _panicked _even. But his lips, they couldn't help the smile that threatened at my overreaction.

"erm, I'm sorry…what-what are you doing?" currently he's sat on our bed, shirtless with his laptop open. A far cry from the Edward I'd heard earlier.

"Alice emailed us our wedding pictures." He shuffled backwards slightly, and patted the space in front of him. Without a second thought I ran to him. I heard him chuckle at my eagerness, and I knew he thought it was my excitement to see our pictures. It wasn't. I was excited to feel him. Him alive and well and holding me.

I never felt safer than I did in his arms. So muscular and strong. Warm and safe. My husband.

Sat cocooned against his chest, his chin resting on my shoulder, he showed me the pictures his sister had emailed us. Silence encased us as the screen morphed into images of us dancing, kissing and laughing. Every so often he would press a kiss to my bare shoulder but apart from that we just were.

"ohhh! I _loved _my cupcake wedding cake so much. I still can't believe you got it for me" I whispered, whilst looking at myself eating one of the cupcakes.

"of course I got it for you. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't get it for you" although I couldn't see him, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"and I can't believe that you actually smuggled almost all the cupcakes off the table and hid them in the kitchen" I giggled, remembering Edward shoving as many cupcakes as possible into his pockets and taking them inside to hide them. It took him a good nine trips before he's moved all of them. I'm sure the guests noticed, but no one said anything.

"you asked me to!" he laughed "you said, and I _quote, _Mrs Masen, 'I don't want anyone to eat the cupcakes'"

"I didn't mean for you to steal them and hide them all. But you were too cute to stop."

"I don't think I've been called _cute _since I was seven" he laughed. As he spoke the next picture filled the screen. It was of me. On my wedding day I felt beautiful. So beautiful. But I never knew I looked like _that_. I looked like I was a model in a bridal magazine. My eyes were staring into the distance, completely unobservant of the photographer. Though my head was tilted slightly to the side, my body was facing the camera, and may I just say my boobs looked fantastic.

"Bella, you looked so breathtakingly beautiful" another kiss was pressed to my shoulder "so perfect"

Once we'd finished looking at the pictures the room was once again bathed in silence.

"Princess?"

"mmm?"

"if I asked you to do something…no questions asked, would you do it?" he asked, hesitantly.

"what? What do you mean? Of course I'm going to asked questions! Tell me what's going on!" I'd turned around now. No longer in a loving embrace, I was sat glaring at him.

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose "Bella…I promise I'll explain it all soon. But right now…we need to pack" with that he got off the bed and fished our suitcases out and set them, open, on top of the bed next to me.

"What are you doing!" I cried, jumping off the bed "we're going home? we still have another two weeks" I knew it was completely irrational, but tears once again pooled in my eyes and a few even fell over, streaming my face.

"what?" he stopped flinging clothes everywhere, and looked at me. Once he saw my crying, he was straight over to me, holding me in his arms. "I'm so sorry Princess. I should've explained better" he sighed loudly "We do have to leave here, but we're not going home. I promised you a four week honeymoon and that's what I'm giving you. But we can't stay here"

"why not?" I sniffed. I love this house and this whole island. I don't want to leave; Edward and I had created this perfect little lovers bubble. The thought of leaving this house well…it popped the bubble.

"because…because something has happened-''

"-is it the Volturi?" I interrupted.

"what!" his eyes went wide, and his mouth even dropped a little. "why on earth would you think that?"

"'_why on earth would I'_- EDAWARD! Some mad man is out there planning my husband's death; you don't think I worry about that? About you! You don't think I have nightmares about it?" now I really was sobbing. I knew I was an ugly sight, but the louder I got, the tighter he held me.

"Bella…I told you I'm going to sort all that out. Nothing is going to happen to me"

"t-that doesn't s-s-stop me worrying all the t-time" I cry.

"oh Princess" he sighs, as he sits down with me curled on his lap. I was very aware that my towel had slipped, but in this moment I didn't care. He was my husband…it's not like he hadn't seen it all before. "you're going to make yourself ill. Please calm down; I don't think I can take your crying much longer. What will make you happy again? Hmm? What if I told you we were going to Hawaii for the next two weeks." The he began peppering kisses over my face, whilst I clung to him. I didn't really care where we went just as long as we were together, although Hawaii does sound nice.

"Just please tell me what's going on? If it's not the Vol – them, then why are we running away?" I croaked out, once I'd calmed down enough to speak.

He let out a quiet groan, before muttering "I don't trust the Jacob Black kid"

"what!" I yelled, sitting up straight "We're running from some kid who has an irrational crush on me? Please tell me that's not it!"

"no…well, yes but not because of his crush. I caught Black watching us on the beach. When you were in the shower I called Jasper and asked for any info he could get. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, only that he was new on the police force. My theory is that he's new and wants to get a boost on his career ladder. When he saw you with me he got angry or jealous or something and wanted revenge, maybe. Anyway it wouldn't have taken him long to find out that I'm a suspected mob boss. Many a police officer has tried and failed to put me away, so when he sees his opening he's unable to resist. Spying on me when I'm relaxed and on honeymoon, when my attention will be focus solely on you, he may be able to slip the net, so to speak and find something on me. I mean, all he'd need to do were to see one of my guns and have me arrested for possession of illegal fire arm"

"Erm…what? I'm still struggling to understand."

"look, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before, I just don't want to spend my honeymoon looking over my shoulder all the time. That's why if we leave, we'll both be able to enjoy some peace"

"that's really just the reason"

"yes. I promise"

"so why did you call asking for more security?"

"That's a precaution. I have a theory about Black, it could be true, it could be false. He could be completely innocent or it could be something completely worse. Had I been alone I would have travelled with just the protection I'd brought with us, but because you're here with me, I just want to be extra safe." He explained.

"and why did you say 'something's going to happen'?" I asked.

"how much did hear?" he laughed "yes I said that, but I've decided that my original plan of killing him wouldn't be clever, so decided just to move us. It'd be smarter" he gave me his beautiful crooked smile…and everything felt well again.

"you promise?" I whisper. He leant down and gave me a soft kiss.

"I promise, Princess. I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you safe and us together" with another kiss, his promise was sealed. And I knew nothing in this world would make him break that promise.

**a/n: hmm…so? What do ya think? Revew maybe? **


	27. Chapter 27

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: hey guys thanks so so so much for your lovely reviews. I can't believe the amount I got! We're so close to 1000 reviews and that's my dream! To hit 1k please review and help me get closer to my dream! **

**so I heard through the grape vine that there a little facebook group dedicated to mobward? Is that right? And you guys over there are talking about my little story? If this is right, I would love a link to the page, I can't find it, but I would also like that personally thank the people who posted on the page recommending my story. You don't know how much I appreciate it so send me a link to the group, I'd love to be a member **

**erm…oh have I mentioned I have an awesome beta? Couldn't have done it without you Topsy Krett Cullen. You really make me want to write better than I could possibly do alone. Thank you so much, I really can't thank you enough.**

**I'm beth_violet over on twitter, I'd love to hear from you.**

**So here we go…enjoy **

**Chapter 27**

**Edward**

The moon is low tonight, as I am surrounded within a warm breeze. That's the beauty of Hawaii nights, it's warm. Warm enough that I'm able to stand outside, in just the boxers I slipped on after leaving my wife in bed. I'm currently outside on the patio, phone glued to my ear as Jasper fills me in on all the shit that's hit the fan since I've been away. I am unable to appreciate the beauty of the night, or the sea as the water softly crashes, as my eyes are focused through the glass doors and on my beautiful wife…her ass to be precise, as it is naked and on display for me.

I don't even want to think about how heartbroken she'd be if she found out _this _was how I was spending our honeymoon. My days filled with her and once she's asleep I'm working. It's not like I want it this way, but my job isn't one in which I can simply go on holiday and had over the reins to someone else. Hell, I haven't had a vacation since my father died. There's no break from this work, too much is riding on me. So I'll spend my nights awake secretly doing all this shit, if it'll keep that smile on her face.

"Jasper, I'm tired and I don't give a shit about Hunter's arrest, any news from Italy?" I sighed. Trust Jasper to start with the stupidest fucking shit that I don't give a damn about. If Hunter was stupid enough to be found shipping stolen cars to London, it's his own fucking fault. Only and idiot would be stupid enough to try that, what with all the security checks they do now-a-days.

"Well our mole hasn't delivered any new information as of yet," he mumbled.

"Of course not," I snapped, my fatigue setting in. "He's only been there a few months. They ain't gonna go and spill all their secrets to the rookie. He has to earn his place." I tugged my hair, in an attempt to wake up a little bit.

"Well, he did overhear Aro talking about making a trip to America next year."

It doesn't take a generous to work out by 'a few months' they're talking 'in nine months'. Once Bella's, hopefully, had the baby we're trying to make.

"Oh yeah? Did Carlos hear when exactly?" I asked, curious to know the Volturi's idea on when Bella will pop our child out.

"Nah, he didn't hear much, couldn't exactly be spotted hanging around places he shouldn't be, if you know what I mean." I hummed in reply.

"But he did hear something rather interesting."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Edward, why would the Volturi be going to Chicago?"

"Chicago? They're going to Chicago? Are you sure?" I ask my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, that's what Carlos said, he heard them planning a drop off in Chicago and then they're going to Seattle to pay you a visit"

"Drop off in Chicago, huh? We're gonna have to find out about this. The last thing I need is any surprise fucking allies with the Volturi."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"How's my mom and Carlisle?" I ask, as a yawn escapes my lips.

"They're good. You should know your mom's got your wedding pictures in pride of place." he laughs.

"Oh god, really?" I cringe, trust my mother.

"Yeah and she told me she handed out pictures at her book club."

"Now you're lying, you ass hole!" but I laugh as well…because I can imagine my mother doing it.

"I am not! She told me"

"Yeah, whatever." I roll my eyes. "How's Alice?"

"Driving everyone nuts with wedding plans," he sighs. "I swear your mom's been avoiding her, she's been that insane!"

"Well I'm glad I'm not there then"

"You will be in a day." he laughs, again. I sigh because we only had one day left here and then we'd be back into all of Alice's crazy, falling headfirst into a shower of dresses and flowers and girly shit.

"Yeah, shut up. How's my house? Rosalie burned it to the ground yet?" Before we left, Bella made it very clear that even though we wouldn't be around, she expected Rosalie still work the pre-requested hours of cleaning our house. She'd even instructed Beatrice, the head housekeeper; to keep an eye on her and make her do the worst of the cleaning jobs…she named cleaning the toilets as an example.

"Nah, it's still standing. I don't know who's working her harder, Mary or Beatrice."

"Why what's Mary doing?" I question after Emmett's mother.

It's no secret that Mary hates Rosalie, but she usually just ignores her at any cost.

"Talk about the Spanish Inquisition," he mutters.

"What the hell are you on about Whitlock?" I just want to go to fucking bed.

"Well with the baby and everything."

Now I'm fucking wide awake.

"WHAT! What baby? Rosalie's fucking pregnant!" I have to stop myself from yelling too loud, because Bella had already stirred once.

"Shit, I thought I'd told you. Dude, I'm sorry. We found out about it a few days after you guys left." He admitted.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me! That's my cousins kid, I have a right to know!" Any kid they have now will take the shine of mine and Bella's baby and that just won't fucking do. Our baby's gonna be the most perfect little thing and nothing will outshine him or her. And yes, I am talking about it like the baby's here, because I'm pretty sure Bella's pregnant. Her period's a week late, which to Bella is nothing unusual she told me she's not regular…but it's other things too, she's crying a lot and her emotions are all over the place…and all she wants to eat is fucking cheese. Yeah, I'm certain and the fact that we've been going at it like rabbits only confirms the issue in my mind.

"Well…that's if it is Emmett's," Jasper replies.

"What? It's not Emmett's?" Jesus Christ! See what happens when I leave? My family falls apart.

"Well Mary doesn't think so."

I sigh, seems it not as dramatic as I first thought.

"Well of course she doesn't. She still thinks Emmett's some virginal angel." I snorted.

"No, apparently she heard her on the phone, telling someone that no one can find out about the father and all this other shit"

"Holy. Fuck!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't surprised. Everyone knew they weren't happy and were having problems." Tell me about it. I had to watch my wife of six hours being propositioned by my drunken cousin at our wedding reception.

"Well…yeah I knew that, but…I dunno man. Listen, I gotta go. My wife looks cold."

"Cold? You're in fucking Hawaii!"

"Fine it was a fucking lie. What I meant was, I'm sick of talking to you boring ass. Bye!" I laughed as I hung up.

XXX

"Edward, this is ridiculous," she sighs. She currently sat on the closed toilet, holding the home pregnancy kit I'd just bought.

Crouching down, I kneeled between her legs, resting my hands on her thighs.

"Princess, we're trying for a baby, and your period is over a week late. I think it's likely." I try not to mention all the mood swings and crying fits.

"I know, but we're going home tomorrow. Why now just wait?" Her big brown eyes plead with me, but I can't figure out why. How can she contain her excitement? I feel like I'm about to explode. This is it! I'm about to be told I'm gonna be a father…hopefully.

"Are you scared, Princess?" I ask, one hand tenderly brushing her cheek. She gives me a small, sad smile and nods her head.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're going to be the most amazing mother. I can see it now. You're going to love that baby so much, how could you be anything but perfect?"

"It's not that," she whispers. "I'm scared it's going to come back negative."

"Well…if it does, we get to keep trying, and you know how much fun we had doing that!" I smirk, because…yeah, it was awesome.

"Fine, I'll pee on the damn stick, but you can't watch!"

"What?"

"Edward, you're not staying in here why I pee!"

"Why not? You've seen me piss thousands of times," I chuckle.

"Yeah but I didn't ask to see it, you came in when I was brushing my teeth. And just so you know, I was really grossed out."

"Yeah well I was desperate. What did you want me to do, piss in the sea?" I give her thigh a squeeze…just because.

"Yes actually."

"Come on Mrs. Masen…quit stalling. Pee on that stick!" She laughs at me, but does pee on the stick, and doesn't even kick me out.

It's a tense three minutes. The stick sits on the sink, and we're huddled in the other side of the room, sat by the door, Bella in my lap. The silence is almost suffocating, and now I'm nervous. Like really fucking nervous…I don't get nervous. But I want this so badly; we both want this so badly that if it comes back negative, we'll both be mourning the baby that never was…because he or she was real in our heads.

My phone beeps, signalling that three minutes are up.

"Should we look?" I whisper.

"Just…just give me thirty seconds," she breathes. I notice her hands that are placed in her lap are shaking.

After a few seconds, Bella sighs and her terrified eyes lock to mine. "I'm ready now."

Now I'm not so sure I am. This means everything…and yet we both know that if it doesn't come back with the result we want, we can try again. But we want this to be it…shit I'm not even making any sense.

We slowly walk towards the sink, my eyes are on her. I can't bear to look at the stick.

"Edward!" she gasps…her big eyes fill with tears, and I know…I've fucking failed her. I should have thought about how upset she'd be if we didn't do it. And now I've made her cry.

"I'm pregnant Edward."

**A/n: hmm….maybe a little warning, things ain't gonna be smooth sailing. That's all I'm gonna say **

**Please review. Reviews to me, are like cakes are to a fat kid…a necessity ;)**

**Love you all **

**Bethviolet x**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'll Mend Your heart. **

**A/N: woooooah guys! Last chapter was like the MOST reviewed chapter EVER! So a big hug for each of you ;) **

**For those who are in the UK – HAPPY DIAMOND JUBILEE WEEKEND. Four day weekend! How amazing is that! **

**So I made a huge mistake (and only one person realised) that I called Bella 'Mrs Cullen' when it should have been Masen. That was totally a mistake and it IS Masen!**

**I had a couple of questions and I thought I'd reply here so…**

**Q – Is Rosalie's Baby really Emmett's? **

A – well, you'll have to keep reading to find out ;)

**Q – is there going to be major drama with everything or just the pregnancy**

A – is a mob story, so everything!

**Q – How much time has passed since Emmett and Bella broke up? **

A – They broke up early September, and the stories now coming up into December…so about 3-4 months.

**Q – Why does Rose have to be pregnant?**

A – erm…well all will be revealed soon ;)

**Q – are they going to stay together and get their happily ever after?**

A – OF COURSE! Edward and Bella will NEVER split up in this fic. And they will have their happy ever after with children, I promise.

**Q – Have we seen Jacob before?**

A – YES! He was only mentioned briefly in one of the beginning chapters though.

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Also if you like in the UK you may recognise the storyline off a popular soap, I'd just like to say I had this idea before it was aired on the show but just to be sure I don't get into any trouble or anything I'm gonna credit **_**Coronation Street **_**with the storyline. **

**Right – here comes some DRAMA so….deep breath, prepare yourself and don't hate me too much. All will work out I promise…now read on!**

**oh and MAKE SURE you read the a/n at the bottom! it's SUPER important!**

**Chapter 28**

**Bella**

Telling out families had been….well I don't even know the word to describe it. Esme had started crying, well sobbing really. Telling everyone she knew she was going to be a Nana. Edward even told me Carlisle found her with her phone book in hand, calling everyone she knew, just to tell them the news.

My mother was just as ecstatic, and began telling me about all these natural birthing ideas…about being one with nature whilst having your child. I tried really hard not to be rude when I told her there was no way I was doing this without a shit load of drugs.

My dad got a little chocked up, thought he pretended he wasn't, trying to be the big man in front of Edward. Though no one could ignore the huge smile on his face when we told him he would soon be a Grandpa.

We hadn't seen nor heard from Rosalie or Emmett…not that I'm bothered. I know Rosalie's been in the house cleaning, but Edward's made it very clear to her that she's to stay away from me unless I say otherwise.

Almost as soon as we came home from our honeymoon, I booked a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy. Edward huffed and complained, wanting to have a live in doctor and nurse. I told him that there was no way that was going to happen.

The doctor made me pee in a cup and then told me I was pregnant. He wanted to take blood but I just couldn't. And Edward wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do.

After that I haven't been able to lift a finger. Although he denies it, I'm almost certain that Edward has had all the staff prepped to do whatever I want…before I even know what it is. And I'm almost certain that someone is watching me all the time in case I want something or I slip or something like that.

And now at twelve weeks, we're currently in the waiting room for our first ultra-sound scan. I'm really excited but…really fucking nervous. And I can tell Edward is too, because his leg won't stop bouncing up and down. Today's the day that this all becomes real to us…more so than it already is.

"Mr and Mrs Masen, you can come through now" the nurse smiled at us as she walked into the waiting room. I couldn't be more relieved that she'd came, because I don't know if I could have taken another minute of Edward's complaining. I don't know how many times I heard his little speech of how we should have gone private, and how we should have the best, and that people like us don't wait for doctors to see them, doctors wait for us…or something like that.

Edward sighed as we followed the nurse into one of the examination rooms. The room was small, with just a bed and one seat beside it and next to the bed was all the ultra-sound equipment.

"I'm Allison, and I'll be having a look at your little baby today, so please take a seat on the bed, Mrs Masen. I'll just wash my hands" she said, as she started cleaning in the small sink in the corner of the room.

"Please, just call me Bella" I answered as I climbed onto the bed. Edward even managed to start fluffing the little pillow before I lay back fully. Once he's made sure I was comfortable he sat down on the plastic chair beside the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Okay" the nurse sighed as she made her way over to us. "If you could just lift your shirt up please, Bella" she said, as she slipped her hands into some gloves. I didn't even have to move, as Edward was already there, bunching my shirt under my breasts.

"This will be a little cold, okay?" I nod in understanding, totally unprepared for the gel.

"Oh!" I gasped, as I felt just how cold it really was. Edward laughed, and brought one of his hands up to run through my hair.

"Sorry" she apologized, although her smile suggested otherwise. "Let's see if we can find this baby". Soon the wand was being drawn all over my belly. I stretched to see the screen, but it was useless, she hadn't swivelled it around for us to see yet. I tried to wait patiently, but the longer she took the more I became nervous. Edward's grip on my hand had tightened considerably, and he had stopped running his fingers through my hair, his eyes intently fixed on the nurse.

A few more seconds pass and they feel like hours while we all sit in complete silence.

"What's wrong?" Edward speaks up, asking what I'm not brave enough to.

The nurse sets the wand down, and stands "will you excuse me a few minutes? I'm just going to get one of my colleagues" and she left without waiting for a reply, closing the door softly behind her.

"Edward" I panicked "what's wrong?" The fear was knotted in my stomach, and I was almost certain I was about to hyperventilate. This little baby I've only known for 12 weeks, and yet I've never loved anything like I have this baby. It's quickly taken over not just mine, but Edward's life aswell. We're both so excited that the thought that something could be wrong, well...I couldn't even process it.

"Princess, please calm down" He hushed me, brushing a kiss to my forehead "she probably doesn't have a clue what's she doing. Nothing's gonna be wrong okay…I'm here, would I let anything happen?"

His words, although rationally I knew it would be impossible for him to stop something wrong from happening, did comfort me.

Well they did, until the nurse came back into the room followed by a doctor.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Masen, I'm Dr Livingston, I'm just going to have a look at your baby, okay?" he spoke, as he picked up the wand and started running it over my stomach.

"Can you please tell us what's wrong?" I find my voice. The doctor's eyes flick to mine, and as if sensing my pleading, he sets down the wand and sent a nod to the nurse.

"Why don't we go into my office, we can discuss it in there" he stood up.

"No" Edward argued "We've come to see our baby, we've seen nothing!"

"Mr Masen, I really think in my office would be more appropriate, please" he was subtle, but I notice his slight nod in my direction.

Edward gave up his fight, and wiped the gel off my belly, before helping me off the bed. We held hands as we silently followed the doctor to his office. He's office was far from the room we'd been in. I would venture a guess that it was almost the other side of the hospital. As we entered his office, fear once again struck me. I've obviously never been pregnant before, but I'm certain this wasn't normal protocol.

"Can you please just tell us what's going on?" Edward snapped at the doctor, my hand still encased in his.

"Of course, I'm afraid it's not good news, as I'm sure your both aware" he started. The fear that had been slowly seeping back in, now was hitting full force. _Oh God, have I lost the baby?_ Trying to keep my tears at bay, I grip onto Edward tighter.

"Mrs Masen, the ultra sound showed that your left ovary is abnormal"

"w-what?"

"an abnormality on your ovary most likely a cyst, and as we have no idea if how it got there, it would be in your best interest that we remove it immediately"

"But…but what about the baby?" I sobbed out, tears running full force.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Masen, but there is no baby"

"She miscarried?" Edward spoke up, for the first time. I didn't dare look at his face. I don't think I could bear to see how heartbroken he is.

"There was no evidence that a baby had previously been in your womb, Mrs Masen. I don't think you were ever pregnant"

"No!" I barked out "no the-the test…I pe-peed in a damn cup! It all came back positive!"

"The cyst will have influenced the test result. I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Masen"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILD?" Edward roared, jumping up from his seat.

"Mr Masen, I understand how distressing this situation must be, however getting angry isn't helping your wife. We have to concentrate on her now" With that, Edward threw himself, back into his seat, not before pulling me towards him, and squeezing me tightly to his chest.

"Me?" I spoke; my voice muffled by Edward "What about me?"

"Mrs Masen, I'm not sure you understand the severity of the situation. I don't want to scare you Mrs Masen, however the cyst on your ovary, could very likely be cancerous, the sooner we remove it, the better"

"Oh god!" I gasp, and my hysterical crying continues. Sobbing into his chest, my husband rubs my back, trying his best to comfort me. I'm very aware that he is speaking words to me, but there's a ringing in my ears, that rendered my almost deaf.

"What-we'll still be able to have children though, right?" I asked, once I've somewhat calmed down.

"That really depends on what we find when we operate. If it is cancerous that the chances are we may have to remove one or both ovaries, and I'm sure you understand that with no ovaries that would mean you were unable to have a child naturally"

"What about with just one ovary?" Edward asked.

"It is possible to have a child, although the chances would be slimmer." Doctor Livingston sighed, before typing on his computer "I've had a cancelation next Wednesday, we'll book you in for surgery then" he said, and I nodded in understanding. The wait would kill me.

"A week?" Edward thundered. "Princess, why don't you go and get a drink, you look a little shaken" His eyes flickered from the doctor towards me, and I knew now wasn't the time to argue. I stood, grabbed my purse and left the office.

The cool hallway made me feel like I could finally breathe. No baby. Possibly having cancer. _Oh God, what the hell's gonna happen to me?_

I wandered up the hallway until I came across a water fountain. Grabbing one of the plastic cups I filled with as much water as possible, and then downed the whole cup, wishing it was something stronger.

Whilst I'm drinking my fourth cup of water Edward finally emerges from Doctor Livingston's office. He has a sad smile crossing his features and when he was within reaching distance, he pulled me into his arms.

"Good news Princess" he spoke, as his lips brushed my forehead "They had a last minute cancelation, they were able to get you in this afternoon"

"A last minute cancelation?" I whispered. How'd he managed that?

"mmhhmm" he hummed "now we just need to sigh you in at the women's day ward and then they're gonna give us a private room. Come on, Princess" With me still wrapped in his arms, he began walking towards the ward.

"You managed to get me a private room?"

"Of course I did. Mrs Masen doesn't share" he said, and had it been under any other circumstances I knew I would have heard that smirk in his voice. But not today. Because we're still mourning our loss, even If it is only in our heads.

"I'm sorry" escapes my lips. I'm sorry I wasn't pregnant. I'm sorry our hopes of having a child may be ruined. I'm sorry that the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of mine and your life has been so dramatically destroyed. I'm just so sorry.

"Me too, princess. But we'll get through this" Another kiss was pressed to my head, but our steps never faltered.

"what about if they – If I cant'-''

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Let's just concentrate on you right now. Let's get you better"

"Edward" I whispered "I'm scared"

"You have nothing to worry about Princess. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you" he promises, but it's bittersweet.

"Like you promised about our baby" slips out through my lips, before I've registered what I've said.

"Bella-'' he sighs, but I interrupt,

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean that! It just came out"

"It's okay, Princess. I understand. You've had a big shock, we both have" he stopped us both walking and cupped my face in his large hands. He brought his faces only inches from mine, and told me "but I promise that nothing, _nothing, _is going to happen to you. If you want I can make a few phone calls and have the best doctor in all of America-''

"'Edward!" I interrupted "I'm sure the doctor's here know what they are doing" but I smiled, a somewhat real smile, at his efforts at cheering me up.

We walked up to the ward, and filled in the paperwork. It wasn't long until we were in a large, cushy room with my own TV and everything. It would have been great, had I not been so depressed. The nurse had told me I needed to take my rings off, which made my heart drop a little more. I hadn't taken them off since he's put them there on our wedding day.

"I'll take good care of them I promise. And as soon as your out of theatre, I'll put them back where they belong" he winked at me, before pocketing my rings.

Once Edward had helped my tie the gown together, I laid in the bed. And I couldn't stop the tears. The absolute heartbreak was agonizing. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest and nothing would ever fill that void. A void that was created by a non-existent baby…that was all too real to me.

It didn't take Edward long to climb into the bed with me. Curled up in his arms, I was offered some relief from the pain. Being held by the man I loved, whilst he told me everything would be okay, did comfort me some, but the painful memories soon arose and I found my sob only growing stronger.

"I know it's no conciliation to what you've been through, but we'll get through this together. And we will have children…I just know it, It'd be criminal for you not to be a mother, you'll be the most amazing mother"

But what will happen if I can't have children. This arrangement happened because Edward needed an heir, a natural heir. If I can't have children…god will he want me to bring up his child be another woman? Or would it just be easier to divorce and re-marry? It's the not knowing that's killing me.

We delve into silence, as he holds me, and a knock at the door makes me jump. My heart feels like it's about to beat of my chest as the fear takes over me once again. _Is it time to go down to surgery?_

A male nurse appears at the door "Mrs Masen, I'm sorry for interrupting, but Mr Masen, erm…the _visitors _you brought with you are causing a disturbance in the hallway. Please could you see that they leave the premises?"

"Visitors?" I question, looking at my husband.

"Just some security" he whispered to me, before facing the nurse "Yeah, I'll tell them to leave" he jumped off the bed, left the room followed by the nurse, and had returned before I knew it.

"Sam's still outside, the rest are spread out over the hospital, trying to act unsuspicious" he laughed. How those men can be unsuspicious I don't know, but the image of those big burly men, sat pretending to read home magazines, erupts a giggle from me.

Only twenty minutes later, a new nurse arrives to take me down to theatre. I'm sure it's not usually allowed for the patient's husband to accompany them, and hold their hand until they're asleep, but I needed him…and he wasn't going to let those hospital staff keep him away.

With a sweet kiss on my lips, and a few brushed to my forehead, I fell into a deep sleep, with blackness surrounding me, knowing that my husband would be with me, keeping me safe no matter what.

XXX

"When is she going to wake up?" I heard a frantic voice ask. It doesn't take me two seconds to recognize that it is my husbands, although he sounds miles away and I can barely hear. My body still feels paralysed with sleep, rendering me unable to even open my eyes. I'm so sleepy I can't even be sure that I'm awake

"She'll wake up when she's ready" a voice replies. "Has the doctor told you anything?"

He sighs loudly before answering "He wasn't meant to, but I have my ways of persuasion. Fear generally produces information" the other voice laughs, as Edward continues "they don't believe that it's cancer, though it'll take a few days for the results to come back in. They had to remove one ovary, though the other was unaffected. She can come home the day after tomorrow, hopefully"

"And how are the chances of her becoming pregnant?" Carlisle! He was talking to his step-father, Carlisle.

"Slim" Edward sighed "But I'll never tell her how slim. I don't want her to lose faith. I know we'll have children, even if it takes years, I know we'll do it"

"Are you sure lying to her is the best thing? Keeping her hoping, only to get heartbroken ever y time that test says negative" Carlisle said.

"I'M NOT LYING TO HER" he yelled, before sighing and seemingly calmed down "I just cannot bear the look on her beautiful face if I tell her the chances of her not becoming pregnant are higher than the chances of her becoming pregnant. You don't know how much we wanted this"

"Yes I do. I saw how happy you both were. I know how much it meant to you both. How are you feeling about all this?"

"Oh god" he groaned "I just wish I could make her happy. I mean, I really wanted kids as well, and I'm so fucking devastated, but I can't let Bella see me like that. She needs me…now more than ever" he sounds closer now…in fact he sounds really, really close.

"Edward" I croak out, my throat raw. I feel him almost instantly at my side…maybe he's been there this whole time. I have no idea.

"Oh Bella. Princess, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"Could I please have a drink please?" and a plastic cup full of water appears almost instantly. I greedily drink until the cup is drained.

"Edward, what did the doctor say? What did they do to me?" I whisper, my head feeling like it is floating, I'm guessing due to all the drugs.

"he said he doesn't think it was cancer, but it'll take a few more days until we know for sure" I feel his hand grab mine, and I instantly know he's put my rings back in place. I smile slightly at his action.

"What about…"

"- they had to take out one ovary. But the other is fine, and it may be a challenge, but I know we can do it. We'll have a baby. I promise." He leant down, so close his lips brushed my ear and whispered "we'll just have to make love even more" a dry laugh escaped my lips at his words. _I don't think it's possible for us to do it more. _

"Your Dad was gonna come down but I told him not to, I didn't want you to get too overwhelmed. Your Mom was also gonna come down, and it took me a while but I convinced her to stay where she is. Unfortunately I couldn't keep my mother and sister away"

I laughed a little more at that "your mother and sister are not a force to be reckoned with." He then gave me a beautiful smile that made my heart flutter. Our eyes connected and you would have to be blind to not be able to see the relief in his eyes.

Leaning down he pressed his lips onto mine. It was meant as a light brush but as soon as our lips connected, I could bear the thought of them losing that connection just yet. I kiss him back with more force than he had kissed me with. I feel his body shift, as he brings the top half of his body to cover mine. His tongue sweeps across my lip, and just as I open my mouth-

"Shall I leave you two alone?" _shit! Carlisle's here!_

"Sorry Carlisle" Edward chuckled as he sat back in his seat, leaving me red faced and more than slightly flustered.

"So how are you feeling Bella? In any pain?" he asks me, stepping more into my eye line.

"I'm fine thank you, Carlisle. It does hurt, but I'll be okay" I give him a small smile.

"Are you sure? I can get a nurse in to up your pain killers?"

"No, no really I'll be okay. But I'll keep that in mind if it gets much worse"

"Okay" he smiles "I need to get back to work. I think you'll get a few more minutes of peace, Esme said she was going for lunch. I hope you feel better soon Bella" he said as he left the room.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Can I get you something?" my husband asks, as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm fine Edward. I…"

"-BELLA!" I voice shrieks, as the door flies open "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Alice, be quiet!" Edward commands "she's just woken up. She can't deal will all your crazy just yet"

Ignoring her half-brother's comment, she runs to my side, and begins tell me a _long _story of what happened when she found out about me…where she was…what she was doing…how fast she rushed over here. All the while ignoring her brother telling her to shut up.

As she takes a much needed breath, I take my chance to tell Edward "Edward, I'm feeling a little bit hungry now"

"Okay Princess" he kisses my forehead "what would you like? Anything you want"

"Just some toast" I smile at him "I'm not _very _hungry"

Okay, you got it" he got up and made his way towards the door.

"Strawberry jaw!" I remind him.

He gives me a little chuckle "I know how you like your toast, Princess" with one wink thrown my way he leaves the room.

"So how are you feeling?" Alice asks once my husband has left the room.

"Not so great" I answer, and I can't stop the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I know it fucking sucks, and I can only imagine how much grief you must be in…you must _both _be in, but you mustn't give up hope" she squeezes my hand.

"I know but…there's an even lesser chance that I'll get pregnant now" I sob and she gently hugs me. She stays with me, while I blub about how devastated I am right now. After I finish crying we stay silent for a while. I'm not sure what she's doing, but I'm trying to process my thoughts…of what has actually happened today. It's all happened so fast. This morning I was an excited mother-to-be, and now I'm what? What am I now? Soon to be divorced? _Oh god, I can't lose him too!_

"Bella" she starts after a few minutes of silence "I can't imagine what you're going through, but at least you have Edward. At least you know he'll look after you"

"But that's just it" I sniffle as a new set of tears fill my eyes. "I'm scared he not gonna want me now. That he'll want a divorce. I can't be without him! Not now" I weep.

"How can you think that?" a very non-Alice voice asks. "Alice can you give us a minute alone" Edward asks as he steps further into the room. Alice silently leaves the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

"You really think that I would do that?" he asks, as he settles on the chair besides me, my plate of toast still in his hand.

"I-I…erm" I splutter out, still sniffling.

"Oh god! You have no idea, have you?" He moans, as his head resting in both his hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"about how I feel Bella. I though you at least somewhat knew my feelings, but you obviously don't if you think I ever want to divorce you. Trust me Princess, if we were to ever divorce it would be you're doing…and I would only agree to it if it made you happy."

"Edward- what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you Bella. I love you so much!" he beautiful green eyes plead with mine.

"You love me?" it come out as more of a sob, as the tears overflow from my eyes.

He sits next to me on the bed, cups my face in his hands and leans in close "of course I love you. You're my Princess, how could I not?"

"Oh Edward. I love you too" and soon we're kissing passionately again.

**A/N: please don't hate me too much….I did let them say I love you ;) this was the plan all along I'm afraid, you'll see why soon. **

_**PLEASE READ!**_** So fanfiction is pulling a load of fics and I have no idea what is going to happen to mine. So if my fic does get pulled I WILL be creating a blog and posting it there. I WILL finish this fic. Therefore if you want to know where I will be posting (if this fic gets pulled) you will need to either: **

**Follow me on Twitter - beth_violet**

**Or friend me on facebook – bethviolet fanfic**

**That's the only way I'll be able to let you know what's going to be happening, so PLEASE friend me or follow me ;)**

**Super long chapter so I can beg for reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 1000 REVIEWS!**

**So please review….I love reviews more than teenagers love looking at themselves in the mirror….trust me I know, I'm a teenager ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: Well hello there! Long-time no speak I know, but my personal life sucks at the moment. Remember a while ago when I went into hospital?...yeah well I'm going back in, so things haven't been great.**

**Anyway I seriously cannot thank those who reviewed enough! 68 reviews last chapter and we're soooo close to 1k that I can't contain my excitement! Hopefully this chapter we'll do it! ;)**

**Disclaimer…I obviously don't own Twilight, but I do own my very own team GB Olympic hoody! Just thought I'd tell you because…well I think it's cool! **

**Chapter 29**

**Edward.**

Our plans of Bella returning home were soon smothered, as she contracted an infection the day after she'd had surgery. They wanted to keep her in just to be safe, and I didn't fight it because I wanted my Princess to be in the best place possible whilst ill.

After the 'I love you' I couldn't bear the thought of being apart from her, so I basically moved into her hospital room. The hospital staff hated it, and I've been asked countless times to leave, and even threatened with security, but it's needless to say I haven't left her room yet and I don't plan to until she's ready to go home.

"Want me to run a bath for you, baby?" I whisper into her neck, pressing kisses as I lie next to her.

"mmm" she hums "that sounds really great, but you'll join me right?"

"Bella" I sigh, shaking my head in mock annoyance "if you think there's a chance that I'd let my wife get naked and lie all soapy and wet in a bath tub _without _me, maybe I should get a doctor to look at your head"

And that earned me a pillow in the face. _Nice. _

"I see you're feeling better" I say as I get out of the bed and make my way towards her bathroom. They probably thought I was insane requesting a room with a bath tub but I knew Bella enjoyed a soak so…it was a no brainer. I had heard a few of the nurses gossiping about people who 'have too much money to know what to do with' but I tried to ignore it. My Princess was happy, that's all that mattered.

"I am…I just want to go home!" she says _again._ Bella (and I) have been living in hospital for almost a week now, and Bella is extremely home sick.

"I know Princess, and the doctor said maybe tomorrow" We were silent as I filled the tub and added all the girly shit I'd asked Alice to bring for Bella. Once the bath was sufficiently full I made my way back to Bella, scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the bathroom.

Undressing her first, I was careful of the dressed wound on the left side of her body. Having had surgery a week ago, she can finally be fully submerged into water. After days of sponge baths, the relief I see on her face as I help her step into the tub, is almost comical.

She sits down letting out a deep sigh, and then begins to watch me undress. Bella and I haven't made love for…nine days, which is some sort of _Guinness World Record _for us. And by the look on her face, she's obviously missing the intimacy as much as I am.

"Are you sure the doctor said I could bath with this dressing?" she gestures down to her covered scar.

"Certain" I mumble as I climbed in behind her "he said that if you want a bath its okay, as long as you have one not long before he's due to come change the dressing so you're not sat with wet dressings"

Her body now completely surrounded by my own, moulds herself to my chest, her tangled wet hair fanning across my body.

"I love you, Bella" my lips brush her ear as I whisper the words that, nowadays, are always on the tip of my tongue.

She lets out a deep sigh, her head dropping back to rest on my shoulder "I love you too". Being in this moment, it feels almost as intimate as making love, just holding her body to mine, pressed tightly together…_fucking heaven._

After simply holding her for a few moments I begin washing her, starting with her luscious locks now grown past her shoulder blades, and ending with scrubbing her body.

I don't let her reciprocate, even though she tries. This isn't about me, this is about her.

Before long, the water begins cooling and the over-protective husband in me roars, knowing that if she stays in this water any longer she could become sicker.

After drying us both, I help her step into her usual sleeping attire – a pair of my boxers and one of my shirts. I re-dress in my usual work attire, before carrying her to the bed.

She's learnt in the past week that complaining isn't going to make me stop carrying her. So she just kind of goes along with it now.

Almost as soon as I have Bella tightly tucked into bed, a knock on the door sounds, suspecting either a nurse or Alice I call them to enter, and am slightly surprised when Sam walked through the door.

"Erm...boss, this was left at reception for Mrs Masen" he waves an envelope in the air.

"From who?" I jumped up, grabbing the offending piece of paper. No one but family knew Bella was here…and if it was family, why would they drop it off at reception?

"I dunno, boss. A nurse just asked me to give it to Mrs Masen as it was dropped off early this morning she wasn't on shift, so she couldn't even give us a brief description"

I hesitated before handing it to Bella. It was, after all, addressed to her. I watched her face carefully as she pulled a folded sheet of paper out of the lope.

Her brows furrowed for a moment, and her eyes flickered as she read her letter. Apart from her eyes, the rest of her face was pretty hard to read, still as stone.

"Edward?" she breathed out "I don't understand" I take the letter from her shaky, outstretched hand and read, ignoring the messy penmanship.

_Dear Beautiful Bella,_

_Congratulations on your recent nuptials, my deepest apologies I am unable to congratulate you face to face, however it was quite apparent that your husband would not have welcomed my presence at the festivities. _

_However you should take comfort knowing that you are never far from my thoughts. Especially now as I hear about your devastating news, the loss of a pregnancy, no matter how real it may have been, is devastating and I can only imagine your pain. _

_Knowing your husband as well as I do, he is probably reading this already, so Edward I am deeply saddened by the news. Don't worry about repaying the debt you owe to my family, I'm sure we'll come up with another arrangement. In the meantime, you look after that gorgeous wife of yours, and know I am thinking of you both. _

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Aro Volturi._

Anger course through my body, my hands clenched into fists causing the letter to become crushed in my grip.

"What the fuck is this" I grit out, between my clamped jaw "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" I scream, shooting the now balled up letter at Sam.

'_you are never far from my thoughts'_

I'm gonna throw up…I swear I'm gonna fucking throw up. My wife! My princess!

'_I'm sure we'll come up with another arrangement'_

"get out!" I order Sam. He looks a little taken aback by my request, but goes willingly.

"Edward?" Bella's small voice calls "What's going on?" her big brown eyes hold not only tears but utter terror. Within seconds I have her in my arms, stroking her hair, and rocking her gently.

"I swear Princess; this is nothing for you to worry about. I'm going to sort this out and I'm going to look after you. Just like I promised on our wedding day"

"y-you're going to h-have to go to work now, aren't you?" she sniffed into my chest.

"no Princess, I'm going to have to bring work here, is that okay with you?"

The shock on her face is apparent, because she knows that I like to keep work life and private life (meaning Bella life) separate. "erm…okay, let me get dressed"

"There's no need, it'll only be Jasper coming over" I say as I begin to dial him on my cell. After giving him a brief description of what's happened he tells me he's on his way.

"What are you up to Edward?" her sobbing was now under control, and she looked somewhat composed.

"You'll see in a minute, Princess"

"Edward, I'm scared. How did that person know all that?"

"shh" I hushed, but it only made a few a few more sobs rack through her body "hey" I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple "you are the most precious thing in the world to me, and I'll protect you no matter what"

We sat in silence, me slightly rocking her, when Jasper appeared.

The first thing he notices is the crumpled up letter on the floor, and reaches down to pick it up. After reading it for a few moments, he lets out a long low whistle. His ice blue eyes leave the page, and soften when they take in the image of my crumpled wife, crying quietly through her fear into my chest.

"So what are we doing boss?"

"We're going to have to phase everyone out, someone's the fucking mole, and no one is to be trusted until we know who and I've _dealt _with them"

"well" Jasper runs a hand threw his hair before shrugging out of his suit jacket. "let's sort through who we know we can trust – the family? Is that it?"

"no, not the whole family"

"hmm" Jasper rubs his chin in thought "your right, I'd bet 10k it was Emmett, the asshole"

"that's exactly what I was thinking, but until we know for definite, we trust no one" I state firmly, there can be no mistakes in an operation like this one. No room for error.

"I'd bet 50K that it isn't Emmett" a small voice mumbled from my chest. My heart clenches at her defending him.

"Oh yeah, short stuff?" Jasper chuckles "Have a lot of experience in how moles in the mob work?" I let out a rough growl at the blatant disrespect he's showing towards her, but before I can verbally reprimand him, she speaks up.

"No, I can just think of someone who hates me enough to do something like this, someone who would be happy to cause me this much pain"

_Rosalie. _

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE get me to 1000 reviews! It's been my dream since I was born…erm, yeah. **

**I love reviews more than a British person loves tea. And trust me, that's a lot ;)**

**I'm pretty sure if my story was going to be removed it would have been by now, but incase it hasn't:**

**I'm **_**bethviolet fanfic**_** over on FaceBook**

**And bethviolet over on twitter **

**Friend me or follow me, so I can let you know if anything happens ;)**

**See ya next time xxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'll Mend Your Heart**

**a/n: I'M BAAAAAAACK! Erm…yeah, hi I know it's been forever and a day since I updated but…feel sorry for me, I've been in hospital. Which sucks the big one! Now I'm on bed rest which is like watching grass grow...or paint dry (take ya pick ;) )**

**anywhooooo….if it were possible I would so find you all, just to give you a big, big, big hug because , oh my god guys 78 reviews for one chapter? That's just insane! AND we've passed the 1k mark. Eeeeeeeeppppp! Yup, that's the noise I made when I saw it :D I just love you all so much! **

**Only a short chapter today 'cos I'm on bedrest and it kinda hurts to sit up so typing's hard. But I hope my typing through pain will make you guys wanna keep reviewing! Hint, hint, wink, wink ;) **

**Chapter 30**

**Edward**

"Hang on a second" Jasper the voice of reason interrupts my insessive pacing "are we seriously considering Rosalie would be in bed with the Volturi?"

"of course she fucking is!" I yell "she hates Bella and now they know about the bab- all this personal shit! That's family shit! That's between me and my wife! She has no FUCKING RIGHT!"

"Edward" a small whimper stops my blood boiling for a moment. For a moment I'm able to see that all my shouting and being pissed isn't comforting my wife. At all.

Without another thought, I'm in that hospital bed with her, holding her so close we could be classed as one person.

"all I'm saying" Jasper starts up again, ignoring my groan of protest at him speaking "is that we should think about this more. That last thing we need is for us to go all guns blazing to Rose's and piss Em and, and for all we know the mole is getting closer and closer to destroying us all. I care about this family too damn much to let that happen, and if you can't think rationally at the moment then I'll do it for you"

"Rose?" I snap at him.

"what?" his brows draw together.

"Rose? Since when have you been in such familiar terms with her? Maybe Jasper, maybe I don't know you as well as I thought"

He huffs loudly "Come on Edward, don't be like that. She's Em's girl –"

"and Bella's my WIFE! Have you forgotten what she did to her?" Jasper's the only one who knows _everything _about me and Bella. I'm not sure how much Alice knows but I'd bet it's more then I'd like.

"no of course not but –"

"but nothing, get out" I demand, making sure Bella is completely tucking into my chest. Protected. Safe. Unexposed.

"Edward, come on man –"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I'm unashamed to admit I screamed at him. Clearly not wanting to anger me further, he leaves the rooms silently.

After the door closes the only sound is Bella's soft sobs, which are muffled by my chest.

"shhhh" I hush as I run my hand through her hair. "I'm gonna make everything better. I promise"

"I know you will. I just-" she broke off, each one of her cries breaking my heart more.

"tell me, Princess. Is it all this shit with the letter and Rose? 'cos if it is you know I'm gonna sort it out"

"it's not just that. It- is's ev-everything. It's this shitting letter, and Rose but mostly it's my baby…my pretend baby. I j-just feel lik-like m-my heart is broken beyond repair. And s-sometimes I th-think it'll get better, bu-but then I think it won't, and I just –" after that I couldn't make out a word of what she was saying because her cries had gone past hysterical. But I caught the drift.

"oh my baby" I whispered in her ear, pressing kisses as I spoke "I know you're heart's broken now. But I'll fix it. I'll mend your heart, Princess."

"yo-you already have once" she hiccups, sniffling a little.

"then I should be able to do it again" after a minute, I press another kiss to the hollow below her ear, before pulling back to look her in the face.

"I wish you would have told me you were feeling like this. I know you're going through a really hard time right now, trust me I know, I feel it too. But princess, those feelings you just said, those_ yo-yo _feelings. Up and then down, up and down. It's not…something's not right princess. I think – I think you need to talk to someone, someone who knows how to help get my Bella back."

"A shrink?"

"Maybe. I just want you to be happy"

"I can't! I can't alone, I just can't" her sobs begin again

_How had I missed how fragile she's become?_

_Why has it taken her telling me she feels this way for me to notice?_

It's official. I'm the worst fucking husband ever. I don't deserve her. I've never deserved her, but now it's official.

"of course we'll go together, princess. I'd never make you go anywhere alone, unless you wanted to. We're both messed us and we're both heartbroken, and together we're gonna get better."

"okay" she whispers so softly I almost miss it. "do you think…"

"do I think what?" I ask, when she doesn't continue.

"do you think we'll have a _real _family one day?"

I don't need to ask what she means by 'real', she means 'biological'.

"Of course I do. Look at you. You drop dead gorgeous; it'd be damn right criminal for you not to spread those genes"

She gives a little laugh, and I can feel her face (which is currently buried in my neck) burn with embarrassment.

"How many? How many kids will we have?"

"oh well…I think we'll have four kids, _but _judging by how horny you make me, like all the fucking time, we'll probably end up with a fucking football team"

I only laugh when she smacks my chest and tells me not to be so crude. But she's laughing too, 'cos she knows it's true.

"So these four kids, girls or boys?"

"Well" I sigh, pretending to mull it over "You know I want a boy _really _badly."

"A little Edward jr." Bella nods.

"Yeah, and maybe after we could have a girl? You know 'Daddy's little Princ – oh no"

"What?"

"Well I was gonna say 'Daddy's little princess' but you're my Princess. I'm not sure I could handle more than one. You're kinda high maintenance" That earned me an elbow in the ribs.

"Well I don't mind giving up the title." Bella said after a while.

"Well I mind. No, our little girl will have to be 'Daddy's angel', and you'll be-"

"-Daddy's princess?" she cuts me off with a loud giggle.

"well if you wanna try calling my Daddy in bed I won't object" I said whilst lightly tickling her, being careful of the side her wound is on.

"Edward, you freak" she yells through her fits of laughter "I will NOT call you that in bed"

"Okay, okay. But you're still my Princess and you always will be"

"Well what happens if we have more than one daughter"

"Oh Jesus Princess, I dunno if I'll be able to cope. I mean if they _both _look like you then –" I finished my sentence with a whistle "I'm gonna be beating them boys off with a stick. And I already have enough trouble keeping those fuckers away from you, but two mini Bella's. Damn it'll be hard work. And let's face it, with your genes the chances of us having an ugly kid are like…zero, less than zero even"

"Oh shut up! You're are so full of shit, you know you're the beautiful one in this relationship"

_It's made you smile though Princess._

"So what's gonna happen with…ya know, the letter and the mole and what-not?" she asks after her laughter had haltered.

"Well now that my angers died down a little I can see Jasper's point. Although I think you're on to something it _is_ possible it's not Rosalie and that's why I can't just go and slit her throat. For one, starting an inner family war is just…well it ain't a good idea. Think of all the shit Emmett knows, who knows what he's do with it if his loyalties drop. And two, if my minds wasting space thinking of getting Rosalie to confess or whatever, then there is a chance someone can slip through my defines and get to you. And I can't have my family harmed in any way. The only people I can trust right now are my family. Not even my guards or then men I've known since I was a kid. No one can be trusted outside of our family."

"but" Bella began "won't it have to be someone _in _the family. Because this Aro knows all the details of the pregnancy and we only told family"

"Your right Princess. But another thing you need to think of is the fact that our home is constantly buzzing with my men. They're lurking everywhere. And it's not hard for them to overhear something. And we've got drivers driving us to doctor's appointments. And my Mom and Alice bought all those baby clothes a couple weeks ago. No we've got to smoke this rat out a different way"

**a/n: so yeah, not much happening this chap. It's emotional and fluffy so I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to update so you all knew I hadn't forgotten you. **

**Please review! It was hard for me to actually physically type this all out so I think as a repayment for my pain you should ALL review! Hehe I'm a review whore and proud ;)**

**Erm yeah **_**bethviolet fanfic **_**over on facebook and **_**bethviolet **_**over on twitter.**

**See ya next time ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**a/n: soooo….i know I said it wouldn't be long for an update and it has been a while. Sorry. Don't hate too much, I'm sick :/ my op kinda hasn't worked. Which sucks big time. **

**Anyways, I want to thank you all for your lovely get well messages last chapter and all the beautiful reviews I received. You guys make my heart feel all mushy!**

**Please read, enjoy and spread the love by reviewing!**

**Chapter 31**

**Edward.**

_7.54am._

The alarm clock's mocking me. Taunting me. Because it knows that I'm going to have to leave for work now. And it knows that I could never leave for the day without saying a proper goodbye to my wife. My wife, who is currently sleeping so peacefully, that it would kill me to wake her.

_So you see my dilemma?_

"Princess?" I whisper into her ear, pressing kisses to wherever I can reach. "Baby, wake up"

"mmmm Edward" she sighs, but her lilac lids remain closed, and a sleepy smile crosses her face.

"Bella" I sing, in a way she will only ever hear.

I haven't been to work in over a week, and to say its chaos would be an understatement. It's not only the underworld that's in a spin without its boss, but all my other businesses are reaping the loss of their leader. But what was I meant to do? Leave her alone in hospital? No fucking way.

But now she's home. In our bed. Where she's meant to be. Where she belongs.

But she only came home yesterday morning. And that was a stress in itself. Still not completely trusting any of the security I wanted to drive Bella home myself, even if a part of me would rather be sat in the back seat holding her close. When we left the hospital the car park was covered in paps, snapping pictures and screaming our names and due to fucking hospital policy, Bella had to be out front in a wheel chair, so when she started to cry, she not only broke my heart but gave the sick bastards the pictures they wanted.

I didn't give them much of a chance though. Once I'd caught onto her weeping, I scooped her up into my arms, tucking her face not my neck and carrying my love to the safety of the car. Completely abandoning that fucking wheelchair.

"Why are we up so early?" a sleepy voice whispers, eyes still shut. It takes everything not to laugh at her right now.

"I'm just letting you know I have to go into work today"

"What?" sleepy eyes peak open.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I wish I could stay here with you all day, but its outta control"

"I get it, I get it" she snuggles further into her pillow "I need to share you"

"You'll _never _share me baby. I'll always be yours"

"hmmm okay then" I'm awarded another sleep filled smile. "Wanna have lunch together? I could come to your office? You going to the club?"

A part of my mind is torn, she should be resting, but I can't resist time with my girl "yeah, I'll get Jasper to drop you off?"

"Jasper? Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna let anybody I don't trust take you anywhere. Now I really need to go, I'll see you at 12. Bye Princess" I kiss her sleepy mouth, before heading out.

Her _I miss you already _text is received only two minutes later.

_Love you_ is the reply I spare before driving to work myself.

Work is tedious at best. Loan sharking has always been the bane of my job. I don't enjoy it…well maybe I enjoy hearing people plea for a God knows how much, that's kinda funny.

But I can't even enjoy that today. My mind is at home in bed. With Princess.

"Please Mr Masen. It's my wife. She…she's sick!" the quivering mess pleaded with me.

"Hang on a second. A moment ago it was your daughter's college fund, now your wife's sick. So which is it?" I'm bored out of my mind.

"erm…we-well she is sick but-but my kid she-she needs erm-"

"-look I really don't give a shit about excuses. I simply cannot lend you twelve grand without some kind of knowledge where it's going or what it's for. So, let's try, just this once, telling the truth. What is my money going to be used for?" I'm a patronizing ass but it passes the time.

"erm, well-"

The door flies open "ooops. I'm sorry, I'm early. Do you want me to wait outside?"

She's half an hour early, but that's okay.

"Of course not, baby. Actually this involves you too. Come here" she's confused and hesitant but finally makes her way across the room. She doesn't know where to sit, and she has an adorable pout on her lips as she glances at her options.

I stand and tug her hand until she falls into my lap.

"Bella, this is Alex Johnson. Mr Johnson this is Mrs Masen. Alex wants twelve grand; he's just about to explain what he needs so much money for. I think it's only fair, since it's her money too, that we both hear your case, Alex. So, as you were saying?"

"Oh I really think I should wait outside"

"Nonsense, see Alex, the problem is, my wife and I are accustomed to a certain lifestyle. Bella enjoys life's luxuries, and I more than enjoy bathing her in diamonds, gold, whatever her heart desires. So the way I see it, the more I give to you, the less I can spend on her. So, it'll have to be a very heart breaking story to make me give you this extremely generous loan."

Bella's glaring at me, and I'm trying so hard not to laugh. I honestly didn't mean for it to come out in such a way, I was just being blunt. But poor baby is annoyed that I made her sound like a gold-digger or whatever.

I manage to maneuverer her so her back is pressed into my chest, and then rest my chin on her shoulder, watching Alex squirm even more.

"It's my sick wife"

"Oh no!" Bella gasps. I press her tighter into me, in hope that this reassures her. Now the fucker knows to play on her caring nature. Good job her husband's here to look after her.

"Don't fuck around here. First it was your kid's college fund, now it's a sick wife. Just fucking tell us the real reason or get the fuck out of my office."

"Okay, okay I need to go to rehab"

"Get out!" the fucker ran. Literally ran out of my office.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asks.

"Baby he was talking shit. Had any of those reasons been true I'd have given him the money. But the fact that he was nervous as fuck, his reason for the money kept changing and the fact that he was trying to mess with your emotions…well I wasn't gonna give him shit"

"What do you think he really wanted it for?" she glides her body around, so she's now straddling me.

"Hello" I whisper, kissing her lightly.

"Answer me" is her hushed reply, making me laugh. She's so cute.

"I don't know Princess. Drugs, blood money…anything really. And the last thing I fucking needs is him telling the cops I gave it to him. I just couldn't trust him, baby"

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm early." My hand finds its way into her long hair, brushing the tresses out of her face.

"I'm not. I missed you."

"The bed got cold without you"

"You have bee relaxing though, right? That's what you're meant to be doing. And Jasper picked you up okay? He did pick you up right? 'Cos I'll kill him if-"

"EDWARD! Calm down!" she laughs. It makes her boobs jiggle. I like it. A lot. Don't look at me like that; it's been almost three weeks since I've come skin to skin with those tits. "I spent all morning in bed cuddling Masie. She's missed me, but your Mom's been spoiling her, she's put on so much weight"

"She's a dog baby, she'll run it all off once we start taking her on long walks again." I smile remembering our long midnight strolls we use to take when Bella couldn't sleep.

"Yeah I suppose. I just feel like she's been neglected so much lately. I've never spent so much time away from her as I have been just recently, what with the hospital and our honeymoon"

A soft sigh is released from my lips. Our honeymoon feels like a lifetime ago.

"Anyway, what do you feel like for lunch? I'll have Jessica run out and grab us something. Anything you want Princess." I say, already pressing the intercom button.

"_Yes Mr Masen?" _Jessica's voice answers.

"erm…just a sandwich. I'm not really hungry" Bella mumbles. "I feel a little queasy actually"

After telling Jessica a more _specific _order, I begin fussing around Bella. Feeling her temperature, making her lay on the couch and pulling her converse off her socked feet.

"As soon as you've eaten something I'm taking you home, where you're going to rest. Like you should be doing now" I knew she should have stayed at home.

"Edward, I'm fine!" she complains, but moans quietly when I begin to rub her feet. "Just have Jasper take me home, I don't want to distract you from any more of your work"

"actually, I have some _other _work to take care of, so I can take you home, and tuck you in" I kiss her forehead as her eyes flutter closed.

"Is it Rosalie?" she asks, but her eyes remain closed.

"No…Emmett." I keep a close eye on her face. If she's shocked, she most definitely doesn't show it.

"Oh" is her only reply. We're immersed into a refreshing silence, with my rubbing her feet and her resting her eyes. I know she's not asleep…I can just tell. Her lips haven't puckered slightly and she has a crease between her brows which shouldn't be there.

After a few moments, the sound of knuckles on wood disturbs us.

"Come in" I answer, my eyes still on my not-so sleeping beauty. Jessica strides into the office, carrying our lunch orders. Her eyes flick to Bella's feet in my lap and I can see how hard she tries not to roll her eyes…but she fails and the venom in her gaze is undeniable.

"That'll be all Jessica." I snap. I honestly don't know why she's still got a job.

"Mr Masen, a Jacob Black is here to see you" with the Bella's body stiffens and her eyes finally pop open.

"Is he here on official police business?"

"He never said it was, so I assume not sir" Jessica mumbles, as she begins edging her way towards the door.

"Well then tell him to book an appointment with me, like everyone else. I'm busy for the rest of the day" Jessica loses no time in running out of my office.

"What do you think he wants?" Bella asks, sitting up slightly.

_You. _I want to yell. _He wants you, but you're mine!_

"I'm not sure Princess. But I sure as hell don't want to see him. Here, you need to eat at least half of it" I hand her the sandwich, which she takes with a cute nose crinkle.

"I don't feel like it" she whines, but takes a bite anyway. I move myself, so I'm now sitting on the floor by her head. I run my fingers through her hair was she nibbles on her small meal.

"I know you don't want to baby, but it'll make you feel better" she gives a small nod, and continues to eat.

After we'd both eaten something, we head out of the office to the car. Bella's still feeling sick and has suddenly become unexplainably tiered, so the arm I have around her waist is more to stop her falling than affection.

"Edward Masen, I need to talk to you" a voice calls, as I'm helping Bella into the passenger side of the car. Turning around, I spot Jacob Black walked over to us. Bella then makes sure to roll her window down so she doesn't miss a thing, even though it doesn't look like she's gonna still be awake by the time he gets here.

"I thought I made it clear that I can't talk to you today. Make a fucking appointment like everybody else; I have more important things to do today then deal with you."

"It'll only take a minute-"

"-my wife is sick!" I interrupt "I'm taking her home"

"Bella" he gasps, his eyes darting to her "what's wrong?" his grimy hand begins to reach out and touch her, but I smack it away before he can contaminate her.

"Keep your hands off of my wife!" I shove my hands into his chest, furthering his distance from her.

"What have you done to her!" he screams back, his voice echoing in the underground car park.

"He hasn't done anything, Jacob" Baby defends me "I'm just sick, I'll be okay" his eyes soften for her and it makes me sick. I'm the only one that softens for Bella. Not him.

"What can I do?" he asks, in the most pathetic of ways.

"Nothing!" I yell "I'm her husband, I'm looking after her. What you can do is leave her the fuck alone. What she doesn't need is some grown man-child and his schoolboy crush following her round like a puppy! We're married! Grow the fuck up and deal with it!"

Obviously embarrassed by me calling him out on his crush in front of Bella he turned and began walking away. "I'll be sure to make an appointment, Masen" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Asshole, I'll show him a fucking appointment" I mutter to myself, and I start up the car. Bella's giggling manages to distract me.

"What?" I ask, cracking a smile because her giggling is really fucking funny.

"Did you just say 'I'll show him a fucking appointment'?" she laughs "that doesn't make any sense!"

And she's laughing all the way home. and I let her laugh at me. 'cos it's the first time in weeks that I've seen the old Bella back. We start therapy soon though, as soon as Bella's feeling better and is able to move around more comfortably. I'm hoping she'll be whole again soon.

After Bella is safely deposited in bed (with our faithful dog by her side) I make my way to the warehouse.

_I'm on my way. _I text Jasper _make sure he's there in twenty. _

The Aston Martin glides down the highway, towards the docks and down the street to the old abandoned warehouse.

As soon as I enter I can hear Emmett's yells.

"I haven't even done anything! This is a mistake!" when I step into the cold concrete room, in which every one of my men has viewed some form of torture in; Emmett is tied up in a chair. His eyes are wide and pleading…and confused.

"Edward!" he yells once he spots me "what's going on? I haven't done anything! If this is about Bella then-"

"Don't even fucking say her name!" I yell, shrugging out if my jacket. "This isn't about Bella, it's about Rosalie"

"Rose? What's she done?"

"I'm glad you understand the severity of the situation, Emmett. I thought it best to talk to you first before handling Rosalie. I don't want any unnecessary confusion or upset. It has come to my attention that we have a rat in our midst. All evidence would point to your girlfriend. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I really am, but-"

"Edward, I don't have a clue what your fucking going on about!" he hisses, his face screwing.

"She's in talks with the Volturi!"

"No she's fucking not! I've never said shit about that to her. She doesn't know anything!" he insists.

"Like that matters. As soon as she came into the family, all our shit is being hand delivered to Volturi. Can you honestly say that that's not a little suspicious?"

"Well Bella came into your life pretty much the same time. Can you be certain she's not the mole?" he hasn't even finished speaking by the time my fist collides with his face.

The force sends him and his attached chair flying backwards and onto the floor. His groans of pain ring out throughout the building, but no one makes a move to help him.

"Don't you fucking _dare._ Talk. Shit. About. My. Wife!" my foot soon finds itself stomping on his stomach until actually pukes.

After coughing for a few minutes, he's scratchy voice speaks. "I know she had nothing to do with this, but I'll allow you to talk to her yourself, to let you see for yourself. _But _I have to be there when it happens, and there can be no rash decisions about anything. Please remember she's pregnant. So killing her would be killing your flesh and blood as well"

I wasn't planning on killing her with the kid still inside her…I would've waited till he's come. "You can be there. But you can't tell her shit beforehand or during. I need to know everything! Jasper, go get her and bring her here"

Jasper left without a moment of hesitation, and I helped Emmett up. I untied him but he remained seated in the middle of the room.

"I'm gonna go check on the wife. I'll be back in a few" I yell over my shoulder as I leave this damp, freezing building.

I fired Bella a text letting her know I was on my way home. _I'll be home in ten baby. _

I received no reply.

After opening our front door, I instantly know something's amiss. Apart from Masie yapping for a belly rub at my feet, the house is eerily silent.

I make my way upstairs with the dog following, and the closer I get to the bedroom, the louder I can hear sobbing.

Princess' sobbing.

Picking up my pace, I soon find myself in our bedroom. My wife is curled up in a ball under the covers.

"Oh baby" I whisper, joining her on the bed, and spooning her body to mine "what's wrong?"

She starts to blubber something, but I can only catch certain words and nothings making sense. I wait until her sobs have calmed somewhat.

"Tell me again. What's happened? Tell me and I'll fix it" I swear. I fucking promise.

"Rosalie was here" her words stop me cold.

"What the fuck has she done?!" it takes everything not to lose my temper. It's not baby's fault.

"She's said…she said that she was you're mistress and that her baby's yours" she cries.

"Fucking hell! Bella, that's not true! I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't" she interrupts me. Shocking me.

"Then why are you crying, Princess?"

"Because it's not just me she'll telling her shit to. And I don't want people to think of you like that. You're the most faithful person I know, and I love you so much"

"I love you more" and my kiss ends any discussion.

**a/n: just review really…just review! ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: hey guys! Been a while, but hopefully this will make up for it ;) just a little note, this is in Bella's pov and jumps back a little to just before Edward comes home and finds her crying. (if you need to, you may want to go back and read the end of last chapter)**

**So, I'll see you at the end ;)**

**Chapter 32**

**Princess**

The sunlight streaming from the window wakes me up. When Edward had put me to bed about an hour ago, he forgot to shut the curtains, and it seems in the one hour the sun has decided to make a miraculous appearance.

The bed in unnaturally cold and I hate being in it without my husband his absence is all I can compute as I lay alone. My over protective husband who at the moment treats me like I'm made of fine china, dropped me off at home after our lunch date and then left to save the world.

_My hero._

I could hear people moving around the house, but I was used to it. Edward had hired I don't know how many staff. They clean, cook, do maintenance, do whatever Edward asks of them. And I'm pretty sure Rosalie's here working off her debt today.

I can't help but smirk at the thought. It's petty but it doesn't half make me feel better about myself. I'm married, trying for kids, live in a mansion, could use money as toilet paper and she's cleaning to pay the debt she owes my husband.

But then that familiar pain stabs in my chest.

_She's pregnant._

She doesn't deserve to have that. That precious life that's growing inside of her shouldn't be there. It should be me!_ I_ should be pregnant.

For once these thoughts don't bring tears to my eyes. I'm all cried out.

Sighing, I climb out of bed. The dog pops her head up and makes a grunt before flopping back down and going back to sleep.

Edward had actually physically changed me into my sleep shorts and tank, and he's put my clothes onto a hanger to stop them from creasing. I'll always tell him he baby's me too much or that I can do things for myself, but secretly I love how he looks after me and I hope he never changes.

I decide to wander down to the kitchen in my sleep clothes, and see what I can make for a snack. Lunch was only a little over an hour ago but I wasn't feeling so great so I barely ate.

Pancakes sound pretty awesome right now.

I don't make it to the kitchen, because as I walk down the hallway I spot a familiar blonde scrubbing the soda spill Edward made last night. He said it was an accident but I don't believe him.

_Sexy devil_

I smirk because she's cleaning his mess. He left it for her and it makes me smile so big. I love him too much, but it'll never feel enough.

"I suppose _you _did this?" venom laces through her words, but I still smile.

_I'm a mob boss' wife._

_I'm fucking untouchable. _

"Actually that was Edward's mess. He can be so clumsy sometimes"

"Oh," she sighs, getting back to scrubbing. "I'll forgive Edward anything."

_What?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that Edward will most definitely make it up to me later." She send me an overdramatic wink, and I watch as her clumpy mascara covered lashes flick together and then apart.

"You're such a liar," I hiss. God, she pisses me off.

"Oh Bella, that's so sweet."Sickly sweet giggles flows from her red glossy lips. "You honestly thought a man with as much power as Edward was only fucking you? Oh you did? That's so cute!"

"Edward loves me, and the fact that you're trying to play this game, just shows how pathetic you are."

"Oh Bella, a man like Edward needs a break from his wife, that's what I am. You've never heard of a _goomah_?"

"A what? What the hell is that?"

"It means 'mistress'. I give him all the pleasure without the pain and nagging a wife brings. Oops, _no offence._"

"You're Edward's mistress?" Edward's so fucking busy with me and work he doesn't have time to fuck around. Not that I think he would but, you know what I'm saying.

"Mmhmm" she nods he peroxide head.

"So you'll be able to tell me where his tattoo is."

"I don't have to prove anything to you," she scoffs, but my smirks winds her up so much she gives it a guess.

"It's on his back," she shrugs, but her eyes are wide and calculating. She knows she's wrong.

_Edward doesn't have a tattoo. _

"You're pathetic," I hiss, as I pass by her. I'm still starving.

"Oh by the way," she calls me back. I stop, with a huff, and turn back towards her. "Tell Edward that he can be as involved in his child's life as much as he wants."She's rubbing her hands over her slight bump.

_It just looks like she ate too much._

She wants me to scream. To cry. To make her feel good about herself by me making an idiot of myself.

"Okay, I'll tell him." I send sarcastic smiles towards this woman who I once knew like the back of my hand.

"I'll be telling the family tonight." And that stops me.

"What?"

"Well, people deserve to know. This is Edward's heir! I'm proud of that and I'm sure Edward will be too!"

"Stop acting like you know anything about my husband. You're his fucking cleaner, that's all! He doesn't give a shit about you!"

"Yeah well, soon all your family, all your friends and everyone reading every gossip magazine will know all about how your husband married half a woman who can't give him what he wants, so he turned to me! A real woman."

"Get out." I keep my composure, even if my heart feels as though it's being burned alive.

"Hmm, screwing the boss and a half day at work, God I love my life! Tell Ed I'll be waiting!"

_He hates having nicknames. The only one he likes is mine, and that's because he says I am a Princess and he's going to treat me like one. _

_Fuck, I hate her. _

She leaves without another word, and I'm glad because if any more venom spews out from her lips I would have hit her. And hitting a pregnant woman goes against my morals. Even if said pregnant woman is a man stealing, poisonous tramp.

It's only when I hear the front door close that I allow my tears to fall.

God, I can see it now, the gossip and magazines discussing me and dissecting my marriage. People will be feeling sorry for me because I only have one ovary.

Edward will be labelled an adulterer.

I'll be known as the pathetic woman who took her cheating husband back.

_But it's not even fucking true! _

_It's all lies. Edward would never…I know he'd never. He loves me way too much! _

This is how Edward finds me. Balled up, wailing like a baby. He wastes no time wrapping me in his arms. It's one of the things I love most about him. He's not scared of tears.

After he calms me down, rocking me slightly and pressings scattered kissed into my hair, he get really fucking angry.

_And it's so fucking sexy! _

He's pacing our room, long fingers tangles in his copper locks, spitting curses at Rosalie. I love how protective he is over me; cuz that's all he's worried about. Me.

"Okay," he sighs, calming down immensely, as he joins me back on the bed. "I'm meeting with her in a few, so this'll…God! I want to _kill _her! But that's my flesh and blood inside her, even if I severely dislike my cousin and I…God I physically _hate_ her!"

"Edward can I come with you?!" I beg, sitting up on my knees "Please, just let me have one good _slap_!" I guess I left all my morals on that pillow along with those tears.

He barks a laugh, his eyes practically singing in how much he adores me, but he still denies me this "No, Princess. It's too dangerous."

"What? No! You'll be with me! You won't let anything happen to me, please Edward!" I may or may have not used the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh God, Bella, not the eyes! Please, not the eyes!" He groans and childishly closes his eyes, before sobering up. "Yes, I'll be there, and you know I'll protect you with my life, Princess. But that doesn't just eliminate the danger. I'm sorry."

"Fine, just let me go for a little bit. I just…I was so shocked when she was saying all that shit that I didn't get a chance to give her a piece of my mind. I'll come straight home, I promise!"

He huffs and I already know I've won. "Fine, but you say your bit, maybe give her a slap and then you go and wait for me in the car. I'll have Jasper come and sit with you."

Now I huff. I hate it when he makes Jasper babysit me. I like Jasper, don't get me wrong and he's always perfectly nice making small talk, but I know he gets a little annoyed that Edward's right hand man is being made to babysit the wife and not getting a piece of the action that's going on.

He tells me we're leaving as soon as I'm ready, so I begin to change out of my sleep clothes. I put on black yoga pants with a black tee, because I feel all criminal.

I meet Edward by the front door and spy he's eating a sandwich. Damn boy is always eating. He begins laughing and almost chokes on his food.

"Bella, are you planning on robbing a bank?!"

"Oh, shut up" I elbow past his laughing form and make my way towards the car. I sit in the front as I know Edward's driving. He still doesn't trust a lot of people. He's _monitoring _them, whatever that means.

I keep out of his business…mostly. Bar this one occasion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he says, as he jumps into the car. But the fucker is still laughing.

Edward speeds towards…wherever the hell it is we're going and I'm a little worried we're going to crash and die. I will admit I'm extremely intrigued to get a little glimpse into Edward's work life. He's very determined to keep that part of his life away from our home. Obviously little things (like security) seep through the cracks, but other than that, I'm almost completely oblivious to that fact Edward isn't going to his computer company every day.

When we pull up, I'm a little shocked at the old almost derelict building. No, warehouse. It's a warehouse.

He opens my door, and holds my hand as we make our way in. There's something about being here…the fear almost paralyzes me. I'm shaking beyond control and gripping my husband's hand so tight, I'm a little concerned I'll break his bones.

I know he notices, but he says nothing. All he does is moves his arm and wraps it around my shoulders. This way I feel like I can melt into him. Like he's surrounding me, and no one will get me.

My heart is still beating through my chest though and my palms still feel sweaty. The stench of death reeks throughout this building.

"Edward" I wheeze out. It's…oh God, I can't breathe!

"Bella!" his voice sound miles away, and the feeling of his hands on my face feels light, but I can tell it is anything but.

"Deep breaths, baby. In and out." He starts breathing deeply, as though demonstrating breathing to me. It's only a few seconds when my vision shifts and the haze is lifted. I still feel as though I could throw up any second, but at least I can breathe now.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He's pinching his nose, frustrated with himself for giving into my puppy eyes.

"No, Edward I'm fine now. Please, it was just a panic attack…this place is…really creepy. But I want to do this please!"

I watch his conflict play out within his eyes, before he sighs and give in. He can't say no to me.

"Fine, but if you feel bad again we're leaving. I mean it Bella. We're leaving if I so much as here a sniffle." I smile…I just love him.

He holds my hand, as we enter through large double doors. I try and fail not to gasp at the large red blood stain that's splattered into the concrete ground.

"What the hell is this mess?" Edward yells, gesturing towards the blood stain.

"There was a…" Jasper's eyes flick towards me quickly, but I catch it. "There was an incident. I'll tell you about it later."

"I don't really care. Just make sure it's cleaned up." He's completely different from the Edward that I know. The Edward that comes home to me every night. The Edward that showers me with affection and love.

This Edward is cold and hard and scary…and he's turning me on.

I can't help it! He's magnificent.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"We're here." A voice makes me jump. Entering through the same door we'd just come through is Emmett and a shaking Rose. I can't help the smug smile. I honestly try to contain it…but I can't, she's scared and it's because of my husband.

"What the hell? What you need the little woman to hold your hand now, Masen? She can't be here!" Emmett booms. I know Edward's pissed simply by his grip on my hand tightens. I don't need to look at his face to know he'll have his jaw tight, eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that," he growled. "And if you even dare talk to my wife, I'll shoot you between the mother fucking eyes. You got me?"

Emmett makes no reply, but moves with a trembling Rose towards the centre of the room.

He whispers something to her, before gesturing that she needs to take a seat in the chair that's strategically placed in the room. Emmett hovered over her for a few minutes, before reluctantly moving towards where I assume he's supposed to stand.

Edward leaves my side, and walks towards Rosalie. I assume I'm supposed to follow but an arm stops me.

_Jasper_

I raise an eyebrow in question, be he just smiles and shakes his head. I'm obviously not meant to question it.

"So, Rosalie" Edward begins pacing around her, like a shark circling its prey. "I've been hearing a lot of s_tories_. About you." He adds with a nod "Stories that have upset my wife greatly, which in turn have upset _me _greatly. And trust me, you won't like me upset."

"Hang on a second!" A bellowing Emmett interrupts. "You said this was about the rat. You fucking played me!" He ran towards Rosalie, blocking her body with his own.

"Oh calm down," Edward scoffs. "It was originally meant to be about the mole, but on returning home, I was met with a very distraught Mrs Masen. And _she's _the reason. So of course I can't let that fucking go!"

"Oh so now it's all clear!" His hand waves towards my direction, and I'm glad I didn't follow Edward further into the room. I've never felt scared of Emmett before, but right now I'm more than terrified.

"What did I say about Bella!" Before I even know what he means, his fist is connecting with Emmett's face and Rosalie is screaming bloody murder.

Emmett picks himself up quickly though, and I'm not sure why but he doesn't pluck up the courage to hit Edward back.

"Now that that's settled, I assume we can get back to business? Good."

He turns in my direction and holds a hand out. "Bella?" it's strange to hear how soft his voice is when he speak to me, after hearing his hard, cold and dangerous voice just moments ago.

I hesitate slightly before moving towards my husband. All of his men have their eyes on me, and it makes me extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable.

I huddled into Edward's side, needed his strong and warm protection. His safety.

"Now my wife says you've been going around spouting shit about me. Huh? That true?" He was so fucking patronizing, and Rosalie looked like she was either going to burst into tears or piss herself.

When she refused to answer he got really freaking loud. "ANSWER ME!"

"I-I didn't…I was-"

"What's that? Not so confident now are you, you little tart. Well it's a good job that I actually know what was said. You think I would e_ver _touch a dirty little whore like you, when I have a woman like my wife waiting for me at home. You're fucking delusional."

"What?" Emmett found his voice again, and made his way over to Edward again. His face was a mask of anger and confusion. "What the hell are you going on about? Bella tell me!"

"Don't you _fucking_ dare raise your voice at her! I will slit you're fucking throat!"

I squeeze his hand offering him comfort. I'm not sure if he's usually this hot-headed at work, but I know for a fact he's very much on edge because of my presence, in a potentially dangerous situation, where his whole being is dedicated from making sure I'm as far away from danger as possible.

"It's okay, Edward." I can't make my voice more than a whisper, because even though my safety and protection is here, I can feel the danger buzzing in the air. "Rosalie was telling me today about how Edward's the father of her baby, and how she's going to announce it to the family tonight and let everyone know that I'm…" I stop there. I hadn't meant to go that far. Although I want them all to know how spiteful and hateful she was to me, I'm too embarrassed to tell them all she called me out on my fear of being labelled as 'half a woman'.

Emmett's eyes are wide but coloured with disbelief. Just as I knew it would be. He's under her spell and it's hard to break a spell as strong as the one she has on him.

"No." he shakes his head, but I'm not sure who he's trying to convince, me or himself. "She would never. That baby's mine!" he states it, but he feels the need to glance at Rosalie for reassurance, because he's heard all the gossip. He can bury his head in the sand all he likes, but one day his doubts are going to become too much. But that day is not today…she's still working her magic.

"Are you calling my wife a liar?" Edward's jaw is tight, his eyes filled with danger and a craziness I've never seen before. He begins to stalk forward and there's a part of me worried he's going to actually kill his cousin. I know he feels like it now, but one day he'll regret it and I'll always know I had the power to stop it.

So I do.

I pull him back to me, ending his murderous glare.

"Bella, I believe there's something you wanted to '_say_' to Rosalie. By this he clearly means 'you're time is up being in here.' And I understand because it's too much for him, poor baby. Too much for him to be Mob Boss _and_ over protective husband_ together_, because they're not meant to be together. I'm not meant to be a part of the underworld.

Instead of kicking off a fuss, I make my way to a seated Rosalie. Emmett clearly sees me as no threat, as he doesn't even bother to try and block my advances. I feel Edward's body following mine closely behind me but I pay him no mind.

_He's not going to stop me. _

I don't even bother speaking to her, as words would be wasted on a vile piece of scum like her. Instead I don't think twice, as my fist connects with her cheek in once hard smack. I hit her so hard my hand's throbbing in protest, and she's screaming out in pain. When she sits up, recovering from the impact, I notice her face covered in blood.

It's in the moment that I realise that the beautiful engagement ring Edward gave me, not only shows the world his love for me…but its also mother-fucking weapon.

Emmett's yelling profanities, fussing over Rosalie, while Edward's ushering me out of the room. He doesn't want me to be around for whatever's coming next.

He walks me to Jasper and asks him to wait with me in the car until he's finished. Jasper gives him a smile but it's so forced. He doesn't want to leave all this action, and who could blame him. But he respects his boss' wishes, and begins escorting me out of the building.

We hadn't even made it to the door when Edward's voice bellowed "Now, tell me what you fucking know about the Volturi family."

**A/N: So….let me know what you think ;) **


	33. Chapter 33

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: hey all! I'm not gonna keep you long, 'cos this chap has been my favourite to write throughout the whole story, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. **

**I just want to give one gigantic 'thank you' to my lovely beta, Topsy Krett Cullen…I don't think you know how much I appreciate you and everything you've done for me and this story. You're more than just my beta, you're a really good friend now **** and I honestly believe if it wasn't for you this story wouldn't be half as successful as it has become. **

**If you're not reading her story 'It began with a lie' then you're missing out. If you're looking for a good story to sink your teeth into, I 100% recommend this story. She's taken a short break, but she's back to writing and her next chapter should be up and a few days **** and things are getting good :D **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 33**

**Edward**

_**7 Weeks later. **_

With my sister's wedding fast approaching, everyone's busy planning for the festivities. Alice had been gracious enough to push her wedding back until Bella was feeling better, instead of hosting the do while Bella was still in pain and unable to enjoy the day.

Alice was going bat-shit crazy, which meant I was avoiding her at all costs. I've taken to inviting Bella with me if I'm at the office, so she too can avoid me sister's crazy, but she seems to have struck up a unlikely friendship with my sister. One I never thought would happen.

"Okay," I sigh, tucking blankets around her, as she lay in our bed. It's 11pm and there's been an incident at one of my clubs. Some fucker thinks it's okay to sell his own gear on my property.

"Is there anything you want before I leave?" I press a kiss to her forehead, because every bone in my body is protesting against my imminent departure.

"Mmhhmm" she murmurs. Baby's sleepy. "My elbows feels all rough, can you get my moisturiser"

I laugh at her, as I reach into her bedside table to grab the strawberry moisturizer I know she keeps there.

"No not that one, the one in my bathroom cabinet."

Huh? "What this one for then?" I question, as I make my way into the bathroom.

"I just like the smell of it. But it makes me all itchy." Her voice follows me into the bathroom. I find said moisturiser; it's cocoanut and says it's for '_Sensitive skin_'.

"Here you go, Princess." Her lips pucker as my reward, and I don't hesitate to receive. "I love you, baby," I mumble against her lips.

"I love you, too. Please be safe." But she shouldn't be worried about me. Because while I'm away from her, putting myself in constant danger, it's the thought of her in danger that puts pangs into my chest, and makes my breath catch.

I leave the room, casting one last long look over my shoulder. She's oblivious to my gaze, concentrating on rubbing the cream into her skin.

_God she's gorgeous. _

The past seven weeks have been…hm, they've been filled with awkward meetings with Emmett and the avoidance of Rosalie. I'm almost certain that she is the rat, but with no proof and her possibly carrying my cousin's child, I can't just have a hit put on her. She knows now, that as soon as she drops that kid her life will be in danger. I questioned her for fucking hours, but we didn't get anywhere. And I'm still in two minds whether she knows anything to do with the Voltuiri's or not. It's all just fucked up.

The club is bursting with life as I enter. I could have used the back door and just gone straight into my office, but I like to scope the room out. These people come to a place like this to hide their desires under the constant cloak of darkness. They think no one's around to judge them, but I see everything.

After a quick glance around I spot no more difficulties other than the kid that Michael and Eric have tied up in the basement. He's an 18 year old idiot who couldn't pay his debt so he took to selling, which then led to using. Obviously that meant there was a loss in profits and in turn caused him to desperation and obvious stupidity. Dealers in this city make it a point to warn those who work for them to avoid my establishments; this little shit clearly underestimated me.

The basement reeks of piss and death, and no matter how many times I get clean up in here the stench is still as strong. I'm pretty certain it's due to the fact I once had a body stashed under the floorboards here from almost six weeks. But Jasper thinks that is karma. I dunno…

This kid…he looks younger than I expected him too. His eyes are spaced and glassy, hair matted to his head and dripping with blood. He's a fucking mess.

"What's your name?" I say, as I shrug outta my jacket. Princess will fucking kill me if I ruin another one.

"I said-" I hiss, grabbing his head and tugging hard so he's facing me. When he cries out in pain, I realise I've pulled his wound and I smirk "-What you're fucking name?!"

"Christian," he called out. "My name is Christian."

"Hm" I offer. I let go of his hair, just before I slap my palm down on his –what I believe to be- knife wound. He hisses and cries out in response but says nothing.

_Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought. _

"That's a nasty wound you got there. How'd that happen?"

He's silent once again, except for his crying…which is really fucking irritating me. I shoot a glare to Eric, and he soon fills me in.

"I was aiming for his fucking throat and he managed to duck, the little shit"

_Jesus. _

"You're fucking lucky you didn't slit his throat, 'cos I would have put a bullet through you're skull for that mistake."

Eric's a seemingly new recruit. He's Jasper's cousin and a_pparently _has natural skill. I don't particularly like recruiting from outside my bloodline, but Jasper is, for all intents and purposes, like a brother to me and my second in command, so I can trust him.

_At least I think I trust him._

Anyway Eric's on a t_rial _period because he's messed up a few times already. I don't know how many times I've personally told him, we never kill anyone without getting all the information possible beforehand.

"Sorry boss," he mutters, and I shake my fucking head at him. He knows…we're going to have fucking _words _later.

"So…" I bring my attention back to this piece of messed up shit. "You think it's okay to sell on my property, do you?"

"N-no" he jumps in, shaking his head fiercely. "Please, sir. I-I didn't mean to do anything…I just – I can't pay any of my bills and my Mom's kicked me out and-"

"Do you think I give a flying fuck about your _problems? _I've got my own fucking problems, one of which is having to come here today and deal with this shit. Who's your dealer?"

"I'm the dealer," he's slurring now, and I know he ain't gonna be conscious for much longer.

_I'm gonna fucking kill Eric. _

"No you moron, who's supplying you with your stash? If you fuck me around, I swear to God-"

"I don't know his name." When he shakes his head this time, specks of blood shake out of his shaggy hair, and splatters over my shirt.

"Don't give me that shit. NOW TELL ME!"

"He-he says I can't be trusted! That he doesn't know if I'm rat or whatever?"

"Give me you cell," I say, but I'm already grabbing it out of his jacket before he can answer.

Flicking through it I see message after message from his mother.

"Aww, mommy misses her angel," I mock him. The guys snigger, but Christian just clenches his eyes close.

"Please Darling," I read from the phone, "Please come home, we'll deal with this together."

"Stop! Please! Not her!"

I just laugh at him as I continue scrolling through his phone. This old brick is almost as old as Bella's, but she refuses to let me buy her a new one…maybe if I just buy one she'd have to accept it. A nice new i_Phone _for my princess, it's nothing less than what she deserves.

These thoughts fly out of my head as I come across a message from '_Dealer_'. Either he's telling the fucking truth and he doesn't know the name, or he's smarter than I gave him credit for.

I cast him a side-way glance as I open the message. It was sent at 7pm today. '_Don't forget to hit up Masen's club. It'll be easy money'_

"Easy money, huh?" I throw his cell across the room. "And was it?"

His eyes begin to roll back into his head and I know he's almost gone.

"Deal with it!" I snap my fingers at Eric and Michael. I'll let them do the dirty work tonight, Bella's already gonna flip when she sees the blood on my shirt.

Eric picks up a lead pipe that I'd spotted as soon as I'd entered the basement, and just as he's about to take – what I would have assumed to have been – the fatal swing, my fucking cell rings.

I check it, in case it's princess, but when Jasper's name pops up I debate whether to answer. But he knows I'm on a job, so it must be important…it better fucking be important.

"Jasper, this better be-"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"What? What the fuck's going on?" I'm already grabbing my jacket and running towards the door.

"IT'S THE FUCKING HOUSE! IT'S BEEN TORCHED, PLEASE TELL ME BELLA'S WITH YOU?!"

"FUCK!" I scream, and begin flat out sprinting towards the car. "She's in there! She's in bed, go get her!" I'm pushing my car as fast as it'll fucking go, but it' still not fast enough. I'm jumping every fucking light, and I'm sometimes driving on the wrong side of the road, just to get there faster.

"I can't!" he yells "I've tried, but they've taped off the house, the cops won't let anyone past."

"YOU'RE IN THE FUCKING MAFIA!" I scream, taking a sharp right and almost taking out a Volvo in the process.

"I'm trying, man. Look…I'm sorry dude-"

"Don't talk like that! She's going to be fine! I'm gonna get her! But I swear to God, if anything happens to her, and you could have prevented it, Jasper I'm gonna murder you."

"Listen, I'm gonna try and-" he cut off by screams and yelling.

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"Part of the fucking roof's caved in!" I think I'm about to fucking throw up. My baby…my Princess. No, no if something had happened to her, I would feel it in my bones…I would just know. She's going to be fine. "From what I can tell," Jasper begins. "It's not over your bedroom. L_et's just hope she's still in the bedroom._"

Fuck he's right. If she's woken up and panicked and moved rooms…or anything she could…no, no, no!

I've turned the ten minute journey into 4 minutes, and without thought I'm skidding to a stop next to a cop car. The roof is smoking and the smell…fuck! _Bella! _

I literally abandon my car, engine running and door open, and begin my sprint inside. I actually make it past two cops, and almost at the fucking door, when I'm grabbed.

"Sorry son, but like I've told the other, it's not safe. Let us do our thing!"

"No!" I yell, pushing him off me so hard he falls on the ground. "That's my fucking wife in there!" I hiss. He goes to grab me again but I'm faster.

The house is…God, there are no words to describe it. I can barely see a thing, and yelling out Bella's name is getting harder and harder as the smoke begins to fill my lungs.

"Bella!" it's a wheeze as I begin climbing the stairs. My eyes are watering and I can't really see. I cover my nose and mouth with my jacket and solider on…I'm gonna save her.

It's obvious to me that the fire's started on the roof, as the higher I go, the temperature seems to increase tenfold.

I'm on my hands and knees crawling by the time I make it to the floor that the bedroom's on. I'm still yelling out Bella's name as best as possible. The only hope in my heart is screaming that the roof has collapsed over the opposite end of the house. Baby has a chance.

When I make it to our bedroom, the door is closed just as I left it. My heart is in my fucking throat and I'm pretty sure I'm going to cough up and lung, but none of this deters me from saving my heart…my soul, who's lying in there, trusting me to save her, which I fucking am.

I manage to make it to my feet as I swing the door open. The room is, as expected, filled with smoke. But I can make out her small form lying on the bed. I rush over as best I can, and when I see her sweet face, a somewhat hollow sense if relief fills me. I have her in my arms, and from what I can tell she's breathing…but I have no idea…I won't be able to relax until a doctor tells me she's as perfect as she was when I left her today.

I feel so fucking weak, but nothing's going to stop me carrying her out of here. I pick her up, and am thankful for her light weight, as I begin our journey down. It occurs to me that either the other part of the roof is going to cave in, or the floor is going to collapse.

With that thought I try to rush. I grab Bella's blanket and throw it over her to protect her as much as possible. She's unconscious in my arms, but I'm trying not to think about that now.

A few times a have to catch myself from falling over, as dizziness begins to befall me. I know I have to make it out of the house within minutes because I'm pretty sure I'm about to be as dead to the world as Bella currently is, and I can't fucking let her die.

The struggle to the door is not without tremendous effort, but when I can make out the outside world the struggle seemed to get harder, if possible. I can practically taste the outside, clean, fresh air and yet my knee begins to buckle, and with Bella clutched tightly to me, I fall to my knees and begin to cough. I can't even find it in me to panic about the blood coming up; all I can think about is getting out.

I begin a shuffle to the door, but stop as three fire fighters run in. It goes against my natural instinct to pass Bella to these strangers so freely, but keeping her with me could possible mean…I can't even think about that. So I watch as she's carried out into freedom. And only then am I able to somewhat breath again.

The two men try and help me up, but I unsuccessfully slump forward, and they need to help balance all my weight.

"Bella," I wheeze again, as I make it outside. I see her being loaded into an ambulance, and make to follow after her.

"Sorry sir, but we're going to have to take you to hospital. You've inhaled a lot of smoke."

"Can't I go with my wife,_ please_" my throat burns but I can't think about me now. I've never fucking begged in my life before, but for this…yeah, I've got no shame. He must see how desperate I am because he helps me get towards the ambulance Bella's in.

She's getting strapped in, still beautiful and unconscious. The paramedic lets me take the seat next to her, and I grab her frail and dirty hand. The paramedic's doing something, but I'm not paying attention…I'm just watching her face. Revelling in the fact she's actually breathing. She's actually alive.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask, but I keep my eyes on her. The moving of the ambulance sways us a little, but I still manage not to fall even with all my dizziness.

"She'll have one hell of a sore throat when she wakes up, but apart from that she should be fine. She's got no burns, and we'll have to have a little look at her throat and her lungs, it looks like she inhaled a lot of smoke, but all being well she should be perfect."

"When will she wake up?"

"I couldn't say. It's up to Bella. Think of it this way, when her body feels up to it, she'll join us again"

Whilst holding her hand, I lean down and whisper, "I'm here, Princess. I'm going to look after you now."

If the paramedic heard, she doesn't react. The journey doesn't actually take long, but it feels like a lifetime while my princess is in this state.

She's wheeled out, and I'm fucking stopped. I throw the mother of all fits, and after being threatened with being kicked out I finally accept their condition.

If I get seen by a doctor, then I can go be with Bella. I accept only wanting to be with her. Fuck my health, Princess needs me.

As suspected, I spend nearly an hour with these people, only to be told I'm going to be fine. They give me something for my lungs and my throat and I'm on medication, but I'm not listening to the reason as to why. I just want to find Bella.

A nurse offers to help me find Bella, as soon as the doctor goes. I've been asking almost every five minutes since we'd been separated, so she offers before I have to ask again.

Bella, of course, has her own private room. I sigh when entering. It's only been about nine weeks since she was last in this very hospital.

Without another thought, I rush over to my wife. She looks so fucking small in that hospital bed. They've cleaned her up, so she looks more like my Bella, but my Bella should have never been put in a position like this…God I …_Fuck_.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I whisper into her ear. "I keep breaking my promise of never letting you get hurt, and it's not fair. But from now on…oh Princess, from now on I'll _never _let anything happen to you. I fucking swear it!"

I'm not sure how long I'm there, whispering words of apologies and pressing scattered kisses all over her beautiful face, but the doctor's sudden appearance shocks me.

"Mr. Masen," he greets me as I sit up from my slumped-over-Bella position, but can't find the strength to stand just yet. "My name is Dr Fielding; I've been taking care of your wife."

"And? Is she going to be okay?" _please say she's going to be okay. _

"Well I've taken a look at her throat and we've taken a scan of her lungs and I'm happy to say, she'll make a full recovery." O_h thank fucking God! _"She'll be very ill when she wakes up; she'll suffer from shortness of breath, coughing, and a terribly sore throat. That'll last for…" he left out a breath, "a good few weeks, I would have thought, but after that she'll be as good as new."

"Thank you doctor…you have no idea how that news makes me feel." I begin kissing her head again.

"Well you'll be even happier to know that the baby's also fine. No complications what-so-ever."

_What the…?_

_Baby? _

"What?" The doctor must have notice how shocked I was, because he offered me a hesitant smile before explaining.

"Mrs. Masen is roughly three weeks pregnant. We picked up on it, when we tested her blood."

_We only started having sex again about four weeks ago…I always knew I'd give my wife a baby, but I never expected this fast. Shit! _

_That like…._

_The best fucking news…but Bella doesn't know. And she's not conscious. It's all wrong. It's not meant to happen this way. _

"Wow!" I gasp out, before catching myself. "Thank you doctor. When do…when will she wake up?"

He gives me a sad smile before shrugging slightly. "I'm not sure Mr. Masen. These things are out of my hands, I'm afraid. But just think, while she's asleep she's in no pain. I'm sure when she wakes she'll be wish for no pain." He offers her a sympathetic glance, before leaving us alone.

"Did you hear that baby?" I begin kissing her face. "You've made me a Daddy! Thank you so much! I can't believe how much I love you…it's like it's too much and not even close enough. I just…God, Princess! You're everything to me,"

I spend the next couple of hours just holding her hand, running my fingers through her smoky hair and kissing her skin. The cops are outside but I refuse to leave her and I refuse to let them in here, So...they've decided to fucking wait. My family is also outside, but I don't want anyone near her at this moment in time. I can't trust anyone…I just – shit I can't think of who would hate me this much. I mean, sure the Italians fucking hate me, but Bella? No, it's not their style. But that fucking letter Aro sent us…_ah fuck!_ _I can't even think about that right now._

And what were the fucking guards doing? It has to have been an inside job…fucking has to have been. And I'd stake my life on that little shit Christian and his "dealer" being in charge of this operation. He made Christian sell at my club, knowing I'd leave Bella in our house to go sort this problem out, so then he could strike.

I can't even think about this mess just yet. I feel like death warmed over and my life is lying in a hospital bed, even more fragile than I've ever seen her.

"Edward?" my mother's voice calls out from the hallway. A glance over towards the door, and I see her head just popping in the room. "Please can we come in? You need a shower and I'm sure you want to talk with Jasper. I'll sit with Bella, she won't be alone for one second, I promise."

I do need a shower, but Jasper can wait. I nod letting her in, and don't say anything when Alice enters too. Mom shows me a bag she's packed for Bella; It's bed clothes and the like. She tells me she'll give Bella a sponge bath, and knowing how Bella hates not washing every night before bed, I allow it.

I tell them I'm taking a quick shower, but if she so much as moves a muscle I _need _to be informed. I also tell them that under no circumstances is _anyone else _allowed into this room. And I do mean anyone.

They nod in understanding, but they're already washing Bella with girly smelling shit, not really paying much attention to me.

_I can trust my own mother though. _

I make my way to Bella's private bathroom, and jump in her shower. The shower washes away all the grime and lingering smoke. I watch as the grey water swirls down the drain, until the only water coming off me is clean. Resting my forehead on the tile wall, I allow my weakness to break through and I actually shed a few tears. I haven't cried since I was a child, but when something this disastrous happens….I can't fucking help it, Bella's my whole world and I almost lost her today.

Once I've finally gotten a hold of my emotions, I exit the cubicle. I can't allow anyone, especially Bella, see me so down and lost. She needs me, she leans on me, and if I'm not strong enough for the both of us…

The smell of strawberries fills my lungs as I enter the room again. My mother is rubbing lotion onto Bella's arm and…I fucking lose my shit.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell, grabbing the bottle off her. Scanning the item I notice it mentions nothing of _sensitive skin_. This is going to irritate Bella's beautiful skin.

"I was just putting moisturizer on her. Her skin is very dry," my mother offers, clearly shocked by my outburst.

"That's the wrong one!" I hiss. "She smells all wrong!" And with that, I throw the bottle against the wall, it explodes and white liquid seeps down the wall.

"Get out!" I demand.

"Edward-"

"No!" I roar. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Clearly terrified, they do so without another word. With them gone, I begin giving Bella another wash, making sure the berry smelling substance is all off her.

Looking into her sleeping face, realisation hit me. It's not just my life I need to protect now. Someone's clearly trying to hurt me through Bella…which is not only putting Princess in harm's way, but also her little passenger, and I can't fucking have either of them hurt.

Leaning down to my love, I press my lips to her ear before whispering –

"We're going to disappear."

**A/N: Soooo….*shrug* what do you think? I'd love to hear your theories! ;) Review and let me know **


	34. Chapter 34

**I'll Mend Your Heart. **

**A/N: Hey all. **

**So….Yesterday I was given some pretty bad news, I've got to have more surgery. I'm pretty upset about it and I wacked this out. **

**Please note – if you're gonna give me crap about **_**anything **_**today, can it please wait until next chapter? I'm really down right now. This is a product of trying to keep my mind off things. **

**But please enjoy **** and let me know what you think?**

**Chapter 34**

**Edward.**

It's been 24 hours. 24 hours and no change, no improvement but no deterioration either. 24 hours until my life was put on hold, and would stay on hold until those beautiful eyes opened again.

"I'm here, baby" I whisper to her, brushing my lips across her forehead. "I'll be right here holding you, until you come back to me" feather light kisses are scattered around her peaceful face. "_Please come back to me_"

"Hey, how's the patient?" I turn to see my step-father walk through the door followed, of course, by my mother. As if I can guess his intentions, I grab her notes before anyone can read them.

_Not even my mother can know about our baby. _

It'll be better for her to think that only Bella and I have vanished. If she knew her grandchild was out there, she'd be devastated.

They both offer shocked and disapproving looks as they watch me grasp the notes in my clenched hand.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? They said it wouldn't-"

"-they said it would take time…it's up to Bella when she feels like waking up"

"I know" I sigh, running a hand over my tired eyes "I just hate not knowing. What if she's in pain? What if she needs something and I can't give it to her. God, I _hate _this!"

"Edward calm down" a large hand rests on my shoulder. "She's on pain relief, so stop worrying about that. Bella is going to be absolutely fine. As good as new"

She shouldn't ever have been in this position. She's too precious and fragile to have ever been hurt.

"We've got a little guest." My mother say, and I get irritated that she wants to talk of anyone _but _my wife in this moment. Just as I'm about to turn my irrational wrath upon my mother, she continues "a little furry one"

_Masie _

"You've got Masie?" my mother nods, and for the first time since this whole ordeal I feel a slight twinge of relief.

Princess would have been absolutely heartbroken had anything happened to that dog.

"And she's okay?"

"Yeah…I had her check out by the vet this morning. She's fine. We were all surprised to see her run out of the house last night, like nothing had happened. In fact if anything, she looked a little annoyed that all the noise had interrupted her nap" a breath of laugh escapes through my nose, as I imagine the little dog both Bella and I love dearly.

"Here that, baby?" I say, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "A little dog's waiting on you. If you don't wake up and see her soon, she'll start crying for you, you know what she's like"

Because I'm sat on the bed, beside Bella holding her close, my mother takes the seat that's next to the bed, facing me.

"What's that?" she asks, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Masie doesn't like it when Bella's gone too long. She sometimes sits and whines at our front door. It must be something about Bella, because I sometimes feel like I could act the same way, when she's away from me"

My mother lets out a little laugh, thinking I'm joking. My eyes land back on my sleeping beauty…the same place they've been for the last 24 hours. My mother's hand soon finds purchase on top of mine that's holding Bella's.

A grandmother, a father and a mother's hand resting lovingly on a secretly pregnant belly.

"I did suspect as much…she was a little depressed when you were away on your honeymoon" I smile a little…the image of my mother babying a depressed dog. It could be comedy gold.

"Why don't you let me have a look at those notes?" Carlisle waked towards the other side of the bed, towering over us all. "I'll have a read and I'll explain everything"

"No" I shake my head, hand still tightly holding onto our secret "Bella's doctor's been great. He's explained everything…I just…I don't want to hear the same thing yet again. Thank you though, Carlisle. I do appreciate it"

He gives a small smile, but offers no more…and I can't even find it in me to care if I've hurt his feelings.

"Mom…can you make sure that Masie's at the condo tonight?"

"What? You don't want her to stay with us?"

"No, the condo, please"

"Please let her stay with us…the condo doesn't have easy access to a garden"

_No, it doesn't. But I need an easy place for her to be collected before our flight tonight. _

I can't leave that dog behind. Bella would be distraught and I too, would generally miss our little furry companion.

"Please mother, just do as I ask." She gives me a nod, biting her lip, clearly worried for my mental state. "The staff will look after her until I get home. I want her settled and use to the condo for when Bella gets home" I lie "I don't want her worried about a thing"

"You're such a good husband, Edward" my mother's hand brushes through my hair.

"I'm only a good husband because she lets me love her. Without her…" I swallow the lump in my throat. "_Without her _my life wouldn't be worth living. I'd have no reason to be so careful when I leave for work. Do you know, before all this, the only fear I had was the thought of dying…not because I'm scared of death or the ultimate judgement… I was afraid of the thought that no one would be there to take care of her…she tries to act so independently, and for the most part she is, but there's little things, you know? Like the computer…she can barely switch the thing on…and the lock for back door. You've gotta push the door right in, and twist the knob hard before the key will turn. She can never do it"

"Edward, you are a wonderful husband, and nothing is going to happen to you. Or Bella"

"Don't say that!" I yell, pulling her hand away from ours "this happened because of me. My wife is a vegetable because of _me_!"

I'm a monster…a monster that ruined an angel.

"Edward, calm down" Jasper announces his presence…and my fury boils within.

"You!" I seethe, storming towards him "you could have saved her! You did this!" my fist is about to take a swing into my best friends face, when I'm grabbed.

"Edward, this is madness!" Carlisle pins my arm down. "This is your best friend, your right hand…it takes a very brave person to do what you did for Bella…something that only a person who is deeply in love with that victim would be able to do"

"He knows how much she means to me" I struggle in my step-fathers grip "he's paid to make sure nothing ever happens to her! And it did!"

"Edward, please! I tried-"

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!"

"-I wasn't even sure she was in there until I called you! Had she not been, that would have been suicide!"

"Of course she was in there!" I scream "it was two in the morning! Where's else would she have fucking been?!"

"I'm so sorry Edward…but I did all I could. I understand if you hate me right now, but I've come with some information that is urgent…regarding the fire. I thought you would want to know…" he trails off, shrugging his shoulders almost shyly.

And just like that our relationship turn stone cold business. The best friend who refused to save my burning wife is gone, and in his place stands a man waiting to talk shop with his boss.

"Fine" I push my hatred down…feeling emotionless right now takes a weight off. "Mom, Carlisle, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Why don't you two go talk outside, we'll stay with Bella" my mother offers, as she begins running her fingers through Bella's hair.

"No, I'm not leaving her" I state firmly, and then hold the door open for them to leave.

I don't care that I've clearly hurt their feelings right now. They leave, like I knew they would, without another word.

"So, make it quick" I state, my firm, cold voice not wavering slightly, as I take my place next to my sick wife.

"Okay" he clears his throat, quickly deciding to take the seat my mother had just vacated. "We've caught on CCTV two people breaking into the property at the east side of the house. Their faces are covered but one does have_ big _hair that couldn't really be concealed underneath his hood, it's an unusual feature that could come in handy if we try to identify them. After doing some research online, I found that in the original plans for the house, the master bedroom was the opposite side of the house."

_I knew this of course…it's why I had the whole house remodelled without updating the plans. _

"What about security? This is a major fucking breech!"

"Yeah" he sighs again, eyes shifting around the room. "We do have reason to believe that some insider information was used, but due to the fact they didn't know about the bedroom it's obviously someone who doesn't get in the house. Therefore it's most likely security personnel."

"And?" I hiss "Who was guarding the East side?"

"Well, we actually got a shock when watching the footage. We assumed that the East side guards were the moles and would have just allowed them entrance…but Joe Willis and Phillip Jenson fought pretty hard. It got brutal at one point…they were jumped from behind and couldn't possibly have won the fight, even with the use of weapons. Joe's in intensive care…Phillip's family have been given our condolences"

"Fuck" my face finds purchase in my hands.

_What the fuck is going on. _

"I wanted to ask you about the call you got last night…the kid selling gear?"

_Was that only last night? It feels fucking years ago. _

"Erm…yeah, Christian…fuck, was that his name? I don't think I got a last name…" I shrug: my minds a fucked up place right now. There's very little place for inconsequential names. "Michal and Eric were with me. You can ask them his name. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well…I can't be certain but I'm pretty sure it was a set up…to get you out of the house"

_Of course…_

"No dealer would go anywhere near any of your clubs. We've made it pretty fucking clear how we respond to such behaviour. I just…man, I just think it's too much of a coincidence."

My hated for my former right hand has significantly been snuffed out. He'll never know how grateful I that his mind is running at the rate mine should be…I can't think of anything with my life lying there in a hospital bed.

"Of course you're right Jasper. Thank you" he's shocked by my tone and his head snaps up in surprise. "I erm…I would like you to keep running things in my absence"

_He think's it'll be until Bella wakes…it could be years before we return. If we ever do._

"Of course, Edward. I hope you know that I'm doing this in hopes for gaining your trust and friendship back. I could only imagine how you're feeling. I know if it had been Alice…" he trails off wincing.

"Thing's will be figured out" is all I offer. I can't offer anything more right now, because ultimately he left my wife to burn to death.

"I'll talk to you when we've gained more information"

He leaves after that, and after a few hours I know my parents aren't returning.

I fish my cell phone out of my pants pocket.

"We're ready for you Mr Masen"

"Are you in the location we discussed?"

"Yes sir." He replied "You're dog is being collected as we speak. Your entire luggage is on board. We'll be ready for lift-off as soon as you and Mrs Masen arrive"

"The bed is made?"

"Yes Sir."

"And the doctor?"

"Yes sir"

"We'll be there soon" I hang up before I receive a further reply. Luckily for me, Bella's room is on the ground floor and the jet has landed in the field just left to the hospital.

I sneak into the corridor, after opening Bella's window and watch as the night staffs sleepily manage the nurse's station. There's only two in this particular ward, and I know it won't take long to get Bella out.

I wait exactly three minutes before the red headed nurse offers to go buy them both coffees. Once she's gone, I sneak into the room next door to Bella's and press the 'call nurse' button three times. As I hear the slaps of the nurse feet as she runs, I jump out of this lady's window and back in through Bella's.

Bella's no longer attached to any machines so scooping her up into my arms is effortless. I wrap her in a blanket before I leave the room. The nurse is still fussing the sleeping patient and the red head has yet to return.

My get away is even easier than planned.

The sight of the jet is a welcomed one. I've sprinted all the way from the hospital in case anyone had spotted us, but with the cover of night, I knew it would have been a long shot.

Climbing on board, I ignore the pilot and flight attendant's greetings and make my way to the bedroom. I place my love under the blankets and frantically check her.

I had randomly chosen a doctor from Florida to come with us on this plane ride and to stay until Bella was awake…it was an offer he couldn't refuse, and random was the only safe option for us. Random picking was the same for the pilot.

"Baby?" I brush her messy hair back.

"Mr Masen? I'm Dr Granger, we spoke on the phone?" I jump off the bed and move to shake the strangers hand.

"Oh yes, it's nice to meet you, this is my wife, Bella. I'm assuming you've read her notes?"

"…Edward?" a small voice croaks.

**A/N: I'm not sure when the next update will be. My surgery is due to be the beginning of December, although nothing's been confirmed yet, but hopefully I'll get another chapter out to you guys before then **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'll Mend Your Heart.**

**A/N: I just really want to thank you ALL for all you're support. Not just on my last chapter but all year. After having my third operation this year, I can safely say that I cannot wait for this year to be over. It's been filled with endless hospital appointments and medical examinations, and I honestly believe that without this story (and you all encouraging me to continue writing) I wouldn't have made it out the other end sane still! Some of you have been praying for me, and being catholic myself, it does mean a lot to me. I really, really just….I want to hug you all, but I can't so here's a chapter instead.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 35**

**Edward:**

_"…Edward?" a small voice croaks._

The world seemed to distort itself in the moment. Colour seized to exist. Oxygen wasn't needed. Time stopped ticking.

"Bella!" the gasp left my lips, and it's seemingly seconds later, I'm holding her as close as possible. My face is buried into her fuck-awesome smelling neck, as my hands are rubbing circles on her back.

"Oh baby" I whisper into her skin, scattering kisses wherever I can reach.

The fucking relief I feel…Its earth shattering. The pain in my chest is _finally _feeling back to normal. She's the drug and I'm her mother-fucking crack whore. I'm _addicted _to her, there's no other way of putting it.

"My throat hurts" she whispers, her face crumbled in an adorable frown, as she begins coughing up a lung.

"Water" I snap at the doctor, obnoxiously snapping my fingers at him. I'm paying him more than his life's worth…the least he can do is deal with my unpleasant.

He scuttles away to get her a drink, while I steal a private moment with my heart.

"What happened?" her hand wraps around her throat, as though that'll stop the pain.

"shhh" I hush, brushing her hair from her face "Don't talk baby, it hurts too much. Bella, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault"

She doesn't speak, but her eyebrows draw together clearly asking '_why'_.

"Princess, there was a fire. I don't know who yet, but…_God, _baby I thought I'd lost you!"

I pull myself together in time for the doctor returning.

"Mrs Masen, I'm Dr Granger" he introduces as her hands her a glass of water, helping place the straw at her lips. "I've read your notes from the hospital, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know you'll have no lasting damage to your throat or lungs. You'll have one hell of a cough and a sore throat but apart from that…" he shrugs slightly "maybe a few headaches, shortness of breath and some hoarseness but nothing life threatening or anything that'll last longer than a few weeks."

"Thank you doctor." My eyes flick to the door and he takes the hint, leaving us alone.

"Where are we?" the straw drops from her mouth long enough for her to ask, but soon she's drinking again. It's the little relief she can have except the throat medicine.

"We're on the jet, princess" I tell her absentmindedly, as I pour the pink medicine on the spoon.

She gulps it down, swallowing hard before asking. "The jet? Why?"

"Home's not safe anymore, baby. We're…going on an extended vacation"

"Running away?" her eyes widen in alarm, and her horse voice cracks as she speaks. I can actually feel how painful speaking is for her.

"It's the only way for us now. Let's have some quiet now" I curl up beside her on the bed, pulling my arms around her waist.

"No. Why?"

I huff. _So stubborn._

"Someone purposefully set me up at the club so that you'd be home alone. They brutally murdered one of our guards and left the other in intensive care, and then they left you to burn to death. Princess, I could handle it if they were after me…but_ you…_God, baby I can't take any risks with you, you're my whole world."

"You're family! Edward, we can't!"

"My family will be fine…as will yours. My guys are still working for security; nothing's going to happen just because we're not there."

"Running aw-" she trails off, coughing violently "running away is not an option"

"You'll see it differently when you know all the facts" …definitely when you know _all _the facts.

"Tell me" big brown doe eyes are impossible to resist.

"_Mr Masen?_" a voice sounds from the other side of the door, with two timid raps.

"Yes?"

"_We're ready for take-off sir_" it's a statement, but she's clearly looking for my approval.

Bella croaks a 'no!' but my "Yes" is all that the girl hears.

Now its baby's turn to huff and I try not to laugh at her. "Tell me!" she demands, before taking another large mouthful of water.

This wasn't the way I wanted her to find out that she was pregnant with our baby. Ideally we'd have found out _together_, but this is the hand life has dealt us.

I take the cup of water from her, setting it down on the bedside table. I gently climb over her, hovering my body over her, careful not to put too much weight on her. Our noses are brush, as I rest my forehead on hers.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I whisper, soft kisses are given and secret smiles shared.

"mhmm" she nods, smiling in anticipation.

My eyes never leave hers as I place one of my hands on her cheek. I trail it down her neck, along her shoulder. She rolls her eyes as I make sure the next destination is her breast…down, down, down until I reach her belly. It's still as flat as always, but just having my hand there makes it tingle.

Confusion colours her features, as my hand stays on her belly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Tell me" she taps my nose with one finger.

"Had anything happened to you…I would have died. I…Jesus, I can't live without you"

"Edward"

"When you were lying in that hospital bed…I felt like my world was ending. I didn't want to go on without you. I don't want to tell you what I would have done had…" I stop myself from saying it. It'll only scare her needlessly and finding out she's pregnant will be enough excitement for one day.

"But then this doctor came in. He told me you would be fine, and I felt like…like I wasn't suffocating anymore. And then he told me our secret…"

"Tell me!" she bursting at the seams. Her hand has now joined mine on her abdomen and the smile on her face clearly tells me she thinks she knows…she's hoping.

I chuckle at her, kissing her lips softly. "I thought you couldn't possibly make me any happier than the day you said 'I do' but I guess I was wrong…I love you more than I thought was humanly possible"

"_Please_"

"You're pregnant" I whisper into her lips.

"I am?" is her whispered reply, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah. You've made me a father…You'll never know how much I love you"

"Oh Edward" is all she says, before our lips meet, sealing a silent contract that we're in this together._ Forever. _

**IMYH**

**Bella:**

"Say 'ahhh'"

"Ahhhhh"

"No, No, say 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'"

_Huff _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You see there? Where it's really red and tender looking?"

"_Fuck! _Baby, that looks really sore"

Currently, I'm lying in bed with two men staring down my throat. It started off with this doctor interrupting Edward and I, as we basked in my newly pregnant state.

He'd knocked at the door, asking if he could check on my 'vitals'. He started with blood pressure and temperature, all of which Edward kept trying to take over asking endless questions about, and I have no doubt he's planning on becoming my nurse. Once the doctor started looking at my throat, my husband's big head pushed his out of the way, demanding he tell him all sighs of infection or improvement.

Normally this sort of display of rudeness by my husband would irritate and anger me to no end, but…I couldn't even bring it upon myself to care. After all that had happened in the past few days, my mind s_hould _be spinning. I _should _be thanking my lucky stars I'm still breathing. I _should _be crying for the agony and pain I'm in.

But I'm not.

Because all my mind can process right now is; '_I'm pregnant_'.

A precious life is growing within me, made more precious by the fact that there was a chance I would never bare children. Made even more precious by the fact not only did this miracle child come unexpectedly, but it survived the blaze of that fire with me….and we both came out unscathed. W_e're _survivors, just like my husband.

I couldn't even bring myself to care that we were running away. And that scared me more than anything.

"And this medicine how much pain will it actually reduce for her? Should I give her more painkillers as well?"

"Well, Mr Masen –"

"-Edward, I'm really tired now." I said, spitting out the tongue depressor.

"Oh, of course" he started ushering the doctor out of the room, no questions asked. "Let her have a rest and then you can come back and listen to her lungs" and by that he clearly meant 'teach me how to listen to her lungs'.

He made sure to shut the door, right in the doctor's face, enclosing us in our newly pregnant bliss.

"I'm going to get _loads _of those pregnancy books" he said, as he pulled his phone out and started searching for said books.

I stifled a giggles as he searched '_pregnancy books for fathers'. _After a while of looking he settled on a few for fathers, a few for mothers and a few general pregnancy and new born books. He didn't order anything, but he did take note of titles and authors.

I was desperate to ask where we were going, but resisted. My throat was burning and I couldn't even bear the _thought _of speaking, let alone actually doing it.

He put his phone away with a satisfied sigh, before pulling me onto his chest. I smiled, _this _was heaven. Well, it was until I felt something _hard _pressed into me. And no, it wasn't _that_ although it was tucked into his trousers.

I pull his gun out, but it's soon been ripped from my hand and flung under the bed. _What did he think I was going to do, blow my own arm off? _

"Go to sleep now, princess"

_Surprisingly he doesn't need to ask me twice. _

**IMYH**

This flight is very, very long and although I have no idea where we're headed, I feel ridiculously at ease. I drift in and out of sleep through the endless flight, and every time I waken I hear my husband whispering to me in (what he thinks is) my sleep.

He mostly tells me how thankful he is. He says things about how he'll never be able to thank me for giving him this gift. How much he loves me and how much he'll never be able to love me enough, be he's going to try.

I feel like weeping at his beautiful words…but my exhaustion always takes over before I can say a word.

"Baby, wake up" his silky smooth voice is at my ear.

"mmmm Edward" slips from my lips, before I cringe at the pain in my throat.

"Drink this and try not to speak"

I down the water as quick as possible which makes me cough loudly, but the relief I felt as the water was going down was so worth it.

I groan "is it time for the doctor to fuss over me more?"

He laughs a little but shakes his head "no Princess, he came and listened to your breathing when you were asleep. He'll need to do a more through exam of your lungs, but for now you're okay."

A sigh of satisfaction slips out, as I snuggle against him again, ready to sleep more.

"Oh no, baby. We're ready to land and the pilot wants us to be seated for it"

"Oh, okay" I start to get up but before a foot even lands on the floor, I'm swooped up into Edward's arms.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs, you know?" he smirks a beautiful cocky grin, and I kinda want to lick his chin but I restrain myself.

He sets me down on a large plush chair, and I smile as I realise it's the same seat I was on when we travelled to our honeymoon. He sits close by, holding my hand, keeping me sane.

The sun is streaming through the window, blinding me almost. I close it quickly before the light gives my already messed up head an even worse headache.

"Where are we?" I plead, before drinking more water.

"Fiji!" he grinned. His smile was so carefree but his eyes….oh, his eyes showed so much more. His carefree smile was to stop me worrying, but I could read him like a book. And because I could read him like a book, I knew it was best to just smile back, as though I bought his act.

We'd talk about it later…when I _could_ talk.

"Fiji?!" I squealed, before coughing disgustingly. He rubbed my back but could do little more for me. The doctor was keeping his distance from us, talking to one of the stewardesses.

"I've always wanted to go"

"I know" he smirks, kissing my lips lightly. "You know where you're staying?" he calls to the doctor. The doctor, clearly scared shitless of my husband, abandons his conversation to answer.

"Yes sir, and I have you're address, you're number and our scheduled appointments."

"Good" Is all Edward replies, before burring his face in my hair, pressing kisses.

**IMYH**

We land relatively quickly, and my ears pop but no other incidents occur. Our bags are unloaded for us, but I'm use to this treatment by now. I'm surprised at our location more than anything. Usually we're on some kind of runway at the very least. But no, we're on a beach, right by some docks.

"Edward, what –"

"Trust me" is all he says, as he begins to lead me off towards the aforementioned docks. All the boats are large and luxurious, a far cry from the rowing boats that I'd used before. I can see Edward's staff running with our luggage towards, what I'm assuming is, our boat. It's not the largest that's docked, and it's definitely not a boat for living on. But it is large, with luscious seats and power steering.

When we finally make it to our boat, Edward jumps in before me. He turns, big goofy grin on his ridiculously gorgeous face, arms wide open for me to jump into. I do so, without hesitation.

"Edward, please" I pull his arm, as he turn to further enter the ride. "Where are we going?"

He grabs me waist and pulls my back to his chest, turning my angle to look a certain way.

"See that? Way out there?" his breath is at me ear, and his arm is raised as he points.

I squint and see a faint outline of what looks like a tiny island, but I nod regardless.

"Welcome home, princess"

**A/N: leave me some love, and I'll…give you cake ;) **


	36. Chapter 36

**I'll Mend Your Heart. **

**When your new year turns out to be as shit as you last year, writing is the only option. Who needs health anyway, eh? Erm…yeah, moving on….**

**Big, big, BIG thanks to Topsy Krett Cullen – you rock and I love you lots! This would be so crap without your magic movie-style brain! ;) **

**Erm…so much to say so little time, so I'll just – THANK YOU! For all your beautiful reviews! They make me smile so much and are like my sunshine! So keep 'em coming? **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 36**

**Edward. **

It's about an hour long journey to our new home. Bella sits, eyes squinting trying desperately to see more, all the while nursing a water bottle she'd been given moments before. The boat was easy to manage, especially since my father taught me as a child how to sail.

It was one of the rare moments where he and I would really bonded. My father was…odd, to put it kindly. He enjoyed his seclusion and would rather spent time drinking whiskey in his office, than with my mother and I. It doesn't take a genius to guess why they separated, but since they divorced when I was so young I never saw what they were like when they were together.

She found Carlisle pretty fast and fell in love instantly, which just further proves how dead their marriage had been. As for my Dad…well, he never re-married nor had any more kids. We rarely saw each other but he was my Dad, and I loved him unconditionally. I loved him even more after I found out what he set up in order to secure my future. He'd failed, but that isn't the point. Well…it wasn't at the time. Now though? Now I'm going to be a Dad, well I'm fucking angry he failed. He –

"Edward!" Bella's voice breaks me outta my memories. "Look! I can-" *cough* "I can see it!"

I chuckle, she's so cute. "Yeah baby. We're almost there. You're gonna love the place!" I hope.

She just nods and smiles. I can tell she wants to ask more questions but it's too painful. The house is…well, I've not seen it. This whole thing was kind of last minute, but I fucking know its set up exactly how I asked. Head will roll if it's not. Organizing shit for a house over the phone and through email isn't exactly ideal, but I made it work.

The house is a little _big _for the two of us…or even the three of us, once the baby comes. There are five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a gym and pool, and god only knows what else….but it did cost a pretty penny.

"It's really warm here, Edward" she says, as she pulls off one of my jumpers she'd been wearing.

"Better get used to it, Princess" I throw her a smirk "you'll be able to sun yourself on that beach almost all year round"

At the words 'sun' and 'beach' her eyes light up even more, and I know it's because it's been a while since we'd seen some sun.

By the time I'd docked our boat onto the island to sun is at its highest point, and Bella's shoulders have started to redden. I decide to worry about the bags and shit with us later, and just focus on getting my wife comfortable. The house was already filled with clothes and furniture and, to be honest, we really didn't _need _to bring anything with us. But it was more for familiarity than anything…I don't know how attached princess is to all her stuff.

I carry her from the boat and into the house…because I'm in that over-protective husband mood, which doesn't take much to get me into, and Bella clearly knows this as she makes no noise of protest or even a complaint.

_Baby knows me. She knows I need her close right now._

_She knows I'll be overbearingly protective for a little while now._

"Wow! This house is amazing, Edward"

'It's yours' I want to tell her. 'It's in your fake name, which you have no idea about…but it's legally all yours.'

But I don't tell her this. Because telling her all of that, including the fact that she has another identity, will scare her…she'll begin to realize how much shit we're currently in. And by looking at her beautiful awe-struck fear-free face…she clearly has no idea…and I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way.

If this is our life? If running, hiding, never laying roots is how we have to live; can you blame me for keeping this from her? For giving her the gift of living happily…living without fear?

_Didn't fucking think so._

And if I have to hold this burden alone, so be it. It's for my love…for my child…for my _family. _

"It's so beautiful!" she gasps.

"You can decorate it however you wish" I press my lips to her temple, carrying her through the house.

I save the...erm…eccentric rooms for later…Such as the delivery room. She's going to freak out over that anyway.

"Why is this room empty?" I'm pretty sure that's a pout.

_Absolutely adorable_

"I figured…." I trailed off; teasing her with a shrug "you'd want us to decorate the nursery together"

She takes in a sharp intake a breath, eyes wide and I can already see the gears of her mind working. "This is where our baby will sleep?" she whispers, eyes darting around the white room.

"Yes, my love" my lips brush the skin of her cheek "in nine months…physical proof with be in this room…physical proof of how much I love you, and how much you love me"

I felt her tears hitting the side of my face, and slowly rocked her. She wasn't sad…she was overly happy. Over the fucking moon…we both are.

"I think the crib would look nice over there" she pointed to a little alcove in the wall…probably the perfect size for a crib. "and…a rocking chair near the window, so he can look at the beach as he drifts to sleep"

I let out a small chuckle at her…we've got nine month and she's already planning. "Speaking of sleep" I drop a kiss on her skin "I think you should be resting, princess. We want you _both _healthy"

She whines, complaining about how she's too excited to explore for sleeping, but the purple circles under her eyes tell a different story.

"Hey, wait" she calls, halting my steps. "What's _that _room?" her hand points to the door I've been avoiding.

"Never mind that now" I try, knowing it's not going to work "You're tired"

She shoots me this glare before trying to wiggle out of my arms. I just hold on tighter "Okay, okay" I huff.

I walk, albeit slowly, towards the room. She huffs at my pace but says nothing.

We stop in front of the closed wooded door, my hand resting on the cool knob. "Before we go in, I just want to say…that I know I've gone over-board and I know you'll hate it, but realistically…we're an hour away from civilization and if anything were to happen…"I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat.

_Come on Masen…you've read the books. Granted you're no doctor but…you know. _

"erm…yeah, if anything were to happen, we'll this would be needed. Just, before you freak out, think about it for the baby…for the safety of our little love bump…and of course for _you_, my love. There's no price I wouldn't pay to keep you safe and healthy"

"Edward…you're scaring me" she whispers "what is it?"

"It's erm….probably best if I just show you"

The door opens with an audible squeak which will need to be fixed. The first thing that comes into view is the bed…the _examination _bed, if you will. It's covered with that crinkle paper, ready and waiting for the patient. Sitting proudly next to the bed, is a state of the art ultra sound machine that…would put any hospital's equipment to shame. Around the room sits sterile draws and cupboards filled with god knows what. But essentially this room…is for us to see our baby-love…until it's used for a delivery room, and then it'll be the first room baby-love sees.

"Edward…what…I mean…how did you even…huh?"

"I know it's…_shocking_ to say the least, but it'll be better for you…for both of you, especially in the later stages of your pregnancy if you don't have to travel over an hour to see the doctor. This way he can just come here"

"This stuff…do you know how to work it?"

"Well…erm…" I sigh, nodding slightly "sort of, I mean I know the gist of how it all works, but Dr Granger is going to teach me properly…that way we can see the baby whenever you want"

"What about…like the medical stuff? Do you….I mean…."

"…I'm learning. Reading about it all. Medical textbooks, pregnancy books…anything I can get my hands on. I want to just…_know _if there's a problem, and if I know how to fix it…or even keep control over the situation until Dr Granger can get here…then it'll all be worth it."

She sighs again, her eyes drinking in the surroundings. "Are you….mad?"… angry? Upset? Scared?

"No" her beautiful eyes bore into mine "I've never felt so _safe _before…before you. And now…you just…" she can't finish what she's saying but that's okay, because I get the gist. For all she acts like she wants independence, princess needs me to take care of her…she _needs _me. And she so fucking grateful for me…she loves me so much that it makes my heart squeeze.

"Come on baby…my two _babies_" I chuckle "I think you could both do with a nap" I get a sleepy nod, but nothing more.

I lay with her until she falls asleep, which takes only five minutes. Poor baby is exhausted.

Once I'm certain she's deeply asleep, I slid out from her arms and then the room. I shut the bedroom door quietly before making my way to the family room.

Making sure the volume is on low, I switch the TV set on. The 65" flicks to life without a seconds hesitation, and I click to the channel I need. CNN.

I get my answer as soon as the channel switches, Bella's face fills the screen and the news reporter is talking about reports from the hospital of how over bearing I was, how unwilling to leave her side I was…how there's no doubt in anyone's mind that I _kidnapped _my wife.

The news continues rolling, and before long they begin to repeat the broadcast.

"_It's now been over 24 hours since Isabella Masen went missing from her private room in Forks hospital, a small town in Washington State. Mrs Masen was last seen last night by the nurses tending to her, and police are currently examining CCTV footage as to identify Mrs Masen's kidnapper. Isabella was admitted to hospital for damaged lungs and smoke inhalation after being inside her burning down mansion. The 24 year old was in a coma, which is why police are so worried about the young female's welfare. The lead suspect, at this present time is her husband Mr Edward Masen. Masen, a multi-billionaire business mogul, and rumoured mob boss, was the last person witnesses are saying was with Isabella and also has not been seen since Isabella's disappearance. Reports from the hospital are saying that Mr Masen is extremely over protective of his wife and we do have reason to believe he could be dangerously violent if provoked. If you have any information on Isabella's whereabouts or her disappearance we urgently ask you to call Seattle police immediately, not only is Isabella extremely sick and desperately needs medical supervision, but the circumstances surrounding her currently ill health are still being questioned and police are extremely concerned about her safety. If you see Edward Masen, do not approach him, call 911 immediately and allow trained professionals to hear from him….we're just getting reports in that Chief of Fork Police, Charlie Swan also Isabella's father, will be making a statement later on today…still waiting on a time on that, but we'll be sure to keep you updated -" _

I switch it off at that point, flipping to some stupid football match… although I will be watching Charlie's statement…that'll be interesting. I knew this would happen…obviously a sick woman can't just vanish and nothing happen…but J_esus _this is a shit storm.

Ah well…they're just wasting their time, the only thing I've got to keep an eye on is anyone on that flight talking outta turn. All those news reports…thousands of pictures of Bella and the story of a tyrant husband sure will pull heartstrings but…nah, they know what'll happen if they flap their gums. The police…ppffft! I've got bigger problems then the 'police'.

"Edward?" I hear her call.

"I'm here" I yell back. I smile as she rounds the corner…she's changed into a beautiful blue sundress. She looks unbelievable.

"I woke up and you were gone" she pouts.

_See? Adorable_

"Sorry princess, I thought you'd be asleep longer" I admit "you look gorgeous"

I chuckle as she twirls around in her dress letting the skirt fan out…she doesn't even seem sick anymore.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

_No._

"Never better…now, I believe you wanted to explore?"

Her eyes light up and I'll do anything to keep that light in there.

**A/N: Leave me some love, sunshine style…(that by reviewing) *nods***

**Ohhh and come talk to me over on Facebook or Twitter (I'm not there too much) **

**I'm **bethviolet fanfic** over on facebook and I'm **bethviolet** over on Twitter. Come say hi and talk to me…I need friends ;) hehe see ya'll later **


	37. Chapter 37

**I'll Mend Your Heart**

**A/N: Erm…hi *nervous smile*. I know it's been forever, and I totally understand if you're not bothered about this story anymore, but I am back and updates will be back to a weekly basis. **

**My absence…well, since we last spoke I've had two operations and I've been juggling a degree course so things have been kind of hard for me. I've now finished university for the year so that's why I'm back. **

**Those of you who remember (and actually read these things) will know I've had a lot of health problems the past year. Things started looking up and now I'm kind of back to square one. I'm currently waiting on some test results so I should know more then. **

**ANYWAY, I think I've made you all wait long enough for this chapter… so I think maybe a quick overview of what happened last is in order? Okay:**

**- Edward broke Bella out of the hospital after the house fire**

**- Bella is pregnant**

**- Edward kidnapped Bella and took her without anybody knowing**

**- Edward and Bella arrive on their private island**

**- Bella found Edward's room to deliver the baby**

**- Edward saw a news report about Bella's disappearance.**

**Chapter 37**

**Bella**

"What's wrong?" I squeeze his hand, as we walk over the white-hot sand. The island has to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen. However the earth's natural beauty has nothing on my husband at this moment…strolling around in some deep blue board shorts and _nothing _else.

We'd been walking around the private island for about half an hour now, considering he's never actually been here before, he knows an awful lot about this place. But even as he's been showing me round, planning our swim in the sea tomorrow and telling me the best sun spots, he's been rather…_sullen _about it. At first I assumed he was just tired from our long flight since he's not slept at all, but as out walked continued his mood seemed to sour more, and I just couldn't put my figure on why.

"Bella, I've got something to-" he started, but was soon cut off by a very familiar bark.

"Masie!" I yelled, spinning round to spot the little fur ball running full pelt towards us, her tail wagging enthusiastically and a silly dog grin on her face.

Her first port of call was to circle us both, letting out happy squeaking noises, her tail wagging so hard her whole bottom was moving making her walk oddly. I couldn't help but laugh at her, and it seemed Edward couldn't either was we both stood laughing like idiots. Soon, she stopped and began nuzzling my leg, licking whatever skin she came into contact with. I bent down and began fussing over her, rubbing her belly and stroking her fur.

"I can't believe I forgot about her" I told Edward, twisting my neck so I could see his face. Giving me a sad smile, he bent down too, stroking the dog, but pressing his lips to mine. "It's understandable, you were seriously injured. Besides, she's been having a great time. She's spent the whole day exploring"

As he was speaking Masie's head shot up, eyes trained intently on a bird in the not-too-far distance. She ever so slowly got to her paws, and began walking in a crouched way….stalking the bird. Edward and I watch in fascination as she got closer ever so slowly. As soon as she got within a close range, her speed kicked up and she began running towards her pry…the bird naturally flew away, seemingly not too panicked about its attack. The dog continued running as though she too would soon take flight. We watched her run into the forestry until we couldn't see her anymore.

"Will she be okay?" I fret, craning my neck to watch my little fur baby.

"She'll be fine" Edward chuckled, kissing my temple "She's been out for hours now. There's nothing dangerous here or anything that could harm her…it's like our garden back home. Just a whole lot sunnier" I giggled at his remark, before taking his hand and continuing our walk.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"huh?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"Before Masie interrupted us…you were going to tell me what's wrong"

"oh" he shook his head "It was…it was nothing important now"

"oh come on" I nudged him with my shoulder "tell me."

I wasn't prepared for his tortured expression, pained eyes and frowned lips. "I'll tell you later"

"No, tell me now. You'll feel better"

"No I won't because you'll be-" he trailed off with a deep sigh.

"Well you've got to tell me now! You can't just say that and not tell me! Edward!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. It's not good for the baby, Bella" his large hand finds its way to my none-existent bump, caressing the skin tenderly. "I'll tell you if you promise not to start worrying too much or stressing out or-"

"Edward! You're scaring me now. What's going on?"

"it's…erm.." he started pulling his hair so hard I was surprised none of his copper locks had come away and tumbled to the ground. "Well…it's about your hospital stay".

"Edward-"

"-no, just…don't. Let me say this…" grabbing both my hands, his beautiful green eyes bore into mine. "Baby, I did something bad"

At that I can't help but laugh. It's no surprise to me my husband is no angel. In fact, I've always been aware of this fact. "Edward, I don't think anything you say will shock me". At least I hope not. Edward's always been extremely protective over me in all ways, including sharing information with me about his business that most would deem…_unsavoury. _But I have a vivid imagination and I've seen all the '_Godfather' _movies, so really? Would it be that bad?

"Bella this isn't…this isn't what you think" his eyes…God, his eyes were so scared. I don't think I've ever seen that look from him. "Baby, you're a missing person".

Another pearl of laughter broke through my lips before I realised he's completely serious. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Bella, please, your blood pressure!"

Completely ignoring him – "just tell me!"

"When you were in the hospital…I didn't discharge you. I just…took you. No one knows where we are. No one knows anything. Not even my family, or your father. No one."

_This cannot be happening. _

"Edward Masen, you better explain yourself or so help me –"

"Okay, okay. The fire. The house fire, it was no accident"

"Well, yeah, Edward I kind of got that" My husband has _a lot _of enemies, all of which would love to see him die…not to mention a certain Volturi family that are looking to destroy his entire bloodline.

"No, Bella you're not letting me explain. All evidence would point to the fact that someone from the inside – someone we _trust_ – is working for the enemy. I couldn't…I couldn't live like that. I couldn't trust anyone…and with you being pregnant, I couldn't handle it. I _knew _I wouldn't be able to keep you both safe there."

"Edward…I…I…I don't even know what to say!...I mean-" _this cannot be happening!_ "okay just putting all that to one side for now, why can't we tell our family? Surely you don't think-"

"-I HOPE TO GOD NOT, BELLA! But I'm not prepared to put you _and _our child's life on the line to wait and find out"

"Edward-"

"Bella, would you?"

"What?"

"If you, like me, if you had one shred of doubt about how trustworthy our family is, would you stay and leave me and our baby at risk?...or would you run?"

I sighed because let's face it….he had me. And he knew he had me. If I felt like Edward did then I'd be begging him to allow us to just disappear…and if I'm honest, my husband is not new to this game. In fact, he probably plays this game better than anybody else. So, how can I doubt him?

"…..okay"

"Okay?" his eyebrows were furrowed, lips pursed as though he totally didn't believe me.

"Well, no it's not okay you just did this without talking to me, but I understand why you did it. And I know you only did it because you love _us_" as I said that, my hands began caressing my non-existent bump.

His hands were joining mine in a matter of seconds. "I do. Ohh baby, I love you both more than words. It's like my heart could burst because it's not meant to physically hold all the love I feel. And I know I'd die of anything happened to you…to either of you."

His words made me melt, like they always do, and all I wanted was to pull him as close as possible. My arms are around his neck and I bury my face into the crook of said neck.

_He smells mouth-watering…all manly. _

"I'd go to the ends of the earth to keep you both safe…I hope you know that"

"I do" I whisper into his skin "and I hope you know we'd follow you anywhere…whether that be a private island or the People's Republic of China" he laughed at that, which was my aim.

"There's more?"

"Nothing that needs discussing now, the important stuff has been discussed. I think we should just try to enjoy our walk now"

Though Edward's words were calm, almost relaxed, I could see his mind screaming – _HER BLOOD PRESSURE! HER BLOOD PRESSURE! _

I said nothing though because truthfully I don't think I could handle any more heavy conversation right now. I had millions of questions –_ can I call my Dad just to tell him I'm fine? What will happen to his family without him? Will we ever go home?_ – But I didn't ask. Something told me I wouldn't like the answers.

Instead I ask "how will we get food?"

"oh shit" he gasped, his footsteps stopping suddenly "Oh my God, Bella, I don't know. I didn't think…God, how could I be so stu-" he was cut off by me punching his arm…and maybe kicking his shin.

_Ass. _

He was practically doubled over in his laughter. _He's not even funny. _

"Oh hell, you're so gullible"

"Am not! I didn't even believe you for a second! Now be serious"

He was gasping for breath, and I was expecting to see him brushing stray tears away. "Okay, okay. We'll get a shipping in every week from the mainland. If we run out of anything in between then I'll go out on the boat."

"Could I come?"

"Sorry baby, you're a missing person. I don't think we should risk it…people will be looking for you. And judging by how gorgeous you look I'm sure all eyes would be on you"

I ignored that comment, I look like hell. Technically I look like someone who's been in a burning down building but I digress "Well in that case…surely you're a wanted person"

"Yeah, but I'm a dangerous criminal…people are less inclined to approach those, you know." He had this big goofy grin on his face…like he'd been carrying the world on his shoulders and he'd finally been freed.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, maybe my hands were running across the plains of his chest "…you don't seem so scary to me"

"ohh…you're gonna regret saying that" I let out such a girly scream as he pulls me up into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Somehow, I really don't think I'll regret a_nything _we do tonight" and with that he began running back up the beach.

**A/N: So…leave me a review if you're still with this story or erm…yeah okay. I'll be back next week **


	38. Chapter 38

**I'll Mend Your Heart**

**A/N: woah! So last week I'm worried I'll have no one reading this anymore and you guys only go and make it my most reviewed chapter ever! I'm humbled and ecstatic at your kind and sweet words; they really do make me want to write more. **

**Before you read this chapter I'd just like to point out that I've never been pregnant and therefore I struggled a little with this chap. If anything is incorrect I hope you'll just be able to look past it. My beta (and good friend) Topsy Krett Cullen was giving me some awesome advice and I'd probably still be struggeling without her. So a big, big thank you to her! 3 **

**Okay, enjoy! **

**Chapter 38**

**Edward**

I've been awake for…oh, an hour. I've not moved an inch because Bella's practically sleeping on top of me.

_Not that I mind…_

I woke when dawn broke, the light streaming in from the large bay window in our island home bedroom. One of my hands has been absent mindedly running through her long, silky tresses and her soft breaths were fanning across my chest.

She'd fallen asleep right after we'd made love, not that I was surprised. Yesterday was, to put it mildly, intense. I can't say I expected Bella to be so _accepting _of our situation, and if she'd really wanted to go back home I like to think I'd have taken her, but I'm glad she got to understand the situation. Nothing is more important than her and our baby. There are no lengths I wouldn't go to, to keep them both safe.

To say they're my entire world would put it mildly.

It's these feelings that I feel…when she smiles at me…when she holds my hands…when I put my hand on her belly…when I think about our future. I never thought love would be this intense. In fact, I'm pretty sure the word 'love' is too weak to describe them. To be 'in love' is a common thing. _Everybody _loves someone or something. What I feel cannot be common! It's too consuming. Too exhausting. Too _amazing. _

It's when I think about this – think about my relationship with Bella – that I always end up wondering about my parents. Mostly my father. I was only young when they split up so I have very little memory of the time they were actually married. But I often wonder how he felt about her. Did his heart race every time his wife looked at him, like mine does? Did he love her so intently that he'd run away just to keep her safe, like I did? Did he place his hand over his wife's newly pregnant stomach and feel such a connection with the little baby, like I do? A large part of me worried the answer was no.

_And even larger part of me _knew_ the answer was no. _

My Father wasn't like me. He didn't love like I loved, he didn't see his child the way I already see my unborn child, he didn't live his life with the sole purpose of making the world a better, safer place for his offspring.

I'm not suggesting my Father didn't love me, I knew on some level he did. But he never told me he loved me, and that's something that I will not be happening to my child. I want that baby to know, no matter what happens to me, that his or her Father loved them more than life itself.

"mmmm" Bella moving brought me out of my thoughts. She stretched out slightly, like a cat, before sighing contently. Her head lifted from my chest, and sleepy eyes greeted me. "Morning" her raspy morning voice spoke.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Morning Princess, how's my peanut today?" my fingers found her soft flesh, and I tickled the spot I thought our belly bean lay.

"Hungry" she smiled.

I pressed my lips to her belly "should Daddy make breakfast?"

"You're going to make the most amazing Father, you know that right?"

"I do now" I smiled, but she could see right through it. "I just…worry sometimes that I'll turn into my Dad"

"Would that be so bad?"

"No, not terribly bad, I just hope I'll be more emotionally available for my kids"

"kids huh? You're planning more?" her joke broke the tension and I actually found myself laughing with her. "But seriously, I don't think our children will go a day without knowing how much you love them. It's written so clearly across your face when you talk about them."

"I love you, Bella." Her smile was blinding.

"and I love you."

"now I should make you food, right?"

"actually –" she grabbed my hand as I began sliding out of bed "I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"sure, what's up?"

"erm…well, I was wondering if I could just give Charlie a quick call? I mean, he'll stop worrying and maybe they can call off the missing persons hunt?"

I sigh because I wish our problems were that simple. "Baby, I'd never keep our families this worried and in the dark if it wasn't necessary. But we're hiding from people so much more powerful than the police….if I'm being honest the police are the last of my worries. I'm sorry to tell you this Princess, but right now our families will be being watched very closely. All it'll take is one phone call, one piece of evidence, and they'll find us…please don't worry about anything. They'll all be safer the less they know."

"okay" her small voice replied, and a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey" I whispered, pulling her close. Her face buried in my shirt and my hand, once again found its way into her hair. "I know this is hard, Princess. But it's for the best. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't the best way. And it might not be forever. You'll see your dad again, I promise"

"Well go home? You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. I just can't promise when"

"Well…" she sniffled "that's good enough for me"

"We'll be happy here, baby. I'll make sure of it" my hands rub along her back, caressing over her silky skin.

"All I need is you and our baby and I'll be happy"

**IMYH**

_**~*13 Weeks Later*~**_

"Are you sure you're comfortable? Because I can get you a pillow or something…"

"-Edward, I'm fine!" she flops her whole body down on the bed, the paper crinkling as she does so "I just wish you'd stop fussing!"

"Okay, okay" I hold my hands up as though at gun point. Dr Granger had messaged a five minutes ago to say her was a few minutes away, so I took it upon myself to get Bella into the examination room and into a nighty which I deem close enough to a hospital gown.

Today is the big day… we're (hopefully) going to find out the sex of the baby.

_Boy or girl_

_He or she_

_Edward or Edwina_

Ew, no. She will not be called 'Edwina'.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't mean to be such a cow"

"Hey!" I say, walking over to her. "Don't say things like that about yourself! I won't allow it. You're pregnant and I understand your emotions are all over the place. I understand and I don't _and won't_ take offense to anything you say. Now, tell me what's up"

"I'm just…I'm just nervous" she begins playing with my fingers.

"That's understandable. But today is an amazing day! We're about to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. And you know what that means?"

Her eyes are still on my fingers as she softly shakes her head.

"That means we can start decorating the bedroom…buying the clothes…picking the name"

A small smile plays at her lips, but the worry is still written all over her face. "Come on, Princess. Talk to me"

"It's just that the last time we were here…our baby wasn't real. We…we lost a baby, and I don't think I'd cope if-if it happ-" she broke off with a sob.

"Ohh Princess!" I scooped her up into my arms "that's not going to happen, baby. It's not. The hospital told me you were expecting. Our baby really is in there-" I press my hand to her belly "-cooking away"

"Do you promise Edward?"

_Don't promise._

_You can't promise_

"erm…"

"Do you? Edward?"

_Don't promise_

"I promise, baby"

_Shit _

Those damn big, sad, beautiful brown eyes.

"_Hello?" _

"That'll be Dr Granger." I say, making my way to the door. "Up here!" I yell down.

"You gave him a key?" Bella hisses.

"Well…I had to. What if there was some emergency? I don't want to have to leave you to open the door!"

She sighs, shakes her head but says no more.

"Morning all" Dr Granger makes his way into the room.

Dr Andrew Granger MD, is 37 years old. He's got a wife of 12 years, a girlfriend of 3 years, two legitimate children and one illegitimate child. When staying with his girlfriend he tells the wife he's catching up with old college buddies. If he wants to sleep over with her, he tells the wife he's too drunk to drive. His wife knows exactly what is going on, but is way past caring. She's too induced in her pain killer addiction. He drives a fancy Mercedes, owns a yacht, and subscribes to 'fishermen monthly'…yet, he was willing to throw it all away at the drop of a hat when I waved cash under his nose.

"How's Mom today?" he asks, setting his medical bag down and beginning to root through it.

"I'm fine"

"Good" he mutters, more to himself, as he slips on some plastic gloves "Okay Bella, I'm ready when you are"

"Okay" she whispers to herself, psyching herself up "okay, let's do this!"

I tried not to laugh at her but I'm pretty sure she saw my smirk.

The doctor began by taking note of her blood pressure. I was pleased to see that she was perfect, just a little bit dehydrated. I made a point to go and get her some water right there and then.

"Have you felt any movement from the baby yet, Bella?"

"Erm…of kind of fluttering movement, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination"

The doctor started laughing before he caught my glare. "No Bella. That fluttering feeling is quite common and a good sign.

"Okay, shall we get on with the scan? Remember this'll be cold" he said, as he squirts the gel over her belly. Bella flinches and reaches for my hand again. Her eyes never leave the little screen even though the doctor hadn't started the scan yet.

"Okay, you ready?" Bella nods enthusiastically, clearly having forgotten her earlier anxieties.

"right…" he starts moving the wand over her stomach. After a few seconds the blurry screen morphed into a little (I'm not going to lie) alien baby thing. He or she was the most amazing and beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"And here is your baby." he points to the screen but I think we'd both guessed that. "a good strong heartbeat. Your baby's looking good, Mom. You guys want to know the sex, right?"

"yes!" Bella says before I can even open my mouth. Even I have to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"okay…" he starts messing around with the screen, pressing buttons and humming to himself. "congratulations you guys, looks like your about to have a beautiful, healthy baby boy"

A son

My heir

_Fuck, I can't breathe. _

**A/N: Go forth my friends, and review ;) **

**I'm 'Bethviolet Fanfic' over on FaceBook **

**and beth_violet over on twitter (though I've not been there for a while) **

**so let talk, yeah? **

'**till next time! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I'll Mend Your Heart **

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry I kinda vanished again...ended up having _more _surgery, so... **

**anyway here's the next chap, it's one I've been looking forward to writing since I began this story so it was so much fun. **

**a big shout out, lots of love and hugs to my gorgeous beta TopsyKrettCullen - you're a lifesaver!**

**Chapter 39**

**Edward**

She let out yet another long, low moan. They had become an extremely common occurrence throughout the night and this morning.

Six hours.

So far she's been in active labour for six hours.

Seeing the person you love more than anything in this amount of pain is one of the worst things I've ever witnessed, yet I can help but feel a ball of excitement in my gut…because he's here.

Well, almost here.

It's a very surreal moment, as I sit on the edge of Bella's bed; rubbing her lower back and letting her squeeze the hell outta my hand, because she's in so much pain and agony yet every so often (one she's recovered from the contraction) a slight smile forms on her lips…she loves him already. She hasn't met him and she loves him so unconditionally…and, to her, that made all the pain worth it.

"Okay, baby" I kept my hand kneading her back "alright darling, you're alright" she panted, completely worn out, and as the contraction passed she flung herself back down on the bed.

"Have you changed your mind?" I kiss her temple, giving her swollen belly a rub.

"No" she panted "no, I haven't"

_Stubborn girl_

"It'd be easier" I coax

"Edward, no. I don't want to forget a moment…and there are all those risks I read about…"

"Bella, I'd never let anything happen to you or the baby, you know that"

"I know you wouldn't Edward" she patted my hand "but you're not God, and I'm just not willing to risk anything"

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure"

"Here" I pass her the cup of ice chips and she eagerly tips some in her mouth, with a small moan (of pleasure this time, I'm sure).

I've read every book available on labour…you could drop me in any delivery room and I could safely deliver that baby.

…but there's only _one _women and _one _baby that I care about right now…

_Mine_

Dr Granger is around here somewhere, and he keeps popping in to check on Bella and the baby, but once that's done I kick him out. He's really only here as a precaution. I have no doubt that I could deliver this baby, but am I willing to risk my wife and child on it? I ain't so sure.

"eughhhhhh!" one her hand grabs her stomach and she sits up again, crying out as the pain begins again. "Ugh! Edward! It fucking hurts!" her teeth are gritted, her foreheads creased and she's breaking every bone in my hand.

"Should I have a look?"

"no!"

When her contractions first started she was okay with letting me look, making sure everything was okay. But as the hours passed she's become extremely self-conscious and would rather have Dr Granger check it out rather than me.

"Why baby? Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do. It's just…I don't want you to look down there and…and find it all gross"

"Baby, I promise, nothing I see down there is going to change how I feel about you. You'll still be the sexiest woman in the world to me. You're going through this hell to give birth to our son, and I couldn't think of you as anything less than amazing

"…and beautiful

"…and gorgeous

"…and wonderful

"…and I am so in love with you"

She eyed me for the longest moment, her big brown eyes staring into mine.

"I can keep going" I shrugged "and sexy, and funny, and smart, and compassionate and-"

"okay! Okay!" she waved her hands around "…you can look" she says with a sigh, opening her legs.

I learnt down and kissed her lips, pulling away to rest my forehead against hers. "I won't"

"what? But I thought-?"

"I don't want to do anything you're not completely happy and comfortable with. I shouldn't have pushed it, I'm sorry. I just –"

"what?" her small, warm hand found its way to my cheek

"I just want to be the one looking after the both of you…and that's stupid and selfish. From now on-" I pulled back, and wiped a damp cloth over her forehead "I'm going to be looking after you, and I'll let the doc take care of the 'business area'"

"but –"

"really" I kiss her forehead "it's okay. Want him to come now?"

"erm…no, can I just wait a bit"

"of course. Now, is there anything I can get for you?"

~*~IMYH~*~

As the day progressed, naturally, so did Bella's labour. Her contractions were now only a few minutes apart and we were both aware that our son would be gracing us with his presence very soon.

"Edward, what if I'm a horrible mom!" she wails

"Are you kidding me?! You were born to be a mom. You're so warm and loving and such a beautiful person. Bella, you're going to make the most amazing mother"

"You think?" her bottom lip was slightly pushed out, in the most adorable pout.

"I know" I kissed away said pout.

"and you know you're going to be a perfect father. Your protective nature it's just….it's really sexy actually"

"oh, I know" she giggled at me, before another contraction hit and she cried out again.

"Okay mom!" Doctor Granger appeared "let's see how we're doing" he wastes no time looking between my wife's legs and I need to grit my teeth to stop myself from kicking his ass. "You're ten centimetres dilated"

_Which means it's show time_

"Bella, do you feel like you want to push?"

"uh-huh"

"okay, on your next contraction I want you to push down into your bottom"

"what?! But what if i…?"

"Mrs Masen, I've delivered hundreds of babies…it's nothing I've not seen before. Don't worry about it, bowel movements are perfectly normal during childbirth"

"oh god!" she groans, covering her burning face.

_Poor baby_

"hey, look at me. You're doing this for him. He's coming baby, he's almost here."

"okay" she whispers

"and Mrs Cullen, once the contraction begins and you start pushing, trust me, you'll not even notice anything. Right, I'm sure you've read up on a lot of labour and delivery techniques but I'm just going to give you a little bit of advice before we begin. Since you've chosen to deliver being propped up on your back, when pushing put your chin to your chest, it helps focus your pushes."

"okay, I've read about that"

"good" the doctor nodded "also, it's very important to do what feels natural to you but if I may, I'd like to suggest that you hold your breath and count to ten whilst pushing."

"Yeah, I know. I'm ready"

"Tell me when you feel the next contraction"

"I can feel it coming… _Edward hold my hand_!"

"I'm here, I'm here" I grab her hand "and we're going to do this together, okay. I'm not going to leave your side. Tell me when it's here"

"it's coming, it's coming, its ahhhhhhhh!"

"push Bella! Push!"

Chin to chest, feet pressed in the stirrups and hand squeezing mine, and pushes with all the might in her tiny body. "aggghhhhhhhhh!"

"1, 2, 3"

"Uggggghhhhhhhh!"

"5, 6, 7"

"THIS FUCKING HURTSSSSSSSS!"

"9, 10"

Her exhausted body fell back onto the bed. I hadn't even realised she'd risen, but evidently she had. "I want the drugs! Edward, I want the drugs!"

Just when I was about to bend to whatever she wanted the doc spoke up "just Gas and Air I'm afraid."

After Bella swore (a lot) and threatened to 'kick his ass' another contraction hit, and her concentration was elsewhere.

"Alright Bella, baby's crowning. Push!"

It continued like this for the next 50 minutes. If felt like the longest hour of my life, and despite her earlier concerns, Bella demands I have a look at the crowning baby…and it was magnificent.

With one last push…a beautiful wail fills the air. "Is he okay, where is he?" Bella's so obviously exhausted, but still panicked as the doctor cleans up the baby.

"hey" I whispered, wiping her sweaty forehead "he's fine, he's just getting cleaned up and then you'll have him. You're a mom, Bella. We have a little family"

At my words tears fall from her eyes, and the emotion in the room finally get to her.

"here he is" the doctor walks over to us, but my eyes are glued to the bundle in his arms "the man of the moment"

Said 'man'…or my son, was placed on his mother's chest. I wasn't sure what I expected…well, I suppose I expected him to look like newborns on movies or tv…I wasn't expected this little, pink lump…but it's the most beautiful little, pink lump I've ever laid eyes on.

"oh Edward" Bella gasps. Her eyes, like mine, trying to memorize his every feature. "He looks just like you"

"are you kidding?" I run one finger along his very fine, super soft tuft of hair "he's gorgeous, that's all you".

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you, Bella. I love everything about you, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for giving me this precious gift, but I'll try" our lips meet in an incredibly soft and tender kiss and when we break apart I press an even softer kiss to my son's head.

My son

I have a son

"take him" Bella urges. I momently panic, not at all prepared to actually _hold _him.

"erm…no, you just…he obviously like being just there" and, I mean, who wouldn't? He's snuggled up right against Bella's breasts…it's like the best place in the world.

"Actually" Doctor Granger spoke up. I'd forgotten he was even here "Bella needs to deliver the after birth, so it'd be best of you did take him"

They don't seem to understand that…I could actually drop him.

Taking a deep breath I hold my arms out, and Bella places him there. He fits perfectly, like he was made to be held by me. His lilac eyelids flutter slightly and his beautiful blue-grey eyes peer up at me…clearly he's upset I'm not his warm, nice smelling, cosy mother because his cry suddenly fills the room.

Holding him close and rocking him slightly, I do my best to settle my son. I sit beside Bella, so I can rest his lower body on my lap as my hand holds hers. I'm not sure about this afterbirth business, but I want her to know I'm here for her one hundred per cent.

It doesn't take as long as I'd thought it would, as soon the doctor has cleaned up and left us alone.

After he's fed and I've experienced my first nappy change, both mother and son are laid in bed.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you know you can"

"and you'll be totally honest"

"yep"

"okay…did I shit myself?"

~*~IMYH~*~

Bella had finally managed to doze off and EJ was content in my arms. It'd taken him a little while to get use to not being cuddled up to his mother; the boy clearly has his priorities correct.

_Someone's clearly a mommy's boy_

My finger was being gripped by his fist and it was beautiful…this whole day had been beautiful.

My admiration for my son was disrupted as there was a quiet knock on the bedroom door.

"Dr Granger, I thought you'd left" I stood, placed EJ in his crib before ushering Dr Granger into the hallway.

"I thought I'd stick around for a while, just in case"

"oh, okay. Well they're good…and I've got your number in an emergency so…"

"yeah, erm…actually. I've had a phone call. It's…sir, it's for you"

The doc is holding out a small, silver device. My eyes narrow, glaring at this man. But I take the phone and I hold it to my ear not saying a word.

"Edward, it's Jasper. I don't know what they hell you're playing at but you've got to come home…it's Esme. She's…dude, she's been in an accident, and it's not looking good."

**A/N: i'd just like to take a moment to remind you, I've not given birth - like ever - but I have watched a lot of 'One Born Every Minute' (how great is that show), anyway this chapter would be so incorrect if it was for my beta, so once again - TopsyKrettCullen, I love you! **

**leave me a review and i'll give you cookies**

**facebook- Bethviolet Fanfic**

**twitter - beth_violet**


End file.
